Family
by TwoDevils-OneGod
Summary: Ch44 ADDED. Hojo has discovered the means in creating his army of SuperHumans and encourages Sephiroth to pursue a relationship with Cloud. But will one night of passion lead to something more between Cloud and Sephiroth? Mpreg
1. Prologue: Freedom

Family  
November 2, 2006  
Disclaimer: We do not own  
Pairings: Sephiroth/Cloud  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. We are letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored

oOoOoOo

Prologue: Freedom

The tall lean figure of the General stood protectively in front of his shorter petite mate. Both were hidden behind their only means of protection, a shield of storage barrels, piled high to the ceiling. Sephiroth carefully peeked from their hiding spot to double check that they had not been followed. He saw no-one. They were safe—for now.

Just a few tantalizing feet away from the large Mako storage barrels, which they were hid behind, was the exit to their freedom.

Turning back towards the youth, Sephiroth didn't care for Cloud's skin coloring. The boy was much too pale and his face was damp from sweat. The General knew that he was pushing Cloud too hard, but they had to get out of the lab, they had to get away from this place at all costs.

"Cloud, you have a clear shot to the door. I want you to run for it and don't look back. I'll find you later."

"No! Sephiroth, I'm not leaving without you!" Cloud said, determination clearly showing in his unusually bright azure orbs, his small hands clenching tightly around Sephiroth's arms.

"Don't argue with me on this. Hojo wants her, and I will not allow that bastard to get his hands on her, or you," the General replied, in a tone much harsher than what he intended.

To soften his words he gently placed a gloved hand on his lover's distended belly.

"Our lives have been manipulated enough, and I do not want my daughter—our daughter—treated like a science experiment. If you love me, you'll get up and leave me, now." Sephiroth turned his head sharply toward the entrance.

Distance footsteps were coming closer, marching in unison, an army of feet.

Leaning in towards his lover, Sephiroth caressed Cloud's cheek and kissed his trembling pink lips tenderly. He knew they were running out of time—they _were_ out of time.

The sound of voices could be heard from outside the heavy doors.

"_Okay, we found them! Break it down!"_

_BAM!_

"Go!" he said, pushing Cloud away from his embrace, pushing again when the boy hesitated. "If not for me, do it for her. Keep her safe, Cloud."

With sad green eyes, the General watched his pregnant lover run out through the manufacturing plant's fire escape, and hopefully to safety.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: I have to admit, this is my first time working with anything relating to FFVII. I just love Sephiroth! Cloud's a hottie too.

Okay, now, I have to ask: What are your thoughts? Please leave us a review. Your comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated and welcomed.

ArchNemesis & Mitts


	2. A Test Subject

Family  
November 2, 2006  
Disclaimer: We do not own  
Pairings: Sephiroth/Cloud  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. We are letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored

oOoOoOo

Chapter 1: A Test Subject

For the past two years, ever since failing his SOLDIER exam, a young cadet had been useful to the Research and Development staff at the Shin-Ra's science department, headed by Professor Hojo.

The good doctor had been trying (and failing) for several years to replicate the gestative process of producing super humans by injecting a pregnant female with Jenova cells, very much the same way he had successfully done to Lucrecia, years before.

But it seemed that fewer and fewer females were conceiving, which didn't help his project in the least. Well, that was until a certain cadet had joined to become a SOLDIER.

During the boy's routine medical exam, Hojo noted that the cadet had an unusually high amount of estrogen--a hormone typically found in women. Upon further examination, Hojo discovered a buried secret that the cadet wasn't even aware of...

Nested dormant inside the boys body were the complete workings of a female reproductive system.

oOoOoOo

Standing at an impressive height of six foot one, General Sephiroth surveyed the morning training class with a decidedly bored air. None of the cadets before him showed any skills or talent. It seemed that Shin-Ra was getting desperate, and were starting to recruit just about anyone.

The only one that Sephiroth had thought showed any potential was a young boy named Cloud Strife, a young, blonde haired boy, with large blue eyes, and a fierceness and determination to succeed that far outweighed his small stature.

But to Sephiroths surprise, he hadn't passed the exam. The boy had shown a talent that was right below his, and Sephiroth couldn't believe it when Zack had come to him and told him that the youth had failed and was being posted for duty in the lab. The General _knew_ that Hojo must have had something to do with that, for the scientist had shown far too much interest in the boy. But he didn't understand what that interest could be.

Sephiroth had seen him about from time to time, but those occasions were rare, as Hojo kept Cloud separated from the other male cadets. Sephiroth wondered why this was. He had an ideal that it was somehow related to the reports on Mako compatibility, but he wasn't sure. Another mystery to be solved.

Even now, just thinking about Cloud stirred his blood, and that was bad. He wasn't supposed to feel any type of emotion, yet his heart raced whenever he heard someone even mention the boy's name.

Feeling like this about the young cadet confused Sephiroth. He wasn't sure why he cared so much for the youth, or why he should fill his thoughts so much, but he did. Sephiroth couldn't put a name to the emotion he was feeling, and it frustrated him.

Looking at the black haired instructor standing in front of him, a thought popped into his mind. He _could_ ask Zack, but that was like putting himself in front of a firing squad. Not a pleasant thought. Shaking his head, he realized that he was on his own.

Focusing his gaze back on the sorry group of cadets, Sephiroth watched as his friend tried once again to explain the different combinations of blocking.

oOoOoOo

This weekend the professor was allowing Cloud to mingle with the rest of the military population. This would be the first time in months that he had been given permission to go out, and once Zack had discovered the news, he immediately invited Cloud to join him and Sephiroth for a night out.

Cloud wasn't too sure about it though. He was still feeling a little sick from his latest Mako injections and whatever other ghastly drugs Hojo had just pumped into him. On top of that he had to deal with cramps, and so he wasn't really in the mood to go out—not even with the man who had been haunting his dreams since the first time he'd laid eyes on him.

Sephiroth.

Clouds nether region would start to throb as wicked thoughts of the General ran rampant through his head.

Having his own private room gave Cloud a certain benefit. He didn't have to worry about anyone hearing him moan out in pleasure as his touched himself. He didn't have to worry about anyone catching him masturbating—like now.

Moving his hand down his chiseled chest, pinching a pert nipple on his way south into his boxer shorts, Cloud took hold of his erection and slowly pumped the silky appendage using the pre-ejaculate as a lubricate.

Using his other hand, Cloud stole it to his secret passage—the one he found when realized that he liked his own gender, the one that brought him as much delicious pleasure as him stroking his penis in a frenzy to reach an orgasm, the one that made his skin tingle when he touched that sensitive spot.

Gritting his teeth while trying to control his breathing, Cloud shot his load into his boxers to keep the mess to a minimum, calling out his desire's name.

Cloud wasn't so sure about going out with Zack and Sephiroth if he couldn't keep his hormones in check.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: How was that? Should we continue or call it a lost cause? Please let us know.

ArchNemesis & Mitts.


	3. A Night Out

Family  
November 2, 2006  
Disclaimer: We do not own  
Pairings: Sephiroth/Cloud  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. We are letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored

Notes: Hello everyone, Mitts & I, hope you are enjoying the fic so far. I've decided to post on my birthday today, because this story is a gift from me to all of you.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 2: A Night Out

The results of the boy's latest tests looked very promising to Hojo, as he finished reviewing the bio-charts he held in his hand. By his estimate, the subject would ovulate soon, and they would be able to extract more eggs from him.

The last month's batch had been utterly worthless. All the embryos had died after just four weeks of cell division. But with this batch of eggs, Hojo felt quite confident that they would grow to full development. They had to…. because, once that step was completed, he would then continue with the second phrase of creating a naturally born superhuman—inseminating the boy with Sephiroth's sperm.

oOoOoOo

"I don't know, Zack, I'm pretty tired and I'm not feeling all that great."

Cloud's friend Zack, was visiting. The SOLDIER 1st Class was the only one permitted to see Cloud every Wednesday for an hour. Cloud was never left alone with any of the other recruits for extended periods of time. Not that Cloud would hangout with the cadets anyway.

They had made his life before the exams a nightmare. They'd always picked on him for his small size and for the feminine grace he displayed when he handled his weapon. Plus, Cloud was the only one who had been able to take on the General during one-on-one sword combat. In addition to that, the cadets were jealous of Cloud's innate ability to use Materia without instruction.

Rumors had spread through the ranks like wild-fire, of Cloud being the General's pet in more ways than one. The rumors had continued to burn, especially when neither came forth to deny or confirm if they were, indeed, lovers.

"Come on, Cloud. You've been hidden away from the rest of humanity for too long and besides, I already told Seph you were coming, and he was kind of blushing by the looks of it if I'm not mistaken," Zack said, excitement laced in his voice.

The dark haired SOLDIER moved a little closer to his friend. "Isn't this what you've been waiting for since you first set eyes on him?"

"I—I… uh, don't know wh-what you've talking about," Cloud replied nervously, averting his eyes, hoping that Zack didn't witness the sudden shine that lit up the blue of his iris's.

Melodic laughter filled the room.

"You don't? Well, let me help you… you like the General."

"I _do_ not!" Cloud denied vehemently, fearful that his secret had been discovered.

The blond cringed when Zack laughed even harder, which caused him to blush.

"If you say so, Cloud, but just between you and me, I think that you would be good for Seph," Zack admitted. Standing up and stretching, he changed the subject. "Anyway, I'm not taking no as an answer. We'll be back 'round at 19:00 hours on Friday to pick you up. You'd better be ready……Bye!"

The heavy metal door slid shut before Cloud realized that Zack had left.

_What did he mean by, 'I would be good for him?_ Cloud pondered.

Deciding not to dwell on the matter a second longer, Cloud went to bed. Somehow, he knew he was going to need all the energy he could get, if he were to survive a night with Zack and Sephiroth.

oOoOoOo

Multi-colored strobe lights flashed wildly around the crowed dance floor. Men and women erotically grated against each other to the beat of the loud music.

As Zack, Sephiroth, and Cloud struggled past the maze of hot sweaty bodies, Cloud could clearly see some of the patrons were making out in the darker sections of the establishment. The heavy scent of sex wafted in and out of Cloud's sensitive nose, causing him to cringe with embarrassment and fear.

He stayed closed to his friends.

Near the DJ box, couples were practically getting it on right on the floor.

Zack led them deeper into the club, then up a set of stairs. Another bar was fully stocked on the second level.

On the landing over looking the moving throng of people, they found an empty table and sat down.

"What'cha have, Sugar?"

Their waitress was pretty, in Cloud's opinion, but he didn't know much about women except for his mom, and she didn't count. Besides, women had never interested him. He much preferred his own sex….. and one man in particular. His eyes shyly drifted over Sephiroth, and he felt his cheeks begin to blush. To keep the redness at bay he turned his attention back to their server, who was getting a list of what to bring them from Zack.

The female was of average height, with a lot of curves, a small waistline, and long slender legs. Her dark hair was tied in a long ponytail down her back, the end barely touching her butt. The T-shirt she wore was low cut, exposing a good portion of her voluptuous breasts.

Cloud glanced away quickly. He felt like a peeping tom. Why women felt the need to show off that part of their anatomy, he would never understand.

Just as suddenly as she had come, their waitress left, to fetch whatever it was Zack had ordered for them.

"It's been a long time, Cloud. How have you been?" Sephiroth asked, with genuine concern in his question. His soft voice was absorbed by the heavy bass, but Cloud and Zack heard him nonetheless.

Not knowing how to respond to the attention Sephiroth was personally giving him, Cloud adverted his eyes to the alcohol stained table, the rosy hue coloring his cheeks once again.

"So Cloud, what nasty experiments are you involved in, that Dr. Frankenstein refuses to let you mingle with us commoners?" Zack cut in. The waitress returned and placed their drinks down, smiling as she left after Zack slipped a piece of paper in her hand.

"Professor Hojo doesn't discuss anything with me, other than my diet and weight. He's keeping me healthy. Besides the Mako injections, I'm okay," Cloud answered, taking a sip of the fruity smelling drink, before guzzling the rest down in a thirsty gulp.

The empty glass was replaced with a fresh one.

"What Mako injections?" Sephiroth inquired, innocently. What the hell was Hojo thinking by doing that? It was a miracle the boy survived the first dose!

"After about a month of tests, the professor told me that the one reason why I failed my exam for SOLDIER, was because I lacked the physical stamina," Cloud stated, simply.

Both, Sephiroth and Zack gaped wide-eyed at the teen.

"Uh, Cloud, of course you don't have the strength or endurance for extended periods of combat. You'll only gain that after years of hard training," Zack explained.

However, Cloud was no longer listening. He was too far gone with his third drink. Taking this as their cue to talk, Sephiroth leaned in towards Zack, and whispered in his ear.

"Hojo has got be testing something on Cloud that he's cooked-up in the lab. Why else would he be giving him Mako injections?"

"It's probably nothing, Seph. Everyone has to have that shit at some point," Zack tried to reason.

Shaking his head negatively, Sephiroth replied, "Only when you pass the exam, which Cloud didn't. And this leads me to believe that Hojo rigged the damn test to get his hands on him."

He pulled away sharply from Zack when he began to smell the sweet hypnotic aroma of vanilla. The scent was causing him to become extremely warm. The heat intensified as it pooled in his stomach, then traveled south.

He nearly broke his glass gripping it tightly to keep from moaning out loud. What in the world was wrong with him? Once the bizarre moment passed, Sephiroth took his drink and smelt it. There was nothing unusual about it—Zack always ordered him the same thing—Rum and Coke. But then again, he was on his fourth glass. Perhaps he was getting a little drunk.

No, it couldn't be that, could it? He'd had more than that before, without showing any side effects. Shrugging his shoulder, Sephiroth polished off the drink, and started on the next one.

The waitress kept the alcohol flowing until they called it quits, which was at closing time.

It was three a.m. when they stepped out of the club. Zack helped a semi-conscious Cloud into the back of the jeep they had checked out earlier. Holding his liquor a little bit better than Cloud, Sephiroth was able to walk to the vehicle on his own. He climbed into the back. Zack jumped into the driver's seat, and headed back to base.

Looking from time to time in the rear-view mirror, Zack smiled at the scene the two in the back seat made. Cloud was sat on Sephiroth's lap, with an arm draped around his neck and his head under the General's chin. Sephiroth was hugging Cloud closely to his chest, both his arms held protectively around the blonde, as they slept the entire way home.

oOoOoOo

Sephiroths head swam as the temperature in his room became unbearable. He got up out of bed intending to get a glass of water. But the bewitching scent that had him wrapped in a haze of desire was calling him. He knew where he had to go.

His body shook with each agonizing step he took. By the time he reached his destination, he desperately needed the person he'd tried for so long to keep at a distance. He knocked on the door, disappointment shooting through him when it went unanswered. He tried again……Nothing. He was about to give up and turn around, when the door suddenly slid open.

"I'm sorry. I…" he began, but was cut off mid-sentence when soft lips reached up and touched his, small hands drawing him in.

Lured into the dimly lit room, the door slid shut and was automatically locked.

"What are you doing to me?" he asked breathlessly, needing to possess the lovely creature in his arms.

The other said nothing as he led his guest into the bedroom. He couldn't…he was already lost, as Sephiroths smooth hands worked the buttons of his sleep shirt, removing it, tossing the item somewhere on the other side of the room, not caring where it landed, while with his own shaking fingers, he relieved Sephiroth of his shirt too.

Moving closer to caress each other, their passion flared as their skin touched. They could no longer deny the attraction that was pulling them together as they tumbled down upon the double size bed.

Sephiroth stretched out along Cloud's smaller body, covering him with his massive form, having lost his sleeping pants en route to the bed.

He trailed his tongue along the smooth column of Cloud's neck to his collarbone—alternating between biting and sucking the tender flesh.

Cloud moaned when Sephiroth flicked his tongue back and forth over each of his nipples, making them rise.

How many nights have he dreamt about this? Too many to count, and now it was finally happening. Even if it was just for one night, he would cherish this memory for all time.

Sephiroth didn't know what was driving him to make Cloud his, but he knew that after tonight, he was never letting the boy go.

Taking hold of his and Cloud's erections, Sephiroth took his time stroking the silky organs until they were both on the verge of coming. He held Cloud's stiff penis at the base, as he rubbed his own over his lover's entrance, right below his hanging orbs.

Cloud arched his back off the bed. He had never felt like this, so wonton, so alive, as Sephiroth glided the head of his manhood over the small nub of flesh, making him clench his eyes. Cloud wanted him inside him….he needed him inside him. He groaned, and pushed his hips upwards. The head of Sephiroths erection entered, and Cloud gave a small gasp of pain. Sephiroth paused. Then, leaning forward, he began to bite at the erect nipples below him, causing Cloud to gasp now in pleasure.

Sephiroth pushed in as gently as he could once Cloud's attention was elsewhere, but he knew it was still going to hurt Cloud a little because of the lack of preparation. But there was no way he could stop now. With his mind so far gone, Sephiroth couldn't place why taking Cloud was different from all the other men he had taken, but whatever the reason, Cloud was wet and well slicked. Oh, well, he would figure it out later.

Slowly building a set pace, Sephiroth began making love to the willing body beneath him in earnest, his mouth seeking out the seductive lips of Clouds, and engaging in a deep passionate kiss. Cloud wrapped his legs around Sephiroth's waist until the General lifted them over his shoulders, pounding brutally into Cloud until they both came, shouting out each other's name.

oOoOoOo

The next morning, Cloud woke up alone in bed. His eyes welled up with water as his head pounded unforgivably. He remembered just how much he'd drunk the night before, and gave a groan. He must have embarrassed himself terribly in front of Sephiroth.

_How could I be so stupid! _ He thought to himself. But at least the dream he'd had last night, involving the General, was worth the headache he was suffering now. He couldn't ever remember feeling so sated in the morning after one of those dreams. He would have liked to have stayed a while longer, reliving the dream, but he needed to bathe, there was dried up semen all over his body.

As he turned over to get out of bed, his head screamed—protesting against the sudden movement.

Maybe going out with Zack was too much for him, because he obviously had one too many drinks. He blamed that on his nervousness at being in Sephiroth's company. Cloud was just thankful that he didn't have to go to the lab until Monday, grateful that he had the next two days to recuperate.

Turning on the lights in the bathroom, Cloud unsteadily made his way to the tub to soak. His body ached all over. What the hell had he done last night to be this sore?

He passed the large mirror that hung on the bathroom wall, but paused, staring wide-eyed at the image it cast back.

_Oh, my god! Last night did happen, _his mind suddenly realized

In the reflection, Cloud's neck and upper torso was littered with love bites. He looked down at his hips and found the bruised impression of fingerprints where his supposed 'dream' Sephiroth had grabbed him.

Turning half way in the mirror, he found more bite marks and fingernail scratches on his back. His face flushed as the memory of Sephiroth's lovemaking came back to him, as he remembered how Sephiroth had taken him repeatedly throughout the night.

Yellow and red dots danced before his eyes causing him to feel faint. He turned to go back into his bedroom, with every intension of getting into bed, but was only able to take two steps forward.

And that was how Zack found his friend later that evening—passed out it the middle of the bathroom floor.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N:

ArchNemesis & Mitts


	4. Unexpected

Family  
Disclaimer: We do not own  
Pairings: Sephiroth/Cloud  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. We are letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

_Special thanks to: _**akume** – Mitts and I appreciate the compliment, and to those who have read and didn't review thank for reading thus far. We hoped you enjoyed it.

oOoOoOo

Cahpter 3: Unexpected

Hojo wasn't too concerned when the young lab rat didn't show up for his routine tests on the Monday. If he'd had the time, he would have gone to the boy's quarters personally to drag him to the lab. But right now, he was totally engrossed in observing the newest batch of fertilized eggs.

So he sent one of his assistants to check-up on the boy instead. He wanted to make sure that the young cadet hadn't accidentally drowned himself from consuming too much alcohol over the weekend.

oOoOoOo

The assistant, Myles, was nervous as he drew blood from Cloud under the watchful eyes of Zack. It appeared the boy had shown some adverse reaction to something in his body…..a virus probably. Cloud, looking tired and pale, shivered as Myles conducted a quick superficial physical exam.

Finally satisfied that everything was alright, Myles advised the SOLDIER to make sure that the boy drank plenty of fluids to flush out the virus, and to ensure he stayed in bed for at least another day.

Zack merely nodded his head in thanks and made sure that his friend was comfortable, before he left to inform Sephiroth of Cloud's condition.

oOoOoOo

A week passed before Hojo glanced at Cloud's blood work. The results showed high levels of HCG (Human Chorionic Gonadotropin.), but the professor dismissed the reading. It was to be expected after all, he already knew that the boy had large amounts of estrogen in his body.

Not giving the report another thought, Hojo placed it in the file cabinet, before continuing on with his normal daily routine.

oOoOoOo

Hidden from view behind a one-way mirror, Sephiroth watched restlessly as Cloud was put through a number of backbreaking tests. His eyes never strayed from the cadet's face, as he recalled the night of passion they had shared four weeks ago. A small smile touched his lips.

Although he couldn't remember all that had happened between them that night, he did remember how good the boy had tasted, how excited he had felt when the young blonde trembled beneath him. He knew that something wonderful had taken place between them.

And he yearned to do it again.

But he felt bad at the way he had just left the boy. He wished he'd had the time to explain, to tell him that he hadn't wanted to leave. Unfortunately, duty was a priority, and when Sephiroth had been called away urgently, heading a team of 1st and 2nd Class Soldiers to settle a dispute that threatened to get out of hand in Costa Del Sol, he'd had no option but to go.

And, upon his return, he hadn't been able to get away from the mounds of paperwork sitting on his desk. Now though, his work was done, and he had raced to find the boy. He needed to sort out his feelings, and explain himself to Cloud, before anything else went wrong.

"You shouldn't get too involved with him, Sephiroth," a smaller man, standing behind his shoulder also watching the boy, warned.

The General said nothing.

"Hojo wants to know why you were asking his assistant about Cadet Strife the other day," the small man continued, his calm voice cloaking his real emotions. "Why were you?"

Green cat-like eyes narrowed, as Sephiroth turned slowly to face the man who dared question him.

Barely reaching Sephiroth's shoulders, his slight frame clothed in an immaculate beige suit, the smaller man carried an air of seniority about him. He hadn't taken his gaze away from the young cadet, and he didn't flinch under the General's stare either.

"Zack was concerned about Cloud, and called me—nothing more," Sephiroth answered, daring the other to challenge him.

"Cloud huh? You used his first name….. Interesting."

Sephiroth realized his mistake. He clenched his fists and turned to leave the room. It was best for him to leave now or he might do something the other man would regret.

"There is a reason why Hojo keeps Cadet Strife separated from the rest of the military population," the small man said, turning to face Sephiroth, making him pause. "And I must remind you, like all the others, to keep your distance."

"Why?" Sephiroth argued. "The boy is…….."

"Is nothing more than a liability. We cannot afford to have you distracted by some young stud in the middle of an impending war."

Sephiroth stretched to his full height, towering over the small man, glaring down at him. The man might well be his employer, but he would not have him talk about Cloud in that off-hand way. He was about to cut him to the quick with a sharp retort, when the sound of another voice stopped him.

"Leave him alone, Rufus. I believe a relationship with Cadet Strife would be most beneficial to the General."

Hojo had entered the room on the tail end of the conversation. His usually serious face was lit up by a beaming smile, full of smugness and self-satisfaction. It was the sort of smile that made Sephiroth nervous, but the words Hojo spoke instilled hope into him. If it was okay with the scientist for him to see Cloud on a more personal level, how could Rufus deny him?

"Are you certain, Hojo? Wouldn't it jeopardize the studies that the boy is helping you with?" Rufus asked.

Again, a smile spread across the scientist's face. "Oh, I don't think it'll hurt my little project at all. In fact, I think the two of them getting together could only be of help to me."

As Rufus began to question Hojo about his request, Sephiroth turned away from them and quickly left the room, not stopping to listen to the debate between the two men, only caring that Hojo had granted permission, and realizing that he now had a pressing desire to see a certain young blonde.

oOoOoOo

Apparently, Sephiroth had forgotten about their one night together, because Cloud hadn't seen or heard from him since. But Cloud should have known this would happen. Why wouldn't it? After all, how could Sephiroth possibly see anything attractive about a lowly cadet such as him?

It still hurt though, to be used and cast off in such a way, especially when he himself felt so much affection for the General. To be left with only a dream of their night together, and knowing that he would never share that exquisite experience with the man again, was more than Cloud could bear.

He didn't think he could keep his emotions in check if he saw Sephiroth face to face, which was why he'd declined Zack's offer of another weekend out. He wanted to be alone tonight, and the next few nights after that. And maybe even for the rest of his life.

His head was hurting and his stomach wanted to make lunch revisit him, but Cloud forced his lurching muscles to relax. The only thing he wanted to do right now, was to crawl into bed and go to sleep.

Of late, Cloud had been feeling tired and run down. Even Hojo had noticed his recent lack of stamina. More tests had been conducted to find out the cause of his sudden exhausted state, thus the need for extra sleep.

However, all thoughts of sleep vanished once Cloud turned down the long corridor to his private quarters, for there, standing in front of his door, was none other than the General.

oOoOoOo

Glass shattered as test tubes were thrown across the lab. Liquid goo oozed down walls and ruined the expensive equipment that got covered and smeared in it. The computers crackled and fizzed as sparks jumped out of the slotted vents and keyboards in a mock firework display.

_Another worthless batch!_ Hojo seethed. There was no way to inseminate the boy if his eggs kept dying after four weeks of 'conception'. The excessive amount of Mako in Sephiroth's sperm was making it goddamn impossible to achieve a successful test tube baby.

"Um…..Sir?" A young assistant stood behind the professor, nervously fidgeting with the file he held in his slightly shaking hands.

"WHAT?" Hojo snarled. The look on his face was enough to make the young assistant start to quake.

"Um…..We've isolated the reason why Cadet Strife's HCG levels are off the charts, Sir," the assistant said, being cautious of his boss' temper.

"Well?" Hojo snapped, annoyed by the bumbling dote standing before him.

"Sir……. Um, Sir…It seems… um… he's uh…"

"Will you just spit it OUT?" Hojo screamed, grabbing the lab assistant by the lapels of his white coat making him drop the file that he was holding causing the contents to spill a cross the dirty wet floor. His patience with the man had just run out.

Seeing the danger that he was in, the young man took a deep gulp, and relayed the information he'd been given.

"Cloud Strife, Sir……He's pregnant!"

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, I don't know about any of you but I was not expecting that. So, what happens now? Does Cloud know? Does Sephiroth know? The real question is now that Cloud has conceived what will Hojo do? Don't know? Well stay tuned for the next chapter.

Mitts & ArchNemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 4 oOoOo

Cloud was stuck. Sephiroth was just dead weight on top of him.

Glowing azure orbs closed as Cloud let Sephiroth's heartbeat lolled him to sleep.


	5. Doesn't make sense

Family  
Disclaimer: We do not own  
Pairings: Sephiroth/Cloud  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. We are letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

_Special thanks to: _Xover-girl, Hikaru, ratbagsmum, Firehedgehog, Myelthy, Kira Yuy-Maxwell, Kageshi, and to those who have read and didn't review thank for reading thus far. We hoped you enjoyed it.

oOoOoOo

Cahpter 4: Doesn't Make Sense

Fighting down the butterflies that suddenly appeared in his stomach, the young boy tried to appear as nonchalant as possible by walking calmly up to Sephiroth, though he kept his head slightly lowered. He didn't want the older man to see the hurt in his eyes.

Stopping just inches away from the black leather clad figure, Cloud quietly asked, "What can I do for you, General?"

_Ouch!_ Sephiroth cringed inwardly at the cold, formal greeting. The boy wasn't going to make this easy.

"I wanted to talk with you cadet, but it seems that I've caught you at a bad moment. Maybe some other time then? Good day." He was half way down the hall, preparing to turn the corner, before Cloud stopped him.

"No, we can talk now," he called, holding open the door to his room, wanting to hear whatever it was Sephiroth had to say in private. Sephiroth walked back slowly, barely managing to suppress the smile that he felt forming on his lips.

Once inside the boy's room, the overpowering scent of arousal hit the General, the vanilla aroma invading his keen sense of smell, causing him to nearly stumble from the stimuli overload that suddenly took place in his head.

Vivid images of him taking Cloud flashed rapidly through his mind. The echoing of Cloud's hoarse voice, screaming out his name in the height of their passion, came to the forefront. And as Sephiroth remembered making his vow of never letting the boy go, he felt himself being pulled under a sea of unidentifiable emotions.

The last thing his saw before passing out was his young love running toward him.

Cloud didn't know what to think when he turned around just in time to see Sephiroth's towering form pitch forward. He ran forward, arms outstretched, instincts taking over in his bid to catch the General, knowing even before he moved that he wouldn't be able to stop him in time, but it didn't matter.

He ended up sprawled out beneath Sephiroth. At least he had cushioned his fall.

But now, in a word, Cloud was stuck. The General was just dead weight on top of him. And although he tried to move him, Sephiroth was just too heavy to push off. There was nothing else that he could do for the moment, except smile in secret appreciation of once again being under his one-time lover.

His eyes noticed a light blanket hanging off the edge of the sofa, and he reached for it. Finally, after several struggling attempts to reach it, Cloud managed to snag the blanket between his fingers, and pulled it down towards himself.

Twenty minutes later, he had managed to cover himself and Sephiroth with the warm material to keep away the draft.

Glowing azure orbs closed, as Cloud let Sephiroth's heart beat lull him to sleep.

oOoOoOo

How could I have been so careless as to let the boy get impregnated by one of the other low ranking classes? Hojo thought angrily to himself. It was too early to do a paternity test to find out the identity of which damn idiot it was that had ruined his test subject.

But as soon as Hojo found out the name of the man who had taken liberties with the boy, he would have him killed. Strife was one of kind. He wasn't to be passed around like candy.

Hojo took his glasses off, rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was becoming irrational, and he knew it.

But maybe there was still a way to salvage this goddamn mess. He just needed to be calm to think clearly. Hojo inhaled deeply, holding the air deep within his lungs for as long as he could, before releasing his pent up anger with his breath.

He continued to do this several times, until he felt his mind could function again without negative thoughts and irrationality fogging his reasoning. He rested his forehead on the tips of his fingers, and let his brain do its deductive work.

If his calculations were correct, Strife was a little more than four weeks gone, which meant that he must have screwed around with someone when he went out drinking that night with the General and his second.

The professor shook his head. He knew that neither one of them would have allowed Cloud to leave with some stranger. So the only logical answer was that Zack, the SOLDIER 1st Class, was the man who had taken his pleasure with the young boy's body on that night out.

Hojo knew without a doubt, that Sephiroth could not be the sire. The Mako in Sephiroth's sperm was concentrated enough to cause Mako poisoning to any partner he ejaculated into, thus putting them in danger of falling seriously ill or dying a most painful death after the sexual act.

This was one reason why Sephiroth shielded himself away from being intimate with anyone. His last lover, a young woman, had died a few hours after they had made love. Hojo had told Sephiroth of the risks if he got involved with a female with no resistance to the Mako but he wouldn't listen—Sephiroth had been nineteen at the time.

He suspected at one point that Sephiroth and Zack might have had a thing going on, but, seeing that the young dark haired man was still alive meant one of two things, either Zack was not on the bottom, or they really were just friends, as they claimed to be.

As time had passed, Hojo accepted the latter, the simple reason being that Sephiroth was too domineering to be somebody's bitch, especially to someone like Zack. The SOLDIER 1st Class was loud every now and then, and flirted with anyone who would give him the time of day.

Thinking of Zack brought Hojo's thoughts back to the problem of the father of Strife's unborn child. He was going to have to monitor Zack's interaction with the blonde. Still, at least it wasn't a complete loss. The SOLDIER was third to Sephiroth, with Strife being a very close second—very close indeed.

So it wasn't as if the boy had gotten pregnant by some low-life after all. Not the man who Hojo had originally intended, but not a bad second choice either.

Strife was still young, just barely reaching sexual maturity. If anything, the boy should be bed hopping like crazy, which was why he was being kept away from the male cadets and SOLDIERS. And since there were almost no females in the complex, Hojo didn't have to worry about any strange entanglements there, or any unplanned pregnancies that he couldn't observe. It was probably better that things turned out the way that they did.

Hojo retrieved his file and scribbled some notes, then tossed the folder back into the filing cabinet behind his wall panel.

Nothing more could be done, except wait until the boy was further along.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: It's getting good. I'm wondering what's going to happen now, now that Cloud and Sephiroth are some what together? Zack is being watched. That can't be good. And do you think Hojo is planning something else involving Zack? Don't know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter.

Mitts & ArchNemesis

oOoOo Teaser Chapter 5 oOoOo

"Cloud, please, you have to understand… I have to go to work."

"_Then go! I'm not stopping you!"_


	6. Don't go

Family  
Disclaimer: We do not own  
Pairings: Sephiroth/Cloud  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. We are letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

_Special thanks to: _Lord of the Shadows, Kageshi, suzi, Stephanie, Firehedgehog, RavenGhost, Myelthy, Hikaru, 191026, and to those who have read and didn't review thank for reading thus far. We hope you enjoyed it.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 5: Don't go

It seemed to him to have been the best night's sleep he'd had in ages. Sephiroth nuzzled into his pillow, making himself more comfortable, reluctant to open his eyes and leave this blissful realm, fighting down the urge to rise up and get on with the day's routine —until his eyes snapped open when his pillow moved.

For a second he froze. Then he began to relax, his instincts telling him, he was in no danger. He could hear it now, the steady breathing of someone beneath him. Doing a mental check of himself, Sephiroth was relieved to find that he was still fully dressed, although for some reason, he also felt a little disappointed at the discovery as well.

He carefully raised himself up a little to inspect who it was underneath him. Much to his surprise, he saw that it was Cloud, the blonde haired boy sleeping peacefully, totally oblivious to the much larger, heavier man atop him. His arms were draped around Sephiroth's body, his small fingers clutching onto Sephiroth's clothing like a comfort blanket.

Sephiroth raised himself up higher, intending to carefully disentangle himself from the boy's grasp. However; the sudden loss of warmth caused Cloud to stir. With his eyes still closed, the teen tightened his hold around Sephiroth's waist. He moaned in his sleep, and pulled the General back towards him.

Now, what was he supposed to do? Sephiroth didn't want to wake Cloud—the boy looked too adorable in his sleep.

_Damn! _He did not just think that, did he?

He mind went instantly back to when they had slept together. The events of that night were still a bit distorted, but Sephiroth had pieced the fragments together enough to remember the important parts, the parts that meant something to him. He remembered the cry that Cloud had uttered when he had first taken him….taken his virginity. And he knew something for a certainty.

Cloud was his and nobody else's.

Sephiroth would have been quite happy to stay clasped in the boy's arms all day, but he knew it couldn't be. Sighing, he realized there was no other way out of this; he was going to have to wake him.

"Cloud. Wake-up, Cloud," he said gently, placing a soft kiss on the boy's cheek.

The youth moaned something unintelligible, but Sephiroth was pretty sure he heard his own name mentioned within the mumbled gibberish. He was pleased to think that the boy must be dreaming about him, but he was also getting a little nervous, as he felt Cloud's morning erection poking him in the stomach, and he _knew_ for a fact that his own erection was nestled somewhere on Cloud's thigh, aching for release.

"Cloud…..Please, wake-up," he said again, louder this time, desperate to get out of this awkward situation.

He wasn't too sure how Cloud would feel about being needed this morning. They still had to talk about their night together, and of how Sephiroth had run off. He knew the boy was still mad at him for that.

Azure orbs blinked tiredly, fighting off the effects of sleep. And then, as they focused, Cloud looked dreamily up into Sephiroth's green eyes.

Smiling brightly, he said, "Good morning. How are you feeling?" while, still trapped beneath Sephiroth, he stretched his supple young body like a cat, lifting his arms over his head and flexing his fingers, lifting his hips, stretching his legs, and pointing his toes. Sephiroth felt his erection get harder.

"I'm… I'm fine, Cloud. Maybe, I should-"

"No, don't say it. I want you to stay with me." Cloud pouted seductively, his arms going back around Sephiroth's waist. "Please…"

"Cloud…" Sephiroth's voice was stern.

Cloud's face suddenly lost its smile. The brightness in his eyes dimmed. He knew it. He knew Sephiroth hadn't come back for him. How stupid he was to think otherwise. Sighing in defeat, he released his hold on the General. Now he had gone and overstepped his bounds by showing that he wanted the silver haired man to stay.

He would never live down the embarrassment.

Sephiroth eased himself off Cloud and stood up, clutching his coat around him, hiding his excitement for the boy. He wanted nothing better than to remain, to stay and shag the youngster senseless. But he needed to leave, to compose himself, and come back when they could talk sensibly.

Cloud rose quickly to his feet, pushing roughly past the General, and made his way to the bathroom. He kept his head down low, and didn't once look in the older man's direction. Sephiroth caught sight of tears running down the boy's cheeks, and it upset him to see them—that he was the cause of those tears.

He quickly followed Cloud, but was stopped short when the bathroom door was slammed shut on him. He heard a key turn in the lock.

Annoyance filled Sephiroth. He raised his fist and pounded on the closed door.

Bang, bang, bang.

"_Go away," _came the muffled voice behind the door.

"Cloud?"

"_Just leave."_

"Cloud, please. You have to understand… I need to go to work," Sephiroth tried explaining.

"_Then go! I'm not stopping you, or forcing you to stand there!" _A hand slammed up against the other side of the door.

Sephiroth was taking aback by the clipped tone the boy had used, the anger he had shown. No one had ever spoken to him that way before, or displayed their anger against him. No one would ever dare! But maybe that what was the problem. He was use to dealing with people as Shin-Ra's General, and not as Sephiroth.

Maybe it was time for a different approach. Maybe it was time for him to tell the boy the truth.

Steeling his nerves, Sephiroth placed his hands against the wooden barrier between them, and gently said, "You know, Cloud, from the moment I first laid eyes on you, when Zack introduced all the cadets to me, I thought you were the most beautiful person that I had ever met.

"You took my breath away with your shy smile and quiet nature. And the more time I spent with you, the more I realized that I was falling for you. You haunted me to the point that I could no longer concentrate on simple things. Even the 'higher ups' were noticing my lack of attention in meetings.

"I was scared to sleep at night, because I knew that I would see you there in my dreams, and it upset me because I thought I would never be able to be with you in any other way." He paused, waiting for a response. There was none. But the crying seemed to have stopped.

"I've never been in love before, Cloud, and if this strong emotion that I'm feeling now for you is love, then I'm glad I'm feeling it for you. That night we made love meant something special to me, and I know I shouldn't have left you alone to deal with the aftermath of your first time, but you have to understand, I am on-call twenty-four-seven—I don't get a break for a personal life.

"If it was left up to me, I would have stayed the entire weekend with you. I want to stay with you—forever." Sephiroth lowered his forehead, and rested it against the closed door. "I never meant to hurt you, Cloud… I'm sorry."

Still there was no response from within the bathroom once Sephiroth had finished pouring out his heart.

Sighing, he hung his head in abject defeat—Cloud had made his choice. He was being rejected.

Backing from the door, Sephiroth about faced and made to take a step away, when he heard the sound of the key being turned, and the door slightly opened. Half of Cloud's cautious face appeared in the crack.

"Would it have killed you to leave a note?"

Sephiroth smirked. "No, I guess it wouldn't have."

"Tell me then, what do we do now?" Cloud opened the door fully, his vulnerability and uncertainty still showing on his face… echoing in his voice.

The General walked up to his… what? Boyfriend? No, that word sounded too temporary. Cloud was not going to be some passing fling. He wasn't letting go of Cloud —ever.

"You are my lover, as I am yours," Sephiroth said, as his powerful arms enclosed the boy within his strong grasp. He bent his head, and peppered the boy's face and neck with tiny teasing kisses. "As such we should be able to come to each other about anything. I'm planning on keeping you for quite some time, Cloud. I can't tell you how much I want you…."

Lifting his head a little to gaze into Sephiroth's Mako green eyes, Cloud replied huskily, "Then show me."

Sephiroth took Cloud's hand eagerly, and led him to the bedroom.

Sitting his young lover down on the edge of the bed, Sephiroth stood back and seductively removed his tight, form fitting uniform in a slow striptease.

Cloud watched with hungry eyes, feeling his length become aroused at the spectacular physique standing naked in front of him, letting his gaze travel freely over Sephiroth's perfect body. There was not an inch of fat to be found—only well toned muscles—including the upright appendage saluting him from between finely sculptured thighs.

With tender care, Sephiroth knelt before Cloud, and his fingers began to undo the buttons of the young boy's jacket, slipping it down off his shoulders, and gently tugging him free of it.

The first layer of Cloud's uniform had been removed.

Then his shirt followed.

Sephiroth ran his hands caressingly along the boy's still developing chest. Cloud's pectorals were already shaped nicely. He leant forward, and sucked on one of the hardened nipples, causing Cloud to arch his body and throw back his head. Sephiroth smiled at the response.

Next went Cloud's pants, along with his boxers, socks, and shoes.

Nothing was between them now.

Climbing onto the bed, Sephiroth straddled Cloud, kissing him deeply. Cloud moaned in pleasure, relishing the feel of his lover's tongue as it danced with his. A curtain of silver hair covered them, as if shielding them away from the world, if only for a little while.

Willowy fingers danced along pale skin, tracing a meandering route along the boy's taut stomach, caressing the smooth span of flesh. Sephiroth's fingers continued on their path, mapping out his lover's body, until they went into the forest of blond hair surrounding his intended target.

He stroked Cloud's manhood a few times causing pre-ejaculate to leak out. Using his thumb to spread the sticky substance around the mushroom head, Sephiroth kissed Cloud on the cheek, the jaw line…. his mouth following the same road that his hand had, until his lips reached their destination.

Cloud could no longer think straight, once he became aware of his penis being engulfed in the hot slick cavern of Sephiroth's mouth.

He moaned out Sephiroth's name. His breathing was becoming erratic, as his lover thrust his tongue into the slit.

_What is Sephiroth doing to_ _me?_

Reaching just below the boy's testicles, Sephiroth sensually slid his middle finger back and forth over the wetness that began dripping down. Alternating his manipulation of his younger love, Sephiroth's mouth let go of his much treasured prized, once he sensed Cloud tense under him.

He was not going to allow the blond release just yet—he wanted to be buried deep within the body he had been craving for since the first time he taken it.

Moving back up Cloud's smaller frame, Sephiroth settled himself between eagerly spread legs. Taking himself in hand, Sephiroth guided his cock to the throbbing heat of Cloud's inner being.

"Oh, god! Sephiroth," Cloud cried, expelling all the air in his lungs when Sephiroth pushed in to the hilt in one go.

"I am here, my love," Sephiroth soothed, hearing Cloud's pain.

The General waited until his young lover's body became adjusted to his penetration, until Cloud began to thrust his hips forward. Then Sephiroth pulled out slowly, only to drive back in hard.

He hiked one of the boy's legs higher, to push in further and deeper with each new thrust. He continued for a few strokes more, until Cloud urged him to support his tiring limbs.

The bed creaked and thumped against the wall, as they gave in to their long overdue reunion.

Cloud's body hummed as he pumped his length, not caring if his pace matched his partner's. He was coming, and nothing was going to stop it. Stars faded in and out of his line of vision as his stomach was warmed from his release.

As Cloud climaxed, the walls around Sephiroth's penis tightened, coaxing him to empty his seed deep within Cloud's smoldering canal.

Spent beyond words, the two lovers lay together in each other's embrace, riding out the vanishing waves of their orgasms, forgetting about the rest of the world.

This was their moment, before going back to reality.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, I don't know about any of you but I'm going to go and cool off right now.

How was that? I must admit, Mitts has a knack for producing the best scenes involving Cloud & Sephiroth. Want to find out happens next? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter.

Mitts & ArchNemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 6 oOoOo

"I have neither the time nor the patience to deal with you first thing in the morning, so if you will, you'll say what you came here for and leave."

"I know what you think of me, Sephiroth, but know that I'm not a monster—not like Hojo, and if you care or even… love, Cloud, you will_ do_ whatever is necessary to keep him safe."


	7. Executive Decision

Family  
Disclaimer: We do not own  
Pairings: Sephiroth/Cloud  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. We are letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

_Special thanks to:_ Hikari Manganji, Shirou, 191026, Hikaru, Stephanie, Firehedgehog, and to those who have read and didn't review thank for reading thus far. We hope you enjoyed it.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 6: Executive Decision

Two months had passed since Hojo had been informed about the boy's condition, and he was still no closer to finding out the true sire of the boy's child. He had been convinced at first that the father was Zack, but now, after careful consideration, he wasn't so sure.

His ordered observation of Zack had proven inconclusive. This was a little annoying, especially seeing as how hard it had been to get Rufus to agree with it. Without telling him the reason why, Hojo had had to convince him it was necessary. Necessary yes but a pain in the ass all the same.

His spies reported that Zack never stayed in any one place for too long. His training schedule was just about as bad as Sephiroth's. And to top it all off, the only time he had contact with the boy was about once a week, and at least one weekend a month, which was usually in the company of the General.

They never spent any time alone together, and even when they were together, neither showed any outward signs of affection towards the other. Getting the positive evidence needed that Zack was the father was almost like looking for a needle in a vat filled with Mako—impossible.

In an addition to that, the 1st Class SOLDIER was usually seen in the company of a pretty brunette after his shift had ended if it wasn't too late, or on his off days.

On the bright side of things, the fetus was developing normally. The only dark cloud on the horizon however had happened last week; when Strife came to the lab complaining about being sick each morning, and for most of the day too sometimes, reporting that certain smells also made him nauseous.

Hojo was growing concerned about the boy's health. Strife was losing weight—too much weight in fact, and he really didn't know how to solve the problem. The boy needed to start gaining weight, and quickly… or else there was a slight possibility he might miscarry.

And that was not an option. It was vital for the fetus to live.

Having no other alterative, Hojo decided he had to go upstairs.

It was time to inform the president.

oOoOoOo

So far, things were progressing smoothly between Cloud and the General. However, the boy's recent illness was beginning to worry Sephiroth. It unnerved him, to see the boy becoming pale, to notice that he only picked at his food.

He tried to encourage him to eat, bringing him his favorite treats, but nothing seemed to awaken the boy's appetite. Never before had Sephiroth had to care for someone who was sick, he himself was rarely ill or injured, and it scared him that his love was not getting any better.

He thought of all the things that could be the source of Cloud's recent illness. The only thing that came to mind was the sudden stop in the Mako injections the boy had been receiving.

Hojo's actions weren't making any sense to him. The complete treatment took three years, providing that the one receiving the injections survived the initial dose, which Cloud had. So why would Hojo stop them so abruptly?

There was only one way to find out what the professor was doing.

Hacking into computers was not his specialty; Sephiroth would be the first to admit that. Stealth was… which was how it had been so simple to get in and out of Cloud's quarters without being detected. Neither he, nor his young lover, needed any more rumors going around about them again.

And, using his special ability for another purpose, Sephiroth was finding out some very interesting information.

oOoOoOo

"I am well aware of the situation, professor, which is why you should be expecting a new colleague by tomorrow to assist you with Cadet Strife's pregnancy." The Presidents voice was stern. It held no room for argument.

Hojo remained quiet—for once.

"Have you identified the father?" This time, a touch of ridicule laced the voice.

"No," Hojo replied through gritted teeth.

"I thought as much. Tseng!" Fingers snapped, and a door opened.

The tall leader of the Turks entered the office, dropping a thick manila folder on the president's desk. He stared down upon the professor like he was a bit of dirt beneath his shoe, making Hojo squirm uncomfortably. Then, without a word, he turned and went back out to his post by the door.

"I think, professor, that you will find the contents of this folder… of some interest." Now there was mirth in the smooth voice.

Hojo cautiously picked up the file and extracted the contents.

Luckily, there was a chair behind him, or else he would have fallen to the floor.

Held in his trembling fingers were 8x10s of his test subject…..and General Sephiroth, in rather intimate positions of various degrees.

They had been snapped with their heads bent low towards one another…. Sephiroth had been photographed brushing something from the young boy's clothing, the boy gazing up at him…..and in yet another picture it almost looked as if the couple were holding hands.

Flipping through more of the photos, Hojo saw that Sephiroth was leading Cloud out of a restaurant or a club with an ungloved hand at the small of the boy's back. He skipped some photos and stopped to stare at them locked in a heated kiss. Were they in a… park?

This was definitely too much.

"It seems that the General took your advice to heart," Rufus said, waiting for a reaction.

Hojo analyzed the pictures with a critical eye. There was more to the boy and Sephiroth's interactions, as if…

"I may have been too hasty," the professor replied after some time. Sephiroth's expressions were too open with the boy and for someone to catch them on camera also meant that Sephiroth had let his guard down.

This was dangerous.

He was not going to let this foolish boy undo all his hard work. Sephiroth was his to control.

"I beg to differ, Hojo. Sephiroth's work performance has gone up tremendously. Even his written reports have been turned in on-time, with little or no complaint."

"I cannot accept that Sephiroth is the father," Hojo hissed.

"You can't accept it, or you won't accept it?" Rufus asked, smiling inwardly at the professor's angered face.

"Sephiroth's Mako levels are well beyond what is to be considered as normal. Anyone, including Strife, would die from the Mako poisoning upon completion of any type of sexual gratification," Hojo argued heatedly.

"You have… what? Another two months until you can do DNA testing to be absolutely sure? This is a medical break through for you—not only did you acquire a suitable carrier, but he was impregnated by our prized stud! Now, shouldn't you be celebrating over that little triumph?" Rufus declared, with a smile upon his face.

He swiveled his chair around to face the window overlooking the military complex before speaking once more. "Cloud will need to be under constant observation, to make sure that nothing happens to him or the child. Therefore I have authorized for him to be moved."

"You had no right-"

"I do what is in the best interest of my employees. If you want the child to live, and to ensure for Cloud to have more of Sephiroth's offspring in the future, I suggest you inform him of his condition and prepare him for the worse, should anything happen. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an important board meeting to attend to," Rufus snapped, before leaving the room.

The irate professor was left alone in Rufus Shin-Ra's office, cursing the president for overstepping him.

oOoOoOo

The days following Hojo's appointment with the president were chaotic for the scientist. He still had not told the teen of his condition. This information was put on a back burner for now, as Hojo was heavily bogged down with meeting his new co-worker, Professor Gasuto Faremishu.

They had actually worked together twenty-seven years prior, but they'd had a falling out over Lucrecia Crescent and Vincent Valentine.

Gast, as he was more commonly known, quit the Jenova project, taking all his notes and discoveries with him.

What Hojo didn't quite understand, was why the man would come back after all this time. Rufus must have dangled something mighty tempting over his head to make him come. Otherwise Gast would have told the young executive to take a flying leap off the nearest cliff.

Well, whatever the reason was for Gast's return, Hojo was actually thankful to his jerk employer for it. But he would never admit that to anyone—not even under pain of death.

oOoOoOo

Monday started off like any other day for the General. Until Sephiroth was having his morning glass of orange juice, and someone knocked unexpectedly upon his door.

Dressed only in his leather pants and bare feet, his hair still bound up in a high knot, he opened the door to reveal Mr. Shin-Ra himself, and two of his bodyguards, Tseng and Elena. Sephiroth did nothing to hide the displeasure on his face. He didn't like to be disturbed when he was on his own leisure time.

The newcomers clearly saw the irritation on the General's otherwise expressionless visage, as he turned his back on them and returned to the kitchen, to finish whatever it was he was doing before they had interrupted him.

Sephiroth didn't say anything, just left them alone in his sitting room. He knew they had come here for a reason. The President would tell him what he wanted with him soon enough, but not before he took the time to get dressed.

Rufus sat down on one of the chairs in front of Sephiroth's desk, not disturbed in the least by the other man's departure, and waited patiently for his return.

And he didn't have to wait long.

Sephiroth re-entered the room radiating power, now that he was fully clothed in his customary black leather outfit, consisting of thigh-high belted boots and ankle length duster—complete with his white metallic pauldrons and gloves.

His knee-long silver hair now floated freely behind him.

The Turks, who were standing behind their boss, instantly stood on guard once the General stepped into the room. Although Sephiroth was not holding Masamune, they knew he was still dangerous.

They were only too well aware that the General possessed a power and strength akin to that of a god—something that no mere mortal man should have. But then, as they also knew, he was no ordinary man. They watched guardedly, as Sephiroth seated himself behind his desk, turning his half narrowed eyes towards the man that sat so comfortably before him.

"What do you want?" he asked, suspicion coloring his voice.

"To the point as always, Sephiroth," Rufus remarked.

"I have neither the time nor the patience to deal with you first thing in the morning. So, if you will, say what you came here for…. and leave."

Rufus took a deep breath. "I'm here because you will be having a roommate soon." He paused when he felt a slight tremor go through the floor. He knew that bit of information would anger Sephiroth, but he continued on as if nothing had happened, knowing that the next piece of information would placate the General. "The reason is because I don't want this young man alone for long periods of time, in case something happens—

I want to ensure someone is with him."

Sephiroth knew exactly who Rufus was talking about. Was Cloud in some kind of trouble?

"And you picked me, why?" he asked guardedly.

Not turning around, Rufus dismissed his guards, waiting until they had left the room before he continued. "I'm going to be honest with you," he said, ignoring the snort Sephiroth issued. "I know of your relationship with young Strife…..And I also know it is more than what you would have us believe."

Not receiving a reaction, Rufus ploughed on. "When was the last time Cloud ate a proper meal without being sick? Or when was the last time he didn't fall asleep on you?"

A silver delicate brow raised in question.

"Hojo has a hidden agenda I don't know about, involving Cloud. I want you to protect him, which is one of the reasons why the boy will be living with you," Rufus honesty said.

Sephiroth noted the edge to Rufus' tone. "And the other reason is to let you know that Cloud will be back with the other cadets to complete his training."

"Why?"

"Like I said, I don't want him hurt, and he needs to know how to protect himself at any rate."

The president stood at the same time as Sephiroth. At the door, Rufus whispered in a soft voice, "I know what you think of me, Sephiroth, but you know that I'm not a monster—unlike Hojo! And if you care, or even_… love_, young Cloud…..Then you will _do_ whatever is necessary to keep him safe."

Rufus left a stunned General standing in the doorway, without even as much as a good-bye.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: The plot thickens. So, Rufus has Cloud's best interests in mind. Does that even sound right? Don't know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter.

Mitts & ArchNemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 7 oOoOo

Sephiroth was just thankful that Cloud was a male. He didn't need a child with his genes running around.


	8. The Calm

Family  
Disclaimer: We do not own  
Pairings: Sephiroth/Cloud  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. We are letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

NOTES: Wishing everyone a safe and fabulous Thanksgiving!

_Special thanks to:_ Lord of the Shadows, RavenGhost, Hikaru, Stephy, Jenniyah, 191026, Firehedgehog, and to those who have read and didn't review thank for reading thus far. We hope you enjoyed it.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 7: The Calm

Cloud didn't comprehend why he was being reassigned to combat training, being allowed back out into the community. He knew there had to be a catch, but for now, he didn't care. He would be having some semblance of freedom returned, just so long as he kept to his scheduled appointments with the professor.

And if that was the small price to pay, then he would gladly pay it, with interest.

However, the only downside to returning to training was that he had to work once again alongside the idiotic jerks that were responsible for giving him a hard time, before he had left to go work in the lab. He knew facing them wasn't going to be easy. But he was determined not to let them get to him.

At least his first day back wouldn't be too hard to bear, for he was starting off in one of Zack's classes.

Cloud entered the training room with his sword strapped to his back as required. Trying to be incognito, he stayed near the far end of the room, waiting for his friend to show up and begin the session. He huddled close to the wall, not taking any notice of the group of young men that had suddenly begun talking in hushed whispers at his appearance. He kept his eyes to the floor. _If I don't see them, they don't see me_, he thought to himself.

Too bad it didn't work.

"Well, what do we have here, fellas? If it isn't the General's private little fuck toy, Cloud Strife."

Sensing the dangerous undertone in the voice, Cloud now looked up. His heart began to pound. He'd known this was going to happen, he just hadn't expected it to happen so soon.

A large, big muscled boy was leading the group towards him. Cloud could feel the venom radiating towards him, so he decided to go outside and wait for Zack to show up. Anything was better than remaining with people who so obviously didn't want him to be there. He made to push past the ones who stood in front of him, but the small group of cadets circled him—trapping him within their boundary.

"So, Strife, what's the General like?" one of the shorter cadets dared ask, brazen in his question because of the support of the others stood beside him.

Cloud said nothing. He just lowered his glance to the floor again. He wouldn't let them see the anger reflected in his eyes.

"Why did the General finally untie you from his bed? Has he gotten tired of you? Or is it the fact that he's fucked you so much, your ass-hole's not as tight as it used to be?"

Still not taking the bait, Cloud merely raised his head and stared at the one who had just taunted him. It was the big muscled boy, the one that had led the little group over towards him. He was obviously the leader.

"Hey, Strife! I'm talking to you!" the cadet yelled, pushing a fist into Clouds chest, upset at being ignored.

"Really Montgomery? I thought you were barking at your girlfriend," Cloud shot back, staggering a little at the assault from the bigger boy, his own fists clenched at his sides. "I heard a rumor that you're fucking the Generals dog…..heard she's a right bitch…."

The others laughed at the jibe Cloud had thrown at Cadet Montgomery.

"Why, you little shi-"

"I wouldn't, if I were you," Cloud warned, his blue eyes blazing with fury.

"Why? Are you gonna run and tell your General?" Montgomery asked, and then proceeded to imitate Cloud, "Oh, Sephiroth, the other cadets were so mean to me. Can you punish them? Better yet, let me suck you off, because I can't grip your dick any more."

Laughing at his own joke, Montgomery didn't understand why his friends weren't laughing along with him.

That was until he heard the low, silky baritone from behind him. Then Montgomery knew he was in deep shit. He stood absolutely still, frozen to the spot.

"Since you seem to know so much about what goes on in my bedroom, Cadet Montgomery, perhaps you will indulge me this morning? That way, I can pound yourass into the ground, and then you can come back to tell all your friends about how loose _your_ ass is. Does that sound acceptable to you, Cadet?"

Gulping, Adam Montgomery slowly turned around, his eyes large and filled with terror, facing the man standing before him.

The General was not happy. He stared through narrowed eyes at the boy trembling before him, and an impatient sigh passed his lips.

"I asked you a question, Cadet." The slits in Sephiroth's eyes narrowed further.

Standing to attention sharply, Montgomery was feeling the full weight of the General's cold, hard glare.

"SIR! YES, SIR!"

"Good," Sephiroth said, turning to face the others. "And to set the record straight, my personal business is my own, including my sex life. Do I make myself clear?"

"YES, SIR!" the rest of them chorused in unison.

"I was only going to observe this morning's class, but seeing that you have a hard time working together—I've changed my mind," Sephiroth informed them. "1st Class instructor Zack has a list of who will be partnered. I, of course, will be with… Cadet Montgomery." He paused, letting his words sink in to the terrified boy. He smirked down at him, before continuing. "Everyone go ahead and report to Instructor Zack, except for you, Cadet Strife."

Stopping in his tracks, Cloud didn't move. He saw Montgomery casting him dirty looks—promising pay back.

"Follow me, Cadet," Sephiroth ordered. Cloud meekly did as he was told.

The General lead Cloud through a side office door which the instructors used for grading tests, and giving personal performance evaluations.

Sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk, Sephiroth removed his gloves. He wanted to have contact with his lover's baby soft skin. Taking hold of Cloud's hands, Sephiroth rubbed soothing circles on the back of them with his thumbs.

"Sephiroth, I-"

But the General held up a hand to stop his lover from talking.

"I know you didn't say anything, Cloud. I was standing there the entire time. Has this happened before… the other cadets teasing you because of your 'supposed' relationship with me?"

"They don't mean to do it, Sephiroth. They're jealous because of my skills with Materia," Cloud explained. "And when we faced off that day, you and me…one on one…. it was just fuel being added to the fire. Since then everyone has been talking about how you always picked me to do battle against—that it was obvious to them that I was sleeping with you."

Silver hair shook in disgust. Apparently it didn't matter that the other cadets couldn't hold their own against him when he chose someone to do mock combat with. Cloud was the only one, out of the inadequately two hundred cadets, who could fight worth a damn.

Sephiroth knew he didn't want any of them to back him in real combat. No wonder Zack always complained about what a sorry bunch they were.

Pulling Cloud down towards him, pressing him to sit on his lap, Sephiroth wrapped his arms protectively around the boy's slim body. He had something to tell him, and he wasn't sure how the news was going to be taken. Taking a deep breath, he began.

"Tomorrow will be duels, with Zack and several other instructors—I will not be here to assist." His young lover opened his mouth to protest. "Let me finish, Cloud. The peace conference in Costa del Sol has still not been resolved—a small skirmish has already broken out. I'm leaving at first light, but there's something else I wanted to talk to yo-"

"Seph, come on man! Let Cloud go. I need to get him back up to speed," Zack said in a loud voice, as he busted through the office door.

Sighing, Sephiroth stood, retaining contact with his smaller partner, keeping the young boy's hands clasped tightly within his own. He bent to kiss Cloud on the cheek, and whispered, "Have lunch with me?"

Blue eyes glazed over dreamily, as Cloud could do nothing else but nod his head in acceptance.

oOoOoOo

Cloud's legs shook with each step he took to his quarters. Zack had beaten nearly two year's worth of training into him in the span of five hours. Now he had only an hour to get ready to meet Sephiroth for lunch, but the thought of food made his stomach clench in pain.

He had hoped he was over his virus, but the bug still had a tight hold on him. His body was demanding more sleep—maybe he could rest for a few minutes before meeting his lover?

But it seemed that Cloud was going to have to put off his nap for a while. The door to his room was wide open. He cautiously entered, only to notice that the room had been thoroughly cleaned—the bed was stripped and all his belongings were… gone.

_Don't panic. There's a logical explanation,_ he thought.

Cloud didn't have much in the way of possessions, but what he did own was precious to him.

"What are you doing here, Strife?" a smooth, calm voice asked of him.

"I room here remember? Or did you forget?" Cloud replied, fuming, not minding who he was talking to.

"Calm your self, Cloud. I merely meant that you have been moved to new quarters since you've been released from medic duty."

"And I am to know this… how?" Cloud shot back.

The other man was sensing Cloud's raising anger. Had Sephiroth told the boy about the new arrangements that had been made in regard of where he would be staying in future? And _who_ he would be sharing with?

"You _were_ with Sephiroth last night, were you not?" he asked.

Immediately, Cloud's cheeks stained a light pink. Oh yes, they had been together last night. They had been together for the last couple of nights. And more.

"He was supposed to have told you," Rufus replied, smiling at being able to pass the blame off onto the General—let Sephiroth deal on his own with his irate lover—he wanted no part of it.

"Told me what?" Cloud asked through clenched teeth. He was getting up with the other male, and the churning in his gut wasn't helping matters either.

Rufus glanced down at his time piece. "Sephiroth should be preparing to leave his office right about now. If you hurry, you might still be able to catch him. Speak with him. He'll tell you what you need to know."

The executive dashed off without another word, his bodyguards joining him further up the corridor, leaving Cloud disorientated.

oOoOoOo

A file cabinet slid shut, and lights were turned out, as the tall figure prepared to leave his office for the day. Sephiroth had been reviewing some of the material he retrieved from Hojo's lab. After several pages, he gave up trying to decipher the professor's chicken scratch. It was impossible to read. And Sephiroth's eyes ached from trying.

The only thing that he had been able to understand was that Hojo was attempting to impregnate a female with DNA samples he had taken from Sephiroth. But so far, none of the test tube embryos had survived.

Sephiroth was just thankful that Cloud was a male, as there was no way possible for his petite lover to get pregnant. He didn't need a child with his genes running around.

Some time ago, Sephiroth had discovered what Hojo had done to his mother while she had been pregnant with him. And it was only by the grace of unknown powers, that he'd survived the terrible experiments while still in the womb. When he had found this out, Sephiroth had made a vow to himself, a vow that he would never have children. He didn't want them to be used on glass slides for a microscope.

He was better off childless.

Plus, Sephiroth had a faint suspicion Hojo was keeping something from him about his mother's death. He hadn't been able to find any records telling of who his father might be, yet. However, he had seen the name, Vincent Valentine, quite a few times during his search, but nothing substantial. Sephiroth's whole life seemed to be draped in mystery. And as soon as he seemed to be close to solving one chapter, another opened up.

But, for this evening, he'd had enough of delving into the past. Tonight, he was going to look forward to the future, to spending the rest of the day and this evening with an eager and willing young boy. He grabbed his long leather coat and swung it around his shoulders. He was on his way to meet with Cloud.

His office door was swung open, and the very object of Sephiroth's desire hurtled through, clearly upset, his anger showing with every tremble of his body. The normally smooth creamy skin of Cloud's face was mottled in suppressed fury.

Sephiroth was about to ask the teen why he was here, and not waiting for him at his quarters, when Cloud beat him to it.

"What were you _supposed_ to me tell me last night, Sephiroth?" he growled.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Just as a reminder, if you would like any questions answered, please log-in. Thanks!

Okay, so it looks as though Sephiroth is in the dog house. Does Cloud get to find out what his lover was suppose to tell him? Don't know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter.

Mitts & ArchNemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 8 oOoOo

"Hojo, I'm not the enemy."

(Scoffs) "Really? Then tell me why you have accepted this position from the President?"

"Tell _me_ how you managed to get an eighteen year old male pregnant by a SOLDIER?"


	9. The Storm

Family  
Disclaimer: We don't own  
Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. We are letting you know now what the relationships WILL contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

_Special thanks to:_ Hikari Manganji, kirallie, Hikaru, Stephy, bellaS (the answer to your question is no. you didn't miss anything), Firehedgehog, 191026,and to those who have read and didn't review thanks for reading thus far. We hope you enjoyed it.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 8: The Storm

He was tired.

He was cranky.

And he was hungry.

But most of all, Cloud Strife was just plain moody.

Sephiroth could tell that his petite lover was on the verge of another tantrum. And he really wasn't prepared to put up with it.

The General would do just about anything to keep Cloud grounded, because he wanted to have the boy all soft and pliant beneath him tonight, not all bristly and temperamental. He brushed the back of his fingers softly against Clouds cheek, rubbing his thumb teasingly along the fullness of the boy's lips.

"I apologize; Cloud, for not giving you the news last night. But, in all fairness, we were preoccupied with other_, important_ matters," Sephiroth smoothly replied, smirking at Cloud's suddenly flushed face.

His Mako green eyes traveled down the youth's neck, knowing the blush spread far beyond the v-neck collard. It pleased him immensely to think he could cause this reaction in his young lover. It excited him too.

"Lunch is being sent to our quarters, we can finish talking there," Sephiroth continued on, without pause, locking the door to his office and leading Cloud back up the corridor, a gloved hand placed protectively at the small of the blond's back.

The anger Cloud was feeling, fled as soon as he had confronted his older partner. Shivers of desire now danced along his skin, and he was light headed from the warmth that bubbled up in his stomach like butterflies.

Unnoticed by the couple, was a pair of blazing hazel eyes.

oOoOoOo

The restaurant was filled with people by eight pm, making the young couple thankful that they had been seated before the rush. The dark haired man stared absent mindedly out of the window, not really paying attention to the slow decent of white, or the pretty girl who sat opposite him. He was deep in thought, a puzzled frown upon his handsome face.

The waiter placed hot steaming dishes of the finest cuisine on the table, poured more wine for the SOLDIER and refilled his lady friend's glass with ice water. He bowed and left them alone again when they declined the offer of condiments to go with their meal. And, although it all looked, and smelled delicious, both of them just toyed with the food on their plates, their minds obviously on something else.

"Zack, I'm worried about Cloud," the young girl said, finally breaking the silence.

"I know, sweetheart. I am too. He's been really out of it. Have you spoken to your father about him?" Zack inquired. He needed to know what was going on with his friend.

Brown hair shook back and forth negatively. "No, he just says that Cloud is going through some changes right now, and that he's going to be acting kind of, differently."

"Yeah, no kidding," Zack scoffed. "The kid nearly took my head off the other day during sword training. Aeirth, let me tell you what happened…"

oOo _Flashback_ oOo

_**WHOOSH**_

_Zack ducked and rolled just in time, as Cloud pivoted on his left foot, bringing his sword around with every intention of severing the dark haired SOLDIER's head from his shoulders. All other fighting in the room stopped, as the other cadets watched in awe the growing effects of this 'supposed' practice sparring. It looked like Cadet Strife was taking it to another level._

_Kicking Cloud behind the knee, Zack aimed to deliver a severe blow to the back of the blond's head which would render the boy unconscious. Nasty, but he needed to put a stop to this fight, now. For whatever reason, the boy was getting out of control._

_In a surprising move, Cloud blocked the incoming strike with the broad side of his training sword, and punching Zack in the stomach, knocked the dark haired SOLDIER clear across the arena— sending him crashing into the opposite wall._

_What took everyone by surprise, including Sephiroth, was when Cloud, letting out a terrifying roar, leapt the entire width of the arena, a murderous glare in his eyes, preparing to finish off their friend._

_Zack was cautiously getting to his feet, trying to right the world on its axis, when he saw the rapidly approaching Cloud. Knowing instinctively that he would not be able to prevent or counter Cloud's attack in time, Zack closed his eyes. Cloud was about to kill him, and he didn't want to see the end._

_Metal scrapped against metal, and Zack popped open one eye—wondering why he was still breathing._

_Sephiroth, with Masamune drawn and countering the blonde's attack, was standing protectively between him and his murderous looking lover._

"_CADET!" Sephiroth called. "CADET STRIFE!" he called again with urgency._

_But Cloud was lost in a fighting rage. Sephiroth, still grinding his blade against Cloud's, knew he had to snap the boy out of it. _

_Cringing inwardly for what he was about to do, and knowing too, that he had no choice but to do it in front of witnesses who would start the rumor mills once more, he cried, "Cloud, love… Please, forgive me." And drawing back his right arm, while still holding onto Masamune with his left, he slammed his fist hard into the young boy's face. _

_Cloud fell back, staring at his lover and friend, dazed. Blue eyes blinked—they were glazed over._

"_Sephiroth?…" Cloud whispered, before dropping into the General's outstretched arms._

oOo _End flashback_ oOo

"Did Sephiroth say anything about why Cloud attacked you?" the young woman asked.

"No, and I'm starting to wonder if maybe Sephiroth is right about Hojo. Listen, I need you to talk to your father. Find out _anything_, please," Zack implored, his eyes looking at her with a puppy dog expression.

Aeirth giggled at her boyfriend. "Okay, I'll talk with my father, but I'm not promising anything."

"Thanks, sweetheart—that's all I'm asking."

The couple spent the remainder of their dinner discussing where they should go once they were finished eating.

oOoOoOo

Standing sideways in front of his bedroom mirror was only making Cloud even more upset. His stomach had lost some of its firmness, and was poking out a tad. And the hard six-pack he had worked on so diligently was gone.

He'd begun doing stomach crunches to tighten up the muscles, but the only thing that happened was him tiring much more quickly, and with no positive results for his efforts.

Another freak thing he noted about his body was the tenderness and soreness of his chest. Cloud had nearly cried out aloud the last time, when Sephiroth touched his nipples as they made love.

He hadn't told his lover that it hurt, because Cloud knew that Sephiroth had a 'thing' for them, but he realized at some point he was going to have to inform him, if the sensitivity didn't go away. He didn't think he could bear them being touched for much longer.

Even his own fingers, when he had rubbed them experimentally over the slightly raised hubs, had caused a shudder to go down his spine.

At least his day sickness had calmed down some what. Instead of being sick all day, Cloud now just tossed whatever was in his stomach early each morning, upon rising out of bed. Luckily, his lover was gone by the time he gave his offering to the porcelain god.

Today was Cloud's day off, and the only thing he was going to do after finishing throwing up last night's dinner, was sleep.

Zack had already reprimanded him once for dozing off in class during an exam, and as punishment, had made Cloud do 100 push-ups, only to regret the disciplinary action when the young boy had been sick all over the class floor, and Zack's boots.

The 1st Class SOLDIER was not too thrilled about dismissing class and re-scheduling the test.

Cloud showered and re-dressed for bed in fresh sleeping pants. Usually, he would sleep naked, but with Sephiroth away, it didn't feel right. He settled himself down on the left side of the bed, where Sephiroth's scent was the strongest. He missed Sephiroth so much, and wished with all his heart that the General hadn't had to leave him. He hoped he'd return soon from his mission. Pulling his lover's pillow to him—hugging it as if it were Sephiroth there in his arms—Cloud cried.

oOoOoOo

Different strips of film were being viewed by the two scientists. Both were jotting down notes heavily in the folders they each held.

"The fetus is thirteen weeks old. Cloud's morning sickness should have abated by now," Gast said, referring to the information contained within the folders marked 'Private' that lay upon his desk.

"But it hasn't. When I saw the boy at his last appointment with me, he was still complaining about vomiting before breakfast," Hojo replied, looking up from his writing, then flipping back a couple of sheets, cross referencing. "This has been going on since early in his first trimester."

"Hmm, that's not good. The baby is draining most, if not all, of Cloud's energy. Have you started him on the pre-natal vitamins? It's important that he takes those," Gast enquired, still busily scribbling away at his note pad.

"Not yet. Anything else you want to suggest, Professor Gast?" Hojo answered, in a reserved tone of voice.

Picking up on the semi-strained tone, Gast had stopped his writing, and was regarding the other scientist with a wary look. "Hojo, I'm not the enemy. Stop treating me as such."

"Really? Then tell me why you have accepted this position from the president?" Hojo demanded, unable to keep the scorn from his voice.

"Tell _me_ how you managed to get an eighteen year old _male_ pregnant by a SOLDIER? The only reason why I said 'yes' to Rufus, and accepted, is because Cloud is like a son to me. And he's going to be scared, once he and Zack learn of this pregnancy. So, before you start entertaining any insane idea about me stealing any of your precious research, remember who it was that opened the locked door for you!"

With that, Gast left the lab in a huff. Hojo watched his colleague walk out of the double frosted security glass doors—a grim line of unease on his face.

oOoOoOo

The ticking of the clock seemed a bit too loud for Cloud. His headache had yet to go away, and for some unknown reason he was craving chocolate chip ice-cream with….._something_. But he just wasn't sure what that 'something' was. He was pretty sure it was pickles, but he'd never liked pickles before, so why the hell would he want to start eating them now? And _with_ chocolate chip ice-cream?

In addition to that, he was suffering from the worse raging hard-on he'd had in months. It didn't help that Sephiroth was still away sorting out the problems at Costa del Sol. Cloud missed him so bad. And the fact that he had to attend mind-numbingly tedious lessons did nothing to take his thoughts away from his absent lover.

The subject that he was learning this afternoon was on casting Electric spells, and using them to your advantage. He was doing his best not to yawn, since he already knew how to cast them, as well as a few others.

The class he was in was so boring, because he knew this stuff was well beyond his learning skill—besides, living with Sephiroth did have some advantages. His lover, when he had extra time, showed him how to do combinations, which included casting Cure spells.

Yawning, no longer wanting to fight off exhaustion, Cloud laid his head down onto his folded arms, and closed his eyes, letting the monotone voice of his teacher wash over him, lulling him to sleep. At least if he was asleep, it would keep his erection from being painful.

He couldn't wait until Sephiroth got back.

His teacher's droning voice continued to fill the room. "Can any of you tell me the difference betw-"

"Sorry to interrupt Instructor Preston, but Cadet Strife has received a summons," a military officer announced, coming into the room without knocking, and cutting the teacher's question off mid-flow.

"From whom?" Preston asked, slightly irritated. He seldom allowed his students out of class, summons or not, the information he had to drum into them was too essential to miss on foolishness.

"It's from SG1, Sir. I am to take him immediately," the young officer said, his tone of voice implying that failure to comply would not be tolerated.

Mad low murmuring began buzzing around the class, each student trying to guess who it was that had demanded to see Strife. Obviously, the boy was in trouble, yet again.

Cloud's head snapped up to attention, all thoughts of Sephiroth, and his erection, fleeing from his mind. Why was he being summoned? What had he done wrong now?

The instructor sighed, knowing he had no option but to let him go. Biting back whatever angry reply he wanted to say, he instructed Cloud to gather his books together and to leave with the officer. "But study the next chapter!" he called after the disappearing boy.

Following the officer, Cloud entered an elevator, and was swiftly taken up to a floor level just below his and Sephiroth's. He prepared to step off when it stopped, only to have the officer say, "Sorry, Strife but I was instructed to tell you to carry on up to your quarters. You're not allowed to get off here. This level is restricted to cadets."

The officer stepped out and smiled, as the stainless steel doors quietly closed, shutting the boy in alone.

Cloud was confused. Who would call him out of class, and tell him to go to his own room? It was absolutely ridiculous. But as the elevator ascended, and the doors opened once more, all Cloud's worries and confusions cleared up.

For there, standing before him, was the object of his dreams, his lover, Sephiroth.

Words could not express the irresistible elation Cloud was feeling, as he stared at his silver haired partner.

Sephiroth said nothing, merely stood there smirking—his pupils fully dilated with excitement after being kept away from his sexy young lover for over two months. Turning, he opened the door to their room and went inside, with Cloud hot on his heels.

oOoOoOo

Upon entering their quarters, Sephiroth swiftly twisted around, and as soon as Cloud appeared, he pinned his small form to the wall behind the door—catching the teen completely off guard.

Warm pink lips were captured in a searing kiss, as Sephiroth delved his tongue as deep as he could into his young lover's open, welcoming mouth.

Cloud moaned as he felt himself lifted off the floor, and he clasped his legs forcefully around his lover's hips. His arms wrapped themselves around Sephiroth's neck, his fingers entangling tightly within the long silver hair.

Fueled by the boy's response to what he was doing, Sephiroth dragged his tongue along Cloud's jaw line, leaving the youth's swollen lips for the more delicate parts of his body.

Cloud now buried his hands under Sephiroth's open duster, thrusting his hips as best as he could from the position he was in. It felt like a kind of madness was taking over him, he wanted to be possessed by Sephiroth so badly.

But that was because he'd not been with his strong handsome lover for a while. It had been extremely agonizing without Sephiroth for two months straight.

Cloud needed him as the desert needed rain. He needed Sephiroth to quench the fire blazing deep within him.

"Seph-iroth," Cloud called out heatedly.

"Yes, Cloud?"

"Please… I need you."

Never one to deny his smaller lover anything, Sephiroth untangled the limbs from around his middle, gently setting the boy's feet to the floor. The General went into the bathroom and came back a few minutes later, free of all constraining clothes, and with a bottle of lube held in one hand. The blonde's eyes widened with desire.

Helping free Cloud of his all his clothing too, Sephiroth gave a small groan of satisfaction as the teenager wrapped a small hand around his weeping organ, and began to pump it. As pre-cum began to leak, the small groan the General gave turned into a cry of pleasure, as the boy knelt down and licked him clean, taking Sephiroth completely in his mouth, encasing him within the warm, moist orifice.

Reluctantly, Sephiroth removed himself from the boy's sucking grasp. He didn't want to come that way, down the boy's throat. He wanted to take the boy, and reclaim him as his own. Two months without being buried within his young lover seemed like forever to him.

Reverting to their previous position, Sephiroth hiked Cloud back up against the wall, waiting for the boy to wrap his legs around his waist, before reaching towards the bottle of lube, ready to prepare him. But at Cloud's command, he stopped.

"No…., don't. Just take me, now," he begged, huskily.

Sephiroth paused briefly to make sure that this was what Cloud truly wanted, and when he saw that it was, he ever so slowly slid the tip of his mushroom headed cock into the small tight hole poised just above him.

Cloud tensed somewhat as his lover made shallow thrusts, inching himself in until his painfully huge erection was fully sheathed. Then Sephiroth stilled for a moment, letting the boy adjust to his size, planting teasing kisses against the boy's neck, and feeling the urgency within the boy build.

The tight warm lining around Sephiroth's manhood jumped and quivered, begging him to move. And so he did.

Pulling out to where just the head of his penis remained enclosed, Sephiroth then slammed back hard within the fiery channel. He breathed deeply—exhaling unhurriedly through his mouth, his pace gradually picking up.

The physical exertion of the position of their lovemaking was nothing to Sephiroth, as he easily lifted his smaller partner up and down on his engorged cock.

"Mm-mm… harder, Seph," Cloud moaned, his eyes clenched tight. "I want you in deeper."

Silently obeying the request, Sephiroth took Cloud off the wall and eased him to the floor, intending to take him to bed, but another piece of furniture caught his eye. Smiling wickedly, Sephiroth took hold of his young lover's hand, and led him forward.

Knowing he didn't have the patience to take the boy to the bedroom, he bent him gently down over his desk, discarding everything that was neatly placed on top with a single swipe of his hand, not caring of a fragile glass vase breaking as it crashed to the floor, of the paperwork spilling and flying all over the carpet.

Cloud reached forward, and gripped the opposite edge of the table, opening his legs and offering up his rear end to Sephiroth.

Moving up behind the boy, he spread Cloud's legs further apart, grabbing hold of his slim hips, and thrusting himself deeply into the tight passage of his love. He was searching for the spot to make Cloud scream and see stars, pounding away at the young boy's ass for all he was worth. He was about to give up, when he heard Cloud groan. The boy's breath hitched, and the walls clutching around Sephiroth squeezed him.

Oh, the grip was strong. Sephiroth was about to come.

Cloud sensed the change in his lover's movement. It was becoming more rushed and jerky. He knew their lovemaking was coming to an end. But it felt so good. He wanted to keep going forever. Sephiroth was ramming in at such a damn good angle.

He didn't know what Sephiroth did to make it seem as if he was having multiple orgasms, but whatever it was, it made him take hold of his own blazing red dick and pump it blindly. A few short moments after touching himself, Cloud released a thick white rope of warm liquid.

The sight of Cloud covered in his own cream was enough to make Sephiroth eject his load far into the cavern of his lover.

Feeling totally spent and satisfied, Sephiroth lay down on the floor, pulling Cloud on top of him.

Gasping for breath, Cloud said, "You're going… into the… shower… now."

"So… are you," Sephiroth replied, pretty much in the same way, fighting back a yawn.

Cloud didn't answer. He was too tired. He closed his eyes, sated and content, safe within the protection of his lover's arms, letting sleep wash over him.

Sephiroth was almost there too, until something on his side, between him and Cloud, moved.

Instantly alert, Sephiroth's left hand made an open fist. A gold diamond blue leather bound handle appeared in his hand.

He was not taking any chances with Cloud's life—not after the bizarre conversation he'd had with Shin-Ra several weeks ago.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked, yawning, feeling his lover tense beneath him.

Waiting a few minutes longer, the General was about to tell the boy to go back to sleep, when he felt movement for a second time.

On his feet in a flash, bringing Cloud with him, Sephiroth scanned the place where they'd just been laying. He didn't see anything on the floor that would pose a threat. In fact, he didn't see anything at all.

And then, he sensed it.

He narrowed his eyes toward the blond—accessing Cloud critically, slowly lifting his right hand—placing it on Cloud's bare and slightly swollen sticky stomach.

Emerald green eyes widened, and he snatched his hand away as if it had been burnt.

Without warning, he seized Cloud by the throat, pushing the young boy backwards, slamming Cloud against the wall. Then Sephiroth began to tighten his grip, raising Masamune threateningly at his side.

"Why, didn't you tell me?" he growled.

Not understanding what his irate lover was talking about, Cloud choked out, "Tell you what? What are you talking about?" Tears were streaming down his face, and he was scared.

"Let go of me!" he cried out, kicking desperately, trying to break free of the General's hold. "You're hurting!"

Seeing the confused and betrayed look on Cloud's flushed face, Sephiroth released him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to attack you like that."

"But you did! What the hell was that all about?" Cloud shouted, rubbing his neck. He was over being frightened as his anger surfaced and took control, his blue eyes blazing, making Sephiroth retreat a little, but still staying within arms length.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, love, but……"

Kneeling in front of Cloud, Sephiroth went to touch him once more—Cloud flinching as his hand drew near him.

Cloud frowned. His lover was losing it. Maybe they should get away for a couple of days. He had some free time saved that he could use, and he was quite sure Sephiroth had plenty. There was no telling when the General took recreational time off, but if Cloud knew his lover, then Sephiroth never left the complex, only to go on missions.

"I thought you were keeping it a secret from me, but I realize now that you don't know," Sephiroth said tenderly, placing his hands lovingly against Cloud's slightly distended belly.

"Know what, Seph?"

"_That you're carrying my child." _

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: The secret is out! How was that? Sephiroth wasn't in complete control of his senses was he? What about Cloud? How is he going to react? Will he think that Sephiroth is messing with him? Don't know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter.

Oh, BTW, did anyone catch my use of a well known Sci-Fi series? If so, can you tell me or Mitts what the initials mean in order to get Cloud out of class.

Mitts & ArchNemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 9 oOoOo

"Daddy?"

"Hmm."

"Zack is worried about Cloud, and so am I."


	10. Damage

Family  
Disclaimer: We don't own  
Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. We are letting you know now what the relationships WILL contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

_Special thanks to:_ vincent-taco, Hikaru, Aki, Firehedgehog, xslavextoxsephirothx, 191026, xXLisTenEroFtHeDaRkWinDXx, Taymeho, scarlettHuntress, SilverXXRain,and to those who have read and didn't review thanks for reading thus far. We hope you enjoyed it.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 9: Damage

_The test subject known as Cloud Strife has been showing signs of fatigue and weight loss….extreme weight loss. However, due to his current condition, Cadet Strife's appetite has also increased dramatically. I suggest waiting a while longer before taking any measures._

_After carefully reviewing 1st Class SOLDIER' Zack's medical and recent annual check-up files, I see no reason to terminate the pregnancy. He seems a fine, outstanding young man._

_But from the report given to me by my colleague, Professor Hojo, Zack's role as the unborn fetus's sire is under quite a debate…._

"Father?"

Professor Gast paused in his writing when his daughter called his name. He closed the file, and pushed his pen back into the top pocket of his lab coat.

"Aerith, I didn't hear you come in," he said smiling at her.

"Zack just dropped me off from our date," she said, going up to her father and giving him a hug.

The smile instantly dropped from his weather beaten face. Zack? Surely not the same one he had just been writing a report about? Why would his daughter be out on a date with him?

"I thought you were going out with that dark haired fellow… the one with combed back spikes," he said, a little confused.

"Oh, Daddy, that _is_ Zack," Aerith laughed, ignoring the look on her father's face. "Anyway, I brought you something to eat, since I know you won't have left your office while I was out. And you must be starving by now."

Noticing the tray of food she carried for the first time, Gast blushed at not having relieved his pride and joy of her burden earlier. Quickly taking the tray from her hands, Gast placed the food on a corner table.

Helping himself to the delicious fruits, bread, and cheese that she had so thoughtfully brought for him, Gast sat down behind his desk once more.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"Zack is worried about Cloud, and so am I."

She was gazing up at him, a concerned look marring her pretty features. Her little fingers fidgeted in her lap, pleating and re-pleating the fabric of her dress. She obviously had something on her mind.

Putting his cup of tea on his desk, Gast waited patiently for his only child to continue.

"Cloud is becoming quite defensive, and since Sephiroth's been gone, he's been acting like a lost child. One minute Cloud's fine and normal, then the next he's either trying to harm someone, or he's crying a river of tears," Aerith explained.

"And I know you, Daddy," she rushed on. "You know something about Cloud that you're not telling, and as his friend, I want to know what is wrong with him?" she demanded.

"Cloud is fine, my dear," he said, trying to placate her.

_Although_, he thought privately to himself_, I must_ _admit, what you are telling me comes as a surprise_. _Moodswings_ he thought with a sigh. There was no way to keep those under wraps. But then he thought back to what else his daughter had just told him.

"You mentioned Sephiroth? As in our General?"

Nodding, Aerith replied, "Who else do you know with the same name?"

"What does the General have to do with Cloud acting the way that he is?" Gast asked, surprised to see a blush spreading across his daughter's face at his question.

The color red was not a good one on Aerith, her father decided, watching as her face changed from various shades of the hue. "Well?" he prompted her.

"Cloud and Sephiroth are… they're… you know…" Aerith stumbled to answer, but couldn't bring herself to do so, her fingers tightening their grasp upon her dress, as she squirmed under her father's glare with embarrassment.

"They're what, Honey?" Gast asked with a puzzled look on his face. He wasn't sure what his daughter was trying to tell him.

"They're….. lovers," she whispered, lowering her burning face from his view.

Although he had to strain to hear her, the meaning of the words she uttered was as loud as could be, and the mental clogs in Professor Gast's brain began spinning into overdrive.

"Oh really? Do you know for how long?" he asked his daughter calmly, casually. If she could answer that, then the question of the sire of Cloud's baby would be solved.

"I think they've been seeing each other for about five, or six months now."

The tea cup shattered on the desk.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Aerith cried, alarmed at the sudden smashing of china, reaching out to mop the spilt tea quickly with the cloth that had held the warm bread.

"Yes, yes… I'm fine. I—don't worry about this, nothing's ruined. I must be getting old, letting slip of my teacup like that."

He laughed, suddenly at ease within himself.

"Anyway, how about we invite your friend Cloud, and Sephiroth over to dinner one night? I haven't talked much to the boy outside of him coming to the lab for tests, and it would be a good opportunity for me to study him and see how he's getting along, without the pressure on him of thinking it's just another sort of test. I'd like to see him relaxed and in the company of this…..lover, of his. What do you think?"

"That's a wonderful idea, Daddy. I'll invite him as soon as Sephiroth gets back."

"Oh, and don't forget about your… um, boyfriend, Zack," Gast cringed inwardly when he said that. Now, he really was going to do an extensive background check on the SOLDIER.

No one was going to date his little girl without him knowing _everything_ about who that person was.

oOoOoOo

_Blood… Give me blood_

_Give me the blood of the one who betrayed you—betrayed us. I can never rest; can never join you, until your death has been avenged._

Bolting upright, his tired scarlet eyes focused in the darkness of his so-called room. It was small, and it was cramped, and he hated it. He had been living here for a few years now, ever since they had found him.

But how he wished that they would have left him where he was. It was better for him, better for everyone…..that he should have stayed locked up.

Lately, his nightmares had been taking on a life of their own, urging him to seek vengeance, to free his tormented soul from the demon that had been placed inside him so long ago.

A fist banging upon his door startled him, pulling him back from the anguish of his past, and bringing him back to his unhappy present.

"_Hey… Valentine! Get your lazy ass up! It's almost noon, and you're still pussyfooting around in bed."_

He groaned, and pushed his face back into the musty pillows. Yet another torment in his sad life….

Cid Highwind.

In the short time that it had taken him to come to know the rude, foul mouthed man, he had somehow managed to let him get under his skin—literally—and now he couldn't seem to get the handsome pilot out of his mind.

The blonde haired, fresh faced airman seemed to have awakened a yearning within him that had been sleeping dormant, making him want to tear the clothes from the blonde's taut, firm body, and plunge himself deep within his being. It had been a long time since he had rested his loins within another's warm tight embrace.

_Take him as yours._

Between craving the death of Hojo, and lusting for sex with Cid, Vincent Valentine didn't know which demon he wanted to satisfy first.

There had been a few occasions where Cid had openly flirted with him, but Vincent had resisted. Had tried to fight down his feelings for a man who was the same age as his son would have been, the son who had died right after being born, along with his precious lover, Lucreica.

However, that resistance was slowly ebbing away. And he was tired of being alone.

"_Come on, Valentine! Don't make me come in there and drag your fucking ass from that goddamn bed!"_

Well, if he was going to take the man, now pounding on his door, as a lover, the first thing that he was going to work on was that dirty mouth of his.

A smirk surfaced behind the high collar of his red cloak_. Let the chase commence_.

oOoOoOo

"We need to go, man!"

"No! I told you if you didn't want to know the truth about that bitch then you should have stayed in the rec room," the heavier voice sneered.

"What if _he_ catches us? We'll get kicked out for sure," a third voice added.

"That's not going to happen. He's otherwise got his hands full."

Hazel eyes glanced down the now empty corridor, where the couple in question had been standing just seconds ago. Rage burned in his blood.

Strife was going to regret making him look like a fool, and for ever thinking he was better than everyone.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Vincent Valentine has entered the story as well as Cid even if we only heard him. And it seems that our red eyed beauty has his sights set on a certain pilot. Will he get him? We'll see. What's this? Someone is watching Cloud and Sephiroth. Any guessing as to who it is? Don't know? Well, to find out stay tuned for the next chapter.

Oh, and btw, for those who had guessed: Yes, SG1 was in reference to Stargate-1, but what I was looking for was what the initials meant to Cloud's teacher in order for him to get out of class? Answer: Shin-Ra's General 1. It's the facilities code for the staff and executives that Sephiroth is summoning or requesting something without drawing a lot of attention. Clever? I like to think so.

Mitts & ArchNemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 10 oOoOo

"Seph?"

"Cloud is having a baby," came the blunt response.

"What?"

"He didn't know, and I attacked him," Sephiroth admitted.


	11. Denial and Acceptance

Family  
Disclaimer: We don't own  
Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. We are letting you know now what the relationships WILL contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

_Special thanks to: _ZackxCloud-4 Life-ZXC-is-LOVE, Lord of the Shadows, vincent-taco, scarlettHuntress, xslavextoxsephirothx, 191026, Firehedgehog, Hikari Manganji,and to those who have read and didn't review thanks for reading thus far. We hope you enjoyed it.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 10: Denial and Acceptance

Big watery blue orbs stared disbelievingly into a set of equally unbelieving Mako green spheres. Cloud scooted away from his partner, away from the hands that touched his stomach, as the words Sephiroth spoke to him mere minutes ago chanted in his head as a funeral dirge.

… _**you're carrying my child… my child… you're carrying my child…**_

The words were ringing loudly in his sensitive ears, spinning round and round his head, making him feel extremely ill.

"How? I—I mean….I'm a guy," he sobbed, his confusion and fear plain to see.

"I think, Cloud, that maybe you should go and have a talk with Professor Gast. At least you'll be able to get some straight answers from him. Also, I have a feeling that this is why Hojo wanted you on medic detail," Sephiroth replied.

Cloud couldn't think. This was not happening to him. He was only eighteen, and was being told by Sephiroth that he was pregnant. But he couldn't be, it just wasn't possible, his body wasn't designed to carry babies—only to make them. Besides, he didn't know the first thing about caring for a child.

"What….What are we going to do?" he asked, looking to his older lover for advice. The eyes that Sephiroth turned on him were cold and empty.

"We?"

Cloud felt himself heaving. He needed air. He needed space.

He had to go.

Cloud desperately needed to put some distance between himself and Sephiroth. How could his lover be acting so cold and clinical about this? As if this whole debacle was his fault.

_Because he's not the one knocked-up… you are,_ a snide little voice piped up in his head.

Standing quickly, Cloud grabbed his clothes from off the floor and dashed into the bathroom. As fast as he could, he got himself dressed and raced out of their quarters, heedless of the half-hearted call of Sephiroth behind him. He just ran blindly from the room, nearly running over an unsuspecting Zack in the process.

oOoOoOo

The lights around Shin-Ra's military facility illuminated the night with its soft glowing radiance, making the world assume a mantle of peace and calm, but it wasn't for him. The perfect picture of tranquility was an illusion. His life would always be plagued with self-doubt and sorrow.

Cloud leant on the roof's railing lost in thought, his troubled head lowered on his folded arms. His blond spiky hair swayed in the breeze from the high attitude, the cold wind seeming to clear his mind—taking away some of his heavy burdens.

So, the symptoms he'd been having for the past couple of months weren't from some flu virus, like he had thought. In actuality, they were the signs of him being with child. Sephiroth's child. Tears welled up in his eyes once more as realization slowly sank in.

The early morning vomiting… the weird food cravings… the terrifying dizzy spells… the worrying loss of weight… and the desperate need to sleep all the time. All that, and more, pointed so obviously to him being pregnant…. Something that, if he had been a woman, he would know.

_Oh, god! What does he think of me now?_ Cloud thought shamefully.

_Of course, there's no way he'll want to continue_ _our relationship. The great Sephiroth, not only declaring to the world that he is to be a father, but also, that the 'mother' of his child is none other than his male lover?_ His eighteen year old male lover.

NEVER! Sephiroth would never admit publicly to having taken a man as his partner, a man who had the capability of bearing his off-spring.

Cloud would find himself discarded, tossed aside and forgotten about. The odds were already against them, and he knew Sephiroth would want to take the baby away from him, to keep his secret private. He felt as if his heart was breaking. Loud sobs racked his thin frame, as he gave in to the grief sweeping through him.

So lost in his own depression was he, he was at first unaware of the strong arms wrapping around his shaking, cold body. It wasn't until an ungloved hand eased down to the small bump of his stomach, that Cloud realized he was wrapped tenderly within the warm embrace of his child's father.

"Please….Please don't touch it," Cloud begged, his tears spilling freely down his face. He didn't want Sephitoth laying his hands on him….being gentle with him before declaring they were over. The clear wet trail of his misery flowed down across his cheeks, and he hitched his breath, as he tried his best to show the General that he wasn't weak. However, knowing Sephiroth was about to throw him away with the trash was enough to keep his tears pouring.

But Sephiroth continued rubbing soothing circles on his young partner's belly.

Cloud's shoulders shook, as he turned into Sephiroth's bare chest, seeking comfort from him, if only for a little while. He waited, fighting to hold back the tears, waiting to hear the words that the silver haired man would tell him that their relationship was over—that he didn't want to have anything else to do with him or this, _thing, _which had managed to take up residence within his body—that he didn't want it ruining _his_ life.

The boy's silent crying pulled the General from his own thoughts. His hands pressing tightly against Cloud's back, Sephiroth whispered softly in his ear.

"Cloud, don't cry. Please don't cry. I love you…….Why are you crying?"

Cloud's damp face looked up incredulously into Sephiroth's, although a small portion of doubt still filled the blonde's heart. "You love me? You, you mean…..You're not leaving me, because of the baby?"

Sephiroth gave a relieved laugh. So that was what had been bothering the boy? He embraced him tightly again, bestowing gentle kisses all over his young lovers upturned face.

"No, I'm not leaving you. I meant what I said at the start of our relationship—I plan on keeping you, no matter what. Yes, I admit, I was upset with you earlier, but only because I thought you were withholding the information that you could bear children from me."

"But Sephiroth, I didn't know I could get… like this." Cloud couldn't bring himself to say the p-word.

"I know that…. now. And to be perfectly honest, Cloud, I didn't want any kids—not after finding out about my own sordid past. But Zack told me something to change all that…"

_Forty-five minutes earlier…_

"_WHOA! Dude, you're my best friend and all, but I do _not_ want to see you naked," Zack exclaimed to Sephiroth, entering the room after Cloud had ran past him._

_Sephiroth didn't say anything. He merely went into the bathroom, moving on auto-pilot as he went to clean himself up, before returning to find out what Zack wanted. His mind was still focused on other things, and his friend quickly picked up on it._

_Never before have Zack seen Sephiroth so disjointed._

"_Hey, man, are you all right? You're looking kind of pale. What happened between you two?" Zack asked. He didn't really want to get involved in his friend's private life, but he also wasn't going to stand by idly while one hurt the other, not if he could help. He knew they were just so right together._

"_Seph?"_

"_Cloud is having a baby," came the blunt response._

"_WHAT?" Zack barely got out. "You mean….Cloud's got some girl pregnant? He's cheated on you?" He was feeling numb, as if someone had punched him in the stomach. He couldn't believe that about the boy. He had seemed so devoted to Sephiroth._

"_No, Zack. I mean, CLOUD is pregnant. He's carrying my child," Sephiroth explained._

"_But, but…..You mean to tell me, that Cloud's one of those rare men you hear about? The one's who can have babies? He knew this, and yet he still went and had sex with you?_

"_He didn't know. And….. I attacked him." Sephiroth turned his back, afraid to look at the other man as he finished his sentence. "And I let him run off alone, because I don't know how to handle the situation," he admitted._

"_You did _what_?" Zack grounded out, pearly white teeth grinding against each other, making an awful noise. "You _attacked _him? Why?"_

_Feeling more of a bastard, Sephiroth ran trembling fingers through the front of his silver mane. "I thought he knew he could get pregnant, I thought he brought it upon himself. Fuck, Zack….." he snarled, spinning round to face his friend. "This is as much a shock to me as it is to him."_

"_And you've just let him run off? You don't give a damn about him, do you? Do you actually have a heart? Do you feel anything for him? Or was Cloud just another conquest for the great and powerful Sephiroth?"_

"_That was low, even for you, Zack. Of course I give a damn. You of all people must know how much the boy means to me," Sephiroth shouted back. "But….but what if…." He turned away again, the indecision and uncertainly he felt inside tearing him apart. _

"_What if….. he doesn't want me in his life any more?" he finally whispered._

_Furious, Zack snapped at him.. "Well, Sephiroth, did you bother to fucking ask him?" When the 1st Class SOLDIER used his full name, Sephiroth knew Zack was definitely pissed._

"_He's eighteen for Christ sake! You're his first lover. You'd better fix this! And now—I don't care what you do, or how you do it, but you've got to go and reassure Cloud that everything will be alright," Zack fumed. _

"_Because, if you don't, so help me, I'll kick your fucking ass myself!"_

_Sephiroth bristled at the threat. "Alright? How the hell can I tell him everything is going to be alright? He's carrying a child, my child. Do you even begin to understand the dangers of that? I can't go to him and say everything is going to be peaches and cream…It's not!" He shrugged his shoulders, feigning indifference. _

"_Still, it's not my problem….He has to decide what's he going to do about it, whether he wants to keep it, or not."_

_The General was not prepared for the gloved fist that connected with his jaw, causing him to stumble backwards in surprise._

"_What the hell was that for?" Sephiroth shot back, after sliding his dislocated jaw back in place._

"_I know you've got some emotional issues, Sephiroth, but you'd better start thinking for a minute…" Zack ordered him, rubbing his bruised knuckles. _

"_Cloud may be pregnant, but he didn't impregnate himself—you did that! Furthermore, I know you didn't want to have kids… but Seph, you can't allow your fears to keep you from having the family you've always longed for. And Cloud makes you happy—I see it in your eyes—the ways that they shine. This is the first time in a long while, since Sara's death, that you opened up to dating anyone."_

_Sephiroth dropped into a chair, mental exhaustion finally catching up to him._

"_But what if Cloud dies giving birth, Zack? I can't lose him. I love him so much. And the fact that he's pregnant, Zack, scares me to death. There is nothing I would want more in this world, than to have both Cloud and my child, safe and well…but what are the chances of that happening?" _

_He rubbed his eyes with a tired hand. "I am so afraid. I want to protect him, and if that means him aborting…. then so be it."_

"_Stop it, Seph." _

_Taking a good look at his friend, Zack noticed that Sephiroth's body was tense. "I'm here for you, and Cloud. You guys are the closest thing I have. You're like brothers to me, and there's nothing that I wouldn't do for either of you. So, from one brother to another, please, you have got to take this chance, because you might not ever be able to get it again."_

_Of course, Zack was right, Sephiroth reasoned with himself. He was running from the unknown, and his fear of being left alone with a baby, made him feel like he was way in over his head—and he didn't know how to handle it._

_Sephiroth knew he was equally to blame for Cloud's condition. However, he also knew he had no right whatsoever to demand Cloud get an abortion. The only thing he could do was support Cloud in whatever choice he made. After all, it should ultimately be his lover's decision to either keep, or get rid of their child._

_Pulling his head out of his ass, Sephiroth pushed himself out of the chair and headed towards the door with Zack right behind him grinning from ear-to-ear._

"_Cloud should be on the roof—he usually goes there when he wants to be alone," the 1st class SOILDIER said, relieved that things were going to be fine between his two friends. "Oh, and uh, Aerith has invited all of us all to dinner tomorrow night. Look forward to seeing you both there."_

_They parted ways when the elevator doors opened. Sephiroth stepped inside. _

"_Thank-you Zack," he said wholeheartedly. _

"_You're welcome…….Good luck!" _

_Present time on the roof_

Sephiroth knew he had a responsibility not let Cloud face this alone. He trembled as he held his young lover in his tight embrace.

"You're scared too?" Cloud timidly asked, his tears long since dried up.

"Yes, Cloud. I'm scared. I'm scared that I'll lose you the same way that I lost my mother. But I understand that this is something I must deal with," Sephiroth answered.

Cupping his lover's face in his small hands, Cloud pulled Sephiroth down to him—kissing him affectionately on the lips, letting his tongue break through into Sephiroth's mouth, sliding his arms around his powerful lover's shoulders, taking comfort in the way the kiss was returned.

Pulling back slightly, Cloud said, "I can't promise you that I will be around forever, Sephiroth, that I'll never die. But I can promise you, that I will love you with all my heart until that time comes. And as for this…" Cloud patted his not so flat stomach, finally accepting what they had created together. "If this is something _you_ don't want….. Then, then I'll get an abortion."

He couldn't afford to let himself get attached to the baby, not yet, just in case Sephiroth didn't want it.

"No, Cloud. This isn't about me and what I want," Sephiroth said gently, lowering his head to nestle it into the boy's neck—inhaling Cloud's unique scent of sweet vanilla. "The question is….do you want to keep the baby? No matter what your decision, I will respect it."

"I… I think we should talk with Professor Gast first and hear what he says." Cloud replied, feeling the heat from Sephiroth's breath upon his neck, exciting him. He turned into his lovers embrace again, thrusting his hips forward meekly.

"Then we can make a decision…. _together,_" he whispered huskily, turning his face upwards.

Sephiroth openly smiled at his lover, before capturing his lips again in a breathtaking kiss.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Was that mean of Sephiroth to treat Cloud that way? If it hadn't been for Zack I truly believe that he would have told Cloud to get lost. What's next for our couple? Don't know? Well, to find out stay tuned for the next chapter.

Mitts & ArchNemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 11 oOoOo

"Alright, Gast, what the fuck is going? And don't tell me nothing. I already got that shit from Rufus."

"Sephiroth, the only explanation I can deduct based on the information Cloud has giving me, is that prior to the injections, his reproductive system had in fact, been asleep."


	12. Information

Family  
Disclaimer: We don't own  
Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. We are letting you know now what the relationships WILL contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

N O T E S: First off, I would like to say Happy New Year to everyone! Hope all of you rung in the new year with a bang. Next, I have to apologize for not updating in a timely manner. I came down sick with the flu at Christmas then got a sinus-head cold, so I've been in bed trying to get over this bug. I even told Mitts that's I've stopped playing Dirge of Cerberus because I just do not have the energy for anything else. But wait no longer here is our first update for a brand new year.

Enjoy!  
ArchNemesis

_Special thanks to:_ Kichi Hisaki, vincent-taco, BillyThrilly, Lord of the Shadows, Akito-Aya, 191026, SilverXXRain, xslavextoxsephirothx, Firehedgehog, Myelthy, Hikari Manganji,and to those who have read and didn't review thanks for reading thus far. We hope you enjoyed it.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 11: Information

The fact that Cloud was five months pregnant, going on six, had really blown Sephiroth's mind. He couldn't believe that his little lover could have gotten this far through a _pregnancy, _without either of them having a clue.

Even more shocking was the fact that Cloud's pregnancy was progressing along perfectly normally in terms that the fetus was developing naturally, as it would if Cloud had been a female.

During the dinner they had been invited to, Professor Gast had explained to them both in great detail, that Cloud was known as a 'hybrid hermaphrodite'—a male with a fully functioning female reproductive system. Males like Cloud were extremely rare, and priceless—highly valued as breeders. And unscrupulous people would be willing to pay any price asked to get hold of one, because the children born of such a man were always beautiful, always intelligent.

The only difference in conception was that Cloud didn't have a vagina. Instead, his uterus connected to the excretory opening of the alimentary canal, via a separate tube that opened automatically during sexual intercourse while ovulating.

"In other words," Gast went on to inform them, "Cloud, if you don't want to get pregnant again, I suggest you either give up sex…..or else get your partner to use a condom," he advised, laughing at the reaction on the two men's faces.

Cloud and Sephiroth looked scandalized at the prospect of not having sex—there was no goddamn way that was going to happen….. And they sure as hell weren't going to start using condoms.

"Or I could just put you on the 'pill'," Gast said, deciding to stop teasing them and put them out of their misery.

"That would work for Cloud?" Sephiroth asked, a little uncertainly.

"I can't see why not," the professor answered.

"But Daddy," interrupted Aerith, who had been listening avidly to the conversation going on. "How is that possible? Cloud doesn't have…..you know….monthly cycles. How will he know when he's ovulating?"

Professor Gast spoke patiently to Cloud, making sure that he understood what his body was doing in order to prepare for a fertilized egg by asking him different questions on how he felt at certain times of the month.

"Have you ever noticed headaches? Do you recall getting snappy and moody? Is there anything that happened on a regular basis, which you couldn't explain away?"

At most of the questions, Cloud negatively shook his head. But one thing did stick out though.

Cloud remembered the severe stomach aches he'd suffered from, which had stopped coincidently after he and Sephiroth had first had sex. Cloud now realized that this painful stomach cramping was his 'time' of the month.

He'd wanted nothing more than for the pain to go away. Most months he would cry just from the hurting alone, unable to cope. His face grimaced as he recalled the agony of them.

"Oh I know, don't they just kill?" Aerith said, turning in her chair to talk with Cloud. "Makes you want to just curl up into a ball. The pain can be really bad, can't it?"

"Yeah, all the way along here," Cloud replied avidly, running his hand along the bottom of his stomach, stopping when he saw a silver eyebrow raise up, and a bemused smile appear at the corner of Sephiroth's mouth.

Cloud began to blush as laughter erupted around the table.

"Hey you guys! You don't know what it's like," Aerith remonstrated, folding her arms across her ample bosom. "Take no notice of them Cloud. Men!"

She patted his hand in companionable understanding. "Anything you need to know…..you come and see me, okay?"

When the friendly laugher subsided, Gast went on to tell them more about Cloud's unique condition, telling them that, even though Cloud was able to get an erection and ejaculate, he would never be able to impregnate a female. The simple reason for this was because his sperm count was non-existent.

Again Cloud blushed, as he asked why. He knew he was perfectly formed, in every sense of the word, as a male should be. He blushed even deeper as Gast replied, "_Well, your eggs have to come from somewhere."_

Another interesting fact Gast also revealed, was that Cloud's body could produce a natural lubricant—in very much the same way as a female, when being sexual stimulated—making copulation more gratifying and fulfilling for him and his partner, which would explain why they never needed to use any lube.

Cloud's face burnt madly as the professor relayed this piece of information, and he sneaked a peek at Sephiroth, who appeared to be plain faced and calm, but Cloud could see the tips of the General's ears turning pink, and knew that his lover was feeling just as uncomfortable as he was.

Their sex life was being discussed in open forum in front of his best friend and his girlfriend, and Zack seemed to be finding it particularly interesting, his face lit up with one big grin. He knew, as well as Cloud, that really Sephiroth was squirming beneath that placid façade, and it amused him greatly. And he couldn't wait to talk to Sephiroth once they get back to base.

The conversation turned a little more serious when Gast asked Cloud how long he'd been experiencing the cramping.

"Did you notice them when you were going into puberty? Or……." he paused, pushing the food around his plate absentmindedly. "Or is it only recently?"

Giving the question some thought, Cloud placed his fork down next to his glass of milk.

"Um… they started about a month or so after Hojo first began administering Mako injections. Why? Is that important?" Cloud asked, a small touch of apprehension in his voice. What if the injections caused something to go wrong with the baby? Then another thought hit Cloud. Although Gast had said his child was developing normally, was he was putting his baby at risk by continuing to train? But how could he give up his training? What excuse could he give? It would only take one of the cadets discover his secret, and try to use the information against him and Sephiroth. His face became etched with worry.

Not wanting to cause undo stress to Cloud, Gast light-heartedly cajoled him into leaving the dining room with Zack and Aerith. He wanted to talk privately with Sephiroth.

"No, no my dear boy. There is absolutely nothing for you to worry your pretty head about. I'm just an inquisitive, nosey old fool who likes to get all the details straight. You _are _an interesting case study, after all. Now, if you run along with Aerith and Zack…..I'm sure we could all do with a delicious cup of coffee, eh?"

Once the door had closed behind the teen, Sephiroth released his pent up emotions, and the heat in the room rose dramatically as his fear and anger came to the surface.

"All right, Gast, what the fuck is going? And don't tell me 'nothing'. I already got that shit from Rufus."

Taken aback by the General's sudden outburst, and the force with which the words were spoken, Gast sat for a few minutes with his mouth hanging open, staring at the irate man, unable to think clearly, until he felt the temperature in the room drop.

Knowing then that his life was no longer in danger he said, "Sephiroth, the only explanation I can deduct, based on the information that the boy has just given me, is that, prior to the injections, Cloud's reproductive system had, in fact, been 'asleep'. This is highly unusual, unless his parents had their doctor give him testosterone treatments to counteract the female hormone."

He squirmed a little on his seat, unsure whether or not to continue, but the look in Sephiroth's eyes convinced him he didn't really have much choice.

"When Hojo began giving Cloud the mako injections, he must have realized that it would cause his ovaries and uterus ducts to 'wake-up'," he explained.

"Why? Why would he want that to happen?"

Gast hesitated in answering, which he soon realized was a mistake on his part.

In the blink of an eye, Sephiroth had shot up out of his seat, Masamune in hand—throwing the older man against a wall and pinning him there by the throat.

"I asked _why_?" he bellowed.

"Hojo wants Cloud's baby. He needs it to create an army of super-humans exactly like you," simpered the professor, clawing desperately at the fingers that held him fast, depriving him of air.

The door banged opened, right as Sephiroth was about to question Gast further. A scream penetrated the room.

"_DADDY!"_

"Drop him……NOW!" Zack ordered, his buster sword resting lightly on the back of the General's unprotected shoulder, not really a threat, just more of a warning.

"Seph, what's this all about?" Cloud asked tentatively, placing his hand gently on his lover's arm, slowly forcing him to lower the deadly blade. "Talk to me!"

But Sephiroth remained tight lipped.

He released his hand from around the professor's throat—dropping him unceremoniously, and gathered Cloud up into his arms, needing to feel him, needing to know that everything would be alright. Needing Cloud's soothing presence to calm him down from the terrible rage he was feeling inside.

_God, he could_ _have killed his friend's father…… and all because the man knew _Hojo_ wanted his baby, and possibly Cloud also_. Sephiroth clung tightly to his mate, taking deep breaths, forcing his body to relax.

Gast stumbled to his knees, shaking from the raw brute strength the General had used against him without batting an eyelid. He gulped in big breaths of air, thankful of the intrusion…..thankful to still be alive.

"Have you lost your fucking mind, Seph?" Zack questioned, disappointed at his friend, and angry with him too, for upsetting Aerith and treating her father so abysmally. This was not the way the dinner was supposed to have ended.

"We need to go, Cloud," Sephiroth said flatly, releasing the young blonde and walking of out the room, ignoring Zack…. ignoring the wide-eyed young girl who clung on to her father's shirt, casting fearful looks his way as he swept past them.

Cloud turned his attention now to the professor. "Why is he so upset? What did you say to him to make him want to hurt you?" He had to know. If he was going to have to deal with Sephiroth alone, he had to know what it was that had triggered such an angry response.

Standing, Gast gently placed a quivering hand on the teen's shoulder.

"The two of you need to talk. I'll be alright. You just go and tend to your partner, Cloud, he needs you," Gast replied.

Hesitating still, Cloud turned from the professor to glance at Zack and Aerith. The black haired man smiled at him. "Go on, Cloud. We'll be fine. I'll stop by later to check-up on you and Seph. You just go and take care of him," Zack urged.

Aerith ran forward and hugged her friend, then led him to the door where Sephiroth was waiting impatiently outside.

oOoOoOo

Later that night, Cloud lay back on the bed and waited for his brooding lover to join him. Sephiroth was currently in the shower—had been for over twenty minutes now. He still wasn't talking properly to Cloud, still hadn't told him what had passed in the room between him and the professor.

And Cloud knew better than anyone not to push Sephiroth into talking when he wasn't ready. Taking the opportunity of being alone, Cloud put his hand to his stomach, feeling the small, gentle movements within beneath his palm.

He smiled after a moment.

He found it hard to believe that in another 3 or 4 months, he and Sephiroth were going to be parents. He sat up straight in bed, a thought coming to mind. _He needed to tell his mom_.

Immediately, he felt guilty. He hadn't talked to her, or written to her, in two years. Heck, he wasn't even sure if she was still alive. Some son he had turned out to be.

But be that as it may, he knew he would still write to her, and with any luck, if she was still alive and still living at home, she would respond back with advice on what to do once the baby was born. He was going to need all the help he could get!

oOoOoOo

At the same time, while Sephiroth was in the shower, he was having a similar conversation with himself. Their lives were going to change having a baby around—it was already changing. And he wasn't sure if he was going to like it.

Stepping out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist, using another one to dry his long hair. The thought that had been nagging at Sephiroth the most, was the knowledge that he and Cloud had to somehow make their relationship legal, in order to keep their child safe. But where could they go?

There were only a few places around that could bind them legally. The first was Nibelheim, and the second place was Mideel. And of course, there was Costa del Sol. That place legalized practically anything!

But would the young boy even be in agreement to marrying him? Although he had promised him that he would love him forever, neither of them had thought ahead this far—at least not this far ahead of getting married…….and with a child on the way.

Sephiroth's stomach did somersaults, thinking of the possible rejection he faced from his young lover, as he practiced his proposal speech in the mirror while he flossed his teeth.

"Cloud….I want you to…." Shaking his head no. Even in _his _head that had sounded like crap. "Cloud, you have no choice in the matter…." Damn, definitely not…. he couldn't demand that his young lover marry him.

"Cloud, would you do me the honor of becoming my….." Becoming my, what? Exasperated at not being able to find the right words, Sephiroth tossed the bit of used floss down into the bin, staring deeply at his reflection, as if hoping his reflected image would provide him with an answer. The only thing that it did was stare silently back at him with sad glowing green eyes.

He sighed. He would just have to take it one step, one word, at a time. He brushed his teeth and left the bathroom after flipping off the lights.

Taking a deep breath, Sephiroth walked into the bedroom. He relaxed as he saw Cloud, resting on top of the covers, curled up on his side, eyes closed. Even from this distance he could see the growing bump of his son or daughter.

Cloud's arms were held protectively, lovingly, around his stomach. And Sephiroth found himself mesmerized by the aura of beauty the person before him presented. He knew he would lay down his life before he let anything happen to Cloud…or to his child.

Getting in gently beside the sleeping youngster, Sephiroth kissed him softly on his temple, pulling a blanket up over them, and spooning in behind. They would need more information on pregnancy, and what to expect, and that thought suddenly made him frown.

Who could he talk to? There was only one person, as far as he was concerned. Zack.

There was no-one he trusted more than Zack. In the morning, he was going to have a talk with his friend, letting him know what it was that Gast had said to upset him so much. Tell him about Hojo's plans to get his hands on their precious baby.

Sephiroth was not going to allow that monster anywhere near his family.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: How was that? Looks like things are heating up for Cloud and Sephiroth. Will Hojo get what he wants or will Sephiroth step up to the plate and defend his family? Don't know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.

Mitts & ArchNemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 12 oOoOo

"CLOUD?" Zack yelled.

"What's going on, Zack?"

"Seph? Where's Cloud? Have you seen him?"

"I thought he was in the room resting. Why?"

"He didn't show for class."


	13. Cravings

Family  
Disclaimer: We don't own  
Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. We are letting you know now what the relationships WILL contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

_Special thanks to: _Goth Child of Zyon, Akito-Aya, Michiko Gatanami, destinationXoblivion, xslavextoxsephirothx, 191026, Firehedgehog, SilverXXRain, lilalou, Xover-girl,and to those who have read and didn't review thanks for reading thus far. We hope you enjoyed it.

**_Vocabulary: Prised (n.) also prized -- _**To move or force, as if with a lever; pry.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 12: Cravings

Sephiroth turned over in the large bed, his hand reaching for the warm supple body of his partner, only to have his fingers grab instead a handful of empty satin sheets. The vacant side of the bed was cold, all the body heat of his young lover dissipated, which meant that Cloud must have been up for quite awhile.

He glanced across at the glowing blue digits on the clock that was positioned on Cloud's bedside table. It was just after 5.30am……much too early in the morning to be up and about when there was no need to be.

Wondering where the boy could have disappeared too, Sephiroth slipped out of bed to look for him, donning a pair of sweat pants first, pulling them up over his muscular thighs and tying the cord loosely, so that they draped low over his hips.

He smiled. Cloud still tended to get embarrassed at seeing him walk around their quarters with only his long silver hair covering his backside. Sephiroth felt no shame at all.

In fact, he much preferred being naked to being clothed. Now, if he could just convince the little blonde to do the same, to drop his inhibitions….But that was what he loved about the boy, his innocence and naivety.

His smile turned into a chuckle…..At least he had managed to convince Cloud to sleep in the nude!

Slipping on a pair of mules, and feeling he was now decent enough, Sephiroth walked out of the bedroom and leisurely ambled down the dark hallway.

Entering the dimness of the sitting room, he saw a small fraction of light showing through the slightly open kitchen door. Thinking he would find Cloud there, he pushed open the door and entered, surprised to find the room unoccupied.

He was even more surprised to discover a quart container of chocolate chip ice-cream on the counter, along with a large jar of pickles…..both only bought the day before… both now empty. There was also a half eaten jar of peanut butter.

Sephiroth was thunderstruck. _What on earth had possessed Cloud to eat this?_ Sephiroth's stomach lurched, just thinking about the revolting mixture. _Ewww!_

He threw the ice-cream tub and empty pickle jar in the trash can, before putting the peanut butter back in its rightful cupboard. He turned off the lights, and going back into the sitting room, proceeded to open the curtains, letting the early morning sun into the room. He heard a soft groan behind him. Turning, he stared down at his sleeping, spiky haired lover.

Cloud was lying across the sofa, his slim legs encased in sweat pants, and one of Sephiroth's white tee-shirts riding up his torso. His softly swelling tummy was on display, his arms and legs all askew. An erotic picture sharply flashed in the General's mind.

Sephiroth felt himself harden at the thought of taking Cloud right there and then…. he looked so delectable. His fingers itched to slowly pull down the waistband of the boy's trousers….To gently take his soft member in his mouth and wake him from his sleep, as he plunged himself deep within the soft young body.

But he knew the bed was a much more comfortable place to make love, and besides which, Gast had advised Sephiroth to refrain from 'adventurous' sex for a while. This was Cloud's first pregnancy, and as such, the professor wanted him treated with kid gloves.

Gentle sex was what the good professor ordered. Anything else, he had warned, could cause Cloud to go into labor before his due date.

Sephiroth smiled. He was willing to be gentle…..until the baby was born.

He stooped, and was about to pick Cloud up to carry him back into their room, when the overwhelming stench of fish nearly knocked him to the floor. He bent his head and sniffed….Cloud stank of fish... And it wasn't just any type of fish—it was sardines!

_Where in all of Gaia did Cloud get sardines?_ He didn't buy them. Cloud specifically asked for pickles and ice-cream, not bloody fish!

With his stomach now threatening to discharge whatever contents it still held, and all thoughts of sex gone from his mind, the General swiftly turned and ran into the bedroom, dressing with the speed he was well known for, before dashing out the front door.

oOoOoOo

"This has gone on long enough, Professor. Obviously, you have failed to inform Cadet Strife of the dangerous complications of his pregnancy, as instructed. By not doing so, you are not only jeopardizing Strife's life, but also that of his child. Now, because of your oversight, I am _forced_ to take the matter into my own hands."

Rufus slammed down the receiver of his phone in anger at Hojo's blatant disregard to his order. Almost two weeks had passed since Professor Gast had come to him, telling about how Sephiroth had nearly killed him for with-holding information about Strife's pregnancy.

And yet Hojo still refused to inform Cloud of the perilous risks involved with his pregnancy.

Hojo's handling of the whole situation was a joke. There were too many unknowns when dealing with the General. Hojo didn't consider Sephiroth a threat, didn't realize that if anything happened to the boy, or the child, Sephiroth would be out of ShinRa's control.

And Rufus blamed himself. He had allowed Hojo too much free reign in this. But enough was enough. Rufus was putting his foot down before it was too late to change anything.

He was not going to sit idle and do nothing—not this time. He was not going to make the same mistake as his father.

The fool had gotten himself killed for trying to take what was not his. It hadn't mattered that he was the president. No one took anything belonging to a Turk, especially a sharp shooter. President Shin-Ra was dead before he could even lay a hand on his captured prize.

Rufus saw what was going on. Although he was young, Rufus was not _that_ stupid to interfere.

But now…

He wished that he had.

He gave a sigh. There was no use re-hashing the past, not when he could change the future.

Picking up the phone again, the young executive knew that what he was about to do would lose him two, possibly three, excellent SOLDIERs. But it was better than losing his entire military complex, and his life, over some arrogant professor's stupidity.

"Yes….. I need accounts set up for non-military employees… Three to be exact… Yes, that's correct, three… The first one is for Cloud Strife……. and the second is for Sephiroth… Valentine…. and the last one is for Zack…."

oOoOoOo

It was nearly dark by the time the General reached his destination. He wished that he had brought Cloud here with him, it might have made this easier, but time was not something that was on their side. He had a bad feeling that something terrible was going to happen, and he wasn't going to wait around and do nothing—not when Cloud and his unborn child depended on him.

Sephiroth could see the Shin-Ra mansion from where he was stood, and looking just beyond a little way past it, towering up behind the mansion like a gigantic shadow, was Mount Nibel. Turning away, he looked for the building he wanted. He hurried forward.

His Mako green eyes lingered a moment on the multi-floored structure, before he quickly entered through the communal entrance, making his way through the many corridors and hallways, before knocking soundly on the door that he needed.

He heard the shuffle of small feet within, approaching slowly. He held his breath as the door was opened by a petite, blond haired woman….. with brilliant blue eyes.

By the smooth fair skin and warm smile the woman possessed, Sephiroth knew he'd come to the right person.

"May I help you, Sir?"

"Yes, I hope so. I'm… May I talk with you? _It's about your son."_

oOoOoOo

Almost fifty minutes later, Cloud's mother sat in stunned silence in her comfy armchair, opposite this silver haired stranger, this….General Sephiroth….as he told her things of her child's life she never dreamed about.

She'd had no word from her son in over two years. At first, he had written to her at least twice a month, but then the letters had slowly dried up….eventually stopping altogether. The very last one she'd received from him told her of how he'd had to re-take the SOLDIER exam, and was being re-assigned to medic detail for the time being.

All her letters to him after that remained unanswered. Some were even returned unopened.

"He did mention your name in his letters sometimes, something about having to spar against you in class. He seemed very pleased, very proud, that he was the one chosen to fight with you. But his letters never mentioned anything about any relationship he was having.

"Cloud has always been a quiet, shy boy…I thought his aloofness would deter people away from him. I never thought he would find love…..least of all with a male! And now you're telling me that he's pregnant………What in the world happened? I was told that there was no way possible for that to happen to him, not with the medication he'd been prescribed to take…..And I was promised that his treatment would continue while he was at ShinRa."

"Mrs. Strife, please," Sephiroth said, earnestly. "We need your help—what's done is done. I came here because I don't know the first thing about caring for someone who's pregnant, about taking care of someone who suddenly likes to eat ice-cream and pickles and….and ….FISH! And Cloud is still basically a child himself."

"Then you should have thought about that before sleeping with my son, General."

Sephiroth stared at the tiny woman; amazed at the tone of voice she had dared use against him. "Excuse me, but how was I to know that Cloud could conceive?"

"You're a General aren't you? Someone should have informed you. When Cloud left here, I gave him a copy of his medical records to take in with him—as required. The notes stated that as long as he continued with his male hormone treatments there was no chance of him getting pregnant! Cloud should have snuck a peek at them before handing them over…If he had, then perhaps this whole mess could have been avoided!"

Inwardly, Sephiroth was seething mad. Not only had this woman inadvertently given Hojo all the information he needed concerning Cloud's reproductive system, but she had expected Cloud to read the damn file. The boy had been fifteen years old when he'd joined! Eager to please, eager to do right, he would have never looked at the contents contained within the file he held.

Sephiroth took a deep breath…"You mean to say that you never told your son that he was a hermaphrodite?"

"I—I couldn't bring myself to…...I didn't think it mattered…..I thought that the army would talk to him about sex, about girls. It never crossed my mind that he would like… men!" She almost spat the word.

Getting up from her chair, she went over to a small bookshelf, her dainty fingers slowly tracing along the spines of the books, searching for a certain title. With a little 'ah', she pulled out the one she had been seeking.

"Here General……. This should help you and my son," she said, handling Sephiroth a book entitled: _From Conception to Birth_ by Karyn Weiss.

"Thank you," Sephiroth said sincerely, standing to take his leave. But he was motioned to sit back down. A perplexed look graced his flawless features as Cloud's mother patted him gently upon his arm, giving him a sweet smile.

_Uh-oh!_

"Since it was you that managed to get my son in the present condition he's in, I have to ask ….What do you plan on doing, now that you're about to become a father?"

Dealing with a civilian was a whole new experience for Sephiroth, specially a small, defenseless female civilian that was questioning his integrity. His first instinct was to say something scathing, to retaliate with one of those deep cutting remarks that he was so good at making.

He even thought for a moment about disregarding her question altogether. However, this was his lover's mother, and to upset her would ultimately lead to upsetting him.

Swallowing his pride and dignity, and managing to talk politely to her, he raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean when you say, 'plan on doing', Mrs. Strife?"

"I'm sure you're not a man without honor or principles, General. And neither is my son. He was brought up to be a good boy. Therefore," she clasped her hands together in front of her.

"Since I'm to become a grandmother far sooner than anticipated, there is _one _thing that you could do for me." Her pretty azure eyes went all starry—twinkling with such persuasion, that Sephiroth knew he would have a hard time trying to resist whatever dumb scheme she was attempting to involve him in.

_Now I know where Cloud gets his irresistible charm from, _he mused, as Mrs. Strife went into great detail about what she thought was the best plan for her son.

oOoOoOo

Closing the door to his locker, Cloud pulled his vest down and fixed his shirt so that it concealed his expanding stomach better. He was heading out to the shooting range.

His finals were coming up soon, and even though he didn't think that he would be able to take the exam, due to the timing of when the baby might be born, he had promised himself that he'd do all that he could to bring up his marks.

Suddenly, and without any warning, Cloud found himself being thrown backwards against the lockers behind him. He fell awkwardly, landing on his rump, his arms spreading out wide to try and stop his fall.

Glancing up, he recognized the hulking build of Cadet Montgomery standing before him, his beefy arms folded across his chest, a sneer upon his face.

"Hey Strife…Thought I might find you alone in here."

"What do you want, _Monty?_" Cloud spat, blatantly butchering the other's name.

He began to push himself up on his knees, but was instantly knocked back down from the force of a slap that struck him across the cheek—that was going to bruise!

"Get up…."

Cloud looked up at the bigger boy, his eyes narrowing in anger, glowing a vivid blue. "I would, but you'd just slap me down again…."

Montgomery's hands reached for him, grabbing his shirt and pulling him to his feet, shaking him like a rag doll. Cloud brought his knee up and straight into the other boy's groin. Unfortunately, he didn't get the desired result he'd been hoping for.

With a snarl of rage, Montgomery punched Cloud full in the face.

Once again, Cloud found himself sprawled out on the floor. His head felt as if it had exploded. Pain throbbed through his jaw, and blood poured from his nose. But Cloud wasn't too worried about that….that was something he could deal with. The broken bones were all ready slowly mending themselves back in place.

His main concern was with the smarting sensation that was shooting up his side.

Montgomery's blow had caused him to collide with a wooden bench that was in front of the lockers, and as he had fallen he had caught himself on the hard corner of it…..and something was telling him that damage had been done.

"You little prick! Think you're clever, eh….taking me on like that?"

Montgomery bent and grabbed a fistful of spiky blond hair, yanking Cloud's head forward, before slamming it back onto the floor.

Fresh pain sheared through Clouds skull, and he bit his lip in a bid to stop a cry from spilling out. Shocked and dazed, his vision blurred. Darkness was threatening to take over him.

"You never did give anyone else a chance, did you, Strife?" Montgomery hissed, still painfully holding the fistful of hair.

_**THWACK!**_

Blood rushed to Cloud's ears as Montgomery slammed his head again to the floor to emphasize his anger. Intense multi-colored dots danced across Cloud's dimming vision.

"The only one you've ever let fuck you, is the General…..But…..I got news for you….._Now, it's my turn!"_ He straddled the boy, pinning his small form beneath him, unknowingly putting pressure on Cloud's swelling abdomen and causing him to yelp loudly in pain.

"Aw….Are you hurting? Don't worry….. I'll soon make you feel good," Montgomery sneered, leaning forward and grasping Clouds chin roughly with one hand, forcefully holding his head still, as he lowered towards him and crushed his lips in a brutalizing kiss.

Cloud fought back as much as he could, trying his best not to throw-up as he shook his head from side to side, his screams muffled by the suffocating mouth of the other boy. As soon as Montgomery released his hold, Cloud spat at him. It was the only thing left for him to do.

He was no damn toy! And he refused to be treated as one.

"Why are you so pissed Cloud?" Montgomery asked, wiping the spittle and blood off his face and clothing as if he were dusting off an insect.

"Face it…..the only reason you were allowed to join ShinRa in the first place is because you were gifted with such a pretty face! You fit the bill perfectly as the in-house slut. Nobody like you ever stood a chance at becoming a _real _SOLDIER. But it seems that you've been a bit too picky, only willing to spread your legs for our dear, precious, General. Who knows? He's even probably loaned you out to that fucker Zack. Has he Cloud? Has he loaned you out to that little second of his?" He laughed.

"It doesn't matter. You're mine now…. _so let's see how wide you'll spread your legs for me!"_

"Get the fuck off me, you asshole," Cloud shouted, hoping his fear didn't reveal itself in his voice. His heart was pounding in his chest, and all he kept hoping for was that someone…anyone…would come into the room and stop this.

Disregarding the obvious distress Cloud was in; Montgomery reached in to a pocket of his trousers, and pulled out a small vial. He held the tiny black bottle up in front of the frightened cadet's eyes, leaning in close to utter his next terrifying words.

"See this? It's poison….slow acting, but potentially _fatal _poison….."

He smiled; a slow malicious smile that spread across his face. "And I have the only known bottle of antidote…._in my room."_

Without thinking, Cloud head-butted him. Montgomery retaliated immediately, back-handing Cloud across the face, the big high school ring on the knuckle of one hand catching Cloud's mouth, splitting his lip wide open.

"Fucking, _son-of-a-bitch! ..._You like to play rough, huh? Well, that's okay, because so do I," Montgomery roared, pulling the stopper out of the bottle of poison. The demonic grin was back on his face. "Come on Cloudy…….Open wide for Daddy!"

Cloud bucked and kicked, trying desperately to dislodge Montgomery from him, knowing now that his life, _his baby's life_, was in danger. He flailed around helplessly, pinned to the floor by the weight of the bigger boy, terrified as he felt the others fingers near his mouth, prising open his lips, forcing the bottle between his teeth…. spilling the contents down his throat.

Cloud choked, and tried to cough it back out. But Montgomery clamped his jaws shut and held onto his nose, not releasing him until he knew that Cloud had swallowed the liquid.

Tears welled in Cloud's eyes, as he realized he had failed to protect his child. They were both going to die.

"Seph…….Sephiroth will k…kill you," he stammered, all fight going out of his body.

"I don't think so…..The General is hardly going to let his reputation go down the drain because of some little whore, Strife, which is what you're going to be, by the time I've finished with you! He's not going to want you again_….Ever!" _Montgomery leaned down low over Clouds now passive body.

"You've got a choice to make now, sweetheart…..Do you want to stay here, and die a slow, painful death, or……." he wickedly purred in Clouds ear, "Will you follow me quietly to my room?….Be a good boy and please me in whatever way I tell you to?…..And hope that you do well enough to earn the antidote?"

Cloud turned his head to one side, the tears spilling down his cheek. He had no choice. He had to go, and hope that Sephiroth would find him, before it was too late. He didn't want to think of the consequences if he couldn't get away.

Seeing the crushed look of acceptance on the smaller boy's face, Montgomery stood, and hauled Cloud's tiny frame up, holding on tightly to the back of his collar as he propelled him towards the door.

"Come on little slut……Let's go!"

oOoOoOo

Exhausted wouldn't even _begin_ to describe the way Sephiroth felt after arriving back at his quarters. His little cadet's mother was a force to be reckoned with. The short petite lady was without doubt, the most stubborn, if not persistent woman, he had ever met.

oOo Flashback oOo

_She had manipulated him somehow into planning his wedding with Cloud in a matter of seconds, becoming overly excited when he had confessed to her that it was his intention before even coming to see her, to ask Cloud to marry him. _

_She was in her element, her blue eyes sparkling as she grabbed a pad and a pen, jotting down notes as fast as they came into her mind._

"_Caterers? Mmmmm, maybe I can get Smithson's to do it for us…..I've heard they're pretty good, and quite reasonable too…..Now, flowers…" _

_She had smiled at the look on Sephiroth's face. "You have to have flowers. There are always flowers at a wedding!" _

_Sephiroth had opened his mouth to tell her that flowers were not acceptable as far as he was concerned, but she had looked up from her writing task and had thrown him by asking another question. "Rings! You do have rings do you not?"_

"_Uh… No. I wasn't sure about-"_

"_Cloud is not a huge fan of fancy things, least of all jewelry. If you can, please come back this weekend, and we'll go to the jewelers to shop for your wedding bands and engagement sets."_

_Then the woman had scribbled some more._

What had he got himself into? _Sephiroth pondered, for what seemed like the fiftieth thousandth time since he had arrived._

oOo End flashback oOo

Sephiroth had left her apartment with his mind in a whirl, caught up in the woman's plans and schemes. It had all sounded so perfect while he was in there with her.

But now, back in his empty room, reality came back to him like a dose of cold water. Despite both their wishes, Cloud could still refuse to marry him!

Sighing heavily, Sephiroth sat and began to unbuckle the first of the belts above his right knee. He was planning on taking a long warm soothing bath, when loud banging began on his door. Someone was preventing him from unwinding.

Growling low in his throat, he stood up, a scowl on his face. '_Whoever that is, better have a damn good excuse for coming here' _he thought. He guessed it might be Rufus….. After all, he was the only prick with balls enough to disturb his peace.

He headed for the door.

But Sephiroth hadn't even made it into the hallway, before his second in command rushed in. Sephiroth wasn't too surprised to see Zack when the door suddenly sprang open, after all, apart from Cloud, Zack was the only other person with the access code to gain entry to his quarters. What did startle Sephiroth though was the scared, panicked look on Zack's normally calm face.

"CLOUD?" Zack yelled immediately upon entering the apartment. Not noticing Sephiroth coming out of the lounge area, he ran in the opposite direction, headed straight for the bedroom. "CLOUD?"

Running straight back out when he found the blond wasn't in there. He crashed into Sephiroth's solid, unmoving body.

"Whoa…..Where's the fire, Zack?" Sephiroth joked, trying to get his friend to lighten up a bit.

"Seph? When did you… Never mind that now……Where's Cloud? Have you seen him?" Zack questioned urgently.

"No, not since this morning…… Why?" Sephiroth asked tersely. He was beginning to get a bad feeling.

Pulling nervously at his dark spiked hair, something he always did when he was nervous, Zack said, "His Gunnery Sergeant informed me that he didn't show up for Class, when he couldn't get in-touch with you. So, I went to his locker to see what the hold up was—Cloud wasn't there, but I found his rifle and gun bag a few feet from his locker."

"Aannd?" Sephiroth coaxed, knowing that there was more, willing to beat it out of his friend if he didn't speak up.

Realizing what he was going to say next would upset Sephiroth, Zack took a deep breath. He didn't want to be the bearer of bad news, but the silver haired man needed to know.

"I'm sorry, Seph…..Blood was also found in the locker room…. splayed all over the bench and on the floor. I think……I think something bad has happened to Cloud."

Not wanting to believe that his beloved was losing the baby, Sephiroth ran to the only place that could tell him exactly what had happened to his lover……The communication and surveillance room.

oOoOoOo

Keys clanked together as they were thrown into a small dish on the coffee table. Light footsteps trod quietly down the hall and entered into the bedroom as a slender, well manicured hand removed the hair tie. Shoulder length black tresses were released from its holding.

Steady breathing was all that could be heard, as the lithe gentleman removed his suit jacket, tossing it casually over the back of a rocking chair, before sidling up against the small bed. The room had a distinct scent—fresh baby powder.

The tiny body in the bed was curled up fast asleep, little bunched fists on either side of his honey blond head, the sweet rosebud mouth somewhat opened to breath through, instead of his teeny nose.

No words could describe his son—the most precious gift that the child's father could have ever given him. And yet, it scared him to know he had to keep his child safe…….That people who knew about him would want to take him away…… which was why the father didn't know of his existence.

He turned when he heard the soft spoken voice of his friend call his name, "Tseng, how did it go?"

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Oh, no! Montgomery's back and he's taken Cloud. What do you think is going to happen when Sephiroth and Zack find out that it was that jerk who took Cloud? Don't know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter.

Mitts & ArchNemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 13 oOoOo

"My hospitality isn't good enough for you, Strife?" Montgomery viciously spat.

"Fuck you, Monty!"

"The only one who's going to be doing the fucking is me, so you'd better get ready," Montgomery told Cloud, licking him, one jaw to his neck then biting Cloud's creamy span of skin—hard.

Comprehension registered in overly bright cerulean orbs as Cloud held onto his scream.


	14. The OneWinged Angel

Family  
Disclaimer: We don't own  
Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. We are letting you know now what the relationships WILL contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

_Special thanks to: _Xelena, Silvermane1, Nocturnal Syn, vincent-taco, Cut-Wrist Kate, xslavextoxsephirothx, 191026, Firehedgehog, Akito-Aya, Xover-girl, darkneko666,and to those who have read and didn't review thanks for reading thus far. We hope you enjoyed it.

**_Notes from ArchNemesis_**: **Hello to all of our fantastic readers! Mitts & I would like to thank you once again for coming along for the ride and that all of you will stay on until end. Currently, _Family _has 89 reviews with over 15,200 hits and is on the list of 9 c2s, 22 favorites, and 54 alerts. **

**Also as a reminder, Personal Messages to your reviews are answered by me. Please feel free to ask us anything and if I cannot answer it then most definitely Mitts will. Thank you! Now, enough of my endless chatter, on with the story.**

**Enjoy!**

oOoOoOo

Chapter 13: The One-Winged Angel

"Welcome to my humble abode," Montgomery said, opening the door to his room and stepping to the side, gesturing Cloud in with a sweep of one arm. Hesitating only slightly, Cloud entered, too frightened to refuse, his body sore and aching from the beating he had just received.

His eyes darted around the room, taking in the squalor before him. Dirty cutlery and utensils were sitting on small tables, rotten and decaying food still on them….papers and magazines were scattered haphazardly across the floor. And there was a pile of dirty clothing in one corner. The place stank, and Cloud's busted nose bulked at the stench.

"Take no notice of the mess…" Montgomery said, grabbing Cloud roughly by the elbow, forcing him to walk forward, towards another door. "It's not like you'll be spending much time in this room anyway." He opened the other door and flicked on a light switch….and Clouds heart sank. With a rough shove at his back, the bigger boy propelled him into the bedroom. "This is where you're mostly going to be staying….Right here…With me."

Cloud was surprised to see that this room was much tidier. The large double bed that dominated the room was sprucely made, the sheets and blankets tucked in, the pillows fluffed up. There was no clutter strewn about the floor, and he noticed the other boy had lined up his shoes neatly beneath one of two windows, the drapes of which were both closed tight against the outside world.

He turned, as he heard the sound of the door closing behind him.

"See? I cleaned this room up, just for your visit….I hope you're impressed." Montgomery was leaning up against the door, the evil smirk returning to his face, his eyes beginning to take on a lusty gleam as they stared at the trembling body of the small blonde.

"What….what do you want me to do?" Cloud asked, terrified of the answer he knew he was going to receive.

Montgomery laughed, and pushed himself away from the door, advancing on Cloud, and finding it amusing when the small boy backed away from him, his scared blue eyes desperately looking around the room as if seeking some way out.

"_What do I want you to do?_ I want you crawl at my feet….I want you to beg me to fuck you…I want to hear you scream _my_ name, as I make you my bitch…..Do you think you can do all that?"

"Just give me the antidote….._Please."_

"What? Begging already? I thought you'd have been a little tougher than that to break!" Montgomery sneered, as he shoved Cloud back against the bed, pushing him until he sat down, unresisting and compliant.

Cloud looked up, staring into the other boy's impassive face. He felt his lips trembling, and he fought hard to hold in the tears that threatened to fall.

Montgomery stared down at the beautiful boy before him. He felt himself begin to stiffen….and a thought came to his mind. He pulled down his zipper, watching as Cloud's eyes filled with dismay at the sight of the erect cock being brought out in front of his face.

"Suck it."

Cloud's little fingers closed unwillingly around the base of Montgomery's erection. With a feeling of nausea, he began to lower his head.

"And you do anything stupid, such as biting me….and I swear, I'll leave you alone in here to die."

'_Just think it's Sephiroth…Just think it's Sephiroth'_ Cloud thought desperately to himself, as he took the stiff member into his mouth, his tongue licking around the head and shaft as Montgomery began pumping, pusher deeper and deeper, making Cloud gag and choke as it filled his mouth completely. He sucked harder, trying to make his abuser come. The quicker this was over……

Putting two hands on the back of Clouds head, Montgomery thrust himself forcefully one more time, his body quivering as he shot his load down the back of Cloud's throat. He held the boy's head in position, forcing him to swallow every last drop of his seed, as it pumped out of him in small jerks.

He was panting heavily as he pulled himself free from Cloud's mouth. With a satisfied smile, he tucked himself back into his pants.

"Not bad… Not bad at all. Did Sephiroth teach you how to give head like that?"

Before Cloud could answer, a phone was heard ringing in the other room. Montgomery left Cloud alone briefly, coming back into the room with a mobile clamped to his ears, a warning look in his eyes.

"Yes? Yes Sir….Of course Sir….I'm sorry I forgot Sir, I'll bring it over right away…." He snapped the phone shut. "Well, it looks like our little tête-à-tête is over….You've been given a reprieve. It must be your lucky day, Cloud."

Cloud looked at him in disbelief. He thought….he thought for sure….

"What about the antidote?"

Montgomery went to the bedside cabinet, and pulled out large clear bottle filled with a light blue liquid. He tossed it Cloud. "Here….But if you tell anyone about what went on in here….I'll deny everything, say that you were the one to proposition me."

Cloud hurriedly opened the bottle, and drank down the contents. Sephiroth was so going to kick Montgomery's ass when told of what he'd just been forced to do. Looking up with a gleam of triumph in his eyes, he threw the empty glass bottle against the bedroom wall, enjoying the sound it made as it smashed upon the hard surface, the shattered pieces embedding themselves in the carpet.

"That wasn't nice, now was it? And after I spent so much time and effort on getting it looking nice for your stay."

"Well, I'm not staying any longer," Cloud said, standing up and pushing past Montgomery, walking out into the messy living area.

"Oh, you're staying. After all, I haven't finished with you….yet!"

Cloud paused, and turned to look back at the bigger boy, fear beginning to enter him once again. Montgomery hadn't moved. He was still stood by the side of the bed, his arms folded across his chest, a smug look upon his face. Cloud dismissed him, and turned once again, intending to make his way to the exit.

But as he turned his vision swayed, his legs turned to rubber….. and he fell to his knees. Holding onto a chair for support, he looked back at Montgomery…… and saw he was now coming towards him, walking leisurely, taking his time, until he stood in front of Cloud, and smiled.

"Ha! You are _so_ gullible. Do you believe everything people tell you? That wasn't antidote you just drank. That was a sleeping draft. You'll be fast asleep in next to no time. I had intended to use it on you at a later date, but I forgot that I hadn't handed in my latest report to Professor Gast. I can't afford not to pass in science, so I have to pop out for a little while…."

Cloud felt his eyes become heavy…the room began spinning. There was just one thought on his mind.

"Please….the antidote….Please."

Montgomery laughed harshly as he gathered Cloud up in his arms, carrying him back into the bedroom and placing him gently down on the bed. "Cloud…You don't _need_ any antidote. You were never poisoned in the first place! It was just colored water. I tricked you. I had to think of some way to get you back here without a fight, didn't I?"

_Not poisoned….Not poisoned…..My baby will live….._

oOoOoOo

The secured door to the viewing room was blown off its hinges. All the military personnel inside were instantly on their feet, their weapons drawn and aimed at the smoke filled entrance, waiting to eliminate any threat that passed through the smoky haze.

With nervous fingers twitching on triggers, they were about to open fire when the tall silhouette of the General came into view, and his angry visage was revealed.

Striding up to the lieutenant in charge, Sephiroth demanded to see the recording of the male cadet's locker room from a half hour prior.

"I'm sorry, General Sephiroth Sir, but…but you need to show me your executive clearance code first," the lieutenant replied nervously.

Twirling around faster than any human eye could follow, Sephiroth span on his heels, coming back around with Masamune silently slicing through the air….. bringing it to a halt within inches of the lieutenant's neck.

"_Here_ is my executive clearance! Now, play the damn tape!" Sephiroth ordered.

When no one moved, a table paid the price for their insubordination…caving in on itself, and collapsing to the floor, along with the computer and other desktop items that had been atop it before it had been severed in half by Sephiroth's lethal sword.

The lieutenant needed no other proof that the general was serious….deadly serious. "Ca-cadet Peters, could you pl-please show the-the General the… uh, re-requested material," he stuttered.

Cadet Peters didn't wait to be told twice, his quick fingers typing with all haste at his computer keys, hurrying to bring up the requested information, to gain access to view the locker room's digital recording from thirty minutes ago.

oOoOoOo

When Cloud woke up, he had no way of telling how long he'd been out for. But at least he was alone….and he was still dressed. His stomach tightened as he recalled what he'd been forced to do, and he suddenly had to lean over the side of the bed as he expelled the contents of his stomach over the floor, retching and heaving until there was nothing left to discharge.

He flopped back down against the lumpy mattress, the bed coils poking into his back as his tummy tried to settle itself down, the burning light on the ceiling hurting his eyes.

He groaned in obvious misery, as the room appeared to move from side to side, prompting him to retch once more.

Finally the rolling in his belly ceased, and Cloud placed a shaky hand over his stomach, relief flooding through him as he felt a gentle little kicking movement from within. His breath caught as he realized that this was the first time he had felt the baby move. And _now _he allowed himself to cry, wishing with all his heart that Sephiroth were here with him, to share in this precious moment.

Thinking of his strong, silver haired lover gave Cloud renewed strength. Knowing that tears of self-pity were useless, he wiped them away with the back of one hand. He had to concentrate on getting out of here, before Montgomery came back.

Scooting down to the bottom of the double size bed to avoid stepping in his puddle of regurgitated food, Cloud carefully swung his feet over the edge and tested his jittery legs, hoping they had the strength to stand and hold him. He swayed, but didn't fall over.

He tottered over to the door, and half-heartedly pulled down the handle. As he suspected, it was locked. He went across to his second recourse, the windows, hoping to make his escape that way.

Throwing open wide the curtains of the first window he approached, Cloud was astounded to be faced, not with a glass barrier, but with a brick wall. Reaching out a hand, he touched the brickwork tentatively with his fingertips…pushing hard, and finding no give or movement beneath the solid stone surface. He wouldn't be getting out that way!

With a sinking heart, Cloud went over to the next window….. And in a fit of growing despair he pulled the drapery completely off its hangings, letting the material fall from his fingers and onto the floor, as its removal revealed what he'd feared most to see—another solid wall was blocking his escape.

"Damn," he cursed. He was trapped in the shabby room. There was no way out.

His stomach contorted again, as he thought what would happen when Montgomery returned. How long would he keep him here… Breathing through his mouth, Cloud briefly wondered if childbirth for a man was painful.

oOoOoOo

Narrowed pupils dilated to adjust to the miniature viewing monitor, as Sephiroth watched the soundless playback of the requested tape, which showed his lover readying himself for target practice.

Cloud was seen systematically taking his rifle apart before quickly re-assembling it. Next he checked his clips, making sure they were full, adding a few extra bullets to the magazine. Then he packed everything in his bag.

Cloud had shown every intention of going to class, so what had happened?

Sephiroth saw a partial side view of the boy. Cloud's expanding middle was barely visible because of the way he had arranged his shirt, but had the boy been bare-chested, the little blonde's pregnancy would have been seen.

As the video rolled on, it showed Cloud as he slipped on his vest and zipped up his gun bag, getting ready to leave.

And that's when it happened—

—Cloud closed his locker, and was attacked.

Sephiroth gazed in disbelief as the brutal assault on his young lover was played out in front of him. He watched as Cloud was forcefully kissed….Watched as something was poured into his mouth….And watched as the defeated young boy was pushed from the room.

His hands gripped the edge the desk he was standing before, the knuckles of his fingers turning white, his jaws painfully clenched shut, and his eyes blazing with fury at the images that had flashed before him.

This was all the evidence Sephiroth needed to spill blood. He had seen enough…He had seen the identity of Cloud's abductor.

He moved away from the monitor.

"Did you find what you were looking for, Sir?" Cadet Peters asked, turning to face the screen, eager to see what it was that had demanded the General's urgent attention.

However, when he didn't receive a reply to his question, he turned his head…..

Black feathers were left in Sephiroth's wake, drifting lazily to the white tiled floor.

"General?"

oOoOoOo

Cloud heard the key turning in the lock of the bedroom door, and he quickly positioned himself beside it, flattening himself against the wall, preparing to attack. He was hoping that the element of surprise would throw Montgomery just long enough to give him time to make his escape. He knew he would only get one chance at this. He couldn't afford for it not to work.

The door swung open and Montgomery stepped inside, his hands full, carrying a tray laden with food.

"Sorry…..It took me a little longer than I anticipated. I've made you something to eat, thought you might need something to keep your strength up for toni……."

As Cloud had hoped, Montgomery had been totally unprepared for any assault to be made on him. The hard punch that Cloud threw hit the bigger boy squarely in the side of the jaw, and he had stumbled, the tray and all its contents spilling to the floor. Cloud took his opportunity, and raced for the outer door. A bellowing roar behind him was the only indication he had that the other was upon him….

Montgomery charged after the fleeing boy, throwing himself forward and wrapping his arms tightly around the blonde's legs, bringing him crashing down…..just as Cloud had managed to open the main door to freedom.

Seizing Cloud roughly by the hair, he pulled the struggling boy up off the floor, and dragged him painfully, kicking and swearing, back into the bedroom, tossing him unceremoniously back down onto the bed.

"My hospitality isn't good enough for you, Strife?" Montgomery viciously spat, his eyes blazing, one hand rubbing the tender side of his slightly swollen face.

"Fuck you, Monty!"

"The only one who's going to be doing the fucking is me, so….. You'd better get ready," Montgomery warned Cloud, his eyes now taking on a lustful sheen as he joined the smaller boy on the bed. His hand reached out, and he held Cloud's chin in a vice like grip as he began licking him, trailing his tongue across the blonde's jawline, sucking at the soft exposed flesh of his neck……before biting down on Cloud's creamy span of skin—hard.

Cloud cried out as Montgomery's teeth clamped upon his neck, as the dark haired boy sucked and left his mark upon him. He felt the hardness of the other press into his side. And comprehension registered in overly bright cerulean orbs as Cloud held onto his scream of despair. He had failed to make his escape, and now he was to pay the price.

oOoOoOo

A short time after Sephiroth had left the audio/visual room; he met-up with Zack, both running at top speed through the long corridors of the Shin-Ra facility.

"He's here…Cloud has to be here. The entrance guards said no unauthorized personnel have left the base," Zack explained, barely able to keep pace with Sephiroth.

"I know who has him…Adam Montgomery…..And if he's…..if he's……" Sephiroth couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence, couldn't bear to think the worse. He had to stay focused, had to remain positive.

They made a sharp right.

"Where could he have taken Cloud?" Zack voiced out loud.

"Somewhere obvious, but the least likely place any one would search," Sephiroth replied. "Somewhere one cadet would take another…."

They suddenly stopped—sapphire and emerald Mako eyes widened.

"The dorms!" they said in unison.

oOoOoOo

Cloud had been forcibly stripped of his shirt and pants, and was now fighting Montgomery to keep him from removing his underwear. With his last bit of strength, he tried to kick his attacker off him, but the other cadet was too strong.

Twisting the fingers of one hand around the thin fabric, Montgomery yanked away the last protection from the slender trembling frame beneath him in one swift move. Holding Cloud back down against the bed, he violently spread his long, slim legs, positioning himself in between them and releasing his hard, aching cock from his trousers, getting ready to violate the small boy—unprepared!

"NO! STOP! Please, stop!" Cloud begged, crying out in frustration, unhearing of the explosion on the other side of the room. His breath hitched as he felt the dry tip of Montgomery's erection beginning to press into his constricting hole.

Cloud was about to scream for all he was worth, when the older boy stilled on top of him, not moving an inch.

"Give me the pleasure of killing you, Montgomery." The silky voiced threat was full of promise, and the boy on top of Cloud was not stupid enough to tempt fate, especially not when he could feel the tip of a razor sharp blade piercing the skin on the back of his neck. Montgomery could all ready feel the wetness dripping down his neck.

Blood was staining his uniform collar red.

He moved away from the blonde slowly, carefully.

The General would kill him without hesitation.

Upon hearing his lover's voice, Cloud collapsed into sweet oblivion—Sephiroth would keep him safe—Sephiroth would keep _her_ safe.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Oh, my god! I don't know about any of you but I'm on the edge of my seat. Hats off to Mitts for a fabulous and heart wrenching chapter! But I must say, does anyone really thing that Montgomery has gotten off that easily? Don't know? Well, to find out stay tuned for the next chapter.

Mitts & ArchNemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 14 oOoOo

Irritated, Hojo put his foot down.

"Patient confidentiality, Sephiroth, unless you are _family_, you will have to leave."

"I am Cloud's lover, and the father of his child—that gives me every damn right to be here!"

"You're….you're the father?" Hojo mumbled. So, the executive and Gast were right.


	15. I'm the One

Family  
Disclaimer: We don't own  
Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. We are letting you know now what the relationships WILL contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

**_N o t e s_**: Hello everyone! We must apologize for taken such a long time to update, but Mitts, is or was in the process of moving and had been off-line for a spell. Never fear, here is our long awaited updated. Enjoy!  
ArchNemesis

_Special thanks to: _stinka-andrew0607, Angelistical06, Yu-Yu, xoseraphim, Dream-Gal101, vincent-taco, Rabid yaoi fangirl Blood213, Akito-Aya, Hikari Manganji, ZC, Xover-girl, Silvermane1, Michiko Gatanami, Kichi Hisaki, xslavextoxsephirothx, Crazy Chick 963, scarlettHuntress, Firehedgehog, SilverXXRain, 191026, Goth Child of Zyon, Myelthy, Cut-Wrist Kate, Johin,and to those who have read and didn't review thanks for reading thus far. We hope you enjoyed it.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 14: I'm the One

Having had very little to eat, and only a minimal amount of sleep since Cloud had been found, Sephiroth was feeling edgy and irritable. He still cursed Zack for not letting him kill that bastard Montgomery.

But his friend had been right. To have done so would have resulted in him being questioned by the Grand Supreme Courts, rather than the top brasses of Shin-Ra. And if tried, and found guilty of murder, he would have been court marshaled, maybe even executed!

Sephiroth had been tempted….sorely, sorely tempted to disregard the advice of Zack. But as his friend's wise words had slowly sank in, he realized that there was no way he was going to let the death of Montgomery be the reason for him to be taken away from Cloud and his child. So he had lowered his sword…and he had allowed Montgomery to live.

The very fact that Sephiroth had listened to his friend, and had agreed to spare Montgomery's life was a testament to how much he truly loved Cloud. He knew the little blonde would not have been happy, thinking he had been the cause of another's death…..even if the bastard that attacked him deserved to die!

Although Sephiroth may not have actually_ killed _the boy, he'd still had the joy of beating the living crap out him!

oOo _Flashback_ oOo

_Montgomery's whole body jolted with pain, as he was thrown against the wall on the opposite side of the room. He had been picked up bodily, and cast aside in one easy move…..Now he cowered, his whole body racked in pain, and watched in silent rage as the General began fawning over Strife like some love starved puppy. This was not over—not by a long shot! _

_Someone surely would have heard the commotion of the General breaking into his room…someone surely would save him from the General's wrath._

_Sephiroth picked up and cradled his precious lover as carefully as he could, trying hard not to jar the fragile body in his arms. Cloud had not stirred once since he and Zack had retrieved him from Montgomery's clutches. _

_He fumed silently to himself…. Montgomery was not going to be allowed to get away with harming another cadet, not if he had any say in it. Nor would he be permitted to remain in SOLDIER either. As far as Sephiroth was concerned, Montgomery's military career was over. Sephiroth knew that no-one would miss the boy…..his test scores were far below average, and his mouth tended to get him into too much trouble all the time with his superiors. Sephiroth would be doing everyone a favor by getting rid of him. _

_Zack kept the prisoner under guard, his Buster sword aimed at the boy's throat, while Sephiroth attended to his unconscious mate. Montgomery's eyes followed him as he carried Cloud out of the bedroom._

"_Anyone would think, by the way the General's holding Strife, that he's in love with the bitch or something," he dared whisper to Zack._

"_Shut your damn mouth!" Zack ordered, giving the sitting boy a well aimed kick with his boot._

"_Oh, that's right…I forgot you've had a piece of his tight little ass too, haven't you? Well, that makes three of us then…And I have to say, Cloud was very passionate when screaming out my name….even begging me to pound into him harder!"_

"_Why you fucking son-of-a…." But Zack didn't get to finish his rebuke._

_In the next room, Sephiroth had visibly bristled. It had always been rumored, among the ranks, that the General not only had extraordinary strength, but also heightened senses as well. And that meant he could hear the whisper being spoken from the bedroom as loudly as if he were actually standing there in the room too._

_Laying Cloud down gently on the dirty floor, Sephiroth turned, and retraced his steps back into the bedroom._

_Too late to do anything about it, Zack saw the feral look in his friends narrowed emerald eyes, as Sephiroth stormed into the room. _

_Montgomery didn't know what had hit him. All he was aware of for one brief moment was a blur of movement in front of him….and then pain….The sharp, burning pain of the bones in his nose being broken, causing him to scream out in alarm. He flung his arms up across his face, to protect himself. He knew the General wasn't finished with him yet._

_Sephiroth pivoted on his left foot, and swung his massive gloved fist in a tight arc, connecting with Montgomery's ribs. The sound of more cracking echoed around the room. Sated, Sephiroth breathed in deeply, getting control of himself again….and took a step back._

_The wounded cadet groaned, wiping away the blood that was filling his mouth and dribbling down over his chin. He grinned up at the General, a sneer on his face as he began to laugh. "What's the matter? Don't you like the thought of other people playing with your toys?" he taunted._

_Zack was at a loss. Montgomery didn't know when to leave well enough alone. He knew the boy was hurting…he'd heard the sound of something being broken when Sephiroth had hit him….But still the boy couldn't resist angering the irate man in front of him. And Zack didn't know how to calm his friend. He'd never seen him like this before._

_Montgomery began speaking again, the words edged in pain, dripping with venom. "Do you know how many times I fucked your little playmate? Four! Four times I made his ass mine….and each and every time, the little slut begged for more…..And he is really, really good at sucking cock…………….."_

_Without warning, Montgomery's head flew backwards at the forceful punch Sephiroth threw at him. The boy coughed, and blood ran freely from his spilt and trembling lips. He tried to force himself to smile again….but the smile was frozen, as the cold sharp blade of the General's sword was placed against the side of his throat, as the steel edge began to press into his skin unmercifully. _

"_Seph! Don't! He's not worth killing. Please think of Cloud. Who's gonna look out for him?" Zack said, pulling hard at the arm that had held the deadly blade close to Montgomery's neck….ready to lop off his head if the bastard uttered another word. _

"_Seph…Think about what you're doing…You'll be leaving your lover and your child alone…Defenseless……Let the courts deal with the scumbag, Seph…You know I'm right." _

_Slowly, as his friend's words sank in, Sephiroth withdrew Masamune, but couldn't resist one more hit, striking the dark haired boy across the head with the hilt of the sword hard, and watching with sadistic satisfaction as Montgomery closed his eyes and slumped to the ground--unmoving. _

"_Be grateful for my friend, you worthless piece of shit, for without his intervention, you would have died a very slow and painful death."_

_Sephiroth didn't know if the boy could hear him and frankly he didn't really care. His main priority now was to his lover and unborn child. Montgomery could rot in hell for all he cared._

_He went back to his unconscious partner and picked him up, speeding carrying him off to the medical facility. Sephiroth knew that Zack would take care of what was left of Montgomery._

oOo _End flashback_ oOo

Now, as he was pacing anxiously outside the offices of the Shin-Ra board of directors, waiting to explain to them the reasons for his actions, Sephiroth was debating whether or not he had made the right decision.

Maybe he would have felt better knowing the boy's blood _had_ been spilt on Masamune's razor sharp edge….Knowing that he would never hurt Cloud again….

He smiled slowly….He didn't really need to worry….Montgomery may well be alive, but he was never going to be able to hurt anyone else….ever.

Finally the doors opened…and, taking a deep breath to calm himself, Sephiroth was led into the chambers beyond.

Three men and one woman sat behind a long desk in front of him. Sephiroth couldn't see Rufus because of the blinding light of the sun gleaming in through the wide uncovered windows, but he knew the young executive was hidden somewhere in the shadows, he could feel the short haired blond's presence nearby.

He scanned the board members from right to left, taking note of their faces, his own countenance expressionless and unreadable.

He watched as Palmer, head of the Space Exploration program, fidgeted in his chair. How someone as incompetent as that buffoon got to be a board executive, Sephiroth would never know.

Then there was Reeve. The good looking executive was the head of the Urban Development. His latest project was major reconstruction of Midgar's inner city. On more than one occasion, Sephiroth had smelt a soft lilac scent wafting from the man. He had smelt that fragrance on someone else, but at the moment, he couldn't recall who.

To Reeve's right was Heiegger—the Public Safety Maintenance head. He sat and stared back at Sephiroth, trying in vain to hide the fear he felt for the General from his eyes.

Scarlet, the head bitch of Weapons Development was sat beside him. The eyes she rested on Sephiroth were full of unveiled lust. She would give anything to spend a night with the powerful man stood before her, and she didn't care who knew it.

The final chair was meant for Professor Hojo, but it was at present empty. He was currently taking care of two wounded cadets.

Tseng was there, standing off to the side since he was the head of the Investigation Division. He leaned against the wall, his arms folded across himself, waiting for the meeting to proceed.

Thick cigar smoke filled the air, and a few nervous coughs greeted his approach, as Sephiroth nonchalantly took the chair indicated to him, sitting down and crossing one long booted leg over the other, giving off the air of bored indifference.

The large, pompous man in the centre of the group, decided to break the awkward silence first. He leant forward a little on the desk, his hands clasp together in front of him, his face breaking into a false welcoming smile.

"General….We all know why you are here." The man leant even closer. "You are here to tell us _why_ there are two cadets, under your supervision, currently in the hospital."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"We know that the hospitalization of Cadet Cloud Strife is not down to you….But the other boy, Cadet Adam Montgomery…..Can you explain to us, General, why you felt it necessary to take upon yourself the responsibility of his chastisement?"

"Heidegger, he beat, kidnapped and almost raped my lov….." Sephiroth stopped himself in time. "He almost raped another of my men. As you yourself just said, Sir….Those two boys are under _my_ supervision. Therefore, I dealt out punishment as I saw fit."

"But General….Don't you think that you were a little…_excessive_ with the force you used against a low ranking cadet? After all said and done, you have left him suffering from multiple cuts and bruise's….A broken nose …A fractured skull. And you've left him in a coma…." He stopped for a moment, sipping from a glass of water in front of him.

"General…Adam Montgomery is, at this very moment, hooked up to a life support machine," Scarlet cut in, secretly getting enjoyment out of thinking about the pain Sephiroth had caused the cadet. "The doctors have said that _if _he regains consciousness, he should be able to lead some sort of normal life….But his career in the military is now over. You have robbed us of a cadet, General. You have lost us a future SOLDIER……."

"No…." Sephiroth interjected angrily. "I have _saved_ this company the embarrassment of having a failure within their ranks. Montgomery is a bully and a coward. Is that the type you would trust fighting for you?" he asked, bitterly.

Everyone in the conference room could feel the anger rolling off Sephiroth. Fingers began tugging at collars, as the heat in the room began to intensify……They were experiencing at first hand the General's wrath.

"The boys who come here to join SOLDIER are under _my_ command, and as such, I will not have _anyone _questioning me about the way I deal with them. If I feel that there has been insubordination, intimidation or harassment of any kind….I sort it out."

"But don't you think you could have shown some…tact…in dealing with the Montgomery boy? Couldn't you have spared him some of the pain?" Reeve asked. Sephiroth could tell that the man didn't like violence of any kind.

"I spared his life. He should be grateful for that."

The directors mumbled amongst themselves, obviously not liking Sephiroth's answer.

"We cannot afford to have you taking it upon yourself to act as judge and jury, General."

"I would have acted as executioner also, to make sure that nothing like that _ever_ happens again!" Now it was Sephiroth's turn to lean forward in his chair. "Need I remind you, gentlemen," he continued, purposely forgetting to address Scarlet, "That _I_ am the one you call upon to settle all foreign and domestic disputes?"

His voice, though calm, had now taken on a menacing edge, and his green eyes flashed with barely contained anger.

"I believe _I _am the one to whom Shin-Ra looks to in time of trouble. And believe me when I say, that it would have cost you far more to keep a cadet like Montgomery than to give him a dishonorable discharge. Because, had Cadet Montgomery succeeded in raping Cadet Strife, the boy's mother would have, without a doubt sued, and this military facility would be under intense investigation, which is something that none of you… least of all our great Command-In-Chief…..wants to happen."

Sephiroth paused, letting his words echo around the now deathly quiet room. He eyed the people before him, daring them to challenge him.

None did.

"Do you have anything more you wish to say to me, gentlemen?….No? Good, then I declare this meeting over. If you'll excuse me, there is a certain cadet I wish to check-up on."

Sephiroth stood and turned, his long silver hair fanning out behind him as he walked towards the door.

Rude and Reno nervously stood by the exit. They glanced across at their boss, who discreetly nodded his head at them to permit the General to leave.

Rufus was surprised at the show of restraint the General had shown. He knew first hand the terrible temper the man had, and while Rufus in no way sympathized with Montgomery—that asshole had got everything he deserved as far as he was concerned, he was nevertheless taken aback that Sephiroth hadn't killed the boy just for the mere fact that he had picked on Cloud, least of all actually laying a finger on the boy.

And judging by today's outcome of this most unfortunate situation, it had become very evident that Sephiroth was no longer the company's puppet. The strings had finally been cut, and now Sephiroth was of free will….and all because of one young boy, who was even now struggling not to lose their unborn child.

As Sephiroth swept out of the smoke filled room, Rufus thought back to an hour prior, when Gast had come to him, informing him that Cloud needed to be placed on maternity leave as soon as possible. If not, he had warned, there was a high probability of the vulnerable cadet miscarrying.

This information had worried Rufus. More so, because just before Gast had come to see him, Sephiroth had been to see him first…The General had a plan.

And Rufus had agreed to it.

oOoOoOo

Low steady breathing was the only sound coming from the very still, young body. The subtle beeping from the heart monitors gave Sephiroth a little extra reassurance that his lover and child were alright, as he tenderly rubbed his thumb back and forth over the small, limp hand clasped tightly within the grip of his own large powerful one.

The General's silver hair fell forward, hiding the misery in his cat-like green orbs. He wanted so much to hear the boy's voice again. But Cloud had been sedated. The doctors had felt it necessary.

He hated seeing Cloud look so bruised and battered. Now the blood had been washed away, it revealed his slightly swollen face, the black-purplish circles that were prominent under his closed eyes. His slit lip was slow in going down. Even the handprint was vivid, not so much now as when it was first made, but Sephiroth could see the fading mark upon his lover's angelic countenance.

The sound of feet shuffling into the private hospital room was no cause for Sephiroth to stir from his place by his partner's bedside. If anything, the new arrivals caused Sephiroth to be on guard. He looked at the intruders through narrowed eyes.

"And what the fuck do you want?" he hissed, still trying to come down off the high of his anger of the so-called meeting from an hour ago.

"General, it's time for us to exam Cadet Strife, just to make sure that he hasn't suffered a relapse… or that the baby isn't under any stress," Professor Gast said in a fatherly tone.

He was still afraid of Sephiroth, but he understood the man's anger was not directed his way, but the other scientist next to him…..Hojo. Gast held the same view as many others. Hojo had fucked up far too many lives, including the life of his best friend's son, who had since disappeared.

Gast had looked for the young Valentine, but to no avail. Vincent had fallen off the face of the earth, and gone with him was his girlfriend, Lu, the attractive lab assistant whom Vincent had planned to marry. Gast often wondered what had become of the pair of young lovers.

He came back from his musing when he realized Hojo was speaking.

"We need for you to leave, General, in order for us to do our job."

Sephiroth didn't budge from his place at Cloud's bedside. If anything, his grip on the young boy just got tighter, more possessive.

"I'm not leaving. You can do your exams with me here," he replied challengingly.

Irritated, Hojo stomped his foot as if he were a child who just had his favorite toy taken away. "Patient confidentiality, General," he screeched. "Unless you are _family_, you have to leave."

Apparently, telling the boy's partner to get out wasn't the right thing to say.

Sitting, Sephiroth may have given Hojo the impression that he wasn't quite so frightening. But now….stood erect at full height, and holding onto Musamune in one hand.

"You can try to intimidateme all you want, General… It won't work. I told you…"

"I am Cloud's lover and the father of his child—therefore…that gives me _every _damn right to be here," Sephiroth snapped.

"You're….You're the father?" Hojo mumbled. But, how could that be possible? Zack was always the one with the boy. It had to be Zack. Didn't it?

"Don't you _dare_ try to cover up for a SOLDIER, 1st Class," Hojo shouted, uncaring about the patient. "It is documented that the child belongs to Zack."

Gast snorted. He did not concur with Hojo on Zack being the sire, and had told the other scientist of the fact.

"I'm not covering up for anybody," Sephiroth replied coldly, annoyed to think that the stupid man stood before him believed someone else to be the father of his child. "And what gives you this asinine notion that Cloud's baby is Zack's?"

"I've dated the boy's pregnancy back to the very first time that you, Zack and Cadet Strife went out drinking," Hojo stated smugly.

Sephiroth blanked—instantly recalling the memory of his claiming of the boy that first time.

For a moment, he was back in the room, holding Cloud tightly, kissing him deeply, his hands roaming the young firm body beneath him.

"Cloud was a virgin when I took him that night," Sephiroth said out loud, without realizing he had done so. He could still smell the underlining scent of vanilla that enticed him to possess the boy. Even now, Cloud was emitting the enchanting aroma, but not as strongly, because of his unconscious state.

The General's blood quickly raced through his veins, warming him and pooling in his groin, causing him to turn from the scientists. Professor Gast hid his laugh with a cough, delighted with the look of shocked horror he saw emerging on Hojo's face, as the truth suddenly hit home. Gast didn't know which he enjoyed more—Sephiroth being embarrassed at his arousal…..Or Hojo being speechless for the first time in his life.

"I……I…….I….." Quivering with anger at being made a fool of, Hojo glared at Gast, and silently dared him to mock him. Gast had no intention of doing so, Sephiroth was doing a superb job of making him look stupid. As far as he was concerned, they had work to do.

"Please, take your seat again, General. We're about to wake Cloud, and he's probably going to be a little out of it. I think it'll be a good ideal if you're the first person he sees," Gast explained, seeing as Hojo was still wallowing in self dismay.

Sephiroth watched intently as the professor leaned over Cloud and injected something into his arm.

A few minutes later, azure eyes fluttered open. Cloud gave a small groan, and instinctively placed his hands on his stomach, in fear for his child.

"The baby is alright, love," Sephiroth gently whispered, trying to reassure the little blonde, rubbing gently at the boy's hand again.

Tears filled the semi-dazed orbs, as Cloud turned to face Sephiroth. "Montgomery… he-he… I tried to stop him. I didn't want him to hurt her, Seph…" Cloud cried, filled with shame that he couldn't protect his child. It would have been his entire fault if anything had happened to their baby…because he had lacked the strength and size to fight back.

"No, love. Please don't cry. Our child is safe," Sephiroth offered in comfort, leaning forward and kissing away the boy's tears. Cloud's sobbing lessened.

"Professor Gast and Hojo need to exam you now, to make sure that everything is okay," he told his young lover. The hand Sephiroth was holding tightened. "I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart," Sephiroth reassured, and Cloud relaxed his grip.

Hojo stood back taking notes as Gast propped the boy's legs up and instructed him to spread them. Snapping on latex gloves and pouring a hefty amount of gel onto his fingers, Gast inserted his index and middle fingers into the young cadet's anus. Cloud immediately tensed up.

"Relax, or it will hurt more than it should," Gast cautioned.

After a few minutes of probing, Gast removed his fingers, and threw away the soiled gloves. "No rectal damage. From what I can tell, I estimate any type of penetration to be over 24 hours ago, which is a good sign," Gast said smiling, as he began to feel around Cloud's slightly extended belly.

"Why is that, Professor?" Sephiroth asked.

"Had Cadet Montgomery violated Cloud, then not only would there have been the possibly that Cloud could have lost the baby, but also….Montgomery would have surely died in the process," Gast replied.

Hojo gave a brittle laugh. "Montgomery is a damn fool! Strife's body has an exorbitant amount of Mako… Not nearly as high as yours, Sephiroth, but close enough. It appears your little lover's body responds only to yours sexually," Hojo added, overly thrilled at the results.

Sephiroth was not pleased at the professor's giddiness but he listened as Hojo continued, "…It's as if you and the boy are bonding on another level. If I didn't know better, I would say that the Jenova cells are responding positively to each other within your bodies."

The General gritted his teeth, wanting to knock that smug look off Hojo's face…. but Sephiroth could wait. If everything worked out in his and Cloud's favor then they, along with Zack, would be nothing more than a distant memory in Shin-Ra's history.

oOoOoOo

Cloud was released from the medic ward the following day after all his other tests came back negative from the lab. All was fine, except that his blood iron was low. Professor Gast gave the soon-to-be mother a one month supply of iron pills, which he was told had to be taken daily.

In addition to that, Cloud was advised to stay off his feet for at least a day or two. And to make sure he got the required rest ordered, Sephiroth had made plans to take Cloud away. As soon as he'd heard that Cloud was to be released from hospital, he had met with the President in regards to letting him and Zack take Cloud on leave for a few weeks.

A highly unusual request, but Rufus had granted permission nonetheless. Both Zack and Sephiroth had accumulated so much vacation time, that they had more than enough to donate to Cloud for him to have eight weeks off.

They were cutting it kind of close, coming back with only four weeks until his due date, but Sephiroth needed the time to do what he had to do.

Upon getting home from the hospital, Cloud headed straight for the shower…and then slipped into bed. He didn't want to talk about what happened or what could have happened. He was just thankful that Sephiroth had showed up when he did, preventing that asshole Montgomery from raping him.

He tossed and turned, reliving over and over again those few hours he had been held for. The things he had done. The things he hadn't wanted to do. He remembered taking Montgomery's cock in his mouth, of being forced to swallow the other boy's seed, and he nearly vomited. Whimpering, he silently cried from being humiliated at Montgomery's cruel hands.

Sephiroth got into bed beside Cloud, and held him tightly within his arms, rubbing his hands possessively over the shaking boy's tummy, whispering words of love and comfort against his young lover's neck, until he knew the young boy had fallen to sleep.

In the morning, Sephiroth told him to pack a month's worth of clothes. The reason why? —He was taking him back home, to Nibelheim, to see his mother again.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, how was that? Mitts & I have to admitted, are holding on to the edge of our seats with each chapter that we write. So, Montgomery is out of the picture. Was every on satisfied with the outcome of his fate? And what's this plan the Rufus agreed to with Sephiroth? Don't know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.

Mitts & ArchNemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 15 oOoOo

"You know people are starting to believe that you're really a vampire."

Closing his eyes, Vincent sighed inaudibly. "What do you want, Highwind?"

"Not a damn thing," Cid replied taking a long drag off his cigarette.


	16. Anxiety

Family  
**Disclaimer**: We do not own any characters of Final Fantasy. They are the property of Square Enix and Sony. We do not make any money from the writing of this story  
Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. We are letting you know now what the relationships WILL contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

_Special thanks to_: Lord of the Shadows, Kageshi, KAdaj!!!!!!!, Michiko Gatanami, Lady Urashima, SilverXXRain, Nocturnal Syn, Dream-Gal101, xangelsarah, Silvermane1, Rabid yaoi fangirl Blood213, xslavextoxsephirothx, Xover-girl, vincent-taco, Firehedgehog, 191026, krazykatty, Aki, Angelistical06, Hikari Manganji, starwarsmonkey, xoseraphim,and to those who have read and didn't review thanks for reading thus far. We hope you enjoyed it.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 15: Anxiety

_Frightened, wide azure orbs stared disbelievingly into the cold, hard, emerald cat-like eyes that were staring unblinkingly back. Although a slight curve adorned the thin pale lips of the tall man, the smile did not reflect in the liquid green windows of his eyes._

"_Good to see you, Cloud," the same, well known silky smooth voice of the man had said in greeting, right before knocking the youth hundreds of feet into the air._

_Cloud landed awkwardly on the unstable rooftop, pivoting on his right foot quickly, spinning around in order to face his attacker._

_The taller, leaner man that had just assaulted him sailed into the air gracefully, floating down to gently land on the roof of what remained of the Shin-Ra building._

"_Your geostigma is gone? That's too bad," he simply commented in a condescending tone, gazing down at the small figure of the youth_

_Cloud stared back. Even though years had gone by, the tall man seemed unaffected by the passing of time. In fact, if anything, he looked even more alluring than ever—his knee long silver-grey hair just as attractive, his tight fitting ankle length leather duster and thigh-high belted boots still giving off the lure of desirability._

_A part of Cloud ached to throw down his weapon, to surrender himself bodily once more to this man that he had loved….that he still loved._

_But this _wasn't_ Cloud's mate—this was someone else—someone sinister. And Cloud would be a liar if he said he wasn't afraid of the man now stood before him. There was madness behind those contemptuous mako green eyes. And his famous sword, Masamune, was held threateningly aloft his left hand. _

"_Sephiroth…..What do you want?"_

"_The last thoughts of geostima's dead… those remnants will join the lifestream and girdle the planet, choking it, corroding it. What I want, Cloud, is to sail the darkness of the cosmos with this planet as my vessel… just as my mother did long ago…"_

_Giving Cloud a semi-side profile, Sephiroth flicked his wrist toward the heavens._

_Startled, Cloud could only watch, as the sky became black as night, as tendrils of miniature tornados descended to the ground, engulfing_ _the world in its master's fury._

"_But… What about this planet?" Cloud yelled, gripping the hilt of his board sword, preparing to fight his ex-lover. _

_Even as he did so, unbidden thoughts of their time together flooded his mind….Of Sephiroth's sweet mouth exploring his own…Of the nights that they had lain entangled in each others limbs, crying out with the strength of their passion….._

_Cloud gave his head a quick firm shake. He didn't want to recall any of those amorous memories. They would be his undoing. Instead, the young former SOLDIER stood in a battle stance. He stared at Sephiroth, awaiting his answer._

"_Well, that's up to you, Cloud," was the only reply he received before, with Masamune at the ready, Sephiroth charged……_

"AHHHHHH!"

Gasping for air, Cloud struggled to untangle himself from the sheets that were wrapped around his legs, trapping him, pinning him down….leaving him open to the mercilessness attack upon him. He sat up in bed, his heart pounding, his head thudding, his whole body awash with sweat, his breath coming in ragged gasps.

Sephiroth had been jolted awake from his peaceful slumber by his lover thrashing about next to him.

"Cloud, love… Are you alright?" he inquired gently, concerned immediately when Cloud choked on a sob. He reached out a hand to push the damp hair out of the boy's eyes.

Still in the throes of his dream, Cloud twisted and fell out of the bed, fumbling in the dark for a weapon that was not there.

Throwing back the covers, and rushing to Cloud's side, Sephiroth picked up his pregnant lover, or at least he tried to.

The small blond fought against him, and delivered a well placed punch to Sephiroth's face, causing bones to crack upon impact, rich red blood spewing forth. Sephiroth dismissed any discomfort he felt from his broken nose…he was more concerned about Cloud's strange behavior, and besides which, the injury had already begun to heal itself.

Taking a strong, firm hold on Cloud, Sephiroth turned him in towards his chest and held him tightly. The blond boy cried out, beating with his tiny fists up against his partner's bare hairless chest weakly, until his energy was depleted.

"Is the baby okay, Cloud? Are you hurt? Please…. Please tell me what's wrong? I can't help unless you tell me what's wrong."

Sephiroth kept his voice gentle, calm, one hand soothing his pregnant lover's back, the other caressing his hair. This type of odd behavior was what Professor Gast had warned him about. Gast told him that Cloud would start feeling anxiety over things that he had no control over.

Worst…..If Cloud thought for one minute that their baby was in danger, he would lash out to protect her, and not think of the consequences. This was the explanation they had put down to his attack on Zack that day in training a few months back.

"Cloud?" He placed a small kiss on top the boy's head. "Cloud, please tell me what upset you so much."

With a small shiver, Cloud slowly emerged from his fog like dream state. Running a shaky hand over the large mound of their child, he released a shuddering breath.

Sepiroth's concerned words had finally register, and Cloud began to relax in the safety of his lover's embrace…..But there was no way he was going to tell Sephiroth about his nightmare—about him wanting the destruction of all life on the planet.

Instead, Cloud responded, "Nothing….It's nothing…..Just a bad dream is all….The baby's fine, she's fine, just a little jittery—I'm okay now….."

Between their tightly clasp bodies they felt the hard thumps and movements of their baby, the tiny little kicks and pushes of their unborn daughter connecting them. The sex of their child had been confirmed in the hospital when Cloud had been checked over after Montgomery's assault.

Professor Gast had conducted an ulta-sound on the baby, which had revealed the truth that Cloud already knew. Both proud parents had sat and watched, mesmerized, staring at the small mass on the monitor, gazing with love at the smudgy outline of her spine and stubbly legs. Her arms were clearly visible, as well as a pair of enormous round eyes which seemed to stare out at them.

Seeing their baby aimlessly floating in fluid on the screen, and hearing the rapid pulse of her tiny heartbeat had made her all the more real.

And in just under two and a half months, she would be here with them.

Cloud looked up into Sephiroth's hurt and bloodied face. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry," he whispered, reaching out a tentative hand to wipe some of the gore away. He felt terrible. How could he have hurt his one true love like that?

Sephiroth smiled down at him. "Ah, I've had worse," he joked lightly. "Coffee?"

"Can we simply go back to bed? I'm tired," Cloud weakly said.

Wanting nothing but to make his lover happy, Sephiroth helped the weary blond back towards their room…helping him slip in between the sheets, tucking the blankets up around them, before snuggling in behind and holding the boy close to him.

But he didn't let sleep take him so easily, Sephiroth stayed awake, softly smoothing the stretched skin of his partner's swollen tummy, calming and soothing his daughter down, lulling her to sleep. Then, and only then, did Sephiroth allow his own heavy eyes to close and grant him the rest he needed.

In just a few hours they had a full schedule….for he was taking Cloud and Zack to Nibelheim.

oOoOoOo

_**CRASH!**_

Tifa cringed as yet another piece of furniture was broken. At this rate, by the time the guys moved everything out of the way, there would be nothing left to move back in again!

She sighed. Cid, Barret, and Vincent just didn't know their own strength when it came down to doing mediocre every day chores. She _had_ been going to ask Vincent to flick a duster around the place, but now, seeing the destruction the three had already caused, she thought twice about it…..

Tifa and her friends were cleaning up her new bar, 7th Heaven, for the arrival of her childhood friend, Cloud Strife.

The pretty, long-haired brunette girl had spoken to Cloud's mother only the day before, to see if she had heard from him, and was overjoyed to be told that he and three of his friends were coming home for a few days to visit.

She was even more excited when Mrs. Strife asked if Cloud and his friends could stay at Tifa's bar for the duration of their visit, as her apartment only had the one bedroom.

Tifa had agreed on the spot. She missed Cloud, and this would give her ample opportunity to be alone with him. Maybe this time, she could finally get a marriage proposal out of him while he was here.

She smiled at the thought, thinking of her new name over and over in her mind…..Mrs. Cloud Strife…_.MRS_…Cloud Strife…. Before another resounding crash caused her to frown again—the guys had just dropped another table.

Picking up the phone, Tifa dialed a home supply retailer. She was going to need four extra tables to replace the ones already broken. And while she was re-ordering, she decided to go ahead and purchase some new stuff for Vincent's room, making up her mind to throw out the tatty and decrepit bedroom furniture that was in there now.

The martial artist couldn't understand for the life of her, why the former Turk refused to have new things. Tifa shrugged her shoulders, figuring that the gunman was simply use to accepting what ever was on hand.

That would be easy to understand, considering the type of living conditions they had found him in ….While searching for clues as to why President Shin-Ra had suddenly left his place of residence, they had discovered Vincent, hidden deep within the barren, underground chambers beneath Shin-Ra's abandoned mansion.

The only other thing they had found that day, apart from Vincent, had been several torn pages from a notebook regarding Jenova cells. The notes were incomplete. A lot of the information skipped years, and most, if not all of it, was totally useless.

But what was not known to Tifa and Barrett, was that Cid had found a complete set of research notes dated back over thirty years.

The pilot had been shocked to discover what had actually happened to Vincent. But he had kept the details to himself, hoping that one day the gunman would trust him enough to tell him on his own accord about his tragic past… of the torture he had been put through as Hojo's guinea pig.

Cid had taken an instant dislike to the professor years ago when he had first met the man while working at Shin-Ra…..He'd always known there was something not quite right about the scientist….

And now he knew why…

Hojo had taken Vincent's pregnant fiancée, Lucrecia, and had subjected her unborn baby to multiple injections of Jenova cells.

Lucrecia had given birth to the child, a boy…. but she hadn't lived long enough to care for the infant. And at this point in the sad story, Vincent was already sleeping in his coffin—oblivious to the fate of both his lover and his son.

_But Cid knew._

Because of what he had read, Cid knew how Lucrecia hadn't been able to handle what she had inadvently done to Vincent and their son. He knew the suffering she had gone through once the child had been born. Forced to give the infant over to Hojo, she had been swallowed up by grief and pain, and had disappeared into the night, taking a quantity of poison vials with her.

Months later, after an extensive search had failed to find the body of the missing female scientist, the professor, assuming the worse, had declared Lucrecia, along with Vincent—dead.

Their child, Cid had read, was alive….But his whereabouts, was unknown.

oOoOoOo

"You know…. People are starting to believe that you're really a vampire."

Closing his eyes, Vincent sighed inaudibility. "What do you want, Highwind?"

"Not a damn thing," Cid replied, taking a final long drag off his cigarette and flicking the spent butt over the banister.

The former Turk had not moved from his spot looking out past the openness of Edge. He was here in Tifa's bar to help move things, and it was he who had broken the first table.

Getting cursed for that, everyone decided it would be safer if he just propped himself up in a corner as usual and leave the rest to Cid and Barrett. This had been a bad decision, because before the day was through, they had managed to break three more tables between them.

Now, they were on a break, and Vincent had hoped to find himself a quiet spot out of the way of the others. But Cid was pestering him, as he normally did when he was bored, and it was frustrating Vincent no end.

"If there's nothing that you want, please leave," he said, dismissing the airman.

"No."

"What did you just say?" Dark eyebrows furrowed into a frown.

"NO….." Cid repeated. "I'm not leaving…..And don't act like you didn't hear what I said. I know about your super hearing…… You heard me just fine the first goddamn time."

The tone of the blond man's voice instantly put Vincent on guard. He knew that Cid was pushing for an argument, but he didn't know why. Wanting to avoid a confrontation, Vincent considered his options, none of which seemed promising.

He finally decided the best thing to do would be to move from his hide-a-way place, to leave Cid on his own. With a swish of his long cloak, he turned to leave, but Cid latched onto his arm, flinging him violently against the wall, pinning and holding him bodily up against the stone surface.

"Highwind, I don't know what dangerous game you're playing, but I suggest that you let me go this minute," Vincent said, the threat in his voice as plain as day.

"You're a _real_ piece of work, Vince." Cid drawled, a slow lazy smile forming on his lips.

The gunman nearly growled at the bastardization of his name. He hated, absolutely hated, when people did that. He had just opened his mouth to reprimand the pilot for taking liberties, when another being made its presence known to him……..

_Chaos._

The entity within him was acting strange, causing Vincent to involuntary lean into Cid's touch. The warmth of the blonde's hand on his leather clad arm sent a thrill of electricity coursing through him…..pulsating, spreading outwardly to all parts of his body.

The bloody beast had picked the wrong time to cause trouble……This was not good.

Totally unaware of the inner turmoil going on within Vincent, Cid closed the gap between them. He pressed himself hard up against the gunman's body, pushing his lower half forward, wanting to let the other feel his need for him.

Vincent moaned. Crimson orbs became fully dilated, with unbridled desire…

And then, what he feared the most, happened…..

_Take him… TAKE HIM! Smell his want of you on him…_

About ninety-nine point nine percent of the time Vincent usually paid no heed to the voice in his head. But this time, he threw caution to the wind……. and allowed himself to listen.

He inhaled deeply, taking in Cid's unique odor of stale tobacco smoke and alcohol, the smells that everyone associated with the airman….. But these scents were only on the surface.

What Vincent smelt, as he nuzzled into Cid's neck, was the man's natural scent…. Mountain air and rain mixed with pine. It was ecstasy.

The scent turned Vincent on, his own arousal brushing up against the hardness of the man in front of him. Without thinking of the retributions of his actions, the gunman brought his lips down on top of the pilots, his arms wrapping tightly around the others back, pulling him tighter towards him, and thrusting his hips up against the responsive blond's.

Almost pulled under by desire, but not quite, Vincent snapped out of his lust filled stupor when he felt Cid's roaming hands glide across his chest, searching for the raised nubs underneath his black shirt and cloak.

The ex-Turk came back to his senses with a jolt. Giving a push at the man that still held him, he walked off, leaving Cid on the balcony—dazed and horny—not to mention confused…..Wondering what the hell had just took place between him and Vincent.

oOo TBC Oo

A/N: Oh, it's getting good now. Cid and Vincent are tormenting each other. And what's the deal with Cloud? Think it's all in his head? Don't know? Well, to find out more stay tuned for the next chapter.

Mitts & ArchNemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 16 oOoOo

"This is your room, Sephiroth. And Cloud… This is yours," Tifa said proudly, indicating a room directly opposite from the General's.

The blond said nothing as he turned and walked straight into Sephiroth's assigned room, closing the door behind him.

The look of dismay and puzzlement highlighting Tifa's face was priceless.

"What can I say…..He doesn't like sleeping alone," Sephiroth said, trying to contain the laughter in his voice, as he followed in after his lover.


	17. You Don't Mean That

Family  
This chapter is dedicated to our 100th and 150th reviewers:  
**_M i c k i k o G a t a n a m i _**and**_ L o r d o f t h e S h a d o w s  
_**

**Disclaimer**: We do not own any characters of Final Fantasy. They are the property of Square Enix and Sony. We do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. We are letting you know now what the relationships WILL contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

_Special thanks to_: Xover-girl, Angelistical06, music-is-luv, whiteninjetti, monchy08, Dream-Gal101, Silvermane1, Gaara's girl, xslavextoxsephirothx, vincent-taco, xoseraphim, SilverXXRain, Firehedgehog, 191026, starwarsmonkey, Amazed,and to those who have read and didn't review thanks for reading thus far. We hope you enjoyed it.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 16: You Don't Mean That

The ride to Nibelheim was peaceful and uneventful. Sephiroth had hired out a mini-van which Zach was now driving surprising carefully, considering the hap-hazard way he usually did things. Sephiroth had never bothered to learn how to drive because he'd felt no need to…. He'd always had someone else to do it for him.

And besides which, if he needed to get somewhere fast, he just normally ran, at top speed, without so much as even breaking into a sweat. That was one of the advantages to being super human.

Zack could run at top speed too, but only for a short distance before he had to take a break. However, the dark haired man could still take out a league of enemies until his ability to outrun them kicked back in. He was a top rate 1st Class SOLDIER after all, as well as Sephiroth's second-in-command. And the General was glad to call him a friend.

While Zack and Sephiroth were up front of the mini-van, Cloud was nestled comfortably in the middle row next to the window. He'd slept for the majority of the trip, the only way he had been able to deal with the nausea that the swaying vehicle was causing him.

Aerith, who had tagged along at her boyfriend's insistence, sat pressed up tight against the sliding door on the same bench seat as Cloud. She didn't mind that he was taking up most of the room….she was tiny anyway.

All their belongings had been thrown into the back seat, Zack bemoaning at how many bags Aerith had packed.

"What?" she'd said, trying to defend herself..."Cloud's taking far more than me!"

"That's because he's packing for two….What's your excuse?" Zack had teased, before pushing and shoving the last bag in, wedging it down tightly. "All aboard who's going aboard…"

It was now a little past mid-day, hours since when they had first started their journey. But, at last, the little group had finally arrived at Cloud's childhood home.

Not much had changed in the three years Cloud had been gone. He looked around him at the same old buildings he used to know….gazing up at the same skyline that never seemed to change.

Stumbling wearily out of the van, exhausted even though he had slept for about eight hours, he was thankful that Sephiroth was at his side to catch him.

The little blond smiled gratefully up at his lover, appreciative for his support and strength, holding on tightly to the tall mans arm as he led the way purposely forward, Zack and Aerith following in their wake.

It was only a short walk to their intended destination, and upon arrival, Sephiroth rapped at the door sharply with his knuckles, turning to look down at the little blond and give him a smile of encouragement.

Cloud gazed back, adoration shining in his eyes for the silver haired man. Not being able to resist, Sephiroth pulled the small boy into his arms, covering his lips with a kiss.

"Hey, don't mind us…You two wanna make out, that's fine, go right on ahead. Aerith and me, we'll just go back and wait in the van."

"Zack, don't be such an as-"

The door silently swung open, cutting Sephiroth off mid sentence. A small, petite blonde haired woman stood on the threshold. Her vivid blue eyes scanned the group of friends, landing on the young boy still wrapped protectively in the General's arms.

"Cloud?"

"Hi, mom." Reluctantly, Sephiroth released his hold on the boy, letting him go forward towards his mother.

Mrs. Strife latched onto her son, clasping him against her in a tight embrace. Then she stepped back to take a good look at him. He had grown quite a bit over the last three years. He was taller and much more muscular now than he had been when he left her.

_He looks better for an extra bit of brawn,_ she thought, noticing the fullness of Cloud's face. He still hadn't lost his pretty looks; he was still as beautiful as ever. He had been far too skinny before. It was good to see him plumping out.

Why, even his once flat, scrawny chest had swelled a tiny bit. But the small mounds of flesh couldn't take anything away from the glowing beauty that being pregnant gave him.

She glanced down proudly at his expanding tummy, at the temple of his and Sephiroth's creation….. And she cried.

Cloud, thinking she was crying tears of shame, thinking he had brought disgrace to their family for allowing himself to be in such a condition, stepped away from her. "I'm sorry, mom," he whispered.

He'd apologized for making her feel embarrassed of him, for it not being a girl that he was bringing home to introduce to her……For falling in love, with a man.

"Why would you be sorry, honey?" his mother asked, her little face screwed up into a puzzled frown.

"Because, of this," Cloud answered, gently patting his distended stomach. "I've…. I've become a disappointment to you…I've let you down…."

"Oh, darling! Don't you _ever_ feel sorry about being pregnant," she hastened to reassure him, wiping away her tears with the back of one hand.

"It's all my fault for never telling you there was a possibly you could conceive…….But, we'll talk about that later—you come on in now, and get some rest, you look tired."

She placed her arm lovingly around Clouds waist, hugging him to her. "You can take a nap in my room until I serve lunch….and oh, don't worry…The sleeping arrangements for you and your friends have all been taken care of," she said, as she stepped to one side of the door, gesturing for everyone to follow her in.

Sephiroth was the last one to enter the apartment. He took a quick look at Mount Nibel, before disappearing inside with the others.

He didn't know why, but it felt as if the mountain were calling to him.

oOoOoOo

Vincent was missing. He had not been seen since the day before, which was strange, because the tall, dark haired man, though quiet and reserved, had an imposing presence, making him hard to miss, even when he tucked himself away quietly in a corner.

But, he was gone, and nobody knew where the red eyed gunman had run off to, or why.

After their heated kiss yesterday, Cid had left Vincent alone to cool down, to let the ex-Turk get his feelings together. And even though the blond haired pilot had wanted to confront him, had wanted to carry on the kiss from where it had broken off, he had resisted…had forced himself to his own room, and had lain awake most of the night reliving it over and over again, until finally falling into a restless slumber.

He'd woken up bleary eyed and irritable. And with that damn kiss still on his mind….It had even been the vision of his dreams as he'd slept. Well, he was going to put a stop to it right now…He was going to ask Vincent what the hell he had meant by it.

But, when the pilot went to Vincent's room, the door was wide open and the room empty. And, just taking one look at the neatly made bed, it showed Vincent hadn't spent the night in it.

_Probably off somewhere sulking about something_, he thought. Well, he could damn well sulk on his own. Cid had things to do….He didn't have time to go looking for temperamental drama queens….

But, even though Cid spent the rest of the day trying to dismiss Vincent from his mind, he couldn't forget the kiss…The taste of it, the feel of it against his mouth, the pleasure that radiated down to his boots.

And he knew he had to find the gunman….if he was to get any peace at all.

Cid checked throughout the entire place without any luck, and was just about to leave and begin scouring the city for the brooding man, when Tifa yelled up to him that Cloud and his friends had arrived.

Placing an unlit cigarette between his moist lips, Cid stomped downstairs.

oOoOoOo

As the group of four entered the doors of 7th Heaven, they found themselves showered with confetti and strings of curly ribbon as the occupants inside yelled in unison, "WELCOME HOME, CLOUD!"

The teenager blushed madly, and said a polite thank-you, before quickly moving to sit at the end of the bar. So far, thanks to the loose fitting shirt he wore, no-one had noticed his swollen stomach, and Cloud wanted to keep it that way.

Tifa took her post behind the bar, happily mixing drinks and passing highball glasses of beer around, right along with single and double shots of Tequila, and whatever else the patron of friends could think of as the night wore on.

Her gaze kept drifting towards Cloud. He seemed different somehow—he seemed subdued. And in addition to his odd behavior, she noticed he wasn't drinking any alcohol. Tifa had never known for Cloud_ not_ to drink when a party was going on.

He had stuck to soft drinks and fruit juices the entire time he had been here. And she also wondered why he kept looking at the man sat beside him.

The martial artist didn't take too kindly to the extremely tall, silver haired man who was sticking close to Cloud. He hadn't left his side all night, and _she_ wanted some time to talk to her friend in private.

Sephiroth sensed the anger and jealousy coming his way from the dark haired brunette. He wondered briefly for a moment if there had ever been anything between her and his little cadet….but he let the thought drop as Cloud's fingers sought out his hand, giving a quick squeeze, before releasing his hold just as quickly. Sephiroth smirked to himself, looking around to see if anyone had noticed.

Not that he cared……

His attention was caught by Zack and Aerith. They had their arms entwined, sipping from their glasses, eyes locked together. They were totally in their own little world.

The General inwardly smiled at his friends. They were so smitten with each other. And Zack, for all his bravado about how many women he had slept with, refused to take the lovely Aerith to his bed, declaring he would wait for her until she was ready.

Sephiroth knew for a fact that the dark, spiky haired man had not slept with anyone since he'd been dating her; which was quite a feat for the SOLDIER… considering how bad a flirt and ladies man Zack was.

Turning his attention back to his lover, Sephiroth noticed that the girl behind the bar had finally struck up a conversation with Cloud, leaning provocatively over the counter, her huge breasts all but falling out of her low cut top ……And he also noticed how tired Cloud was looking.

"Excuse me, Tifa?" the General had interrupted as politely as he could, but he still received a cold, hostile glare from the female nonetheless.

"Yes, Sephiroth?" her response was a parody of false sweetness.

"I'm sorry to cut in on your conversation, but we've had a pretty long day and, as you can see, Cloud is clearly exhausted. I think he needs to go to bed now."

Tifa didn't bother hiding the dislike from her face. _He was ordering Cloud to bed…..Who did he think_ _he was?_ Surely Cloud was going to say something? Make a protest of some sort? And she didn't really buy the story of her friend being tired…..until she looked, and saw for herself the heavy dark circles sagging underneath his beautiful blue eyes—Cloud was literally falling asleep on her! How could she have not seen it?

Throwing the drying towel she held in her hands onto the counter top, she stepped from behind the bar.

"Come. Follow me, I'll show you to your rooms."

They climbed two sets of stairs, and then walked down a long narrow hallway. The General had to duck four low strung light fixtures, causing Cloud to laugh. Sephiroth smiled down at him. It was good to hear the boy's laughter, even if it was the result of the first light fitting striking a perfect blow to Sephiroth's forehead!

Tifa stopped, and stood to one side, her arms gesturing to where they would be sleeping for the rest of their visit.

"This is your room, Sephiroth. And Cloud…This is yours," Tifa said proudly, indicating a room directly opposite from the General's.

The blond said nothing as he turned and walked straight into Sephiroth's assigned room, closing the door behind him.

The look of dismay and puzzlement highlighting Tifa's face was priceless.

"What can I say….He doesn't like sleeping alone," Sephiroth said, trying to contain the laughter in his voice, as he followed in after his lover, leaving the brunette by herself in the quiet hallway—fuming.

oOoOoOo

So many years had passed since the last time he had come here. He never thought in any of his dreams that what he had found was the one he had been searching for.

Ethereal light softly caressed the cave walls—filling the darkness around him with a warm soft glow. Vincent sat on the cool smooth stone surface of the cavern floor. His right arm supported his upper torso. He had his clawed hand draped over his left leg, while his right leg was stretched out. His eyes were closed, and his head hung low….Lost…. Deep in thought…..

_I'm…I'm sorry_

The words seemed to float around the room, like a whisper carried on the wind. But it was the whisper that Vincent had been waiting to hear. Now, he shifted his body, the crimson spheres of his eyes lifting at the voice, to solemnly take in the hard shell of all that remained of his true love.

"No, Lucrecia, I am the one who should be sorry," Vincent replied, speaking the words out loud, even though there was no-one there to hear them.

_Why…?_

"I failed you, and… because… I should have prevented this," he answered, standing at the edge of the shimmering pool of water, sweeping a tender hand down her immobile form. A single crystal tear fell from her closed eyes.

"Don't cry, Lu, tears are not becoming of you," Vincent mildly chastised.

_Our… son… where?_

_Alive? _

She was asking him if their son were alive.

"I…" He hesitated, knowing he was going to shred her already broken heart with his answer. "I don't know, Lu," he painfully admitted. He had been in his coffin, believing both of them to be dead, along with his soul.

Lies!

Nothing but lies.

Hojo told tortured him with the information that his beloved and their child had died. He should have known better than to have listened to anything that bastard had to tell him. He shouldn't……have trusted him.

Now Vincent waited, holding his breath, waiting to hear her reaction. But Lucrecia remained soundless in her mako crystal tomb.

"Did you name him?" he asked, desperately. "Maybe if you tell me his name, it would be easier for me to find him?"

But only silence met his request.

Sighing, Vincent turned to leave. He would get nothing more. With his shoulders sagging and his heart heavy, his thoughts were many miles away… he almost missed the gentle echo that chased urgently after him….

_Seph…_

_Sephiroth…_

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, it's coming down to the wire. Vincent now knows the truth about his son and Lucrecia. What will he do? What about Cid? He's quite upset about how things went down between him and Vincent and would like to let the ex-Turk know that you just can't walk away in the middle of a fabulous snogging session. Tifa's not a happy camper either. Does anyone think that Cloud made his intent about his and Sephiroth's relationship clear? Don't know? Well, stay tuned the next chapter.

Mitts & ArchNemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 17 oOoOo

Tifa wanted to make sure that everything was alright but was stopped when Zack halted her footsteps.

"I wouldn't go up there," he said.

"Why not?"

"They're fine, Tifa," Zack shot back.

"How do you know that?"

"Trust me—the only thing that's getting hurt up there is the bed."


	18. Yes

Family  
**Disclaimer**: We do not own any characters of Final Fantasy. They are the property of Square Enix and Sony. We do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. We are letting you know now what the relationships WILL contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

_Special thanks to: _Zuperbuu, Dream-Gal101, Lord of the Shadows, kokokit123, Nocturnal Syn, vincent-taco, AngelD, Angelistical06, Gaara's girl, xoseraphim, Xover-girl, Amazed, Hikaru, Goth Child of Zyon, 191026, Silvermane1, Steel Heart, monchy08, xslavextoxsephirothx, Firehedgehog, starwarsmonkey,and to those who have read and didn't review thanks for reading thus far. We hope you enjoyed it.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 17: Yes

Breakfast the next morning was a strained affair between Cloud and Tifa. The others sitting around the table, were ignorant as to the tension going on between the two friends… they were all too busy munching happily on their fare of pancakes, eggs, hash browns, biscuits, and sausage links to notice that the dark haired girl wasn't smiling as much.

Luckily for Tifa, she found that she didn't have to contend with Cloud's _friend_ this morning. He was still upstairs sleeping, which was just as well, because she would have liked to slap the holy crap out of him for last night. She still couldn't forget the way he'd smiled when he'd walked into the room after Cloud.

This Sephiroth person was public enemy number one in her book. There was something about the man that just didn't sit right with her. He had to have somehow _forced_ Cloud to be with him. That must be it… There was no way possible that Cloud would willingly be with a guy—not when he knew she had been waiting for him. But, she had to know for certain…

"So Cloud… Ah, how long have you known… um, Sephiroth?" she asked, trying to remember why the name sounded so familiar. It had been bugging her all night. She knew she'd heard it before… but from where?

Cloud paused in eating to contemplate his answer then, shrugging his shoulders, he replied innocently, "Well….Obviously, I've known him as a General for Shin-Ra since I joined as a cadet to become a SOLDIER, but…" He bolted down another mouthful of food before continuing. "We've been intimate together now, for about seven months."

A collection of startled gasps caused Cloud to look up from his morning meal.

All eyes were on him—some with utter shock, others with amusement…..one with disgust.

Tifa's was the face that carried the look of repugnance. Cid and Barret smirked knowingly along with Zack and Aerith, while Yuffie had question marks bobbing around her head in total confusion.

"Hey, I don't get it," the young ninja declared, glancing back and forth between her friends. What had Cloud said to provoke such a reaction among them?

"Well, Yuffie," Cloud explained, his cheeks burning, ignoring Tifa's negative reaction. "You have a boyfriend, right?"

The ninja nodded her head—going a little starry eyed just thinking about him.

"Well… So do I… Sort of."

"Just what in the fuck is that supposed to mean, kid?" Cid snapped, picking up his cup and downing the rest of his tea in one huge gulp. "You either have a boyfriend….. Or you don't—plain and simple." The empty cup was returned to the saucer with a smart clang.

Squirming under the pilot's penetrating gaze, Cloud lowered his head, and tried to clarify what he meant. "We're together as in _together_…. But we're not….we haven't…..made any commitments to one another," Cloud answered in a hushed tone, hoping everyone would understand.

Apparently, they did, for the room suddenly filled with several 'ahs' and 'oohs'.

"Well, shit!" Cid finally barked out, placing a cancer stick between his lips. "The man's a bloody fool if you ask me."

"What?" Yuffie asked again, still confused.

Taking no notice of the ninja, Cid continued. "I can't believe he hasn't offered to marry you yet…..Good looking boy like you….Hell, if I was in his shoes, I would have damn well proposed _already."_

A higher power must have been watching over Cloud, because right at that particular moment Sephiroth, the subject of their conversation walked in, and his sensitive ears were immediately assaulted with a barrage of questions and comments thrown at him from all sides…..

"You and Cloud can't be together!" Tifa yelled at him, as Zack cut in with, "I think you need to tell them, Seph."

Zack' words were downed out by Barret's burly voice, "Aren't you gonna marry Spiky?" Finishing with Yuffie's, "What's the deal? I don't _get_ it."

Sephiroth held up a hand….Not being prone to headaches, he could feel one was coming on, strong. He had taken all that he was going to take from the group.

"QUIET!" he roared.

Once he had gained control of his audience, he directed his question to his blond lover. "What is this all about?" he asked, watching as Cloud began blushing, his pretty cheeks reddening under his stare.

"They asked me about us…And I told them… Then they wanted to know why… Why we're not married."

The temperature in the bar went from freezing to boiling in a matter of seconds. Green cat-like eyes scanned each of Cloud's friends.

The pilot and the armed-gun man he could deal with…… Yuffie—he wasn't so sure about—she reminded him too much of Palmer. And the girl, Tifa, showed similarities to Scarlet. The only difference was that she wasn't trying to get into his pants every five minutes!

Tifa… That bitch… He was ready to hack her up into little pieces for the simple fact that she had done nothing to make him feel welcome. Not that he cared… But the little girl had chatted with Aerith and Zack and disregarded his presence as if he were invisible.

Did he see this as a problem? No, he didn't. He'd promised Cloud that he would _try_ to get along with his friends, which he had for the most part. However, Tifa was pushing at his buttons… _and she was pressing all_ _the wrong ones!_

His relationship with the General now out in the open, Cloud was beginning to feel uncomfortable in front of everyone, and Sephiroth was not pleased when he sensed his little lover's unrest….. He wasn't going to stand for Cloud being upset—not at all—because it wasn't good for either him or the baby.

"I'm only going to say this once, so pay close attention—Cloud and I are lovers, and what we do behind closed doors is our concern—not yours. And also, it's none of your damn business whether we're married or not… Now, if you don't mind…." he said, as he walked across to Cloud, pulling the boy into his arms. "_My lover_ promised me a day of sight-seeing….So…..If you'll excuse us…."

All eyes were on the retreating backs of the couple. No one said a word until they knew they could not be heard. Then everyone, except for Zack and Aerith, began talking… trying to give an opinion on Cloud and Sephiroth's relationship.

It wasn't until the bar door suddenly swung open that a stop was put to the friends bickering, as they all turned as one to see who it was to have come in.

"RENO!" Yuffie exclaimed, running and throwing herself into the arms of the fiery red-head who appeared in the doorway, eagerly accepting the kiss he planted on her lips.

Breaking apart and rocking back and forth on her heels, the ninja shyly peeked at the heavy built, bald Turk who was her boyfriend's working partner. He was standing just behind Reno, posing in his usual arrogant and unfriendly stance.

"Hello, Rude." Yuffie added a little wave to emphasize her greeting.

"Hm," was Rude's only response.

oOoOoOo

Boots dropped to the uncarpeted floor with a loud thud, as well as items of clothing, in the desperate need to get rest.

Cloud slid between the sheets and expelled a breath of air, allowing his body to sag. His day out with Sephiroth had proven to be tiring, more tiring than he had expected. He just needed to rest a while, to re-charge his batteries before they went out tonight. They were treating his mother to dinner with them, and he didn't want to worry her with his look of fatigue.

His lover, as usual, was pacing the room, the man's steps not making a sound. Sephiroth's movements were that of a feral sleek cat—graceful, beautiful and just as deadly. The General's strength was unmatched, as Cloud and Zack could testify to.

Now, as Cloud watched his partner, he could tell that something was playing heavily on Sephiroth's mind. He wondered if he were still brooding over what had occurred downstairs earlier this morning. He felt he needed to put things right between them… to make-up for his friends' lack of tactfulness.

"Seph, please come to bed. I need you here next to me… I need you to help me relax."

Never one to deny his blond lover, Sephiroth complied, quickly shedding his jeans, T-shirt, and steel-toed combat boots, before pulling back the covers of the bed and climbing in.

Lying down behind Cloud, Sephiroth rubbed his hand gently over their growing child. Cloud grunted a little, as the baby fiddled about inside her temporary home. She seemed able to sense whenever her father was near, or when Sephiroth placed a hand on Cloud's belly to feel her.

Instantly, she wriggled, turning about in every direction where Sephiroth moved his hand, as if to keep in contact with her father's touch.

Cloud lovingly placed his hand over his lover's, and eased it down past their child—she'd had enough of her father's attention—it was his turn. They had abstained from their nightly activities for two straight evenings now, and Cloud couldn't hold out any longer.

Soft lips were upon the nape of his neck, sending shivers of passion down his spine, making Cloud groan as Sephiroth unhurriedly stroked the firming appendage he pumped, making it hard within his demanding grasp.

Another moan was brought forth, as Cloud worked his hips for more friction, Sephiroth's own manhood easily sliding up and down between the smooth mounds of Cloud's ass. He moved one of Cloud's legs over his own to make penetration less stressful on the baby.

Then, as carefully as he could, Sephiroth began working his erection into Cloud's glistening back passage, slowly…gently….

"Seph…" Cloud half whispered, half moaned. "Please," he panted, trying to push himself back against the engorged penis that was entering him… wanting his lover to push in deeper, harder…

Sephiroth wanted so very badly to take Cloud hard and fast—but he couldn't. He would not chance risking the precious life within his lover, just to satisfy the carnal needs of his body. Resisting Cloud's sweet tantalizing whines and pleas for him to intensify their lovemaking, Sephiroth kept the moderate pace of his rhythm going until he could no longer maintain his control.

Cloud was semi-passive for the most part; allowing his lover to specify the terms of their coupling—letting Sephiroth take the lead in making sure the act was neither quick nor forceful. He understood that, because the baby was so close to being born, they had to deviate from their normal rigorous sexual practices. But that didn't make it any easier, when all he wanted was for Sephiroth to bang him senseless into the mattress…

Sephiroth's hand cupped one of Cloud's small milk heavy nipples—teasing it—causing Cloud to produce more lubricant to his hidden opening. Touching them no longer seemed to hurt his little lover any more, much to Cloud's relief and Sephiroth's excitement. He loved to play with them, fondling them whenever, and wherever he could…

Pulling himself out of Cloud's body, Sephiroth turned his blonde lover over onto his back, and captured the erotic little darkened pink bud between his teeth…

Cloud arched his body, the thrill of Sephiroth sucking on his swollen, sensitive nipple sending shock waves throughout his entire body. He thrust his hips forward, pushing himself up against Sephiroth's stomach...

Lifting the boy's legs up a little higher—parting Cloud's cheeks wider, Sephiroth slid back into his hot, inviting body… his rigid cock easily gliding into the now well lubricated entrance of his lover…

Cloud's heightened sensitivity was another perk to them having sex, especially now, as Cloud worked his own hand over his lover's to help make him release his pent up load, the feel of Sephiroth's fingers clenched tightly around his erection, pumping him, bringing him to the edge of climax…

Just when he thought that he couldn't take the exquisite torture of being fucked any more, Cloud emptied his completion onto the cotton sheets with a strangled passionate cry, "Ahh… ahh… ughh, _SEPHIROTH!"_

Likewise, Sephiroth gave in, and losing his composure for a few moments, he slammed his body hard into the small one beneath him, releasing his essence with his last deep plunge into the sweltering depths of his lover's open passage.

"Yeess, CLOUUD!"

oOoOoOo

Lines of worry marred Tifa's pretty features, as her eyes glanced from her friends, to the staircase. The thumping and banging of furniture, then the shouts of Cloud and Sephiroth calling out each other's names, were unsettling to the brown eyed fighter, even though her friends all seemed totally unconcerned at the noise.

Scared that the older man might be hurting Cloud, Tifa made to go up there, to their room… She wanted to make sure that everything was alright. But she was stopped when Zack spoke to her… halting her footsteps.

"I wouldn't go up there," he said, slapping down a domino, and laughing as Cid cursed and Barrett grumbled.

"Why not? I just want to know if they are-"

"They're fine, Tifa," Zack shot back, still not looking her way as he gathered his winnings of 200 gil.

"How do you know that?"

"Trust me—the only thing that's getting hurt up there, is the bed."

"You're disgusting... Cloud wouldn't do that. Not… Not with… _Him_."

Getting up from his chair at the table, Zack went to the bar. He could hear the anger in the girl's voice—the scorn of a hurt young woman.

"Tifa?" a soft feminine voice called—it was Aerith. "I would like to see Edge. We have a few hours before we have to dine tonight… Would you mind showing me around?" she asked, tactfully trying to dispel the atmosphere in the room.

Casting his girlfriend a grateful look, Zack dropped the 200 gil he'd just won into her soft delicate hands, giving Aerith a chaste kiss before disappearing upstairs to his room. He would let her soothe Tifa's raising temper… Aerith seemed to have a knack at that sort of thing….

Vexed at being thrown off, Tifa grabbed her car keys and left with Aerith and Yuffie.

The bar had a 'closed' sign mounted in the front window. Now, as she passed, Tifa flicked it back round to read 'Open'.

"Cid… I'm leaving you in charge," she said, holding onto the opened door. "Please don't let the place fall apart."

Although she was nervous about leaving her new business in Cid's hands, she also didn't want to risk losing customers by not being open the entire time Cloud was visiting.

oOoOoOo

When evening came around, it found Cloud and Sephiroth, along with Cloud's mother and his friends, all seated at tables in a fancy restaurant, whose specialty was serving up live music and the best pasta for miles around.

Casual conversation filled the small private banqueting room, as waiters and waitresses filed in and out, removing and replacing plates of food. Bottles of wine flowed freely around the tables, but Cloud declined several times as he stuck to just drinking juice.

The fast, modern music gradually slowed down as the evening progressed.

Cloud, feeling in much better spirits, was about to ask his lover to dance with him, when Sephiroth stood up abruptly, gaining everyone's attention.

Holding a gloved hand out to his blond partner, the older of the pair sensually asked, "May, I have this dance, Cloud?" A soft smile played about Sephiroth's lips, and fire sparkled in his emerald eyes.

Something warmed in the depths of Cloud's stomach, as he reached out and accepted his lover's hand.

Cat calls and whistles thundered around them, and the clapping of many hands accompanied the pair's journey to the dance floor…..But the couple disregarded the noise the others made, as the lights dimmed, and the soft beautiful notes of a love ballad began to play.

Sephiroth pulled Cloud close to his lean body, one hand going around the back of the boy's shoulders, the other reaching lower, his spread fingers coming to rest tantalizingly close to the top of the soft curves of the boy's ass….

He bent his head, wanting to inhale deeply the vanilla scent that was distinctly Cloud. Then, turning his face slightly, Sephiroth's mouth claimed Cloud's in a passionate kiss, his tongue thrusting past the pale pink lips that had been begging to be devoured all throughout the meal.

Brown, jealous eyes watched the couple sway seductively on the wooden tiles.

Even though she now sullenly accepted that Cloud and Sephiroth were an item, Tifa had still noticed that there was something off with her childhood friend. His behavior was definitely strange. She couldn't quite place her finger on it, but well, whatever it was….it would come to her. She hugged her arms defensively around herself, as she watched the two men together.

Surely, Cloud's mother would not allow this to continue? Surely, she would have something to say about her only child dancing with another man?

Tifa now looked at the older woman, wanting to see her reaction to what was happening right in front of her….And was surprised when she saw how Mrs. Strife was watching her son...smiling as Cloud was being turned and dipped by that muscle bound, silver haired, green eyed asshole.

How on earth did the woman have the nerve to be happy about them being together?

Tifa dragged her eyes back towards Sephiroth. The man was faultless in his moves, masterful in the way he led the dance. Every step he took, dictated the way Cloud followed. Never before in her life had Tifa seen any one who radiated such power the way he did.

To her mind, the only other person that held the same kind of hidden strength… was Vincent.

Thinking now of the lone, brooding gunman, Tifa wondered where he could have vanished to. Cid had been the last one to see him….. And that had been late on the Wednesday night, as the others were busy preparing for Cloud's arrival.

She hoped he was alright…..

oOoOoOo

Cloud was smiling continuously as Sephiroth twirled him about effortlessly, tenderly, and lovingly—the tall man moving his strong fingers up and down the blonde's spine, sending jolts of electricity rushing through his entire body.

When the music finally stopped, the two lovers were brought back to earth by the rapturous applause they received.

Quickly stealing his young lover off the dance floor, Sephiroth whisked him out onto the balcony, sliding shut the glass door and pulling across the thick heavy curtain for privacy, so no one could see them.

Cloud sat gingerly on a chair next to the cocktail table, while Sephiroth strode across and stood at the banister, staring out into space, his mind deeply focused on other things.

Nervously fidgeting in his seat, Cloud wondered what was bothering Sephiroth this time. This morning's debacle was surely all but forgotten? Neither of them had brought the subject up since they had made love. No, there had to be something else playing on Sephiroth's mind…and Cloud had no clue as to what it could be…..

Studying his pensive mate, Cloud took in Sephiroth's appearance.

The General was wearing a dark, long sleeved button down silk shirt. Black form fitting leather pants accented his tight butt and chiseled legs. And tonight, instead of the normal thigh-high belted boots he usually wore, Sephiroth had chosen to complete his attire with suede boots, which ended at his firmly crafted calves.

_Oh, dear Lord!_

Cloud's growing erection was beginning to strain his maternity pants. The only thing he wanted right now was for Sephiroth to take him….here, now…. out in the open on the balcony.

Just slide down his pants….bend him over slightly…and slip inside….

_Heaven help him_!

Cloud bit down hard on his lip to keep from moaning out loud. He couldn't believe how hard he'd become just by staring at Sephiroth's backside. And it really didn't help that he could feel his secret passage getting wet, getting ready for penetration……….

He suddenly realized his long, silver haired lover had begun talking to him….He needed to pay attention… but damn it all… he really wanted to be shagged!

Sephiroth's tantalizing, melodic voice vibrated inside his very being, resulting in Cloud becoming even more aroused.

He forced himself to focus on what was being said…..

"This morning's discussion was just bad timing, and we've really never talked about it," Sephiroth was saying, while still looking out over the twinkling lights of Midgar. He had to admit that Reeve was doing an excellent job of rebuilding the city.

On silent feet, Cloud came and stood behind him, wrapping small arms around Sephiroth's mid-section, and moving as close to his lover as he could, praying at the same time that the man didn't feel his hard-on.

"I don't care what anyone else has to say Seph…..I would stay with you regardless of whether we were married or not," Cloud declared. "I love you."

"I know you do. But…… Things have changed." Sephiroth turned to face his pregnant lover, cupping his little upturned face in his hands. "If I am to protect you and our child, we have to…" He stopped, spinning away in frustration. "Shit, I knew I would fuck this up."

Cloud, unsure of what was going on, felt his heart drop to his stomach….Was Sephiroth trying to tell him it was all over between them? Did their earlier passion mean nothing to him? A small cry hitched in his throat.

At the soft sound, Sephiroth turned back to face his lover. He stared at the unshed tears in Cloud's eyes. He couldn't bear to see the young boy so upset.

Taking a deep breath, Sephiroth tried once more…. but this time he got down on one knee, causing Cloud to gasp. Taking hold of his partner's small hands within his much larger ones, Sephiroth began anew.

"Cloud…..You have given to me, something that I didn't think would ever be possible. When I told you that I wanted you forever, I meant it. Even long before you became pregnant with my child, I wanted…." He paused, looking into Cloud's stunned face, waiting for a reaction. "I've wanted to ask you now for such a long time, but I always seemed to get cold feet at the thought of you turning me down."

With one hand, he now reached quickly into the pocket of his trousers, withdrawing a velvet lined ring box, opening it up…..

"I love you, I always have…and it would make me the happiest man in the world, if you would just say yes to my question……." He swallowed hard. "Cloud Strife….. Would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Cloud eyed the simple gold, diamond encrusted engagement band that was waiting to be slid onto his finger. His unshed tears now ran their course down his angelic face, and without warning, he launched himself at Sephiroth's still kneeling form, hugging him, his words tumbling out, muffled by his crying.

One word filled the General's keen hearing………

'_YES'._

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: (Tearfully) That was so beautiful…

Mitts & ArchNemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 18 oOoOo

"You have the most unusual color eyes I have seen. And I thought mine were different," Sephiroth suddenly said.

"It's a family trait. Only the males are gifted with ruby jeweled spheres."


	19. Meetings

Family  
**Disclaimer**: We do not own any characters of Final Fantasy. They are the property of Square Enix and Sony. We do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. We are letting you know now what the relationships WILL contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

_Special thanks to: _,and to those who have read and didn't review thanks for reading thus far. We hope you enjoyed it.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 18: Meetings

Upon Vincent's return back at 7th Heaven, he noticed that the building was in darkness. He walked into the bar-room, smiling to himself when he found it empty. He was grateful for that. He didn't think he would be able to handle all the questions about where he had been.

He realized he didn't hear anything, or anyone, in the upstairs rooms above—all was silent. Tifa and the others must have gone out to dinner with that boy, Cloud, her childhood friend. He vaguely remembered some talk about it. But he wasn't going to worry about missing out. He felt tired. He needed to rest.

Finding his room in the dark was not a problem for him. Neither was finding his worn out shabby bed an issue either. It was his comfort zone….his safe haven… Away from everyone… Away from _him._

Vincent went inside his room. Closing the door behind him, he promptly threw himself onto the bed. It enfolded him, encasing his body within its familiar bulk. Vincent felt himself beginning to relax almost immediately.

The low hum of the lamp light above him brought an extra bit of comfort to Vincent. It had taken him well over a day to walk to Mount Nibel, and another day to walk back. And he still felt slightly numb, after being in the ice cold cave. He ached, inside and out. Now, the only thing that he wanted to do, was close his eyes, and rest.

However, his rest was to be interrupted.

For, each time Vincent closed his scarlet orbs, the handsome visage of Cid's face popped into his head. Stolen moments of their encounter would not leave him in peace.

Seemingly, they needed to talk about what had transpired between them.

oOoOoOo

Another hour passed, before the group of friends finally finished with their meal. It took longer than anticipated because of the unexpected news they were privy to, when Sephiroth and Cloud returned to them and told everyone of their engagement.

Much congratulating was done, with the men back slapping and the women crowding to see the ring, now proudly adorning Cloud's finger.

The only ones who weren't really surprised by the couple's announcement were Mrs. Strife, Aerith, and Zack. The dark haired man sat and smiled to himself. He knew all along, that his tall, silver headed friend had found his life-partner in the little blond. He'd known, from the very start of Cloud and Sephiroth's relationship, that it was going to lead up to this point. And he was happy for them both.

Now, if he could only take a page out of Sephiroth's book, and find the courage to ask Aerith to marry _him…_ Then….. Zack would be in heaven too.

Mrs. Strife wiped a tear of joy from her old eyes. She knew Cloud would be well looked after by this man. Sephiroth might well give the outside world the impression of impenetrable emotions….but she knew better. This man loved her son, it showed in every essence of his being. She had nothing to worry about.

The members of AVALANCHE wished them well, and everyone raised their glass of champagne high up into the air, as a toast was made to the happy couple.

All glasses extended in cheer, except one—Tifa's. The dark haired girl was not as pleased, or as happy, as the others were over Cloud's 'supposed' engagement. And why should she be? Cloud hadn't exactly told her much about his 'boyfriend'….

She knew next to nothing about the guy and his friend, other than the fact that they worked for the Shin-Ra military facility as SOLIDERs. There had to be _some_ way to convince Cloud that he was making a huge mistake by marrying this man.

On the car ride home from the restaurant, amongst all the good natured banter and teasing going on, the martial artist sulked. She was determined that, when she got home, she was going to find out exactly if Sephiroth and Zack were who they said they were.

oOoOoOo

While everyone thought it would be a brilliant idea to give Sephiroth and Cloud a bachelor party together, Mrs. Strife had other ideas. She wanted them to celebrate their last night being bachelors as traditionally as possible. If the men wanted to go out for drinks with Cloud's intended….fine. But she was determined her son was going to have a bridal shower.

Everything to do with Cloud's wedding had already been meticulously planned by his mother, much to Tifa's chagrin. She had it scheduled for the following Saturday. The woman was nothing, if not perfect at organizing, as Sephiroth knew to his cost, since he had witnessed the petite blond at work.

Mrs. Strife was so excited, telling everyone all about the day, and how she expected it to run….. What flowers would adorn the room, what food would be served afterwards. So excited in fact, she hardly realized it had become so late.

Although Tifa had listened grudgingly to all that the older woman had said about her son's forth coming wedding day, she still remembered her manners, and insisted that the woman stay the night.

"There are plenty of spare rooms here, Mrs. Strife," she argued, when Cloud's mother began to object. "And besides, it'll be nice to have some extra feminine company…right Aerith?"

The other young girl nodded in agreement. "And if you prefer, Mrs. Strife," Aerith chipped in, "You can always sleep in my room, with me."

Blue eyes sparkled, as the elderly woman hugged them both tightly. "I'd like to stay…..I'd like to, very much…..Thank-you."

oOoOoOo

**THUMP**

_ZING_

"Ahh-hh!"

**CLANK**

"Huh!"

_SWOOSH_

The noise of fighting woke the ex-Turk instantly. Jumping up out of bed, Vincent made a grab for Cerberus, his heart suddenly pounding, his senses fully alert to the danger in his room. Slowly, he came to realize that there was no immediate threat to him. He relaxed his body and lowered his weapon.

The sounds of the blows were coming from outside. Re-holstering the triple barreled revolver, Vincent went to the open window, to see who it was making all the racket.

Leaning out he could see, in the yard below him, two men, stripped naked to the waist. Both were bathed in the glow of the early morning sunlight, which reflected off the sweat on their bodies.

Vincent studied them as they continued to practice sparring.

One was holding a buster sword, wielding the gigantic blade as easily as if it were a child's toy. He seemed to be young. Looking at the man's face, Vincent guessed him to be in his early to mid-twenties, although, the dark spiked hair he sported belied his youth, giving him the impression of an older, more mature appearance.

Even though the second male's back was facing towards Vincent, the gunman could tell that this man was huge in comparison to the much shorter male he was fighting against. Knee length silver hair danced around his agile form, as he easily avoided the cut and thrust of the other's lunges.

His tight denim blue jeans fitted his form perfectly, and showed off his physique to perfection. Vincent caught a glimpse of a tattoo on the man's right arm, a Roman numeral—a number one.

But when the larger male spun about on his heels to block a lethal strike, Vincent's breath caught in his throat. He would recognize that face and long split fringe mane from anywhere.

Although he was staring, Vincent couldn't help it. He couldn't take his eyes off the majestic figure of the man below him. For he knew, without a doubt, who it was that he was looking at.

The combination of the nose and mouth, blended together so well with the slightly smooth pale feminine face. His overly bright green eyes, shining like jewels, were the mirror image of the ultramarine orbs that Vincent had fallen in love with… so many years ago.

He had found the one called Sephiroth.

He had found his son.

oOoOoOo

As Vincent stared from his window, watching the two men duel with each other, another pair of eyes was also watching as well.

Tifa couldn't help but admire the flawless physiques of Zack and Sephiroth—much to her distaste. She wouldn't admit to anyone, much less herself, that she found them both physically attractive. _And the early morning display they were putting on……_

She felt herself getting wet between her legs.

With an annoyed sigh, she dragged her gaze off the two men and returned her eyes back to the screen in front of her. She had stayed up really late last night, pounding away at her computer, trying to get into the personal file system of Shin-Ra's mainframe. Without success. Now, this morning, she was trying again.

So far, all Tifa had been able to find was Cloud's name and rank. She could find nothing on the other two. And apparently, asking for information on anyone exceeding a 3rd Class SOLDIER was highly classified, no outside access permitted.

This meant that Zack and Sephiroth had to be either 1st or 2nd Class SOLDIERs.

She now realized that tapping into Shin-Ra's computers were a dead end, unless there was some way for her to access it from inside the base. But she didn't think her chances of that were very high.

She tried to recall something that Cloud had said before about his… lover? What was it? If she could only remember, it might help her in her quest.

The sounds of the continuing fighting outside drew her attention once again to the window. Tifa found herself focusing on the high speed sword duel. The two men were both fast, and deadly.

She watched, impressed, as the dark haired man raised his sword….and brought it down to cleave Sephiroth in two. It would be a perfect hit, she thought, the silver haired man would lose. She couldn't help a small smile of satisfaction creeping onto her lips…. a smile that froze, as she saw Sephiroth leap into the sky, and seemingly float, suspended in mid-air, for several seconds.

The dark haired man was yelling something, but through the closed window, Tifa couldn't quite catch what it was he said. Glancing back across at Sephiroth, who was now back down on the ground and reaching for a cloth to wipe his upper body with, she saw that he was smirking.

Tifa hated that smug look.

And if it was the last thing she did, she was going to wipe that look off his holier-than-thou face, forever.

oOoOoOo

"Goddamn it, Seph! You're not playing fair!" Zack had shouted, pitching his sword into the ground, unable to pursue his friend, who had floated gracefully up high into the air above his head.

"You should learn how to fly, Zack, otherwise you'll never be able to catch me," Sephiroth had replied, amusement lacing his soft baritone voice. He began to slowly descend to the ground, collapsing from over balancing as his feet touched the ground.

He fell to his knees, and cursed his own ineptness, his bad language causing Zack to fall about laughing.

"Yeah, show off….You can certainly go up…but your coming downs need a bit more practice."

"Loser," Sephiroth laughed, picking himself up off the ground, dusting off his jeans. "At least I can do it!"

He was still smiling as he bent and reached for a towel. Reaching back to rub his shoulders dry, his one black feathered wing popped out unexpectedly. Usually, his trench coat would hide the appendage…..the tough leather material the only thing strong enough to keep it folded and contained. He had gone through four dusters because of the blasted thing! Now he eased it carefully back into his body, before wrapping the matching denim coat back around him.

Zack's playful laughter abated once Sephiroth was back on his feet, coated and with Masamune hid out of sight.

"Man, you have got to tell me how you do that," the dark haired man said in awe, as the seven foot blade disappeared. "How do you make it come and go like that? And where the heck did you get such a formidable blade?"

Masamune was a beautiful, but deadly sword…. crafted unlike any other weapon. Although it was beyond any normal man's ability to weld it, because of its impractical length, Sephiroth made it look easy, when he fought with it, the weapon virtually weightless in his hand.

"I—I really don't know how I do it. And, to be honest, I don't even know where I got it from…..It just appeared to me one day when I was training. I nearly killed my instructor with it. I didn't even know it was in my hand until he hit the floor," Sephiroth explained, retelling how Masamune came to be in his possession. "Of course," he continued, laughing, "Hojo got a massive hard-on when I cut off my instructor's arm with it."

"Too much information, man. Too much information," Zack replied, laughing along with his friend.

A door opened, and a head popped out. "Zack! Sephiroth! Breakfast is ready!" Mrs. Strife called out to them. Holding the door open wide, she smiled, as her son's dark haired friend made a mad dash towards her, whooping with joy that his stomach was to be fed.

Sephiroth took his time going back inside. He wasn't a big eater, unlike Zack, who he was sure would have taken all the pancakes by the time anyone else had even managed to sit down.

The dining area was on the other side of the bar. Walking past there, the General noticed a new face. He openly started at the handsome dark haired man sitting there, taking note of the form fitting black leather pants and black shirt the man wore.

The red cloak that was draped around his shoulders had a collar that was pulled up, shielding the lower half of his face. A red head band swept his long dark hair to one side of his face, covering half his features, leaving just one eye showing.

A vivid, crimson red eye.

And Sephiroth was amazed….he had never seen anyone with such a strange type of eye coloring.

"You're staring, Seph, sit down," Cloud hissed. The seat next to him was vacant, and he didn't want Tifa to go sitting by him just yet. He was still feeling hurt that she hadn't congratulated him on his engagement.

As if acting on auto-pilot, Sephiroth did as he was told, taking the seat next to his beloved, and accepting the glass of orange juice that was pressed into his hand. But still he felt his eyes drawn back to the mysterious stranger.

"Do I know you?" he finally asked.

Cid put his plate down, and stood up to make the introductions. "Sephiroth this is Vincent…..Vincent Valentine. And Vincent, this is Seph-"

Before Cid could finish the introduction of Vincent to Sephiroth, the glass in the General's hand broke, the shattered pieces falling onto the table.

Everyone watched speechlessly as Sephiroth's hand remained tightly gripped in a fist shape….even though it was obvious he had cut himself on the glass shards. Blood was spilling out through his tightly clenched fingers.

Cloud and his mother hastened to clean up the contents of juice and blood, fetching clean cloths to wipe up the mess Sephiroth had unwittingly made.

Aerith quickly skirted around Cloud, and wrapped the General's bleeding hand to staunch the flow. But to the young woman's surprise, the jagged cut had already begun healing itself.

"Seph?" Cloud said gently, placing a hand on his lovers shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze. But the silver haired man ignored him.

"I… uh… please, excuse me."

Sephiroth stood quickly, and left without another word, leaving everyone, including Cloud, staring after him.

oOoOoOo

Some time later, Vincent found Sephiroth far away from town. The silver haired General was stood alone, staring out across the border that led into Edge.

Those at the breakfast table had been shocked at Sephiroth's reaction, and in a bold move which shocked even him, Vincent had volunteered to search for Cloud's fiancé and promised to bring him back.

Now that he had found the man, what could Vincent possibly say to him? _"Hi there, Sephiroth….I'm your father?" _Or maybe… "_I know you may not want to hear this, but….."_

Deciding to stay on safe ground for now, Vincent simply said, "Cloud sent me to check on you."

He didn't receive a reply. The tall man still stood immobile, staring out over the horizon, his back stiff and rigid.

"Look, Sephiroth-"

"Do you know…?" Sephiroth suddenly said, his voice low, almost as if he were talking to himself. "You have the most unusual color of eyes I have ever seen. And I thought mine were different." He turned now to face the long dark haired man.

Vincent smiled, but it was hidden behind the collar of his cloak. His red eyes sparkled as he answered.

"It's a family trait. Only the males are gifted with ruby jeweled spheres."

Now that the ice had been broken between them, he dared to go and stand at Sephiroth's side. He glanced across at him, taking pleasure in looking at his son's face, his features so much like his mothers.

"I'm sorry that my arrival upset you," he said, genuine concern in his voice. It had never been his intention to meet his son in such an unorthodox way.

"I must admit that your presence astonished me," Sephiroth said. "Please forgive me for my rude behavior."

Silence fell upon them. But it was a comfortable silence. And Vincent was enjoying spending time alone with his son, even if Sephiroth was unaware that he was such. But after a few minutes, Vincent knew he had to keep his promise to Cloud. The boy would be out of his mind with worry.

"Come on. I'm sure your friend Zack is getting ready for your stag party," Vincent ventured.

"Hmm….. If I know him, and I do, he's probably already cleaned out Tifa's entire liquor supply," Sephiroth joked.

"Well, if he hasn't, then we can finish the rest," Vincent laughed back.

"I'm not usually one for drinking, but I bet I can drink _you_ under the table," Sephiroth challenged, finding it fairly easy to banter with this mysterious man.

"I'm not one for drinking either. But well….. You know…I might take you up on that."

Together, they walked back to the bar. It didn't bother them that they were in each other's company. Sephiroth was only too glad of the man's easy companionship. And the only thing that mattered to Vincent was that he was getting along with his son….. and that Sephiroth had made a new friend.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: So, finally, Sephiroth and Vincent met. But Vincent didn't tell him that they are related. What's up with that? Will Vincent tell the General that he is really his father? Or will Vincent keep that information to himself? And what's the deal with Tifa? She's going to be a pain in Cloud's side for a minute. Is going to give up on him now that he and Sephiroth is engaged or will she try to break them up? Don't know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter.

Mitts & ArchNemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 19 oOoOo

"Tifa, for once could you be happy for me? It's not like he's just marrying me for the baby," Cloud blurted out.

Tifa started laughing. "You don't actually _believe_ that you're having a baby Cloud, do you?"


	20. You Belong To Me

Family  
This chapter is dedicated to our 200th reviewer:  
**M y o b u****  
**

**Disclaimer**: We do not own any characters of Final Fantasy. They are the property of Square Enix and Sony. We do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. We are letting you know now what the relationships WILL contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

_Special thanks to: _Cold Drake Queen, Nocturnal Syn, Goth Child of Zyon (trying to help the man all that we can), xoseraphim, Ore no Naruto, Talchy, Hunter Hatake and Roxxi Uchiha, Gaara's girl, setoxjoey fanboy, Steel Heart, Dream-Gal101, 191026, xslavextoxsephirothx, Firehedgehog, Peachie Bunni, and to those who have read and didn't review thanks for reading thus far. We hope you enjoyed it.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 19: You Belong To Me

"I don't trust him, Cloud! Please…. Don't go through with this. You can't," the voice of the young girl was high and whiney, the grip of her fingers on the boys arm painful, digging into his exposed flesh.

Aerith, Yuffie, and Mrs. Strife, were in the tailor's dress shop, where Cloud was being fitted for his formal attire for his nuptials on Saturday. The big day was only five days away now, and the boy was nervous enough as it was, without the added tension he was getting from his friend.

"Tifa, for once, do you think you could you be happy for me?" he snapped, having reached his limit. "It's not like he's marrying me _just_ because of the baby."

At his harsh sounding words, Cloud saw the hurt look cross the brunette's face. He regretted shouting at her, but damn it, surely she could see how uptight he was about this whole flamboyant affair his mother had arranged. He didn't need her on his back as well.

"What baby?" Yuffie asked, innocently.

Since arriving back home, Cloud hadn't wanted any of his friends to know about him being pregnant. But now it seemed, in his temper, he had let the cat out of the bag.

"_What baby_?" Yuffie pressed, her tone of voice implying that she would continue to ask all day if need be, to get her answer. She planted her feet wide apart in a demanding stance, placing her hands on her hips. Her head tilted to one side, and she arched an eyebrow as she stared at Cloud, waiting for an explanation.

Luckily, the dressmaker was in a different section of the shop, saying goodbye to another customer. Exhaling a deep breath, Cloud took his chance and turned to face his friends. His words tumbled out quickly, fearful that the assistant would return at any minute.

"Well, um…. A while back, I found out the hard way that I could conceive, like a woman. As it turned out, I ended up getting pregnant the very first time I had sex with a… a guy… The baby's Sephiroth's."

Yuffie's reaction shocked everyone. The little ninja went down on her knees, and bowed low before Cloud, laying her head upon his boots, holding onto the backs of his ankles with her hands.

"What are you doing? Yuffie, please……get up," Cloud begged, embarrassed by the girl's strange actions. He bent down, and tugged at her arm, pulling her back up to her feet.

"Sorry, Cloud, but I had to show my respect to you," Yuffie answered, not at all uncomfortable at the way she had just prostrated herself in front of the others.

"Respect? For what, Yuffie? I haven't done anything special." Although Cloud asked the question, he wasn't really sure he wanted to know the answer.

"It's widely known everywhere that male breeders have become rare," Yuffie began.

"They are now so rare in fact, that if the whereabouts of one becomes known, it's not unheard of for people, rich people, who can't have children of their own, to pay someone to steal the breeder to use. Children born of a male are said to be exceptionally smart, alluring, and sensual—Well worth paying for, whatever the asking price."

She gazed around her at her rapt audience.

"At first, many, many, many years ago, there was an abundance of male breeders, and there wasn't a problem. But people became greedy. They saw there was money to be made, and it wasn't long, before the breeders started disappearing. They were ruthlessly hunted down, and sold without consent, often killing themselves to get away from the lives they were forced to lead. They were—_are_—free spirits, which was another reason why slavery was outlawed."

At the end of her tale, Yuffie's voice had lowered, barely speaking above a whisper.

"But, that doesn't answer my question, Yuffie."

"I'm getting to it now," the girl replied. "You, Cloud, and others like you, are fertility symbols. That's why you are highly prized. And that baby you are carrying…..he or she is going to be absolutely beautiful."

Cloud caressed his extended tummy, his eyes dreamy, thinking of Sephiroth. "I know," he agreed.

A long pause followed, until Tifa started laughing. "Oh come on, you don't actually believe that you're having a baby, do you, Cloud? Honestly, I know the military put you through a lot of bullshit in boot camp, but I mean, you have to admit, Cloud….to believe you're pregnant, is a bit of an extremity."

Feed-up with the martial artist's attitude, Cloud grabbed Tifa's hand, and without saying a word, he placed it on top of his swollen stomach. Brown eyes widened beyond their sockets when the girl sensed the subtle, but unmistakable feeling of movement beneath her fingertips.

"Oh, dear Gaia! You're…you're…"

Cloud, his mom, and the other two young girls, all watched….. as Tifa hit the floor in a dead faint.

oOoOoOo

A tuff of honey blond hair, that wasn't his own, obscured Tseng's vision. Pushing the lock of hair away from his face he turned and stared across at his sleeping lover. He felt the weight of a tan, muscular arm draped over his mid-section, the soft warm whisper of exhaled breath on his skin.

It felt good, comfortable, to be laying here beside the other man. But, he couldn't stay here all day. He had things to do.

Reluctantly, the Turk leader gently eased away from the lax hold the other had on him, and silently crept into the bathroom. He needed to wash. Tseng would never go home reeking of sex, he respected his son too much.

He eyed himself for a brief moment in the mirror before turning on the shower, waiting for it to heat up to the required temperature before getting in. His bunched muscles relaxed under the soothing hot spray of water. Scrubbing hard, he swilled away the evidence of his lover's passion.

He knew that, once he had finished bathing, the only signs that would remain of their time together, would be the bite marks and nail scratches. He winced a little at the soreness of them, as he ran a tentative hand over the bruises and cuts. Tseng didn't have to worry too much about them. They would be gone by this evening. The mako in his body would heal him—like it always did.

He hurried with his cleaning routine as quickly as he could. He had to hurry home. He had to relieve Elena of her nighttime duty of watching over Tsume for him. Smiling as he thought of his child, Tseng realized he owed his work partner a great deal. A great deal indeed.

Apart from the person who had helped delivered his son, Elena was the only one he felt he could completely trust with his secret. Not even Rude or Reno knew of Tsume's existence. Although Tseng was quite certain that the two men would keep the information to themselves, not only out of loyalty to him as their leader, but also because of the bond of being fellow Turks, the problem was Reno.

The young Turk tended to have loose lips after consuming too much alcohol. Once the red headed man had passed his tolerance level, words spilled from his mouth like water from a busted dam. There was no stopping him. This was one of the reasons for enforcing a 'no drinking during duty and on-call' rule.

Turning off the shower, Tseng stepped from the cubicle and grabbed hold of a fluffy white towel hanging on the rail, wrapping it around his lower torso. He combed his straight black hair away from his face, and secured it in a loose pony-tail.

Satisfied, he turned to go back into the bedroom, to pick his discarded clothing from up off the floor where he had tossed it in his haste to be undressed. They would have to be laundered. He wanted to leave no trace of having being here. Tseng had several pairs of suits in the back of the walk-in closet, hidden out of view. He would wear one of those home.

He quietly opened the bathroom door, only to be meet by a pair of piercing, but sleepy, blue eyes. Strong arms reached out, and pulled him close. Words were whispered in his ear.

"Were you planning on leaving _again_ without saying good-bye to me, Tseng?"

"I'm sorry, Rufus, but someone is waiting on me," Tseng replied simply, as he tried to break free from the man's embrace. He could feel the insistent dragging on his arm, as he was pulled forwards into the spacious bedroom, back towards the bed.

"Tseng, tell me the real reason why you left me for several months, two years ago?"

They tumbled down onto the soft mattress, with Rufus landing forcefully on top of Tseng.

"Was it because of Elena? Is that who you're running back to now? Are you going to fuck her so suddenly after making love with me?" The blond haired man bent his head, forcing his kiss on the one beneath him.

"You know I don't take too kindly to sharing what belongs to me… and you_ are_ mine," the executive growled, opening the fluffy towel, spreading his lover's legs, and sliding himself all the way back into Tseng's heated passage.

Tseng fumbled around blindly on the bedside table for his cell phone, panting as Rufus pulled his cock out, only to ease it back in, repeating the measured sensual strokes, building a rapturous rhythm. As best as he could, Tseng tapped in his work partner's number, fumbling with the buttons as his passion grew.

Rufus heard the female Turk's voice speak on the other end. He grinned as he plunged harder into Tseng's ass, deliberately hitting his sweet spot, making his lover cry out, knowing that the woman on the other end of the line could hear all of Tseng's mewls and moans.

His grin was even wider, as Tseng let the phone slip from his fingers…

"_Tseng?...Tseng?...__Hello…Tseng?__"_

Leaning forward, impaling himself deeper into Tseng's body, Rufus reached down and picked up the cell phone. He pumped hard a few more times into the delicious tightness that enclosed his stiff cock, before finding the breath to speak.

"I'm sorry….Tseng is otherwise….engaged at the moment…..His plans are going to be a little….delayed."

Smirking, Rufus flipped the phone closed, and tossed it down on the night table. Then he turned his attention back to the man writhing below him. Stepping up the pace, he thrust himself in, as far as the body beneath him would allow.

Tseng, carried away by desire, wrapped his legs around slender hips, arching his back to receive more of his lover into him. Everything else was lost to him, thoughts of his child, of a worrying Elena…..Nothing mattered, not now, not while he was with Rufus. The executive took the burdens off his shoulders. Here, like this, Tseng was just an average guy, being loved by his man.

The heavy pants of their breathing, as well as their shouts and grunts of passion sounded throughout the master bedroom. The pace of their joining lost all grace.

Rufus continued to pound into his lover, forcing himself in to the hilt, and still wanting to go even deeper.

Taking hold of Tseng's stiff member, he caressed it, gently groping it, continuously pumping it, until Tseng cried out his name, releasing his essence between their sweat drenched bodies.

Thrusting several more times, Rufus suddenly rammed deep into Tseng's pulsating hole, and he came with a shuddering explosion.

Collapsing on top of the panting Tseng, Rufus pulled the sheet up over them. Both were still convulsing from their orgasms.

Slowly, slowly, Rufus felt himself soften. He gently withdrew his sated member from his lover's placated body, and rolled on the mattress, pulling Tseng into his arms, and kissing his sweaty forehead.

Minutes ticked by, and soon they had settled into a peaceful morning nap.

Unknown to either of them, at that very moment, another life was being created. Tseng, for all his carefulness, had forgotten to take his hormone treatment, for the second time in two months.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Finally, Tseng and Rufus are on the scene and what a scene it was—whoo-hoo! Rufus is a real righteous bastard for doing what he did to Elena but are his conclusions correct? So, Cloud has spilled the beans about his pregnancy to Tifa and Yuffie. Now, will this deter Tifa? The man she wants is knocked-up by another man.

Mentioning of knocked up—can any one tell us what's going on with Tseng? Don't know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter.

Mitts & ArchNemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 20 oOoOo

"I'm sorry that Lucrecia wasn't around to raise you," Vincent admitted.

"How do you know my mother?"

Slowly rising to his feet, Vincent replied, "I was her bodyguard."


	21. Revelation

Family  
**Disclaimer**: We do not own any characters of Final Fantasy. They are the property of Square Enix and Sony. We do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. We are letting you know now what the relationships WILL contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

NOTES: Mitts and I would like to apologize for taking so long to update. We've been working on our own individual fics.Plus, Mitts started a new job about a week or two ago and is still trying to settle in. Please wish her luck! Now, enough of my endless chatter—one with the show! Enjoy!

Flames will be ignored.

_Special thanks to: _REBD, Bella216, RaitenKitsune, chibibunny-chan, 0v3rw0rk3dM3d1um, Jagwarakit, Sailor-Earth-Dragon, .x.Sephy.x., Poshu, NilanTiff, Quistis Trepe05, Empress Satori, Lord of the Shadows, sephirothpaine squallpaine, Hikaru, setoxjoey fanboy, SilverXXRain, Steel Heart, 191026, xslavextoxsephirothx, Silvermane1, Firehedgehog, Peachie Bunni, realdarkangel, Ore no Naruto, Gaara's gril, Cold Drake Queen, darkneko666,and to those who have read and didn't review thanks for reading thus far. We hope you enjoyed it.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 20: Revelation

Tifa had not spoken to Cloud in days. She just couldn't face him. She couldn't let him see her sorrow and disappointment, not to mention the hurt. All her girlhood dreams, all her hopes and fantasies, had vanished with just one touch. Just thinking about what she had felt, the slight movements inside his tummy, was making her tear up again.

Now she sat at her dressing room table, staring back at herself through the mirror, her eyes swollen from all the crying she'd been doing for the last couple of days. However, today was the worse. Today was the day of his wedding to Sephiroth, and not to her. And she knew, she just knew, that she had to go and watch.

Tifa would have to force herself to see, with her own eyes, whether or not she had truly lost Cloud forever.

oOoOoOo

Outside, in the back yard of 7th Heaven, the final touches were being prepared. From his bedroom window, Cloud watched as the hired caterers walked around below like ants fetching supplies for the colony. Flowers were being arranged, and chairs were being neatly laid out in horizontal rows. Buffet tables were being set up, and steamers and balloons adorned every attachable surface.

He hadn't seen Sephiroth yet this morning, but he was quite certain his silver haired lover was around, somewhere. He wished with all his heart that the General were here right now to comfort him, but his mom had made sure to separate them the night before.

She was still insisting on them following the old fashioned ways, adamant that they go through with a traditional ceremony, whatever the hell that meant. Cloud sighed and closed his eyes, fighting to hold back the tears. This was _n__ot_ what he or Sephiroth really wanted. Why couldn't his mother ever do things the simple way?

His bedroom door opened. Without turning, he knew it was his mother, by the bustle of her skirts.

"Cloud, what are you doing, just standing there? Honey, you need to start getting ready. I've come to help you dress." She hurried over to the bed, where his white bridal suit was laid out.

But Cloud didn't move from his spot. The reality of him getting married was sinking in, and it was un-nerving him, badly. The beautiful notes of soft classical music came drifting through the open window, but to him, it sounded like static to his keen hearing. The melodious tune hurt his ears, and thumped around inside his head. His face grimaced, as he began to develop a headache. Bright lights flashed before him, and he felt sick.

Swaying from his place at the window, Cloud vaguely noticed that the scenery tilted, before his vision faded from view.

oOoOoOo

It was just a little past noon, and every one had begun gathering outside for the ceremony. Sephiroth was standing nervously next to the magistrate. He tugged at the tight collar of his white dress shirt, his fingers pulling and stretching at the restricting neckline, unused to wearing such formal wear. Those around him noticed how uncomfortable he looked, and backed away, just slightly, although all eyes were drawn to the magnificence of him in his wedding attire.

The black tuxedo he wore fitted his tall lithe frame like a second skin, the dark suit showing off his well defined muscles and broad shoulders. He was a god standing among mortals, Adonis in flesh and blood. And everyone knew it……

Zack, similarly dressed, was also fiddling with his clothing. His blue cummerbund and bow-tie were driving him insane. No matter how many times he'd tried tying and straightening the tricky things, they still didn't look right to him. He knew that he looked good though, because every so often he would look around to find Aerith or one of the other ladies staring his way. He began flirting with them, looking back over his shoulder, winking and smiling, seeing them blush prettily, and enjoying making them giggle.

As Sephiroth gazed back at the small crowd of guests assembling, his eyes went towards two in particular. Vincent Valentine, and Cid Highwind. Judging by their glaring at one another, something must have transpired between the men. Sephiroth wondered what it was that had put them in such a bad mood with one another.

From what he had seen of them both, they were perfectly amicable people, easy to talk to, easy to get on with… especially Vincent, for some unexplainable reason. Cid seemed a little rough around the edges at times, but the pilot chatted up quite a storm with Sephiroth, when Cloud wasn't at his side.

The two men were (in a word) nice to him.

But Sephiroth didn't have time to ponder on the men's attitudes towards one another for long. His attention was now grabbed by the flinging open wide of a door, of a hurrying woman, all skirts and flailing arms, coming straight in his direction.

Her blonde hair was coming loose from its wrap from running, and there was a pensive look on her fair features.

"Sephiroth……….Please…… " she panted, one hand clutching her throat, trying to catch her breath, the other gripping tightly to the man's sleeve for support. "Please come quickly….. It's Cloud."

As the small woman's words sank in, a moments silence was heard…before a rushing of stampeding feet and the pushing of chairs signified that everyone heard the importance of her words. Unlike everyone else, who had gone to run through the bar, Sephiroth, without even thinking twice, unfurled his wing, and ascended to his and Cloud's bedroom in one fell swoop.

Cid and Vincent, like the others, hurried behind Zack and Mrs. Strife. The felt the ground rumble, and heard the sound of glass and debris felling from the second story window. Sephiroth had gotten there first, and they knew he would be in an uncontrollable rage if he found anything wrong with his lover. Heads would roll. Zack had no doubt in his mind, that if one strain of blond hair was out of place on Cloud's head, there would be trouble.

This thought caused them to hurry their pace even faster.

oOoOoOo

Not knowing what he was going to find, Sephiroth withdraw Masamune upon his entry through the broken window, flipping in through the gapping hole in the glass that he had made. Landing on silent feet, he cast his eyes swiftly around the room, searching for any sign of danger. There was none. The room was empty.

Already having damaged his dress shirt and suit jacket by allowing his massive right wing to spring free, Sephiroth removed what remained of the tattered garments with ease, dropping them carelessly to the floor. He swept the room with hard calculating cat-like spheres, looking for his fiancé. There was no danger here, so then, where was his beloved? Had he fallen out of bed, knocking himself out?

Unconsciously flexing out his wing, the General walked around the bed to find—nothing.

He snapped his head around sharply towards the door, as he heard the approaching sounds of several pairs of thudding feet running towards the room. The door to the en-suite bathroom simultaneously opened at the same time as the chamber door swung violently open.

Zack instinctively dropped to the floor, as a whooshing sound was heard, slicing through the air where moments before his neck had been. This sound was followed up by the warning of a gun being cocked. Sparks momentarily flew on contact, as Masamune's deadly assault was deftly blocked by a gold, metal clawed gauntlet. Cerberus was pointed directly at Sephiroth's heart, but was put away as soon as the long sword was safely lowered.

"What the fuck is going on?" Cloud weakly called out in alarm, as he crossed the room from the bathroom, and climbed back into bed, still in his night wear. He looked pale and weary, and stared at his uninvited visitors through puffy, tear swollen eyes.

Forcing her way through the bodies blocking the door, Mrs. Strife hastened to her son's side. Her hand touched his brow, her fingers brushing back stray locks of his sweat damp hair out of his eyes. She tutted and cussed at him, scolding him for moving, saying he should have stayed where he was until help arrived.

He in turn tried to push her hand away, and turned his face from the people staring at him. He just wanted to be left alone.

"Mom…Please. Stop fussing over me….I'm alright," he protested, humiliated by her pampering of him in front of his friends. He was a grown man… not the fifteen year old boy who had left home over three years ago!

Standing there watching, Sephiroth took note of Cloud's sickly pallor, and also noticed with a twinge of jealousy, how well his mother was tending to his partner. He felt that he should be the one seeing to him, and it hurt a little that Cloud didn't even turn to meet his eyes. A dark thought began to emerge in his mind…and the pit of his stomach lurched, even as the thought took root…

_**I'm**__** forcing **__**the boy**__** to do something he **__**doesn't**__** want**__** to do……..**_

"Child…..You had me worried. You had all these nice people worried too. Now, get up out of that bed, get changed into the suit I picked out for you, and let's get this wedding started," Cloud's mother remonstrated.

"No, Mom. I—I can't go through with this…"Cloud cried, tears sprung forth once more.

Sephiroth's greatest fear came thundering to the forefront. In front of witnesses, the boy he loved had just uttered the very words he had never wished to hear. _**I'm a fool, a fool…..**_

He didn't bother waiting around to hear what response those words evoked from the others. He didn't want to be there, to see the faces of everyone looking at him, their expressions full of pity, full of embarrassment.

With a flurry of black feathers, he left the room via the destroyed window, and was gone before anyone could make a move to stop him.

oOoOoOo

Zack stood there and listened to Cloud and his mother debate about the now, late to start, wedding. The petite blonde woman was telling her son he _had_ to go through with it, everything had been organized…. _Didn't he realize he was spoiling all her hard work?_ she argued, at some point in their verbal fight.

And the boy was arguing back about how he wasn't ready, repeatedly telling his mother that this was _not_ how he wanted to get married, this was_ not_ how he had envisioned his big day to be.

From the sound of things, Zack guessed Cloud was having pre-wedding jitters, as well as stage fright. _What a bad combination to have, _he thought, sympathetically.

"I can't even believe Sephiroth agreed to this whole charade," Cloud burst out. "What kind of guilt trip did you lay on him, mom? That… that this is your only time to see your son get married? Or did you threaten him with the, 'I'm his mother and I know what's best for my son', line?"

Hearing Sephiroth's name mentioned; Zack search the room's occupants to see what his reaction was to this little spectacle going on before them. However, the only evidence he could see of the General ever having been in the now war torn room, were the black feathers scattered around on the carpet, fluttering amidst the blown in concrete bits, and glass splinters.

"I…. WANT…..SEPHIROTH!" Cloud suddenly yelled, gaining everyone's attention. "I WANT SEPHIROTH, NOW!"

Zack turned to look back at the bed, smiling to himself when he saw how the temperamental boy had put his hands over his ears, closing his eyes against his mother. Zack saw it for what it was worth….Cloud was having a tantrum, and a bad one to boot.

Mrs. Strife, not seeing the danger of her son's impending blow-up, continued to chastise him.

"Cloud, please calm yourself. It's not good for the baby." But Cloud wasn't hearing it.

"Fuck calm, Mom!" he answered back, flippantly. "You have managed to totally—ARGH!" With a cry of pain, Cloud doubled over, gripping his stomach.

"Cloud!"

A unison of voices rang out, as it seemed everyone rushed forward to help, but not everyone rushed to the bed.

Instead of rushing forward like the others, Zack had made an instinctive move towards the doorway. He had to find Sephiroth, to bring him back here. If Cloud were in trouble…… Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Vincent beat him out the room, taking off through the hole where the window use to be, in a streak of red and purple.

The 1st Class SOLDIER went across now to the shattered hole, gazing out after the man who had departed. Arms folded, he tapped his bicep in curiosity, deep in thought. Why would a complete stranger go after someone whom he had only just met only a week ago? _There's_ _more to this Vincent Valentine than meets the eye,_ he concluded.

Knowing that Sephiroth would be fetched, Zack remained with Cloud. He would do all he could for now until Sephiroth's return, and find out later what business Valentine had with his best friend.

oOoOoOo

The sound of rocks tumbling down the side of the cliff echoed in Sephiroth's sensitive ears, alerting him to his unwelcome visitor. Not even bothering to turn around to see who was invading his space, Sephiroth just said, "What do you want?" He knew full well who was there. He'd known the second he had heard the flapping of the man's tattered cloak.

"That's no way to speak to someone who's concerned about a friend," Vincent reproached, coming to stand beside the man he had set out to find. He had found Sephiroth easily enough. He knew that this was the silver haired General's favorite place to come when he wanted to be alone. He understood that his son enjoyed peace and solitude when he needed to think…..as did he.

The late afternoon sun beat down on the two, tall ominous figures, as they both stood there silently, perched on the rim of an outcrop over looking Edge, their eyes fixed ahead on the horizon.

Vincent would have liked to have stayed by his son's side for longer, for he enjoyed the feeling of closeness he obtained, the sense of belonging….But he knew another's needs were greater than his……

"Sephiroth… Cloud needs you."

"No, he doesn't." Sephiroth's reply was sullen, his mouth pouting. He drew his booted foot back, and kicked at a loose pebble, sending the little stone flying off their perch to go crashing down, down, down to the depths below.

Vincent was amazed at the man's attitude. He turned upon him, reaching out and grabbing hold of Sephiroth by one arm, spinning him around, forcing his son to face him.

"Why are acting like this?" he asked, brusquely. "Back there, your partner is having an anxiety attack. He's calling out for his lover. That's you! And the only thing you can do is throw a tantrum like some child who just lost his favorite toy!" He spat the last words out through clenched teeth.

Normally, he was more in control of his emotions, but dealing with Sephiroth, while the silver haired man was in a strop, was proving to be a challenge. Vincent seemed to lose all his restraint, and, right now, he could think of nothing better than to flip his son over his knee and giving him a good, sound, spanking.

Instead, Vincent took a deep breath, and tried to reason with the stubborn man.

"Cloud is just upset with his mother," the dark haired gunman began, holding up his hand for silence when Sephiroth opened his mouth, not giving the other a chance to comment. Vincent continued on, his voice more calm, more reasoning. "The boy wanted his wedding to be a simple affair, and instead, his mother took it far beyond what was required."

The tight hold that Vincent had on his sons arm now became a reassuring squeeze. "Cloud isn't rejecting you, Sephiroth. He loves you. Pha! Why else would he be calling for you? The only thing that matters to him, as far as you and he are concerned, is to be married simply. A witness and a priest, that's all he wants, to become your wedded. This flamboyant affair his mother has arranged has scared him, that's all."

Stoic, Sephiroth remained silent, unmoved. He pulled his arm from the other man's grip, turning his back on him.

Vincent gave a deep sigh. His son certainly had his disposition, unfortunately. The former Turk wished that his son had inherited Lucrecia's personality. At least she, sometimes, had been able to think things over with a more level head.

He knew there was nothing more he could say to make the other change his mind. Obstinacy….Vincent knew all about that trait. With a curt nod to the back of Sephiroth's head, he turned to leave the man in peace.

"I sometimes wonder what my life would have been like…," Sephiroth said, out of the blue, "… if my mother and father had raised me, instead of Hojo." His voice was low, wistful, and his shrouded eyes sightlessly roamed the barren landscape in front of him.

Vincent turned back to him, and his heart broke, knowing that his only son had been abused in Hojo's care. And that thought stirred the beast within him.

_**See! See! This is all the more reason **__**for us **__**to kill HIM,**_ the being inside his head snarled.

_SILENCE!_ Vincent yelled back in his mind, but Chaos refused to retreat.

_**Your son **__**has **__**suffered just as you have, at th**__**at insane**__** scientist's **__**hands, his **__**reckless **__**experiments**__**. And what of your lover... Lucrecia?…**_

"ENOUGH!" Vincent raged out loud. He threw his hands to his head, covering his ears, closing his eyes, trying to block out any, and all, senses of the beast that wanted to escape.

At the man's raised voice, Sephiroth spun around, to see Vincent staggering backwards, doubled over as if in pain. A black and purple aura wafted around Vincent's slight body, and Sephiroth watched, mesmerized, as the colourful plume danced around the other mans torso.

He opened his mouth to call to him, to ask him if he were alright, but, before he could form the words to his question, Vincent dropped to his knees, breathing heavily. He was sweating, his chest heaving….and the mist that had enveloped him slowly began to dissipate.

"I'm sorry that Lucrecia wasn't with you," Vincent said panting, not looking up, keeping his face to the ground. His voice sounded full of regret, as well as pain.

Hardly anything surprised Sephiroth but…

"How do you know my mother?" he asked, his own voice dangerously low.

Slowly rising to his feet, finally lifting his eyes to make eye contact with his son's, Vincent replied, "I was her bodyguard."

Without any warning, Sephiroth grabbed Vincent by the throat, and his fingers began to squeeze. "YOU? You could have prevented that psycho-maniac from using my mother?"

He stared down accusingly at the man he had in his tight grasp. His hand began to press harder around the man's neck, bruising the skin underneath, but it didn't affect Vincent in anyway. He just stood there, passive, unwilling to fight back.

"I would have done anything for your mother…..anything. But Lucrecia made her decisions without my approval," he choked. "I told her not to trust Hojo, I told her he was unstable…. but it was too late. He had already injected her with the Jenova cells."

Vincent's aura began to bleed out again, billowing and flowing around them, rippling out, causing the dry earth to split open…….Chaos wanted out. Vincent had to fight with everything he had, to contain him.

"I went to Hojo's lab," he gasped out, trying to draw air into his tightly compressed lungs. "I went to confront him about using Lucrecia and her unborn child for the sake of science. But… he knew I was coming for him... _And__the __bastard shot me_, leaving me for dead! Left me dead! If it hadn't been for Lu…" Vincent caught himself.

Crimson eyes slowly began to turn yellow, and Vincent's skin turned an unhealthy shade of graveyard grey. The frayed cloak he wore about his shoulders morphed into bat wings, the leathery appendages flexing out in relief from being tuck away for so long. Vincent was losing his battle to remain in control.

"This… this is my sin, for failing your mother," Vincent softly whispered, still trying desperately to maintain the beast. "Your eyes," he said, his voice barely heard, "would have been crimson too, like mine, if not for Lucrecia letting Hojo taint her body with Jenova cells."

The softly spoken words spun around inside Sephiroth's head. He looked at Vincent, puzzled, wondering why it was he could not kill him….Damn it, the man had been responsible for all that had happened to him…

_Crimson eyes….like mine….your eyes…like mine……_

It was in that moment that Sephiroth realized what Vincent meant.

Cat-like eyes widened, and pressing, hurting fingers began to relax their crushing grip.

"_You're……… my father……..."_

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Oh, my god! Sephiroth knows. Can you believe that? What's going to happen now? Will Cloud still go through with the wedding? And what about Cid and Vincent? It seems that they haven't had that talk yet about that kiss. Want to find out? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter.

Mitts & ArchNemesis

oOo Teaser for Chapter 21 oOo

Rufus smirked when he heard '_oh, shit'_ from his female body guard as Tseng came into the room.

"Rufus, what the hell are you doing here?"

Sliding up to his lover, inhaling his scent, Rufus stared him in they eyes, again the executive was cut off by an enthusiastic shout of "Mommy!"


	22. Fall Out

Family  
This chapter is dedicated to our 300th reviewer:  
_**1 9 1 0 2 6**_

**Disclaimer**: We do not own any characters of Final Fantasy. They are the property of Square Enix and Sony. We do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. We are letting you know now what the relationships WILL contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

**N**** O T E S**: I know I usually respond back to your reviews; however, the hour grows late for me in Southern Cal and I need some sleep. I promise this coming weekend that I will reply to everyone. Also, Mitts and I have to apologize once again for taking such an extremely long time to update. Go ahead and blame me. I lost the updated version twice and then I couldn't open any of the documents that Mitts sent to me. But now we got our act together. So, enjoy!

_Special thanks to:_ bloodrainanitta, REBD, ShellMich, State of Matter, Lord of the Shadows, meteoragurl392, Kyaku-kun. Blue-angellady2004, Polish, Steel Heart, fluffys-sidekick, Peachie Bunni, chibibunny-chan, -find.me.please-, dantesdarkqueen, cloudstrifejen, Poshu, xslavextoxsephirothx, SilverXXRain, Ore no Naruto, Cold Drake Queen, Bella216, darkneko666, Firehedgehog, Gaara girl, akume, Silvermane1, dreamgirl93,and to those who have read and didn't review thanks for reading thus far. We hope you enjoyed it.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 21: Fall Out

Two naked bodies lay entwined on the large bed, the soft silk sheets bunched at their hips. A buzzing sound startled one of the sleeping figures, awakening him from his slumber.

His hand automatically reached out, his fingers fumbling around on the night table for the source of what had dragged him from his peaceful sleep, closing finally upon the source of the noise. Immediately upon flipping the cell phone open, a voice spoke out, desperately.

"_Oh, thank goodness, Tseng! When are you coming __back__? Tsume wants __you__home, and there__'__s only so much I can do to keep the little guy entertained. __Please__ hurry, Tseng.__" _—Click

The female caller didn't bother waiting for a reply, she simply hung-up.

Snapping the cell phone shut, Rufus sat up in the bed, mindful not to disturb his still sleeping lover. He was wide awake now, after hearing Elena's plea for Tseng to come home. He understood, from her brief explanation, that someone else, besides her, wanted Tseng to return home.

In the background, during the short phone call, Rufus was fairly sure he had heard what he suspected to be a small child crying. But he wasn't a hundred percent certain. He had been, after all, still tottering in the sleep realm. But the call had managed to fuel his anger and jealousy, bringing up to the surface again the feelings he had first felt, when his long time lover had left him, nearly two years ago...

oOo _Flashback_ oOo

"_Why are you doing this __to me__, Tseng?__"_

"_I__'__m sorry Rufus, but I have a responsibility to someone else, other than you __at this moment in time__"_

"_And this person is more important to you than I am__"__ Rufus demanded, barely containing his rage._

"_Yes__"_

"_And you won__'__t tell me the reason why, __because of this person,__ you are taking such a long leave of absence?__"_

"_If you must know, I need the time off __because__ I__'__m expecting a child soon,__"__ Tseng replied. __"__I__'__ll be back to duty when time permits.__"_

_And the leader of the Turks __had simply turned, and __left. _

oOo _End flashback_ oOo

Rufus had almost forgotten about that conversation with Tseng. But now, a simple phone call had brought it all crashing back to him, like a tsunami.

Tseng had left his apartment, and had covered any traces as to where he could be. After a time, Rufus had given up looking, and had decided to wait for his lover to come back when he was ready. Even Elena had vanished. Rufus hadn't realized at the time that he had approved of her leave of absence, which coincided with his lover's.

Eventually, Tseng did return back to active duty, a year and a half later—along with his female work partner.

The executive had taken the handsome Turk back, no questions asked. But now, a question was burning in the forefront of his mind: Why did Tseng decide to have a baby with some harlot? Had they not been happy together? It tore at him, to think of Tseng sleeping with a woman. Even worse, it broke his heart to know that Tseng had had a child, with Elena of all people.

It hurt Rufus to think that Tseng would go outside of their relationship to beget a child, and not tell him. And that was another thing that bothered Rufus. He'd had no idea whatsoever, that Tseng had wanted children! Not once had his dark haired lover ever mentioned such a thing.

Holding back a sigh, Rufus slipped from the bed, and went into the bathroom, still sulking and brooding upon Tseng's decision to have a baby without letting him know. He was not as opposed to having children as some might think. In fact, with this whole damn business of Cloud and Sephiroth occurring, Rufus had come to realize that he himself was the last of the Shin-Ra bloodline.

He should have had children years ago, but he couldn't bring himself to sleep with a woman just to have his family name continue. Besides, he needed a legitimate heir, and that meant he would have to marry the bitch in order for the child to inherit Shin-Ra's wealth.

The Board-of-Directors would not allow the scandal of a bastard child controlling the company.

Rufus was just relieved that the board hadn't hounded him yet about his lack of marriage prospects. Truth be told, the only one he had ever wanted to spend the rest of his life with, was Tseng. But Tseng was not a female, or a breeder for that matter. Rufus shivered at that implication, and thanked his lucky stars that the Turk didn't have to go to Hojo for any type of medical attention, which was one of the many reasons he was able to recruit Professor Gast back into the company's main payroll.

Gast was the healthcare provider to the Turks. Even now, Gast performed routine check-ups for his bodyguards at another medical location. And that was the way Rufus preferred to keep it.

Walking out of the bathroom, Rufus went straight to his wardrobe, automatically selecting a solid blue suit with black leather combat boots. He dressed quickly and quietly, and then he turned back to his bed to see Tseng still asleep, his long supple body barely covered by the soft, off-white silk sheet.

He allowed his eyes to follow the contours of the sleeping man's figure. He lingered on the sight of the perfectly toned thighs, the beautiful fullness and swell of the tight buttocks…..

Rufus turned away from the tempting sight.

The young executive left his suite on an important mission: _To search for answers to his lover__'__s infidelity. _

oOoOoOo

After Vincent's interference at the rock face, Sephiroth flew straight back to 7th Heaven to try and salvage his perilous relationship. The man might have been damn annoying, intruding on his peace…..but he had spoken words of wisdom. And Sephiroth realized he would be a fool to ignore them.

He carefully made his way to Cloud's room, making sure to be unobserved. The guests were still mingling about, and he didn't need any more lectures from well meaning friends. Through the walls, he could hear their mumblings, wondering if a ceremony was ever going to take place.

But that didn't matter to the General; only his pregnant lover and his state of well-being was of importance to him at this moment.

But he did have one important errand to run first…

Pushing open the bedroom door, he peeked inside. Cloud was asleep, curled up in the bed, his blond head tucked into the crook of an elbow. Stripping off his long black coat, Sephiroth settled in behind him, pulling the boy close to his body, wrapping his arms protectively around him, and stroking his fingers softly over the swelling lump of his stomach.

"Where were you?" The question was asked quietly, barely above a whisper. Even so, the sound of Cloud's voice surprised Sephiroth. He had thought for sure the little blond was fast asleep.

"I needed to clear my head."

"Have you changed your mind, about marrying me, Seph?" Cloud asked. The worry in his shaky voice was evident. It melted Sephiroth's heart, and made him clutch the soft body that much closer.

"Never, Cloud."

"Then why did you leave me? I needed you."

"Your mother—"

Cloud pulled forcefully from his arms, breaking the contact with their bodies. He spun round, sitting up in the bed, pulling at the sheet and tucking it high around his chest and under his arms, like some sort of protective barrier. His beautiful face took on a countenance of anger.

"My _mother _is not the one who I want to wake up with, Seph. _S__he_ is not the one who makes me smile when my day has been crappy. _She_ is also not the one to comfort me when my nightmares won't go away—you are," he paused for breath.

"Tell me now, Sephiroth, just what is going on with you?" His angry features softened, and he reached out a hand to tentatively touch the long silver strands of hair that framed the General's face.

"I'm pregnant with your child, Seph, and I need to know that you're not going to abandon us when your emotions get the better of you. And just so you know—I told my mother in no uncertain terms, that she was wrong to take over things the way she did. This is _our _wedding, not hers and she spoiled it."

Silence followed, and for one awful moment, Cloud thought his lover was going to rise from the bed and leave him again. But then he felt hands upon him, turning him around so that he was once again enclosed within Sephiroth's tight embrace. Behind him, he felt Sephiroth trembling and shaking slightly.

Cloud became concerned. Was his strong, handsome partner crying? Could it really be? Was he sobbing for what he was about to say? Cloud's stomach churned up. He began to feel sick with the fear of Sephiroth rejecting him for good. He held his breath, and closed his eyes, hoping that if he made no movement, if he made no sound, Sephiroth wouldn't go….Sephiroth wouldn't say those traitorous words.

_I'm leaving__Cloud, good-bye__…_

Cloud heard a sound come from the General, a sort of deep chortle, and he felt a slight rumble on his back, as Sephiroth, unable to contain himself any longer, emitted a full out laugh. Totally confused, Cloud twisted his head to look over his shoulder at his lover. Sephiroth was laughing so hard, he had tears running down his cheeks. Anger flew back into Cloud's face, and he couldn't help the heated words that spilled from his mouth.

"How dare you? How DARE you? I open my heart to you…I tell my mother of—umph!" Cloud was cut off by a deep kiss from Sephiroth. At first, he tried to resist, tried to stop the other man invading his mouth with his tongue.

But in the end, he conceded. Opening his lips, and closing his blue eyes, he let Sephiroth in, and wound his arms around his lover's neck, holding him as tightly as he was being held.

Eventually Sephiroth came up for air. The laughter he had uttered had been replaced with a beaming smile. "Come, my beautiful, fiery tempered little one. Dress…. I have a surprise for you," he said, as he got off the bed and retrieved his coat from off the floor.

"Seph?" Cloud was puzzled at his lover's strange behavior. He gazed up at him expectantly, waiting for the General to explain himself. When no answer was forthcoming, Cloud untangled himself from the bed sheet, and made his way into the bathroom to find his clothes.

Once dressed, he reopened the bathroom door, and was amazed to see Zack and Aerith standing in his bedroom. They were stood talking quietly to another person that hadn't been there before he had left the room……_the magistrate. _

Sephiroth stepped forward and grabbed his hand, leading him over to the small intimate group. "I hope you don't mind, Cloud….This is the way I wanted our wedding to be. Just you and me…two witnesses….and a priest. Cloud?" Sephiroth hesitated. He looked down with uncertain emerald eyes into Cloud's large blue sparkly ones. "Cloud? …Would you…Do you…"

"YESSSSSSSS……."

Fifteen minutes later, Cloud and Sephiroth were legally wed.

oOoOoOo

The atmosphere in the buffet room returned to one of jollity, with plenty of back slapping and good natured bantering going on. Everyone seemed pleased to know that Sephiroth and Cloud had finally tied the knot, and congratulations were being issued to the happy couple.

Sephiroth made his way over to where Zack was leaning nonchalantly against the bar, and held out his hand towards his friend. The dark haired man took it, shaking it warmly.

"Zack, I can't thank you enough for getting the magistrate to come to Cloud's room at such short notice," Sephiroth said, gripping the other man's hand in both of his.

"This wedding would never have been possible without your help."

"Aw, come on, Seph," Zack replied, a small blush coating his cheeks.

"That's what the best man's supposed to do, isn't it? Make sure things run smoothly. Mind you, when you first came back from wherever you had run off to, I wasn't sure what the fuck you were going to ask me to do…."

Aerith came up and Zack hugged her to him. "I'm just so pleased for you, Seph. Pleased that you've finally found someone you care for so much, and who cares for you just as much in return. It's a great feeling, isn't it?" He stooped and planted a kiss on the young girl's willing lips.

"Yes," Sephiroth admitted, looking across the room and catching Cloud's eye. "It's the best feeling in the world."

Although Mrs. Strife was clearly not amused at being unable to see her only child make his vows, she realized it was for the best—she had upset her son and Sephiroth too much as it was.

Now she would have to put all her efforts into making it up to them. After all, she didn't also want to be excluded from her forthcoming grandchild's life. So she pasted on a happy smile, and hugged each of them heartily in turn.

Tifa sat alone at one of the tables, fuming over the whole event. At least she hadn't had to bear witness to Cloud getting married. A part of her rejoiced at that. If she tried hard enough, she could convince herself that, seeing as how she hadn't _witnessed_ her friend getting married that meant he wasn't really wed!

There was still hope for her yet…….

Sephiroth led his new spouse out onto the softly lit dance floor. The music was slow and enticing, encouraging couples to dance close together.

The guests stopped to stare at the exotic display of Sephiroth, swaying to the bewitching sounds of the tempo. He held Cloud in a possessive embrace, brushing his fingertips down his husband's sides, then sliding them back up, to trail them unhurriedly down Cloud's chest, eliciting a throaty moan from the blond.

The air around everyone was charged with sex, and it was coming from the newly wedded couple. Trying to dance next to them, Zack stumbled from the onslaught of arousal coming off the lovers. Never before had he felt that from them. He pressed his growing erection into Aerith's skirt, and felt her press herself back up against him. His breathing became laboured.

It wasn't just Zack and Aerith feeling the effect of the newly weds desire. Sweat had begun to bead across everyone's foreheads.

The temperature in the room must have been turned up, because everybody was looking slightly flushed and glassy eyed. Even opening the doors and windows wide open, and letting in the cool evening breeze, did little to dissipate the heat.

It was time to get Cloud and Sephiroth to their room—without delay. This was just what Zack managed to do, after some prizing apart of lips and joints. They seemed to be joined together at the hip. Finally though, the happily married couple were safely escorted to their room, where they were left to consummate their vows.

And downstairs, the reception carried on long into the night.

oOoOoOo

The first place Rufus went in his search for information, was Tseng's own apartment, since it was the obvious place to start. He parked his car and eased his way out of the driver's seat. The area Tseng has chosen to live in didn't impress Rufus. It was far too…..quiet.

The occasional bark of a dog could be heard somewhere in the distance. Rufus glanced around the deserted street where he stood next to his car.

Approaching the building, he realized he hadn't been invited here in recent years. Tseng said he preferred making his way to Rufus' penthouse. And something else he just realised too…..Tseng never stayed the night, always leaving as soon as he knew Rufus was completely asleep. It had never bothered him before…but now, after the phone call.

Inserting his rarely used key in the lock to the apartment, Rufus opened the door, and walked in.

The hallway was clean and uncluttered, as always. Tseng prided himself on keeping his place of living neat and tidy. Rufus never bothered cleaning up his own home, since he had servants to do that for him. He had offered their services to Tseng, but the man had always refused his offer.

He said, _"A little hard work never hurts, Rufus. You should try it some time and no working behind a desk all day calling the shots doesn't count."_

Rufus had thought it was just stubborn pride that stopped him from accepting his generosity……But now he thought, perhaps it was because his lover was trying to hide something…or someone!

Leaving the hallway, the executive walked into the lounge of the apartment then into the kitchen. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, until he heard childish laughter coming from one of the bedrooms. He crept quietly towards the slightly open door.

"Auntie E'na, whens mommie comin' home?"

"I don't know, sweetheart. Soon." Elena pulled the blankets up around the small child, tucking him in, and stooping down to kiss his forehead. Then, straightening up, she reached into her jacket for something.

Rufus didn't bat an eyelash when he found himself staring down the barrel of Elena's standard issued .9mm hand gun.

"Sir?" She was more surprised than he was.

"Elena," Rufus replied coolly.

"I was not expecting you, sir," she said, replacing the safety back on her weapon and returning it back to her shoulder gun holster. "Um, Tseng is out at the moment and I'm afraid I'm off duty…so…."

"I know where Tseng is. And you do too, so let's cut the crap shall we?" He delighted himself at seeing the blush tint her fair face. "I came here because I received a phone call in regards to—"

But before Rufus could finish his sentence, the front door banged opened—

"ELENA!"

Rufus smirked when he heard the muttered 'oh, shit' from the female bodyguard, as Tseng came into the apartment, gun drawn.

"Rufus? What the hell are you doing here?"

Sliding up to his lover, inhaling his scent deeply, Rufus stared Tseng in the eyes, while the Turk lowered his gun.

"Why Tseng….I just wanted to……"

Again the executive was cut off in mid sentence…..this time by an enthusiastic shout of, "MOMMY!"

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Was that a lovely wedding or what? Let's give Mitts a round of applause for the fabulous celebration! It looks like things are heating up for Tseng. Does any one believe that Tseng is going to tell Rufus the truth? Don't know? Well, stay tuned for the next to find out.

Mitts & ArchNemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 22 oOoOo

"You shouldn't be here," Vincent warned.

"I'm not leaving until I get an explanation," Sephiroth snapped back.

The men were about to face-off until another voice stopped them from exchanging blows.

_Stop__…__please__…._


	23. Mother

Family  
**Disclaimer**: We do not own any characters of Final Fantasy. They are the property of Square Enix and Sony. We do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. We are letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

_Special thanks to_: MyOrli, Cold Drake Queen, akume, xslavextoxsephirothx, Empress Satori, Peachie Bunni, dreamgirl93, FFlove190, Polish, Firehedgehog, Gaara girl, 191026, Lady Lessien, dantesdarkqueen, SilverXXRain, ShellMich, Angelistical06, battousaisgurl1849, silverbrumby123, Schectersona, and to those who have read and didn't review thanks for reading thus far. We hope you enjoyed it.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 22: Mother

Two days had gone by since the wedding, and there had been no sign of Vincent since Sephiroth had spoken with him on the outcrop. With all the excitement of the union, and the following celebration, the red cloaked man had not been missed. But now he was, and everyone was at a loss as to what could have befallen the silent gunman.

Cid was beside himself with worry, as well as anger. He couldn't understand why Vincent had not put in an appearance at Clouds wedding. He thought back to the last time he had seen him. It had been in the boy's bedroom, when the little blond had thrown a tantrum, and Vincent had rushed off somewhere. Cid had thought that the ex-Turk had gone to look for Sephiroth. But that couldn't have been the case, for surely he would have returned with the silver haired man if he'd found him? Unless…….

Thoughts unbidden came to Cid's mind. What if Vincent _had_ found Sephiroth….and Sephiroth hadn't wanted to be found? What if a fight had ensued? What if Vincent were lying somewhere, injured, hurt?

Troubled and concerned, he went to look for him.

Meanwhile, Sephiroth had a nagging instinctive feeling in his gut that Vincent was nowhere close by. And unlike most of the others, the dark haired man had dominated Seph's thoughts a lot since their chat on the cliff top pinnacle. Although the mysterious gunman claimed to have sired him, Sephiroth still held some reservations, especially since the man_ claiming_ to be his father didn't look a day over twenty-five.

_**Father**_, Sephiroth thought bitterly. After all this time of thinking he was alone in the world, his father declares himself alive.

Now the question was…. where in all of Gaia had Vincent disappeared to? Sephiroth had found out from Cid that Hojo had done something to Vincent years before. Sephiroth was not fazed by that information; that was of no surprise there. If Hojo had experimented on him as a fetus, and then as a man, and on his mother too, it only followed that his father would also be the subject of experimentation.

The pilot hadn't gone into any great detail, but Sephiroth could tell that the airman knew a little bit more than what he was willing to relate.

oOoOoOo

By the third day of Vincent's disappearance, Sephiroth was restless, and it didn't take a genius to figure out that the silver haired man needed to vent. Finding him propped up against the counter, yet another drink in his hand, Zack told his friend to get out of the bar for a few hours.

"Come on, Seph….You're not doing yourself any favors looking through the world at the bottom of that glass, you know. And how is Cloudy boy taking it, being ignored while you sit around here, wallowing? You should be the happiest man in the world, married to him! Are you nervous about going away on your honeymoon, eh?" he teased, winking.

"Need some pointers on how to keep your man happy in bed?"

Sephiroth playfully punched Zack's arm, smiling. Yes, he knew he was lucky to have Cloud.

"You go this Friday, don't you?" Zack said, referring to the start of Seph's honeymoon, rubbing his sore arm. "Two weeks of being alone together….Whatever will you do to pass the time?" Zack laughed, and relaxed when his friend laughed back with him.

Pushing the unfinished drink away, Sephiroth realized that in order for him to enjoy his honeymoon, he had to settle his unfinished business with Vincent, which meant he had a few days in which to find him and sort things out. So, with that in mind, he excused himself from Zack's company, and went to his room, equipping himself in his black leather uniform…….right down to Masamune.

Cloud came into the room just as Sephiroth was walking out.

"You…You're going somewhere, Seph?" the boy stuttered, the confusion showing on his face. Why was his husband dressed in his military garb? And why was he taking his sword?

Sephiroth stooped to plant a kiss on Cloud's upturned face, his hand cupping the blond's chin gently. "I won't be long. There's just something I have to attend to," he said softly.

Cloud knew it would be futile to press Sephiroth for information. But he still needed to be reassured. "Will….will you be gone long?"

"No….I'll be back by tonight….hopefully," Sephiroth answered, sounding more confident than he felt.

Cloud gave a small smile. He didn't like it, but what could he do? Once Sephiroth had his mind set on something, there was no stopping him. "Can I come with you?" he asked, desperate to remain at Sephiroth's side.

"No my love, not this time," Sephiroth answered, breaking Cloud's heart. "This is something I have to do alone." He turned to leave, and missed seeing the way the boy's lower lip quivered.

As Sephiroth descended the stairs and entered into the bar-room once again to say farewell to Zack, a sense of fear and anxiety washed over him, as startled looks and low whispers from the occupants within the room buzzed around him. Everyone seemed as shocked as Cloud had, to see him dressed so formally.

He cursed to himself as Tifa hazardously walked up to him, a strange gleam in her eyes.

"YOU!" she breathed, pointing a finger straight at Sephiroth's chest.

A silver brow rose in question, a look of distain clearly etched on Sephiroth's face.

"You—BASTARD! You work for fucking Shin-Ra!" the girl accused.

At the gasps of disbelief behind her, Tifa turned to face her friends, not understanding why they didn't see what she saw, why they didn't know what she knew. The finger still pointing towards the tall silver haired man was now shaking slightly.

"He…… is Sephiroth," she said between clenched teeth, barely able to contain the anger within her voice.

The faces staring back at her were blank. Mrs. Strife looked embarrassed for her, while Yuffie tried to giggle and diffuse the situation.

"Yeah, we know who he is, and your point being?" asked Barrett, shifting his massive bulk in his seat, crossing his arms and legs and getting comfortable, as if he knew a long lecture was about to be delivered.

Frustrated at their apparent lack of reaction, Tifa snapped. "As in _G__ENERAL_ Sephiroth—the one who nearly wiped out all the rebels of Costa del Sol and demolished Fort Condor! The same shit-head General who marched through Nibelheim, cutting down _my_ family and friends, because Shin-Ra pulled out their backing of the mako refinery, because they said it was in such bad disrepair it wasn't worth fixing. _Which was a lie….." _

She paused, waiting for her words to sink into the audience before her. Her heart was hammering in her chest, as she waited for any one of them to dispute what she had just claimed. When, after several moments, no-one said anything, she knew that her words had finally struck home, that they believed her. Now she turned back to face Sephiroth, a sneer making her pretty features ugly.

"So, General; when were you going to tell us, and Cloud, that you're nothing more than a murderer for that low life snake, Rufus?"

Igniting Sephiroth's tempter was not a thing Tifa should have been doing at that moment. Unfazed, his green eyes narrowed as he returned her accusing stare. His own voice, when he spoke, was dangerously low.

"My involvement with Costa del Sol is none of your business, _little girl_," he said, emphasizing the last two words to show to her and the others the contempt he held for her. "And as far as Nibelheim is concerned, I ordered the civilians to vacate the premises in order for my men to do their job. I don't appreciate having a mob threaten me, or those under my command, Miss Lockheart." There was a cold edge to his voice.

"You killed my father!"

"I would have killed anyone wielding a weapon against me in defense of protecting my own. And just for the record, Tifa…"

The temperature in the room was getting colder with each word that came out of Sephiroth's mouth. Frost was developing on glass, making the bottles of liquid stacked behind the counter crackle. A mist of fog was rolling into the bar-room from out of nowhere.

"Just for the record, my orders were to neutralize the entire town. If I was such the cold bloodied murderer that you claim, don't you think that _you_ would have been dead too?"

Tifa backed off—scared. There was no emotion in the cat-like green eyes. She looked across desperately at Cloud, who had silently come into the room just moments before, pleading with her eyes for him to intervene on her behalf. But he stared only at his husband. Feeling betrayed and let down, Tifa ran from the main bar upstairs to her room, slamming the door.

Sephiroth, boiling with his own riled temper, turned to leave, when a small hand reached out and caught and covered his. He stopped and looked down into intense azure orbs, his anger dissipating as he saw the worry etched on his lovers face.

"I'm sorry, Cloud, that you had to hear about that."

"No, don't be. Just… just be careful, okay?"

Sephiroth smiled at his husband, and bent to kiss Cloud, giving his tummy a gentle, affectionate rub. Then before he could change his mind and stay, he quickly left 7th Heaven, closing the door behind him.

Upstairs, Tifa watched through the window as the striking figure of the general strode purposely away from the building. Her mistrust and hate of him simmered just below the surface, and her gloved hands clenched into fists. If there was one thing that the marital artist had learned, it was that tigers never change their stripes.

Sephiroth was dangerous—not just to Cloud, but to the whole city of Midgar.

oOoOoOo

Not knowing where else to search, Cid finally found himself rummaging through the old Shin-Ra mansion. But, the only thing that he was able to find there, was more than his fair share of empty rooms filled with dust and cobwebs, busted crates, and other useless items.

Of Vincent, there was no sign.

Night was falling when he decided to call a halt to his search and head back to his airship. He would venture out again at first light, after getting some much needed sleep.

As he came outside and stood on the once opulent front porch of the mansion, Cid's quick eyes saw a shadow, outlined in silver, swiftly maneuvering around the dilapidated Shin-Ra home. Obviously there was no way for him to catch the speeding object, but Cid knew that whatever _it_ was, it was heading up towards the side of Mount Nibel with purpose and determination.

oOoOoOo

A sweet melodic voice captured Sephiroth's attention, as he silently entered the cave hidden on the other side of Mount Nibel. He had followed his instincts in his search for his missing father, and the pull had led him to this place.

For reasons unknown to him, Sephiroth had always drawn toward this mountain, ever since he had first come to Nibelheim, five years ago. That had been two years before he had met Cloud.

Standing now in the vast cavern, Sephiroth's vision was greeted to something from legend.

In the middle of the dark grotto was a glowing crystal of mako, and encased inside this clear tomb was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon. Her long brunette hair was wrapped high on her head in a free flowing pony-tail similar, Sephiroth noted, to how he wore his most mornings before he got dressed, or when he lounged around privately in his quarters. A long split fringe outlined the delicate porcelain face that was frozen in sleep, curling around the sculptured chin, and drawing attention to the sensuous features of the nose and mouth.

Sephiroth's eyes widened. He realized he was looking at a female version of… himself.

His eyes widened even further when he saw that Vincent was there, standing in front of the suspended woman. Although his father's voice was low, barely above a whisper, the General could hear clearly every word that was being spoken.

"I must fight to control…..Chaos….."

Deep heavy breathing followed, and then a low guttural growl echoed in the cave.

Sephiroth cautiously approached. He was but a few feet away from Vincent, fixatedly watching as the ex-Turk fought to resist transforming into the beast that was raging to gain control inside of him. The gunman's face was a mask of pain, and sweat trailed down from his brow. His breathing was hard, labored, his whole body shaking. Sephiroth took another step forward.

Spinning around to face him, Vincent stumbled before re-balancing himself. "You shouldn't be here," he warned, Chaos still lurking just below the surface.

"I'm not leaving until I get an explanation," Sephiroth snapped back.

The men began circling each other, preparing to face off, one angry at having his privacy invaded, the other angry at being made to search. Their eyes locked on one another. They would have come to blows, until another sad, apologetic voice cut in, the voice that Sephiroth had heard upon entering the cave.

_Stop… please…_

An image floated down from the crystal. The two men, their squabble momentarily forgotten, looked on in awe as the transparent figure came towards them, walking around them—accessing them.

"_You're a lot taller than I image__d__ you would be."_

A giggle resonated.

"_It's a pity that you didn't get your father's eyes. __They are such beautiful eyes. B__ut that's my fault, I'm afraid._

_Please don't hate Vincent. He tried to stop me, but I, being young and foolish trusted Hojo."_

She stopped walking, placing a delicate finger to her small chin, as if deep in thought, only to grasp both her hands behind her back in a playful manner, a smile playing about her lips.

"_Sephiroth, this is all that is left of me. I don't usually come outside the crystal as it takes a lot of my energy."_

He and Vincent could see Lucrecia's form beginning to flicker.

Sephiroth's voice, just as subtle as hers but as mesmerizing as Vincent's asked, "I want to know why you weren't there to save me from that maniac?"

The smile disappeared from his mother's face. She knew only too well the manic her son was referring to, and the pain and suffering he must have gone through.

"_Hojo had shot Vincent__, taking care to hit him where it wouldn't kill him out-right,__ giving __Hojo__ enough time to conduct whatever experiment he was working on, on Vincent's dying body. H__e__ was keeping your father alive—barely. Once __he __was finished, he __left __Vincent unattended in the lab. I was most fortunate to have found Vincent; but the damage had __already __been done. To save Vincent's life, I did the only thing I could do… I infused the G substance into him."_

"G substance?" Sephiroth questioned, looking to Vincent's half feral form.

"_The G substance is an __unstable__ strain of mako. Regrettably, because of his anger for not __being able to__ protect me, this is what __the __G substance __has__ manifested into... Chaos. I had no other choice but to place the protomateria within Vincent to help him control Chaos. However, in this wild state, Vincent battles for control over Chaos. The protomateria must never be removed from his body __otherwise__ it would unleash a terrible calamity__ thus ending all life on th__is__ plant."_

Lucrecia's image flickered once again as she walked up to her son. _"Vincent is your father. Give him… time."_

Turning to her beloved, she said, _"We __meet__ once again, Vincent."_

"This… is our place…" the dark haired man breathed.

"_But like __me__, this place is __a __part of your past… __Y__ou, Vincent, must look to your… future…"_ Yellow eyes blinked, while glowing crimson orbs gazed lovingly at the former female scientist. She faded slowly from sight, reaching up to place a kiss upon Vincent's parted lips and then, quickly glancing towards the caves entrance, she vanished completely.

Vincent faced the crystal, silently accepting what Lucrecia wanted. She wanted him to live and not brood in his guilt—for he was not to blame. That fell back to man who had started all this… Hojo.

"Are sins… ever forgiven?" Vincent asked out loud.

Sephiroth wondered why his father would ask such a thing. But then he understood why. Vincent's soul was just as tainted as his, with just as much blood on his hands.

_Yes…_

oOo TBC oOo

A/N:

Mitts & ArchNemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 23 oOoOo

"Who is it?"

"Who's what, Rufus?"

"The mother, of course, Tseng. You can't deny the boy is not yours. He looks similar to you except for the hair and eyes."

Tseng hung his head.

"I'm asking again and I won't ask a third time, Tseng. Who is the mother?"


	24. Father

November 2, 2007  
Family  
**Disclaimer**: We do not own any characters of Final Fantasy. They are the property of Square Enix and Sony. We do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. We are letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

**N O T E S**: Oh, my goodness! I cannot believe that is has been a year since Mitts and I first started this little adventure. Another wonderful birthday treat for me! I'm currently in San Diego, California relaxing away from work and kids; but I managed to get some computer time in to post.

To date _Family_ has over 340 reviews, on the favorites list of 113 readers, cataloged in 15 c2s, as well as on the alert list of 173 readers. And if that's not enough of a mind blower, Mitts & I are proud to announce that _Family_ has 66,076 hits!

Thank you for the best birthday ever…

_Special thanks to: _Lady Shiva, Yamia Ishtar, LunaLocket, jamesy, fluffys-sidekick, sephirothpaine squallpaine (you usually sign-in but that's okay, thank you for reviewing!), ZC, Gaara girl, Animefangirlforever, Peachie Bunni, Schectersona, Bella216, Polish, 191026, dreamgirl93, Cold Drake Queen, Poshu, xslavextoxsephirothx, Firehedgehog, Lady Lessien, dantesdarkqueen, and to those who have read and didn't review thanks for reading thus far. We hope you enjoyed it.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 23: Father

Running up the side of a steep, inaccessible mountain was not high on Cid's 'things-to-do list'. In fact, the out of breath pilot was about to stop and turn right back around when he came to a flat clearing. Pausing to take a break, his hands on his knees and his chest wheezing, he lifted his head and raised his eyes to look at the view from the height he found himself. The scene was breath taking—worthy of a man who spent the majority of his time soaring in the skies.

The place was enchanting. Cid's mind was adrift at being so far above the ground. He enjoyed looking down over the ledge and watching the clouds lazily roll by as if he was at the helm of the Shera. Casting wary eyes out over the vast landscape of Nibelheim and beyond, Cid's focused gaze turned towards home. From this elevated vantage point the town seemed small and tiny and nothing like the large community that he knew thrived below.

The sound of a waterfall that flowed off the utmost top cliff into a shallow pool of translucent water behind him next took Cid's attention. Now breathing more easily, he stood up straight and looked at the small patch of land that his feet rested upon.

One large tree was growing at the center of this pinnacle, its mighty presence almost hiding a dark, yawning cavern behind it. There were grasses and wild flowers scattered about, little butterflies and dragonflies flitting from stem to stem, giving the area the impression of an enthralling Garden of Eden.

It was so temping to go and lay himself down upon the soft lush grass at the base of the tree, to lean his aching spine against the bark, and to just shut his eyes for a few minutes……

Forcing his attention back on to why he had come up the blasted mountain in the first place, Cid followed a well worn path into the dark cave entrance. It was almost black inside, and he proceeded with caution, wary of twisting an ankle or breaking a leg in this out of the way spot.

He would never be found if something should happen to him here. He didn't even know what he was doing here. All he knew was that he had a curious mind, and the silver, black object that he had seen rushing up the side of the mountain had just begged to be investigated.

His lonely journey into the dank tunnel continued no further, when he heard raised voices. Tip toeing very quietly, he dodged and ducked his way forward until, in the barest of light, the sight of Cloud's husband and Vincent arguing caused him to stop in his tracks, stupefied. He ducked down against the stalagmite he was hidden behind, hoping that they hadn't seen or heard him.

oOoOoOo

Quickly hiding his weapon from Tsume's view, Tseng dropped down to his son's eye level, intending to talk to him, only to be engulfed in a fierce hug from the child.

"Where have you been, Mommy?" he asked, using a very grown up accusing tone, for a two year old.

"Out, why?" Tseng answered with a question of his own, hugging the small boy back protectively.

"Miss you, Mommy." Tsume's voice had now taken on the pouting, petulant whine of a neglected child

Tseng felt the burning sting of guilty tears in his eyes. He knew he should have left Rufus' bed earlier, but….the man had a way of making him feel so good. He seemed to know just the right buttons to push on Tseng, to make him forget about everything else in the world. Now, hearing his child's simple declaration of love, it left Tseng feeling even worse for leaving his baby far longer than he had intended.

Rufus, standing by silently watching the domestic scene unfolding in front of him, cleared his throat to get his body guard's attention. He was confused. Why was the infant calling Tseng 'mommy'? Shouldn't the child be calling Elena that?

The Turk understanding that his lover wished to speak to him privately, stood up, gently disentangling his son's arms from around his neck. He kissed him and patted his behind gently. "Go to your room now young man…..I have to speak with my guest."

The child waddled off obediently, but not before casting a malevolent glare at this visitor that took time away with his mother from him.

With the child gone, Tseng gestured for Elena to go home. "I'm sorry I stayed out so late," he apologized, as he held the door open for her. With a curt nod, she left, leaving Tseng to go and face Rufus alone.

Elena was glad to be leaving. She heard Rufus' fiery temper from behind closed doors and she had no wish whatsoever to be around her employer when Tseng tell him the truth.

Tseng went to the kitchen. He fetched two glasses out of a cupboard and grabbed the bottle of wine that was chilling in the ice-box. Elena knew how to look after him. She always had done. She always kept a bottle on hand for occasions such as this, seeming to know in advance when he was going to need it. And he needed it now.

Or at least if he didn't, Rufus did.

Carrying bottles and glasses back into the living room, Tseng handed his lover a glass and poured a gracious amount of the expensive import into the crystal flute. He never took his eyes off the swirling, golden liquid and when Rufus' glass was full, he filled his own and went and stood in front of his balcony window, still keeping his eyes from the other man's stare.

His fingers drummed gently on the stem of his glass. He was too nervous to sit, and too tense to face what he knew was coming.

"Who is it?" The question was shot at him like an accusation.

"Who's what, Rufus?" he replied, still trying to play for time, his mind a whirl of panic.

"The mother of the child of course, Tseng. You can't deny the boy is not yours. He looks similar to you, except for the hair and eyes."

Tseng hung his head, the image of his beautiful son in his mind.

"I'm asking again, and I won't ask you a third time, Tseng," Rufus said. There was a hard edge to his voice, letting Tseng know that he meant business. "Who…. is…. the mother?"

"I am." Barely whispered, Tseng revealed his secret.

"Pardon?"

"I said, 'I am'," Tseng declared, louder, spinning round to face Rufus quickly, his drink spilling all over his fingers. He didn't care. His head was held high, and his chin stuck out with determination and pride. "I am the mother of that child."

Slow realization of his words sank into Rufus' brain. "But… but that would mean… you….you're…" the executive sputtered.

For the first time in the history of Gaia, Tseng was the only person to ever shock the president of Shin-Ra speechless. He smiled at the thought, and enjoyed the look on his lovers face as he wrestled to understand what he had just been told.

"Yes, I'm just like Cloud," Tseng admitted. "And before you start throwing more accusations at me, Rufus, doubting my fidelity….Tsume is _your_ son too."

The puzzled look on his lover's face now swiftly changed to one of anger.

"Why didn't you tell me about him, Tseng!" Rufus raged, setting his forgotten drink down and striding purposefully over to the dark haired man that stood before him, pushing him forcefully backwards, pushing and prodding until there was nowhere left for Tseng to go, until he was defenseless with his back up against the wall.

Rufus held his face inches away from his lovers. "Why was I not informed?!" he spat.

"I couldn't risk Hojo finding out about him! About me! No, I would kill myself and Tsume before I let that happen," Tseng said quickly, his heart hammering in his chest. He knew that Rufus had a temper, but he had never been on the receiving end of it before.

"I see what's going on with Cloud, which is why Rude and Reno are in Edge. Do you even know what Hojo is planning? Are you that blind not to notice or even care?" His own voice had become raised, and he stared defiantly back at his aggressor.

"Keeping him a secret—FROM ME—is not your decision, Tseng!" Rufus bellowed.

Punching the wall by the side of Tseng's head, Rufus curled his fists at his side and turned away, biting his lip in an effort to keep the barbed retort he wanted to yell from being uttered. Yes, he knew what Hojo wanted with Cloud and Sephiroth's child. He knew what that sick, twisted, bastard intended for the infant, which was the main reason that he was trying to get them established as civilians.

Rufus wasn't going to allow Hojo to ruin Sephiroth's life or Cloud's, or their child's. At least he could grant them some form of happiness. But his plot had to be kept secret. The less people knew about it, the better, which was why Tseng had never been informed of it….until now. Rufus decided that total honestly on both sides was needed.

Forcing his hands to relax, he took a deep breath and turned to face the other man. Tseng was still furious, standing there, his back to him, arms crossed, just staring silently out of the window. Rufus understood by questioning the Turk in the hostile way that he had, he had set his lover off. He would be in a strop for days if he didn't do something to remedy that now.

The executive cautiously wrapped his arms around Tseng's slender waist, gently rubbing the taut stomach, the way he always did after they made love. Tseng moved back into his arms just a little. Taking this as a good sign that he wasn't being pushed away; Rufus pressed himself a little closer to the taller male.

"I will not lose my son or you Tseng," Rufus declared lovingly, nibbling on the soft skin of Tseng's neck.

"As long as Hojo is alive, we are in danger," Tseng said with a resigned sigh. "I can't hide Tsume forever. Someone is bound to find out about him. I'm just surprised that I was able to keep him so well hidden."

Tseng's body slumped in the others embrace. He was suddenly exhausted from bearing his soul to his long time lover. He needed to rest. He needed to think. He needed to plan what his next move was going to be.

"I'll see you in the morning, Rufus," he said abruptly, ending their conversation as he began pulling away from the arms around him. "Try not to slam the door on your way out, Tsume is a light sleeper. Good night."

But the executive didn't relinquish his hold from around Tseng's waist. If anything, his grip tightened.

"I'm tired, Rufus—I want to go to bed," Tseng snapped.

"And you will…..But not without me, you're not," Rufus declared, lifting Tseng's wine soaked fingers to his mouth, taking them into the warm, moist cavern and sucking on them seductively, making his intention known.

"Rufus….Please…." Tseng's voice hitched as his body responded to his lover's ministrations.

"I would just like to meet my son properly, in the morning, that's all," Rufus said, expelling a breath of warm air on Tseng's neck as he spoke—sending tremors of delight through the Turk leader's frame.

Taking Tseng's hand into his, Rufus led his older lover into the main bedroom, closing the door half-way. Shedding his clothes, his mind thought about how his world had changed in the last few hours. He was going to be meeting, for the first time, a son he had known nothing about, and he wondered if Tseng told Tsume anything about him at all.

Lying down next to his dark haired lover and keeping his hands to himself for once, Rufus now had to think of a plan to keep his family from harm. They were safe for now, as Hojo's attention was primarily on Cloud and Sephiroth, and their unborn child. But he knew it wouldn't be long before the insane scientist began to broaden his search for test subjects.

The mental images of Tseng and Tsume being strapped to a table, their bodies infused with needles and tubes, terrified Rufus. What frightened him even more was the fact that, in these images, he himself stood there, unable to do anything to help them, even though they were looking at him, petrified and pleading.

As his fingers gently stroked up and down Tseng's sleeping body, Rufus also wondered if this was what the General went through each night, this torturous form of self torment. He gave a deep sigh.

The sun would be rising soon, bringing with it a new day, along with hope for the future. Rufus closed his eyes, knowing that he should rest while he could, because he would have his hands full, come morning

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Was this chapter everything everyone hoped for? We hope so! Sorry that there was no Cloud and Sephiroth but soon, we promise.

So, Cid has landed himself into hot water with Vincent or did he? And what about Tseng? Rufus was pretty pissed off once he learned the truth about Tseng being a breeder and the fact that he has a two year old son. How does Tsume handles the situation? Don't know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter.

Mitts & ArchNemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 24 oOoOo

"Cid, I'm sorry," Vincent finally huffed out.

"Do you even know what you're fuckin' apologizing for?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do," Vincent answered. "I should never have kissed you. It was wrong of me."

"Yeah, it sure in the hell was," Cid growled. "And I bet you're wishing now you never did, aren't you? Cuz now you have a new objective in sight, isn't that right?"


	25. So, Talk!

Family  
**Disclaimer**: We do not own any characters of Final Fantasy. They are the property of Square Enix and Sony. We do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. We are letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

_

* * *

Special thanks to:_Sailor-Earth-Dragon, kimi, Lady Shiva, The Black Angels Red Rose, Xover-girl, Kichou, vincent-taco, Gaara's Girl, meteoragurl392, dreamgirl93, LunaLocket, Peachie Bunni, 191026, lildevil425, sephirothpaine squallpaine, Schectersona, xslavextoxsephirothx, Yamia Ishtar, Firehedgehog, GeneralSephiroth, and to those who have read and didn't review thanks for reading thus far. We hope you enjoyed it.

* * *

oOoOoOo

Chapter 24: So, Talk

From his hidden vantage point, Cid strained to hear what the two men were arguing about. He cursed the lousy acoustics of the cave. Sephiroth and Vincent's voices didn't carry over as well as they should. Plus, Cid was too afraid to lift his head, or peer around the rock he was hiding behind, because he didn't want Vincent to know he was snooping, didn't want the ex-Turk to think he had been deliberately following him.

But as he crouched and listened to the mumbled voices, Cid promised himself that if the silver haired General raised so much as a finger, instead of his voice, nothing would prevent him from revealing himself and going to Vincent's aid.

As it turned out, he had nothing to worry about. The two men didn't come to blows. Cid pressed his back even tighter up against the stalagmite as the whoosh of the gunman's cloak passed him as Vincent and the General made their way out. Cid held his breath and closed his eyes, as if that would somehow prevent the men from seeing him.

It must have worked, or at least he thought it had. Opening one eye, Cid took a cautionary peek. All clear…..the only sounds to be heard now was the echoing clop of the men's boots on the dirty covered stone floor as they headed towards the entrance of the vast cavern.

As soon as it went quiet, Cid slowly counted to a hundred, before deciding he had given them enough time for him to safely make his escape. He was just so grateful that he had not been discovered. But he soon realized that lady luck was not smiling down on him tonight, for as he rushed out through the mouth of the tunnel and began hurrying towards the lip of the ledge that led back down to Nibelheim, the pilot heard the low seductive tone of the man who dogged his every waking moment.

"Cid……."

Vincent's soft tone did not hide the mild accusation and questioning. Cid pulled up short, pausing mid-step, turning back slowly to face the dark haired man. Blue eyes widened a fraction, when he saw that Vincent was not alone. Shit! The General was still with him, staring at the pilot with a small smirk on his damn face.

Both men seemed relaxed, leaning back nonchalantly against the stone wall, one either side of the entrance to the tunnel, their arms and ankles crossed. They looked as though they had been prepared to wait all night for his emergence.

Cid knew, in that instance, that they had known he was in there all along, hiding and listening to them. He wondered what they would do to him now.

"Ah….Vincent, lovely night for a stroll, eh?" He tried to make light of the whole affair. Tried to ease the friction he could feel in the very air around him. And at the same time, he tried to keep his eyes off the two men in front of him, tried to stop drinking in the vision of them, as they gazed somewhat menacingly at him, waiting for him to explain himself.

Cid couldn't do anything. All he could do was stand and stare stupidly at the pair.

Sephiroth and Vincent, two imposing men, each of whom stood an impressive height. Both gifted with slight body frames and long flowing hair. Both of them possessing fine porcelain skin, slender noses, small perfectly rounded eyes, and pale pink succulent lips. Cid couldn't help _but _find himself gawk at them, for both men were a vision of absolute beauty. And both were lethal.

And one was making his blood rush to a certain part of his anatomy, as Cid remembered kissing one such pair of succulent lips, and feeling one slight, trembling body. He nearly groaned… struggling to keep his suddenly growing erection at bay.

This was just bloody fantastic! They were going to think he was a pervert, as well as a peeping-tom.

_**How in the hell does Strife keep his damn hormones in check?**_ Cid asked himself, willing his eager little friend to calm down, crossing his hands over in front of his expanding bulge when it wouldn't obey him. This wasn't looking good. It started to look a hell of a lot worse, when the ex-Turk pushed himself away from the wall, advancing on the blond man.

Vincent stood mere inches away from the pilot. He gazed down at Cid's bowed head, trying desperately to think of why he had allowed Cid to kiss him, why he had enjoyed the others advances, and why he had then left the pilot in such a cruel, uncaring way.

He knew that Cid liked him, desired him. And if Vincent were honest with himself, he could not deny that he felt something for the man standing before him too. But that didn't excuse the blond's following of him. It had just been a kiss. That didn't mean that the man owned him, or had any right to……..

The General, sensing that his father and Cid really needed to be alone, unfolded his arms and legs and walked by them as inconspicuously as he could. He could practically feel the sexual tension between the two men as he passed by them.

Not wanting to find out what had brought them to such a degree, Sephiroth sprinted off into the waning night, back to 7th Heaven—back to his young, expectant, husband.

oOoOoOo

The two men waited until they had boarded the Sherra, and were in the quiet comforts of the darkened captain's quarters, before they started to have their long overdue conversation.

Cid took a seat at the small dining table, turning the chair around and straddling it, resting his elbows on the low backing. A cigarette dangled between the fingers of one hand, waiting to be lit with the lighter he held in his other hand.

Vincent sunk into the only other available chair at the table. Looking around him at the sparse room, it was plainly obvious to see that Cid didn't do much entertaining in here. The ex-Turk let his eyes roam around the walls. There was nothing personal for him to look at. No pictures or ornaments to take away from the stark bareness. The room revealed nothing of the personality of the blond.

The gunman returned his gaze to study the pilot across from him, as Cid lazily lit the cigarette, drawing in a deep breath. Vincent noticed that Cid looked as if he hadn't slept in days.

As well as tired, bloodshot eyes, the man's normally clean shaven face was showing the beginnings of a beard, and his body seemed to droop in exhaustion. Cid hadn't looked disheveled like this the last time Vincent had seen him, which had been the night of the kiss.

No…. that was not right. The last time Vincent had seen Cid was the day of his son's ill fated wedding, while they had all been waiting patiently for the blushing blond haired groom to join in the ceremony.

Cid had definitely not looked so ragged then, in fact, from what Vincent could recall, he had had a hard time keeping his eyes off the pilot's body, so divinely was it presented in a crisp new suit that fitted the man's form perfectly, the short jacket stopping just above the curve of the man's delectable ass cheeks.

Vincent vaguely remembered that every time he had tried to catch Cid's eye, the pilot had glared at him, and turned away. He had wondered what had been wrong with Cid, and had been just about to go across to him and ask, when Mrs. Strife had come running out, informing Sephiroth of Cloud's condition.

Pandemonium had ensued, and when Sephiroth had leapt from the window of the boy's room, Vincent knew he had been the only one there who would be able to calm his son down, and bring him back. He had not hesitated.

He knew it had been the right thing to do. Vincent was reminded yet again of how similar he and Sephiroth were.

But after finding, and speaking with his son, after admitting all his failures to his child, Vincent hadn't been able to face anyone especially when Chaos was fighting him for control. It would have been a blood bath had the animal won and gotten loose.

When Sephiroth had left him, to return back to the boy who loved him, Vincent remained behind, alone. He had to learn to forgive himself, first, before he could continue his journey. He had to find peace. And there had only been one place he could go to, to find it…..

Lucrecia's cave.

Vincent had had plenty of time there, to think upon everything that had been happening in his life since his awakening. Sometimes he wished that AVALANCHE had never had found his coffin. He realized how lonely he was, and how desperately he was searching for a mate.

Had it been wrong of him to expect to find solace with the pilot? Cid had never openly said anything about having any feelings for him—other than the flirting and overt gestures.

Vincent should never have taken it upon himself to presume that the other man would return his affections; he should never have forced his attentions upon the pilot.

From the cold response he had gotten from Cid ever since, it was obvious the blond wasn't interested in him. If anything, Cid was angry at him. Vincent owed the airman an apology.

"About the kiss—" he began.

"You got more balls than a brass ass monkey, Valentine," Cid huffed, stubbing out his cigarette harshly.

Vincent cringed at the bluntness of Cid's words, at the way he hammered the cigarette butt into the ashtray, each stab punctuating every word, nearly cracking the ornate crystal tray. Usually, the pilot would call him 'Vince', and banter awhile with him, but not tonight. Tonight Vincent noticed that Cid wanted to have a go at him. Not that Vincent blamed him. He had put the pilot in an awkward position. He watched, solemnly, as the blond lit up another cigarette.

"Cid, I'm sorry," Vincent finally whispered, letting Cid know that he sincerely felt terrible for leaving him in such a lurch… for leading him on.

Blowing out a puff of yellowed smoke, watching the former Turk through half lidded eyes, Cid replied, "Do you even know what you're fuckin' apologizing for?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do," Vincent answered. "I should never have kissed you. It was wrong of me."

"Yeah, it sure in the hell was," Cid growled. "And I bet you're wishing now you never did, aren't you? Cuz now you have a new objective in sight, isn't that right? Someone else you wish to be kissing. Isn't that why you upped and left me at the bar that day? Why you went chasing after Sephiroth, like a love sick teenager at that farce of a wedding?"

"I'm sorry for leaving like that…" Vincent remorsefully shot back, failing to hear the hurt and jealously in Cid's voice. "It's just… there are some things you don't know about me and I'm… I'm terrified of what you will think, or how you will react, once you hear them."

"And this all involves the silver haired General, doesn't it?" Cid asked, his breath catching in his throat, nervous of the answer he knew he was going to hear.

"It involves Sephiroth, yes…." Vincent admitted, slightly confused. He had been about to tell the pilot of his inner demon, Chaos. He had wanted to see what his reaction would be to his closely guarded secret. Instead, Cid had brought up his son's name

_His other secret. _

"What could be so fuckin' bad about me, that you would willingly throw away something good before it even had a chance to get started, huh?" Cid shouted, smashing down the unspent remains of his second cigarette, irritated at the man sitting calmly across from him.

Was Vincent going to tell him now of his lust for the young boy's husband? Was he going to tell him that as far as he was concerned, Cid didn't stand a chance? And comparing himself to the young, tall, fit General, Cid knew it to be true.

Damn….why did the boy have to come back here to be married? Why couldn't Cloud have just eloped? Then Vincent would never have laid eyes on the boy's lover…would never have felt desire for him. And Cid would never have felt so…..dejected.

Lifting his eyes a little, Cid surveyed the dark haired man sat across from him. Vincent seemed to be struggling within himself. Probably thinking of the moral wrong he would be doing, if he did seduce the newly married man….. not that he wouldn't succeed in seducing him, Cid thought wryly.

Men tended to stray to other prospects if they weren't being satisfied while their mates were pregnant. And Sephiroth was no exception to the rule. He seemed like a man who engaged in sex—a lot.

Another painful knot of jealousy twisted in his gut. He wanted to lash out, and hurt the ex-Turk, but at the same time, he wanted to comfort him, to take away the troubled look in his haunted eyes. Before he could do anything though, Vincent pushed back his chair and walked over to the wide window of Cid's cabin, staring out into the night.

The airship was casually sailing around the city of Nibelheim. Vincent gazed down at the town, lost in his thoughts. He was suddenly afraid to tell Cid the truth about Chaos… about how he was abused by Hojo… about his vengeance…

_COWARD!_

_**Not now**_, Vincent silently pleaded with the demon, raising his head upwards, scrunching his eyes tightly closed. A soft keening sound escaped from his throat.

Cid stood up, slowly advancing on the ex-Turk. He didn't like to see the gunman in such turmoil. If there were something he could do, anything he could say, to make the man feel better…….

"Vincent, you know…. Perhaps you need to think about this. Maybe you should have some time alone."

_He's right… _I'm_ right… You don't deserve to be happy… You are nothing but a pathetic coward…_

"SHUT UP!"

Cid was startled by Vincent's reprimand. "Now, see here—"

"No, not you, Cid… it's… it's….. Chaos," Vincent firmly gritted out, his eyes, flashing an eerie yellow, turning beseechingly upon the pilot, willing him to understand.

Cid almost stepped away but he stood firm.

"Yeah well….I have to agree with you there, this whole situation _is_ a mess. I mean, fuck it Vincent, you can't go chasing after the General. He's a married man and…."

"Sephiroth?" Vincent asked, puzzled. Why did Cid keep bringing up his child's name in the conversation?

"Yeah….Sephiroth," Cid spat, fumbling in his pockets, reaching for his third cigarette, lighting the tobacco filled stick with trembling hands, trembling caused by anger.

"What….what is your fascination with Sephiroth?" Vincent asked, watching bemused as Cid's lips clamped tightly over the cigarette as he inhaled aggressively, before quickly closing his red eyes and turning his face away from the smoke that the pilot billowed his way.

"_MY FASCINATION?" _Cid roared, almost choking on the next draught of smoke that he'd just swallowed, instead of exhaling. He pounded a fist at his chest, as his lungs fought for fresh air, coughing till his eyes watered. "My…..fascination?" he croaked out, bending over, trying to catch his breath.

Vincent came across to him, patting and rubbing his back, like he was looking after a child. "You really ought to be more careful you know," he said gently, taking the still lit cigarette from Cid's unresisting fingers and squashing it out. "Or those things really will be the death of you." _**And I don't think I could live with that.**_

Cid watched the destruction of the cigarette with smarting eyes. Heaving another lungful of oxygen, he stood up straight, pushing at Vincent, trying to put some distance between their bodies. The ex-Turk was simply too close for comfort.

Instead of pushing him away, Cid wanted nothing more than to pull Vincent towards him, into his arms. But the gunman had the hots for someone else. Hadn't he admitted as such? Begrudgingly, Cid turned away, a scowl on his face.

"Those things won't kill me," he muttered, looking towards the crushed white cylinder dejectedly. "But if you sleep with Sephiroth, that might. And I can't imagine what it would do to Cloud, to know that his supposed friend slept with his new husband."

"What was that?" Vincent questioned. The last words that the airman uttered had been mumbled, garbled.

Cid spun around. He'd had enough of talking. If Vincent didn't want him…fine. But let him at least have the guts to tell him to his face. "Look, I know you have something that you want to say to me, so just…..do it already, and then lets get on with the rest of our lives, eh?" he said, taking his seat again, reaching for yet another cigarette.

Vincent could hardly believe what the pilot was saying. Cid _wanted _to hear what he had to say? He was prepared to listen? Now Vincent felt flustered, not sure where to start. Pacing up and down the small room, he decided to go with telling everything from the very beginning.

"A long time ago, I was a bodyguard for Professor Lucrecia Crescent. To be quite honest, it was a well deserved break from being a hitman. She was a beautiful woman, and during the time that I looked after her, we fell in love. And out of that love we created a son.

"Only up until recently, I believed that child to be dead, for you see, Hojo, that bastard, had taken advantage of Lucrecia's vulnerability while being pregnant, and had convinced her to be part of an experiment, which involved the growing fetus. Without my knowledge, or consent, Lu went ahead with it. By the time I found out, it was too late for me to do any thing." Vincent paused, the pain of the memory still hurting.

Cid stayed silent, puffing away quietly. He wondered what all this had to do with the General, and Vincent's feelings for the man. His blue eyes remained fixed on the ex-Turk, as Vincent's pacing began to get faster, more agitated.

"In the end I went to Hojo, ready to beat the living daylights out of him," Vincent continued, his voice dropping low. "But instead, he shot me. Somehow, he knew I was coming for him, and he was ready for me. I don't remember all what he did to my dying body and frankly, I don't want to know. However, Lu found me in Hojo's lab, and dragged me to safety. She was three and a half months pregnant then. She told me…"

Vincent's voice trailed off, and he stopped pacing as he recalled the recent conversation with Lucrecia in the cave. He had to take a deep breath to calm himself, before he could carry on. "Lu told me, that in order to save my life she'd injected me with a stagnated life stream….. which evolved into Chaos being created inside me."

"Chaos?"

"A being, an entity, trapped inside of me," Vincent explained, his gaze desperately searching the pilot's face for any signs of disbelief, rejection. "When I lose control, the beast takes over."

Cid, still not fully understanding what Vincent was trying to tell him, brought the subject back to what really concerned him. Pointing the lighted tip of the cigarette at the ex-Turk he asked, "Yeah but…what does all that have to do with the silver haired wonder, eh?"

"Sephiroth?"

"Yes, Sephiroth….damn it!" Cid shouted, agitated at the gunman's mocking innocence. Again, his cigarette took the brunt of his anger, being smashed into oblivion against the glass of the well used ashtray.

Vincent hung his head, his pain filled eyes looking at, but not seeing, the slightly worn carpet underfoot. His voice, when he spoke, was barely above a whisper.

"He's…….Sephirioth, he's… He is the son that I thought for so long was dead."

Cid had learned what he wanted to know, and his heart soared at the news that the General wasn't Vincent's intended lover, but was in fact his long lost child.

Just for a split second, Cid wanted to shout his relief from the rooftops but instead, as he heard the hurt and broken voice of the ex-Turk, the only thing he really wanted to do was to comfort the other male.

Vincent didn't pull away from Cid when the pilot stood up and wrapped his arms around him, pressing himself against Vincent's rigid back. Nor did he make any protest as Cid rested his head in between Vincent's strong shoulder blades. Keeping his face turned towards the window, staring at their reflection in the glass, the gunman fought to get his words out.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Cid."

The pilot didn't reply.

"But…._I'm_ sorry if the kiss made you angry. Please… forgive me?" Vincent turned in the other man's embrace. Mindful of his left hand, he tilted the blond's head up, needing to read the expression in his eyes, and gasping at the swirling pools of blue that tossed one emotion over another like waves crashing on a beach.

Cid brought his hands from around Vincent's back, and gently pulled down the collar of the ex-Turk's cloak, becoming daring as no move was made to stop the pilot from bringing his face close to Vincent's mouth.

"There is nothing to forgive," Cid whispered, capturing Vincent's lips in a sweet tantalizing kiss. Vincent barely concealed the deep sigh that escaped him, the sound turning into a groan of pleasure, as he reciprocated to the kiss, his mouth willingly responding.

On steady feet, Cid stepped backwards, releasing his possession of the sweet, soft lips but taking hold of Vincent's hands instead, and guiding him through the semi darkness of the cabin towards the door that led off to the master bedroom.

Vincent followed like an obedient puppy.

Along the way to the bed, Cid's nimble fingers began unfastening the numerous buckles and belts that accented Vincent's lithe form. The weight of Cerberus on his hip was soon gone, as well as his cloak, both of which were dropped unceremoniously to the floor. His shirt disappeared, and his pants quickly became unbuttoned.

Vincent's brain finally decided to catch up on to what was going on with the rest of his body, and he took hold of Cid, ripping the pilot's white T-shirt off his chest as they plummeted down on top of the king size bed.

Shoes were kicked off; and pants were flung to the floor, as lips meet with rippling flesh.

Cid moaned in ecstasy when Vincent seized a raised nipple, suckling it, devouring it, before moving on to its partner. Red eyes took in passion filled blue, and Vincent was left breathless. His heart swelled at the storm of surging emotions that threatened to engulf his body.

As Vincent moved back up to taste Cid's swollen lips, their erections rubbed against each other, and soon the gunman felt a wetness smearing on his stomach, as Cid raised and lowered his hips, building friction to his manhood. The thought of the blond's pre-cum leaking over him drove Vincent insane with lust. Whispering in the pilot's ear, he timidly asked, "Where… Do you have… uh, any…"

Cid paused, trying to think of what was being asked of him, until Vincent's fingers eagerly prodded his rear. Not wanting to break either the mood or his contact with Vincent, he knew however that it was vital to retrieve the necessary item to continue with their lovemaking. Sliding away from his soon-to-be lover, Cid quickly walked into the bathroom and began rummaging around in the cupboards.

While Cid was gone, Vincent finished removing the rest of his clothes. Laying there naked, he stared at his covered left hand. It was hard to believe that underneath the gold gauntlet and black glove was an ordinary hand of flesh and blood. But it was deceiving.

There was a lot of strength in Vincent's left hand, which was the reason why he kept the claw on, to remind himself of the power he possessed, which was ready and willing to break out, unless he kept it under control.

While Vincent was lost in his musings, Cid returned and quietly ogled the exotic ex-Turk. Vincent's body truly was a work of art. From his slender hips, to his long shapely legs, his glowing scarlet eyes, and his compact hairless chest, right down to a well-hung dick. And not to mention the tight bare ass that was currently on display.

Unable to contain his excitement, Cid jumped upon the bed beside Vincent; uncapping the lubricant and squeezing a gracious amount in his hand. Then he lay back and reached between his parted legs, working his lubed fingers into his hole.

Vincent had to hold his breath after his was bounced backwards onto the mattress, watching mesmerized as Cid prepared himself.

Sitting with his back up against the headboard he gawked, his mouth half open, his eyes wide, as the pilot finger-fucked himself, first with one just finger, then adding another….and then a third. Without even being aware of doing so, Vincent took hold of his aching erection, and began pumping himself.

Cid, noticing Vincent's self administrations, took over. Removing his fingers from his body, he took a tight hold of the gunman's cock, running his hand up and down Vincent's shaft, squirting more lube with his other hand onto the hard rod, preparing it for when he was to ease it into him.

Finally ready, Cid lifted his hips and threw a leg across Vincent's mid-drift, lowering himself down carefully onto the rock solid member, letting it penetrate him slowly.

No words could describe the velvet warmth that Vincent found wrapped around his prick. His balls instantly drew up, and he forced himself to try and relax_He was __**not**__ going to come!_

The pace they set was fast. Their lovemaking was not to be dragged out, gratification needed to be immediate. They would have plenty of time for exploring their deeper passion later. But now was all about satisfying the need and want of each other.

Vincent grabbed on to Cid's waist to help him maintain a constant rhythm, but it wasn't enough. He considered it necessary to be balls deep in the luscious body atop him. Growling in his throat, Vincent reversed their positions, flinging the pilot around so his back was upon the bed, then lifting Cid's legs up over his shoulders, before driving himself further into the burning channel, keeping his left hand on the bed at all times for balance.

The sweet madness of pleasure danced in crimson orbs. Vincent was close.

_So very close._

Cid gripped onto the sheets. His eyes were tightly clenched shut, breathing jaggedly through his mouth as his prostate was jolted with each and every one of Vincent's inner thrusts. The pilot's hard penis was trapped between their two firmly clasp bodies, getting stimulation at the pressing and squeezing of Vincent's up down motions.

With the enjoyment he was receiving from this, and the pleasure he was getting from Vincent invading his body, it didn't take long until Cid came, shouting out Vincent's name as his cock erupted and flooded their touching skin with his essence.

The sound of Cid vocalizing his completion, and the way his interior ass muscles clenched spasmodically around his erection, became Vincent's undoing. The airship shook as a shockwave of energy expelled from the ex-Turk. And, driven by the entity to ensure the blond would be forever his, Vincent sank his sharp fangs in the soft column of Cid's neck.

The pilot was so far gone in sexual bliss, that he didn't take any notice of the claiming bite. All he felt was the ebbing and slow deflation of his cock, as he relaxed back into the pillows, his hammering heart leisurely calming down. He had a smile upon his face from reaping his greatest reward.

Sated, and thoroughly satisfied, Vincent lay beside his new lover, softly stoking the man's powerful forearm. Cid, his eyes fluttering shut, his breathing still wild, instantly curled himself around his partner and nestled in.

Vincent kissed the top of Cid's head, and silently thanked Chaos for being quiet during their lovemaking. The beast, sometimes at least, did know when to keep its mouth shut. But then again, Chaos had gotten something out of the coupling as well.

Vincent stared with pride at the inflamed bite mark on the airman's throat. He wondered what Cid was going to say about that. He opened his mouth to ask, but realized that the pilot was already asleep, his breathing evened out, a gentle light snore emitting from his throat.

Vincent gave a contented sigh, letting the faux purring pull him under to sleep. They would be fine. They would work out their problems.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Now, I'm sure all of you are thinking the same thing… it was about damn time Vincent and Cid got their grove on!

Do you think everything is settled between them? Now that Sephiroth knows the truth what do you think he's going to do with it? Do you know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter.

Mitts & ArchNemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 25 oOoOo

Turning on the lamp, Sephiroth woke Cloud as he suited up.

"Cloud, baby… wake-up. We gotta go. You need to hurry and get dressed," Sephiroth urged, fastening the last buckle on his pauldrons.

"Wha-what's wrong?" Cloud asked tiredly.

Sephiroth's heart twisted—his young husband was bone-weary. However, someone was knocking on the door. Putting a slender finger to his lips, Sephiroth silently told Cloud to keep quiet.

With Masamune in hand, Sephiroth noiselessly made his way to the living room in the blinding dark. He opened the door and grabbed whoever it was and brought Masamune around for a quick kill.


	26. Freedom

Family  
**Disclaimer**: We do not own any characters of Final Fantasy. They are the property of Square Enix and Sony. We do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. We are letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

_**Vocabulary: **_PRISING and/or PRIZE—noun. to open with force and/or PRYING—noun. to get, separate, or ferret out with difficulty: _to pry a secret out of someone; We finally pried them away from the TV._  
DUSTER—noun. a long, light overgarment, worn esp. in the early days of open automobiles to protect the clothing from dust.

_

* * *

Special thanks to: _vincent-taco, Anon-i-mous, ying9, Gaara's girl, SidiousSith, Onyxlight, Peachie Bunni, xslavextoxsephirothx, Lady Shiva, Empress Satori, GeneralSephiroth, sephirothpaine squallpaine, Kitsune Kit, Firehedgehog, Schectersona, chibibunny-chan, Yamia Ishtar, 191026, and to those who have read and didn't review thanks for reading thus far. We hope you enjoyed it.

* * *

oOoOoOo

Chapter 25: Freedom

Cid woke up feeling relaxed and energized. He hadn't felt this good in a really long time. Wondering what the cause for this blissful feeling was, the pilot lazily cracked open one of his azure orbs and took a quick glance around.

He noted that he was safely in his own room, lying on the bed, on his side, facing the entrance of his private quarters. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Content that there was nothing remiss in the room, Cid quietly began assessing himself. The only two things he noticed with some slight amusement was that, he was totally bare for all the world to see, and also that, his backside ached like he'd been having sex all night.

Cid chuckled to himself. Well, that couldn't be right, could it? It would take a lot more than an aching butt to convince him that someone had actually found him attractive enough to fuck.

The feeling of something weighting his body down did the trick.

Slowly, Cid's sleep fuddled mind registered that his waist was encumbered by the pressure of somebody's arm thrown across it. Turning his slightly pained neck, he gazed back over his shoulder, and stared disbelievingly at the man still sleeping soundly behind him.

_**Oh, yeah, **__**I**__** remember now**_.

All thoughts, all memories of the night before, came flooding back to Cid in a flash. He _did_ have sex….. And by golly he was _up_ for another round. But looking at Vincent innocently sleeping behind him, wondering what the ex-Turk was peacefully dreaming of, Cid didn't have the heart to wake his new lover up, even though his aching loins begged him to.

Thoroughly content to stay in bed wrapped in Vincent's arms, but knowing good and well he needed to get up, Cid tumbled out of bed and headed towards the bathroom for a nice hot refreshing shower. He knew in the privacy of the cubicle he could take care of his pressing, early morning need.

As he walked, Cid's face took on a grimace. Urgh! His skin was cracking and itching in places he didn't even want to think about. But at the same time, a smile crossed his weather beaten features, as he thought about what it was exactly, that was causing him to itch and feel uncomfortable. The end result of his and Vincent's many couplings during the night was well worth the displeasing feeling of dried come, throbbing ass, and sore muscles.

Cid smirked. Yes, well worth it indeed.

The pilot set about readying his shower. He let the water run for a while, getting it scalding hot, before turning it off. He then collected the necessary items he needed for shaving, and placing his bag on the sink's counter, Cid stared at his rugged face reflected in the misted up mirror. If he waited another couple of days he would have a nearly full beard. But facial hair was not his thing, for it made him look older than what he actually was—a significant difference between him and his lover, that he didn't want to be reminded of.

It was bad enough that Vincent looked a great deal younger than him. Cid didn't need to see it, to know it. Still, it had been ironic to find out that his lover was nearly sixty years old in mind, which really made Vincent thirty years his senior. That thought didn't sit too well with Cid either, so he thought of another to cheer himself up. The gunman was twenty-seven years old in body…..and boy, what a body! That thought made Cid feel much better.

Although, he admitted candidly to himself as he applied shaving foam to his face and neck, he realized he was now going to have to fend off unwanted suitors with his staff. Skulls would be cracked in the coming days if anyone so much as leered at his lover.

Pleased and happy at the way life was now taking a turn for the better, Cid realized how lucky he actually was. The patrons that frequented 7th Heaven admired Vincent greatly, admittedly from afar, but there was always one or two out of the bunch that was brave enough to try and solicit the gunman for a one-night stand, whenever Vincent ventured into the bar. Cid would soon put a stop to all that.

Turning his head to one side and readying the razor, Cid felt again the intense ache in his neck that had been nagging him since he woke. He gasped now at the strong flare up that torn down the side of his exposed throat. He looked acutely in the mirror, rubbing at the steamed up glass with a balled up fist to get a better look at the reflected vision.

Where the pain was radiating from, Cid saw a vivid red-purplish mark standing out on his neck like fire and ice materia. He could clearly see teeth imprints embedded in and around the bruised skin.

_**What the fuck?**_

Meanwhile, a sated and content Vincent was turning over in bed, groping around for his lover's warm body. But his out-stretched hand only encountered cold, empty sheets. The sound of running water alerted him to where Cid had gone.

Blinking crimson eyes, he stretched and smiled, recalling the strenuous workout he had performed the night before. The ex-Turk wasn't in any discomfort though. His body had healed itself during the night in his sleep, so he didn't have any of the aches and pains that he was quite sure Cid was feeling now.

A little concerned for the airman, worried in case he had gone a bit too far and hard in his lovemaking, Vincent was just about to go into the bathroom to see how Cid was faring, when he heard yelling and cursing coming from that direction.

"_VALENTINE! GET YOUR FUCKIN' ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW AND EXPLAIN WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF HICKEY IS THIS!!"_

Vincent grimaced, and Chaos gave a slight chuckle. It seemed that the pilot had discovered the claiming mark.

oOoOoOo

Things didn't seem to be going too well for Cloud on his return back to military school, after his and Sephiroth's arrival home from the two week honeymoon they'd enjoyed at Icicle Inn.

It was just that, this far into his pregnancy, Cloud was overly tired. He was also experiencing frightening mood swings. One minute he felt on top of the world, able to take on anyone and anything. The next minute, he would find himself weeping over everything and nothing. Small problems cropped up daily, such as struggling to bend over to tie his shoe laces, such as losing the ability to leap out of the chair whenever Sephiroth came home, and jump up into his arms. Just small things, but they nagged at him.

And it hadn't helped his bad mood when he realized that his exams were approaching fast. Which meant that he was going to have to cram every spare moment into doing his homework, because the actual tests were soon due to be taken, and if he wanted even so much as a chance at passing, he was going to have to study extra hard, non-stop.

The blond boy wouldn't have panicked as much as he did though, if he had been aware of all the calculating plans and scheming plots concerning him, which was going on in the background.

The instructors that had been personally handpicked by Rufus to access him were notified to give the cadet one single written, and one low level practical performance, evaluation. They had been informed of Cloud's rare condition, and each of them told bluntly to their faces that they would face execution if they told another living soul outside of themselves that Cloud Strife was a breeder.

The fact that they had been sworn to secrecy over a male cadet bearing a child didn't faze the team of instructors. No….what had sparked the instructors' interest, was who the _father_ of the child could be. But this was information they were never going to be privy to.

Not willing to risk either the child's safety or Cloud's, Sephiroth's name therefore was not to be mentioned. The leader of the Turks knew that, should any of Shin-Ra's rival's get wind that the most feared General in the history of Gaia had fathered a child, the outcome could be catastrophic. It was a risk Rufus was not willing to take.

Another thing that had spurred Rufus' decision to cotton clad Cloud had been the non-idle threat from Sephiroth himself. Just days ago, in a private meeting with the leader, the tall silver haired man had held Rufus aloft in the air by one balled up fist, and had promised pain and suffering before death, if anything terrible happened to his lover, Cadet Strife, or their unborn child.

To further protect his new family, it had also been agreed between Sephiroth and Cloud, that their marriage was to remain a secret between them—at least until they could leave the facility safely with their baby. To conceal the wedding ring that he wore with pride, and which he flatly refused to remove, Cloud had taken to wearing black leather gloves, which he'd had custom made at one of the item shops near Icicle Inn. Wisely, Sephiroth didn't argue with him about it. He knew better than to provoke a fight with his lover while his hormones were raging out of control.

Sat now at his desk in the classroom, Cloud realized that time was winding down for him. The baby was due in four weeks, and he was starting to get nervous as the birth of his child drew nearer. Thoughts of the pain he might have to go through, worrying about how long the delivery would take, and hoping that Sephiroth would hold true to his promise and be there at the birth, all caused him stress and sleepless nights, which showed in the dark circles appearing under his beautiful blue eyes.

On the other hand, Cloud couldn't wait for his baby to be born, to hold her in his arms and see the pride on Sephiroth's face. He imagined her having beautiful long flowing hair like her father, and bright blue or flashing green eyes, with the softest pampered, sweetest smelling skin.

A small smile lit Cloud's face as he finished one of the many written essays he was working on, and dropping the pen onto the desk, his let his fingers lightly stroke his now very large, swollen, belly.

oOoOoOo

For the last four and a half weeks Tseng had been sick every morning. Today was no exception, and with the rising of the sun, the new day found him at his usual place, puking his insides out. He was currently on the floor of his en-suite bathroom, on his hands and knees, giving his offerings to the porcelain kami.

Tsume was thankfully in his own room playing, or so Tseng thought, until he stood shakily on his feet to wash out his mouth and brush his teeth. Looking in the mirror, toothbrush poised in hand, Tseng spied his little man hugging the doorway, the usual smile missing from his chubby, angelic little face.

"Mommy, you o'kay?" he asked, his big blue eyes watching Tseng's every move.

"Yeah, Tiger, I'm fine—I'm just a little sick—that's all," Tseng answered, splashing some cold water on his haggard looking face.

"Don't you think you should see the doctor?" Tsume asked simply, as if it was the most rational thing to say. Which indeed it was for him. "I always see him when I'm feeling sick."

"Hey, your Daddy's coming to visit you today, isn't he?" Tseng said, reaching for a towel to wipe his face with, trying to change the subject and avoid answering his son's inverted question. Luckily for him, the mention of Rufus seemed to work.

Tsume nodded his head, instinctively hugging the black and white spotted puppy that he was holding closer to his tiny body. The puppy squirmed a little before settling in the infant's arms and closing its dark eyes. The animal had been a present to Tsume from Rufus, who had lately been spending more time at Tseng's to visit with his two year old son.

Gazing down at the cute picture his son and the puppy made, Tseng smiled. He had never been sure how Tsume was going react to meeting his father. He had told his son about Rufus many times, but the Shin-Ra heir apparent either didn't understand what was being told to him, or Tsume had simply been holding in his emotions at not having his father in his life.

Tseng knew he shouldn't have been worried. His son was very bright for his age, and so intuitive…

_**Streams of sunlight spilled into the quietness of the master bedroom. Soundless little feet padded up the two step dais to the canopy bed. Tsume stared wide eyed and opened mouth**__**ed**__** at his mother.**_

_**Tseng was sleeping with a slight smile on his relaxed face. His shoulder length dark hair was free from its binding **__**and lay splayed out upon the pillow beneath him.**__** Tsume had never seen his mother **__**look **__**so beautiful and content before. **_

_**The**__**re was a**__** man **__**sleeping**__** next to Tsume's mommy**__**, the same man that had come last night while Auntie E'na had been reading him a story, and now this man**__** was hugging Tseng around the waist.**_

_**The little boy glared **__**down **__**hatefully at the **__**strange **__**blond**__** haired man **__**whose **__**tresses**__** resembled his own**__**, before q**__**uietly walk**__**ing around**__** to the other side of his mother's bed to get a better look at the stranger. **_

_**The bed covering was hanging low around both occupants**__**, and the child knew that both men were naked under the sheet. It didn't surprise Tsume. That was the way his mother often slept. But he felt slightly disturbed that his mother should be sleeping like that with this stranger**__**. Tsume didn't know what to make of the man. **_

_**He **__**did know though that he didn't**__** want to share his mother with any one. Maybe except for Auntie E'na. She always left when his mommy came home, so she didn't count.**_

_**This man had to go.**_

_**And quickly.**_

_**Pouting, **__**Tsume left just as quietly as he**__** had **__**c**__**o**__**me**__**, waddling**__** back in**__**to**__** his room **__**to think upon things**__**. Ten minutes later**__** his mother **__**had **__**c**__**o**__**me in to check on him.**_

"_**Good morning, **__**young **__**man," Tseng greeted, **__**gathering his robe around him and **__**sitting down on the floor **__**pickin**__**g up one of the tiny toy soldiers **__**that his son had been playing with**__**. "Are you ready to have some breakfast? I'll make pancakes for you**__** if you like?"**_

_**The child **__**didn't**__** sa**__**y**__** anything to his mother. **__**Instead, he just looked down at his dainty toes, seemingly finding them intensely interesting. **_

_**Tseng frown**__**ed,**__** noticing his son's silence. **__**Normally Tsume would be a bundle of non-stop chatter.**_

"_**Hey, what's wrong?"**__** he asked, ruffling the child's golden head.**_

"_**I don't want you to go away, **__**M**__**ommy," Tsume said **__**in a sulky voice, **__**not looking up.**_

"_**What do you mean? I'm not going anywhere."**_

"_**That man in your room. He's here to take you from me,**__**" **__**Tsume accused.**_

Oh, boy!_** Tseng **__**realized with a shock that his baby must have seen him and Rufus asleep together. He knew there were a few things that needed telling. **__**He had hoped to hold this conversation a little later, when Rufus was up and decent, but his son needed explanations now. **_

"_**Come here, **__**little **__**guy,**__**" **__**he instructed, pa**__**tt**__**ing his folded knees.**_

_**Tsume slowly climbed into his **__**mo**__**ther'**__**s**__** waiting lap.**_

"_**Listen, Tsume. Remember when I told you about your father?" **_

_**The child nodded his head. "You told me that I have eyes exactly like him. And **__**that **__**he loves me."**_

"_**Yes, he does love you**__**, very much. B**__**ut I was being selfish**__** and **__**I**__** kept you all to myself, because of**__**…….**__**"**_

"'_**Cause of the bad man," Tsume **__**interjected in a **__**whispered **__**hush**__**, scared that the 'bad man' would appear out of nowhere and steal him and his mommy away.**_

"_**Yes, and your daddy and I would be **__**very **__**sad if anything happen**__**ed**__** to you**__** if the bad man got a hold of you. You see, your daddy is a very well-known man and people, bad people**__** would use you to hurt **__**both **__**him and me."**_

"_**What about the stranger in your room?" Tsume replied**__** wondering about the person **__**still sleeping in his mother's bedroom**__**. "You and daddy **__**love each other, right?**__** Are we going to live with daddy? Or you don't love him any more?"**_

_**Ts**__**e**__**ng mused over the words his child had just spoken. H**__**e and Rufus **__**had**__** never **__**actually**__** pledge**__**d**__** words of love to each other. **__**They had **__**only**__** declared **__**that they wouldn't **__**ever**__** leave each other. Was that the same **__**thing**__**? Tseng **__**knew in his heart that he **__**did love Rufus**__** but he wasn't sure if the young executive shared his feelings **__**in return.**_

_**Taking a **__**deep breath, Ts**__**e**__**ng **__**prepared **__**to answer **__**Tsume's question in a kind and gentle way,**__** but another voice cut in **__**before he had a chance to say a word. **_

"_**Your mother loves your daddy just as much as your daddy loves him."**_

_**Tsume**__**'s head flew around and he stared with open hostility at the strange man that was now awake and propped up against the open doorway. The small boy**__** pinched his lips together tightly. "What d'you know?**__**" he spat. "**__**My daddy won't come for us if you**__**'re**__** here!"**_

_**Saying that, and knowing he might well get into trouble from his mother for showing rudeness to a guest, Tsume**__** got up in a heartbeat and fled to his hiding place in his closet**__**, closing the door behind him firmly with a slam.**_

_**Rufus stared after his son**__**, amazement on his face that he had been spoken to in such a way by such a small, tiny person. **__**Tseng made to follow **__**after the errant child, **__**but the executive motioned for his lover to stay**__**, going himself to the closet and kneeling before it.**_

"_**Tsume?"**_

"_**Go away!"**_

"_**I'm not going anywhere. **__**I want**__**you to**__** come out and**__** talk to me."**_

"_**No!"**_

"_**Okay, **__**fair enough. Then**__** just listen **__**and I'll do the talking," Rufus said, settling himself back on his heels, prepared to talk all day if need be. "**__**Tsume… your mother is a very private person**__** and he fears that certain people will use you and him against… me."**_

_**Rufus paused**__**, waiting for the words to register with the little boy, waiting for his reaction. He didn't have long to wait.**_

"_**You?" **__**There was a **__**curious wonder laced in the child's voice.**_

"_**Yes, me**__**," Rufus answered, his own voice now taking on a soft, proud tone. "**__**I**__**'ve**__** just found out**__** that I have a wonderful**__** bright**__** two year old little boy named Tsume. And I would very much like to meet him properly**__**, if I may**__**."**_

_**The closet door eased opened **__**a little, **__**and a **__**single eye **__**spied**__** out **__**through the narrow gap**__**. Tsume noted for the first time the man's vivid blue eyes—they were **__**exactly**__** like his **__**own.**_

"_**Are **__**YOU**__** my daddy?" he whispered in awe. **_

"_**Yes, Tsume, I'm your father. I'm Rufus Shin-Ra." Rufus held out his hand for the little boy to shake.**_

_**Hearing the man mention his surname, Tsume quickly **__**glanc**__**ed across **__**at his mother. **__**It had been **__**drilled into **__**the little boy a **__**countless **__**number**__** of time**__**s **__**that under no circumstance**__**s**__**was **__**he to tell anybody his last name. **__**It was their secret. But this man knew the secret. He had the same name. **__**Tsume**__** instinctively **__**knew it**__** would be alright **__**to use his **__**surname **__**in front of this man. Opening the closet door wide, he stepped out and took the offered hand.**_

"_**Hello, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Tsume Shin-Ra." **_

_**Rufus' mouth dropped to the floor. The boy had impeccable manners. **__**He was just about to comment to Tseng on a job well done bringing up his son, when w**__**ithout **__**any warning**__**, Tsume launched himself at Rufus, **__**his little arms flung open wide**__**…**_

Tseng's smile broadened as he continued to gaze down at his son and the tightly clutched puppy. The pet had been a present from Rufus, a late gift to make up for missing his son's second birthday. Tseng hadn't been too happy with the arrival of the Dalmatian pup at first, but the Turk leader couldn't complain.

His son and his lover had taken to each other instantly after their first talk and from that day on, Rufus had been spending more and more time at Tseng's, getting to know his child. And as for Tsume…..all he talked about now was his father.

It warmed Tseng's heart that he didn't have to keep them apart any longer, because he knew that, in time, Rufus would have turned against him for keeping Tsume a secret, keeping the boy hidden even from him. He didn't want to have to hide his son, but it had been lengths Tseng had been prepared to go to, to keep his child safe. Up to now, it had worked.

Tseng knew that he had other options available to him. His back up plan was to resign from the Turks and go into hiding, taking himself and his son away from everything. He had thought about doing this so many times since he had first become pregnant with Tsume. Yet something always stopped him.

His only other option would have been to…

Tseng shuddered at the mere thought of what his final option would have been. He didn't even want to _think _about that option.

Sharing his life now with his son and Rufus gave Tseng something else to think about—a future.

oOoOoOo

During one of his routine weekly checkups at the lab, Cloud mentioned to the professors that he had been experiencing some minor discomfort. He described it as short, gripping pains in his stomach. Gast was just about to tell Cloud that what he was experiencing was the phenomena known as 'Braxton Hicks Contractions', when Hojo had cut him off and sent the boy on his way with orders to rest as often as possible.

"What in blue blazes is wrong with you?" Gast roared in disbelief at his fellow scientist, after the pregnant cadet had left the room. "Why didn't you tell the boy the truth?"

"His blood pressure is already elevated high enough. He doesn't need the added stress of……."

"Don't you get it, Hojo?" Gast yelled. "That boy is going to stress regardless! He _needs_ to know what is happening to him and his body, especially so if he goes into labor without Sephiroth by his side to calm him and help support him. By withholding information, you could cause that boy much more harm than good."

"It won't matter one way or the other," Hojo calmly replied…..a little _too_ calmly in Gast's opinion.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his voice now dropping to a menacing level, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Hojo ignored Professor Gast for a moment while he shuffled the paperwork he held in his hands, placing everything neatly in its relevant places inside a folder marked 'Private'. Then he turned to a filing cabinet and stored the information away before responding to the question.

"The main purpose to the boy being impregnated by Sephiroth was to construct an army of super humans," he began, talking down to Gast as if he were a novice. "The artificial inseminations I tried proved useless. I went through five dozen eggs before I realized that a natural implantation of the General's sperm was needed. It had to make direct contact with the boy's ovum to fertilize."

A wicked laugh sounded around the lab. Professor Hojo took off his glasses and rubbed at his eyes, his laugher ringing around the room.

"And, I discovered something else interesting too, when I examined the boy after learning of his pregnancy."

Replacing his spectacles, Hojo went to a wall panel and punched in a code. The wall rumbled slightly before opening up, to show a large hidden chamber behind it. Lights flickered on in the room, revealing what was hidden within. A soft, low humming could be heard in the background.

Gast stepped forward and held his breath, his eyes growing large with apprehension at what he was seeing. _**It c**__**ouldn't **__**be!**_

Mindless of the look of abject horror on Gast's face, Hojo walked briskly into the room and stood proudly before the row upon row of test tubes that were suspended in a neat and orderly fashion.

"What you are looking at here, are the rejected fetuses of Cloud Strife. You see, what I discovered…" Hojo explained, a chuckle in his voice, "…is that our little cadet's body does not only allow a _single_ egg to develop, no. His body releases multiple eggs at once at the time of ovulation. And all are impregnated, if he has sex at the right time. And each and every sample that you see here before you has been fertilized by the great General himself."

"But….but that's….impossible," Gast blurted out, stumbling forward, his mind refusing to accept the possibility of what Hojo was saying.

"No, not impossible at all," Hojo replied. "Since the boy can only carry one fetus at a time, I was able to extract the rejected fertilized eggs, which would have simply become waste product and been expelled."

More sinister laughter echoed in the vast lab as Hojo flung back his head and laughed rambunctiously, running his fingers lovingly over the long, glass cylinders.

"And as you can see my friend, our dear General and his precious little cadet, have produced like rabbits."

Gast stood beside the gloating, insane man with his fists clenched tightly at his sides, his anger burning him from the inside out, unable to speak, unable to fully comprehend the ramifications of his colleague's warped plans.

Hojo was beside himself—literally! He was shaking and trembling with excitement.

"Should anything untoward happen to the boy, the child that he carries will be mine to mold into shape, as I have done with her father, Sephiroth… And she will lead my army of created SOLDIERs into a new era!"

"Do you really think that the General will actually let you anywhere near Cloud, or his child?" Gast spat out.

A look of total innocence closed over Hojo's face, as he turned to face Professor Gast. "The General… will unfortunately be too busy on a mission, to be at his lover's side to witness his child's birth," he said, his voice taking on a calm, composed tone.

"And how can you know this?" Gast inquired, his suspicions growing again at Hojo's self possessed demeanor.

"Because….I have scheduled an emergency c-section for the boy for tomorrow morning."

Hojo began laughing uncontrollably—inwardly patting himself on the back for the sheer genius of his plan. He was laughing so hard in fact that neither he nor Gast, who was trying to control his growing temper, saw the dark lurking figure that slipped un-noticed out of the lab.

oOoOoOo

Turning over restlessly in the bed for what seemed liked the hundredth time, Sephiroth just couldn't get in a comfortable sleeping position. For whatever reason, he was on edge, his every instinct sensing danger. It had begun that morning when, in an apparent state of apprehension, he had accidentally sent two cadets to the infirmary during morning practice. And then there had been his impromptu meeting with the Board-of-Directors in the afternoon, called to the office to be informed of a mission to some far out place. And Sephiroth was to leave at first light.

He had tried to explain to the Board that he couldn't leave, not with Cloud being so close to going into labor. But they had rejected Sephiroth's plea, telling him that his pregnant partner would be more than well looked after, _if _something amiss _were_ to happen while he was away.

Walking away from the room, his displeasure showing plainly on his handsome features, Sephiroth felt the sensation of an ill wind blowing about him again, making him feel uneasy. What was even more disconcerting to him was the fact of Rufus sending him a text message, stating that he hadn't authorized the mission. He informed Sephiroth, in no uncertain terms, that the Board members had purposely gone behind his back.

Sephiroth's eyes had narrowed. Something was definitely wrong. He couldn't explain away the jumpiness in his stomach that had been bothering him all day, and now plagued him into the night.

Sighing quietly, he glanced across at Cloud. His husband was sleeping soundly, his deep blue eyes closed, his soft pink mouth slightly agape. Sephiroth was glad that Cloud had finally dropped off. He knew that the boy had been having even worse trouble getting to sleep than he did; and an even harder time getting up in the morning, because of the lack of sleep.

In the dim light of the moon lit room, Sephiroth continued to watch, smiling tenderly at the innocent expression on his love's face, his smile widening as every so often Cloud's face would scrunch up like he had a fly on his nose, and then relax.

It calmed the General to watch the blond sleep contentedly like this. He had been getting worried about his little cadet, for Cloud had told him about his lack of sleep, and how Professor Hojo had recommended he try to get more rest, especially before the first half of his exams were finished.

His own eyes now getting heavy, Sephiroth pulled the sheet up around his shoulders and snuggled behind Cloud, his fingers idly making several small circles on the stretched skin of the boy's stomach before he closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

His peaceful world lasted for five minutes.

Sephiroth was awoken by the sound of his cell phone buzzing. Picking it up, he recognized Zack's name flashing in the display panel. With a groan of dismay, he flicked the phone open, accepting the call.

"This better be good, buddy," he started, his tone tired and irritated. He listened to what Zack had to say, his sleep denied brain slowly becoming alert to the words that were being said.

"What? Are you sure? When?" Sephiroth snapped out, his voice now taking on a more concerned tone, the worry and anxiety clearly audible. Zack spoke again, and Sephiroth listened impatiently, throwing the covers off of him.

Sephiroth stood for a brief moment, the moonlight bathing his naked body in its soft light, as he continued to listen silently to what was being said to him. Then he made a grab for his pants, slipping into the leather with ease with the phone nestled at his ear on his bare shoulder as Zack continued to explain what he had seen and heard on his way to talk to Gast.

"Okay….Okay," Sephiroth replied to his friend's words of warning. "Our bags are packed with everything that we're going to need to take with us. Come by my quarters. Oh, and Zack," he added, "be…. careful."

Turning on the lamp beside the bed, Sephiroth woke his husband gently, before getting up and reaching for the rest of his clothes. Cloud grumbled at the intrusion of the light against his eyes, and he pulled a pillow over his head, turning over on to his other side and trying to regain the dream he had been so rudely woken from.

"Cloud, baby, wake-up. We gotta go," Sephiroth stressed, his voice raised loud enough to show he meant business. "You need to hurry and dress."

"Wha-what's wrong?" Cloud asked tiredly, tossing the pillow back behind his head and pulling the covers up tightly around his chin as he drifted back to sleep.

As Sephiroth finished fastening the last buckle on his pauldrons, he felt his heart twist. His young husband was bone-wary, and desperately needed to rest, but the General knew he had to disturb him. He was about to pull the bed covers from Cloud, when some one knocked quietly on the main door.

Even Cloud now sensed the air of apprehension that filled the room. Slowly, he eased the covers down, and sat upright in bed, his eyes growing large and his heart beginning to pound at the apprehension that washed over him.

Putting a slender finger to his lips, Sephiroth silently told Cloud to be quiet. With Masamune in hand, the General stealthily made his way to the living room in the dark, the only source of light being the weak glow from within the bedroom, which barely showed his way to the main door, which was being tapped on again.

Opening the door quickly, Sephiroth reached out and grabbed whoever it was standing there knocking, and brought Masamune around for a quick kill…. but the blade was meet with resistance.

"_Z__ACK?__"_

"Damn it, Seph, you almost took my fucking head off," Zack almost yelled, remembering only at the last minute to keep his voice down as he re-shouldered the buster sword that had just saved his life.

"Sorry," the General mumbled, re-sheathing his own weapon and closing the door. "Wasn't expecting you so soon."

Zack glared at his friend, knowing the other man wasn't in the least bit sorry at all. "You're a dick, you know that?" he said, barely able to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"I love you too, Zackary," Sephiroth responded, flippantly.

"Whatever, man. Come on; let's get the fuck outta here before someone reports all the commotion. I've already told Aerith. She's going to meet us in transport."

"What about Gast? He doesn't usually let his daughter leave all on her own at night," Sephiroth asked, walking back to his bedroom to check on Cloud, making sure that he was dressed and ready to leave.

"He already told Aerith earlier that he had a house call to make and would see her in the morning," Zack explained. "She's sent him a text message letting him know what's going on….. You got everything, Spike?" he asked the nervous looking boy as he emerged from the bedroom, his blue eyes tired looking and red rimmed.

The blond simply nodded his response, his knuckles turning white as his fingers gripped tensely on the handle of the suitcase held in front of him.

"That could be dangerous Zack, Aerith texting her father," Sephiroth said, lugging his own suitcase, not at all happy that a loose end had been left, that they could be found out. "Any type of communication could be intercepted."

"Don't worry," Zack replied calmly, stepping forward and prising open Cloud's fingers, taking the huge suitcase from him and making his way to the door. "We thought of a code that will let us know what's happening. We will meet up with Gast at a later time."

Reaching the main door, Zack passed the heavy case to Sephiroth before opening the door cautiously and poking his head out, checking both ways of the corridor were clear. Once satisfied, he turned back into the room and held out his hand.

"Okay, Seph, I'll meet you and Cloud at the rendezvous point," he said, hoping that this wasn't going to be the last time of seeing either of his friend's.

Sephiroth held Zack's hand tightly in both of his for a moment, before letting go to watch the dark haired man sprint down the hallway and away from the apartment. Sephiroth had felt something being pressed into his hand by his second-in-command, but he knew he didn't have the time to look at the contents of the envelope he now held, so he tucked it safely away in his duster.

Sighing deeply, Sephiroth picked up their two heavy suitcases in one hand, and took Cloud's hand gently in the other.

"Let's go, love," he whispered.

oOoOoOo

Worrying at his bottom lip, Tseng stared down at the cell phone which he held in his trembling hands. It was no good. He could no longer pretend that nothing was wrong with him. As strong willed as his mind was, his body, even with the mako enhancements, was weak.

Nausea, vomiting, dizziness…….These were symptoms his body hadn't experienced since……..

Flipping the phone case open, he dialed a number that he hadn't needed to in a long time.

"_Hello?"_ greeted the fatherly voice on the other end of the line.

"Professor Gast….How are you? All is well, thank you for asking. I need you to conduct a physical exam for me…No, no, Tsume is fine…No, I need it ……for me…"

oOoOoOo

Sephiroth cursed silently as he and Cloud made their way down a steep, long flight of metal stairs which they had to negotiate in near darkness. This was the last obstacle in their way. All they had to do once they reached the bottom was to slip quietly past Hojo's lab, and then they would be able to reach the rear exit elevators. From there, they could race to freedom.

Behind him, Sephiroth heard Cloud's footing falter, and he instinctively turned around to steady his pregnant partner, his hands automatically reaching out for the slender boy….and letting go of the heavy suitcases, which tumbled and crashed with a resounding thump and clamor to the bottom of the steps.

For a single moment both men were rooted to the spot, petrified to move, to breathe…..Then, the alarm was raised, the resounding echoing noise the falling baggage made having alerted the nearby guards.

Picking Cloud up in his strong arms, Sephiroth leapt down the remaining few stairs and kicked aside the broken cases, ignoring now the need for the contents that were spilling out over the concrete floor. They had more important things to worry about.

Running as fast as he could, with Cloud's arms holding tightly around his neck, Sephiroth sprinted towards the corridor that led to the elevators, only to find his way blocked already by several well armed Soldiers. The General back tracked quickly, the sound of guns being cocked reaching his ears as he raced around a corner and began to run down a long empty corridor, desperately seeking some sort of escape.

With the thudding of pounding feet behind them, Sephiroth rounded another corner and ducked in through a set of doors which had been mercifully left open. Carefully releasing a frightened Cloud to the floor, Sephiroth promptly locked the entrance to the room they had found temporary shelter in and, taking a heaving breath, he turned to see what protection the room could offer them.

They were in what appeared to be a small warehouse. The flickering florescent lights overhead showed what the room contained…..yellow storage barrels, piled high from floor to ceiling. Not much use as a form of offense but at least something to hide behind Sephiroth thought, as he pulled Cloud behind him to hide amongst the heavy plastic containers.

As Cloud slipped tiredly to his knees, one hand clutching his stomach, Sephiroth decided to check out the rest of the room, to see if there was another way out for them.

"Stay here," he cautioned, carefully peeking from their hiding spot to double check that they had not been followed, that no one was trying the door handle. No one was. They were safe, for now.

Turning, he began squeezing his way through the wall of barrels, working his way to the back of the room, where sure enough, he came across another door. Carefully turning the handle, he opened it a fraction of the way, listening for any sound outside. When he heard nothing, he opened the door a little wider, and looked out.

All was silent here, and Sephiroth was surprised to see that he was within sight of Hojo's exclusive emergency exit elevator. He realized suddenly that this room he had run into with Cloud was the one directly behind the mad scientist's lab, and he become aware now of just what the yellow barrels contained.

Feeling a sense of relief that escape was now again within their grasp, Sephiroth took the time to look at the letter Zack had passed to him.

_I saw Shin-Ra earlier__ before all this shit went down with Dr. Frankenstein. He told me to give this to you—__it__ will help you __both __later. Just don't lose it.  
ZF_

Inside the envelope were ID cards, bank cards, some gil, and other pieces of financial support—all with their names, pictures, and signatures on them. Rufus was giving Sephiroth and Cloud a jump start at a new life. The executive had even had mobile phone accounts set-up for them with private untraceable numbers. Which was a good thing too since their phones, and all their valuables, had been lost along with their suitcases.

A soft groan caught Sephiroth's keen hearing. Feeling a lot calmer than he had done, he made his way back to the front of the room to find Cloud on his knees, his hands braced against one of the barrels, his little face etched in pain. Sephiroth ran to him quickly, putting his arms about his husband's shoulders and hugging him to his chest.

"Cloud? Cloud? What is it? Are you alright?" Sephiroth didn't care for the youth's skin coloring. The boy was much too pale, and his face was damp with sweat. The General knew that he was pushing Cloud too hard, but they had to get away from the lab, they had to get out of this place at all costs.

"I'm fine…..I'm fine," Cloud panted, relaxing back into Sephiroth's embrace, his erratic breathing slowing down, his face taking on a more peaceful countenance. "I just keep getting these tummy cramps every now and then. It's nothing. Hojo just said I needed to rest," he explained.

Brushing sweat soaked hair out of Cloud's eyes; Sephiroth planted a sweet kiss on his clammy forehead taking the time to enjoy the feel of his lover in his arms. Until Cloud emitted another groan of pain, and doubled up again in agony, curling up into a fetal position, his sobbing wail catching at Sephiroth's soul. He realized then that they had even less time than he had thought for. He had taken too long going through the contents of the envelope. They had to get out, now….before Cloud's condition deteriorated any further and made escape impossible.

While waiting for the boy's pain to subside, Sephiroth stood and began heaving and hefting some of the large barrels aside, creating a path as a safe passage for Cloud to get through. He had just made it to the other door, when he heard Cloud weakly call out.

"Seph…..Seph…..Someone's trying to open the door!"

Racing back as fast as he could, the General stood protectively in front of Cloud, who still lay upon the cold floor, his body slowly uncoiling from the racks of pain he had just suffered, his brow awash with fresh sweat.

Casting a glance at the locked door through the shield of mako barrels, Sephiroth knew this was it. It was now or never. Just a few tantalizing feet behind them, was the exit to their freedom. Turning back towards the youth, he bent down and spoke urgently; giving to Cloud the vital envelope, quickly explaining to his mate what it was as he slid the package into the boy's fevered hands.

"Cloud, you have a clear shot to the door. I want you to run for it and don't look back. I'll find you later."

"No! Sephiroth, I'm not leaving without you!" Cloud said. His fingers clenched tightly onto Sephiroth's sleeves. He was determined to stay with his husband. Nothing was going to tear them apart. Nothing!

"Don't argue with me on this. Hojo wants her, and I will not allow that bastard to get his hands on her, or you," Sephiroth shouted, knowing he had to remain there to give Cloud time to get to the other door, to give him time to get to, and call for, the elevator.

At the distraught look Cloud gave him, Sephiroth's tone softened, and placing a gloved hand on his lover's distended stomach, he stared into Cloud's face intently, his eyes trailing and memorizing every line, every contour.

"Our lives have been manipulated enough," Sephiroth sighed. "And I do not want my daughter—_our daughter_—treated like a science experiment. If you love me, you'll get up and leave me, now."

Before Cloud even had a chance to answer, there came the sound of pounding upon the locked doors. Sephiroth turned his head sharply toward the entrance, his green eyes narrowing, and his ears straining to hear what was going on the other side of the wooden barrier.

Distant footsteps were coming closer, marching in unison, an army of feet.

Helping the boy up to his feet, holding him steady with a strong arm about his waist, Sephiroth felt Cloud shaking, the General leaned in towards his lover, caressing Cloud's cheek and kissing his trembling pink lips tenderly. He knew they were out of time. The sound of voices could be heard from outside the heavy doors.

"_Okay, we found them! Break it down!"_

_BAM! _

"Go!" Sephiroth insisted, pushing Cloud away from his embrace, pushing again when the boy hesitated. "If not for me, do it for her. Keep her safe, Cloud."

The worried words of Sephiroth, and the urgency with which he spoke them, burned into Cloud's mind, and ripped into his heart like a knife. He knew that Sephiroth was right. He knew that for their child to live, _he_ had to be the one to get out first. He knew, even without being told, that Sephiroth would go down fighting to protect him. And he also knew that, the quicker he made his escape, the quicker Sephiroth could follow.

With sad green eyes, the General watched as Cloud reluctantly made his way though the parted barrels, not taking his eyes off his pregnant lover until he had reached, and had run out through, the exit to the elevator, even then still staring with longing at the empty space once the door closed after his mate.

The sound of the locked doors being blown off alerted Sephiroth to the danger now facing him, and he came out from behind the shelter of the mako barrels, sword in hand.

"General, you are hereby under arrest. Throw down your weapon and come quietly with us."

Sephiroth silently glared at the assembled troop of men before him, all armed, all poised, their weapons all aimed directly at him. His eyes narrowed. His grip on Masamune tightened.

_These were the men he helped train to neutralize threats of every nature__—foreign and domestic. This was what he told the Board-of-stuck up-Directors during his informal hearing when Montgomery attacked Cloud. _

_And these were the men he w__ould__ kill to protect his family._

oOoOoOo

High on a rocky hill, not far from the military complex, Cloud watched with liquid blue eyes, as the building he had just fled from suddenly exploded in a sea of flames… with his husband still inside.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: So, how was that? Has anyone figured out what's going on with Cloud? Or who ordered Sephiroth to go on that mission? And what about Cid and Vincent? Seems to me that Cid didn't take too kindly to being marked. Any one believe that he'll get over it? Don't know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter.

Mitts & ArchNemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 26 oOoOo

"I said stop, cadet!"

"Cloud is not going anywhere with you."

"You are interfering with a military arrest! Move aside or we will be forced to take extreme measures," the lieutenant-in-charge threatened.


	27. At Last

Family  
This chapter is dedicated to our 400th reviewer:  
_E m p r e s s S a t o r i_

**Disclaimer**: We do not own any characters of Final Fantasy. They are the property of Square Enix and Sony. We do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. We are letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

_

* * *

Special thanks to:_ sm0kr420, AyumiFallassion, Peachie Bunni, vincent-taco, SidiousSith, Anelir-sensei, Onyxlight, 191026, TheSiner, Empress Satori, Poshu, Anon-i-mous, Kitsune Kit, Yamia Ishtar, Sorceress Fantasia, Polish, Masked Lover, Firehedgehog, Khaos, Gaara's girl, LunaLocket, chibibunny-chan, mimi, Stoic-Genius, xslavextoxsephirothx, and to those who have read and didn't review thanks for reading thus far. We hope you enjoyed it.

* * *

oOoOoOo

Chapter 26: At Last

Vincent tossed the bedclothes to one side and made his way to the bathroom as fast as he could, unashamed and unconcerned at the state of his nudity, walking tall and proud. His freed long black hair hung down and caressed the cheeks of his buttocks as he strode quickly, his hips swaying, making the long tresses flow from side to side and brush softly against his skin.

Arriving at the bathroom door he stood tentatively on the threshold, taking note of his new lover staring angrily at the reflection cast in the mirror, twisting his head and gingerly prodding the tender area at the base of his neck. Every so often Cid would give a hiss, but other than that, he remained quiet, until he noticed Vincent's reflection in the mirror too.

The lover's locked eyes.

"Well? What the hell is _this_ all about?"

For the first time in the gunman's life, Vincent felt embarrassed. He didn't know how to explain the significance of the claim mark properly. Not in a way that the pilot would understand anyway. Inside, Chaos howled with laughter at his predicament, causing Vincent to grit his teeth in silent fury. The bastard was thoroughly enjoying his misery.

"Well?" Cid forcefully prompted once more, spinning around now to face the ex-Turk. He was not in the mood for the man's silent brooding. First, finding this… this 'love bite', and then having Vincent reluctant to answer his question.

"It's a claiming mark," Vincent stated with a slight shrug of his shoulders, making the explanation as simple as possible.

"What the fuck is _that _supposed to mean?" Cid's infamous temper was on the raise. And so was his voice, his shouted question echoing off the tiled walls of the bathroom.

"It means that…" Vincent paused, struggling hard to think of the easiest way to clarify what Cid wanted to know. "It means that, we're mated—married if you will—and if anyone so much as touches you inappropriately, then…. I'll kill them."

Azure eyes became impossibly wide with shock, as the revealed information slowly sank in.

oOoOoOo

The crew of the Shera all stopped performing their early morning chores and stared at one another in concern, as they heard their beloved captain, for the second time in the space of a few minutes, yelling… "_IT FUCKIN' MEANS __**WHAT**?_"

oOoOoOo

Kneeling on the seat of the jeep that was being driven at break neck speed by Zack, Aerith looked back fearfully at the flames shooting out of what was left of the medical facility of Shin-Ra, the terrifying sight becoming smaller and smaller as they drove further away from the complex.

Turning around to sit in her seat properly, her nervous fingers worried at her denim skirt, plucking and pinching at the coarse fabric. She couldn't help but be anxious about her two missing friends, and their unborn baby. Had Cloud and Sephiroth made it out in time, before the explosion? Or had they got caught up in it, as they were trying to leave? What precisely had gone wrong in the first place, and caused the building to explode? These were questions that plagued her mind. Questions she needed answers to.

Zack took his eyes off the road for a second, looking at her and seeing the worry etched on her brow. He reached over and grabbed her hand, bringing it to his lips and placing a quick kiss on the back of it.

"Don't worry, honey. They'll be fine," he said, in as convincing a tone as possible. He had to keep a level head for the both of them.

"I know but……I can't stop thinking that something terrible might have happened to them," Aerith replied woefully. She had a nagging, gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach that was bothering her.

"Here….." Zack pulled out his cell phone and passed it to her, keeping a steady watch out on the road in front, as well as behind them, to make sure that they weren't being followed. "Give that girl, Tifa, a call. She and her friends might like to know what's happening. Besides, perhaps they'll be able to help. And seeing as how she took to you best, it seems only feasible that she hears the news from you."

"Okay. And what should I tell her exactly?" Aerith asked, a slightly puzzled frown on her face. "I don't want her thinking the worse, you know?"

Zack chuckled at Aerith's concern for a girl _he_ thought was impossible, but he silently admitted she did have a point. It wasn't worth upsetting all and sundry before they really knew why the couple had failed to make it to the rendezvous point.

"Just tell her the barest facts…..that Cloud and Sephiroth need a ride and they're possibly running from SOLIDERs, on foot. Oh, and don't forget to let her know that Cloud wasn't looking so good when I saw him last."

"Right."

Aerith punched in the number and listened, waiting patiently as the phone rang. Her heart soared with relief when she heard the dialing tone stop, and a soft voice spoke in her ear.

"_Hello?" _

"Tifa….It's me, Aerith. Listen, I only have a few minutes to talk…"

oOoOoOo

Cid was still staring at the impressive mark that stuck out like a sore thumb on the side of his neck. The bruise seemed as if it had spread out from his back onto his shoulder, and down to his collarbone. But at least the outer edges appeared lessening in color. He snorted. It could have been worse, he supposed. His newly acquired mate _could _have bitten him on his penis….. sadistic, but kinky.

Vincent silently admired Cid for managing to keep a cool head after his first initial blow-up. The pilot hadn't even reached for the packet of smokes which Vincent knew were kept hidden in one of the false wall panels of the bathroom, for emergencies, as Cid said.

In a much calmer tone of voice than he had used before, Cid pushed himself away from the edge of the sink and took a few steps towards the tall, dark haired man and asked, for clarification, "So, we're mated?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes," Vincent replied, standing his ground. "But, the significance of it goes a little deeper than that."

"How... _deep_?" Cid asked with a naughty chuckle in his voice.

Vincent didn't miss the slight twinkle playing in Cid's gorgeous blue orbs, and his blood abruptly caught fire at the ideal that the blond haired man was flirting. Inside him, Chaos purred with the excitement of getting to taste its mate again so soon, while outside of him, his manhood instantaneously sprang to life.

Lowering his gaze, Cid saw the proud, upright position of Vincent's thickening prick, and he licked his lips in anticipation. Closing the remaining short gap between them in just a few strides, the blond dropped to his knees and took the long slender appendage into his mouth.

Vincent gasped as his cock was swallowed down to the hilt. His right hand settled in Cid's hair, his fingers twisting into the short blond locks, keeping a firm hold but trying not to grab too tightly, as the pilot pistoned his head back and forth along the entire length.

Vincent's breathing began to get heavier, as his lover expertly swirled his tongue around the erect shaft, licking and stroking as his mouth sucked and bobbed. Closing his eyes, falling into the erotic sensations that soared through his veins, the ex-Turk gently touched the airman's neck with his free hand, letting his fingers caress and rub the claim mark.

Cid emitted a moan, as pinpricks radiated from the contact of the gunman's massaging fingers, igniting something within him. Taking one of his hands from Vincent's thighs, Cid took hold of his own aching need with it, fisting his throbbing member with fevered strokes while his tongue continued its sensual journey along the ex-Turk's engorged appendage, trailing its way over the pulsating veins beneath the soft, velvety skin, and enjoying the taste as it reached the mushroom shaped dome, lapping greedily at the pre-ejaculate that was steadily leaking from the slit tip.

Vincent was nearing his completion at Cid's expert manipulations, when…

_Knock, knock, knock_.

_**Damn! **__**Who **__**the**__** fuck **__**is**__** bother**__**ing**__** me this goddamn early in the fuckin' morning?**_ Cid thought, none too happy at being disturbed, the rapping at the door an unwelcome intrusion upon his enjoyment. But the fact that someone required his attention didn't make him release his hold on his lover's dick. He kept right on going.

_Knock, knock, knock_.

_**Persistent little bastard**_. Now Cid vowed to torture whoever the hell it was banging on his door relentlessly.

He'd specifically told every single member of his crew, and in no uncertain terms, to never disturb him here unless it was a dire emergency. The only thing he could think of that could warrant this intrusion was if the ship had been set ablaze. And he couldn't smell any smoke, just the delicious, heady, musky scent of Vincent's groin, as his nose butted up repeatedly against the soft raven fuzz of pubic hair.

Dragged out from under the spell of euphoria by the knocking, Vincent opened his eyes. "Don't you think you ought to answer that? It could be important," he said, his cock still twitching, on the very edge of achieving his climax.

Cid reluctantly released the thick, blood filled penis with a wet pop, growling in frustration as he yelled at the closed door….

"WHAAATT?"

_**This better be fuckin' good**_, Cid grumbled silently to himself.

"_Captain Highwind,__" _an apologetic voice came back through_. "__I'm sorry to bother you but, you__'ve__ just received a__n urgent__ message from a Miss Lockhart__. S__he said that __someone named __Cloud Strife is in trouble__ and needs to be rescued__, pronto__. She also requests an immediate pick-up __for herself __from her location, sir."_

Sitting back on his heels, Cid's brain took in what he had been told, his quick mind mapping out plans and locations. _A rescue mission_….his interest was piqued.

"Go pick her up from Edge, and then set a course for Junon, Shin-Ra Military Complex. Let me know when we're almost there," he called out. A muffled, 'Yes sir,' through the thick door indicted that his instructions would be carried out.

_**Damn**_, the pilot thought, realizing suddenly that if the boy, Cloud, needed rescuing, then obviously Vincent's son, Sephiroth, would be involved too. He wondered how the gunman had taken the message, thinking that maybe the loving mood that they'd had before the interruption, would totally be gone.

But peering up into blazing red eyes, he saw that the dark haired man was smiling down at him like the proverbial cat that had eaten the canary. Cid watched open mouthed as Vincent lowered his hand down, and offered his still achingly hard cock out to the blonde's parted lips once more.

And Cid eagerly went back to finish what he'd started.

oOoOoOo

His heart turning to stone, his mind not quite believing what his eyes were showing him, Cloud stood rooted to the spot as the blaze from the burning building lit up the entire area, the bright orange and yellow flames shooting high up into the sky, sending billowing clouds of smoke and choking fumes into the atmosphere.

He couldn't accept it.

He wouldn't accept it.

But the intensity of the fire forced Cloud to think otherwise. No one could have escaped from that inferno. No one. And if Sephiroth had managed to, he would have been here with him by now.

With the approach of roving search lights nearing him, Cloud reluctantly tore his gaze away from his beloved's blazing tomb, setting off into a quick run as best as his heavy stomach would allow, one hand held protectively underneath the swelling bulge.

The distinct baying of bloodhounds was mercifully some distance away, as he meandered a path through the dense grove of trees and bushes.

As he ran, ducking and dodging the many protruding twigs and brambles that seemed determined to entangle him and slow him down, he didn't give himself time to grieve. He just concentrated on putting as much distance between himself and his pursuers. He didn't want Sephiroth's sacrifice to have been in vain.

Pushing himself hard, stumbling many times, his lungs burned as he tried to get more oxygen into them. He knew that there was no way he was going to maintain this grueling pace for very long. His legs were aching, his heart was hammering, and a sharp lancing spasm kept going down his spine, causing him added suffering to an already pain ravished body.

Yet still he forced himself on.

He lost his balance a few times; falling hard to his knees, where sometimes he crouched as the pain in his belly took over. It was getting steadily worse. Cloud felt incredibility stupid for not having told Sephiroth about his contractions. But, at the time, he hadn't wanted to add to his husband's worry. It didn't matter any way. Sephiroth was gone. He would never know the joy of seeing his child born. See her grow up.

Tears began to mar Cloud's vision, and he brushed them aside angrily. He didn't have time to cry. Not yet.

Trying to time the spasmodic clamping of his inner organs, Cloud judged them to be about thirty minutes apart. _**B**__**ut for how long**_, he wondered, stumbling on desperately again.

He had read the books that Aerith had kindly given him on childbirth, and he knew that his contractions would come faster, closer together, when the baby was ready to be delivered. He'd also read that some measure of pain was going to be involved. The only thing was….reading about it hadn't prepared him for the hurting to be _this_ brutal. He would have preferred to go head-to-head with Zack or Sephiroth, rather than experience this torture.

The next time the crippling pain took over him, Cloud curled into a ball and hugged his knees close to his chest, tears falling freely from his tightly clenched eyes. _**And women d**__**o**__** this all the damn time**_ his mind screamed in disbelief. He might not be a woman, but right now his body was telling him otherwise, preparing him for the act of childbirth.

As the contraction finally subsided once again, and Cloud stood back on shaky legs, he prayed that he would be able to make it into the next town. Unfortunately, the next town just happened to be the lower sector of Junon. Not the safest or the best place to have a baby, but there wasn't any other option open to him. He had never dreamed for one moment that he would be out of the safety of the medical facility when the time came for people to aid him with the birth. A clean and sterile medical facility yes, but…

Now, it seemed he was totally on his own. And he was aware that his pursuers were gaining ground, progressively getting closer to him. Cloud could clearly hear the dogs' excited yelps and the guards' urging voices, and the sound of many feet trending and trampling in the wake of the canine tracking menaces.

Once again Cloud's movements slowed. His contractions were now seventeen minutes apart, at the very least. He wasn't going to make it. Him and his child, they weren't going to make it. And he had _promised _Sephiroth that he would keep her safe. He had failed.

Not knowing what else to do, all his energy used up, finally admitting that his body could take no more, Cloud collapsed on his hands and knees at the edge of the field he had been running through, and sobbed. The wind picked up around him, taking his scent back to his pursuers, signaling his doom.

Balling his hands into fists, Cloud pounded at the hard, unyielding earth beneath him. It couldn't end like this. Not like this. He was supposed to live happily ever after with his husband and baby, safely shielded away from those who wished them harm.

But happy endings were only ever to be found in the children's books his mother had used to read to him when he was a little boy. The stories had always ended with the prince galloping off into the sunset on a gallant white horse, with his princess behind him.

The cold reality of real life was that Cloud's knight in shining armor was now dead. And he would be too soon, his daughter ripped from him and taken back for Hojo, that psychotic, mentally deranged scientist, to claim, to study….to experiment on.

_No…_

Gathering strength he didn't even know he possessed, Cloud got back up on his wobbly legs and continued on his way, forcing his over taxed body to run again, praying hard for it not to shut down. He was _not _going to let that terrifying fate happen to their child. Sephiroth would never have forgiven him, if he had given up that easily.

"_**STOP!"**_

It wasn't the voice yelling out to him that made Cloud instantly freeze on the spot. It had been hearing the sound of the numerous clicks of guns and rifles being cocked at his back. With a sinking heart, he acknowledged that he had done his best, but it had not been enough. He had been caught.

With his hands on his bent knees to support his bowed back, the young blonde's heaving sobs almost turned to hysteria, and he nearly laughed at his situation. Could this nightmare get any worse?

It could…and it did…

_His water broke. _

The amniotic fluid that had protected his baby soaked through his maternity pants, and pooled around his booted feet. Cloud stared open mouthed as he felt the warm liquid trickle its way down his legs, knowing that the birth of his daughter was now imminent, and unstoppable.

He also knew that he was not going to be able to deliver her on his own. He needed help. Standing up straight, he cautiously turned to face his trackers. He took one step towards them, but halted when a rapid session of three warning shots were fired.

His big blue eyes opening wide with shock, it took a moment for Cloud to realize that the shots were not fired as a warning to _him_ Rather, they had come from behind, aiming for, and towards, the armed men that faced him.

A blur of red and black zipped past, coming to a halt to act as a shield a few feet in front of him.

Relieved wasn't the right word that Cloud would have used to describe just how elated he felt at that moment. For the first time in hours, a small semblance of hope lit his heart as the low, silky, monotoned voice of his crouched rescuer drifted back a command to his keen hearing.

"Cloud… behind you. Go with Cid. He will protect you," Vincent ordered, keeping his eyes fixed firmly on the posse of armed men that all had their weapons cocked and ready. He himself was armed with Cerberus, and he looked an ominous figure as his cloak billowed about his lithe form as the airship that he had jumped from hovered just above ground level behind the pregnant boy.

Standing slowly to his full imposing height from his defensive squatting position, the ex-Turk practically towered over the foot soldiers who wanted to capture the little blond. However, Vincent knew he would be damned before he let a single one of them get a hold of his son-in-law. He relaxed his clawed hand in response to the creature inside him—Chaos was itching to have a bloodbath.

"Over here, boy. Get your scrawny little ass over to the Shera. Me and Barrett are waiting to haul you onboard."

The urgent voice of the airman calling out to him jolted Cloud into movement, and he made his way back quickly to his waiting friends without delay.

"_I said stop, Cadet!"_

Making sure to stay placed between Cloud's retreating figure and the guards, Vincent coldly retorted, "He's not going _anywhere_ with you." A menacing growl, vibrated deep within his chest.

The man that had issued the directive at Cloud to stop stepped forward a few paces. "You are interfering with a military arrest, civilian. Move aside or we will be forced to take extreme measures," the lieutenant-in-charge threatened.

Not taking his glowing crimson eyes off the soldiers for a second, Vincent ordered Cid to get Cloud to safety. He stood his ground as the airship began its ascent into the pre-dawn sky, only moving with lightening speed when the first shots were fired at the escaping craft.

Somersaulting over the group of men, Vincent readied his gun to rain down bullets of death. But he didn't even get an opportunity to pull the trigger. The men he had been aiming for unexpectedly dropped to the ground, their bodies sliced in several pieces.

Landing elegantly back on his feet, the gunman silently looked down at the scattered and bloodied remains of the troop that had set out to capture Cloud, while the disorientated hounds sat and whined pitifully for their dead masters, their high pitched howls carrying on the breeze.

On the opposite side of the massacre, the menacing figure of his son slowly turned to face him. Sephiroth was covered in blood, his long silver hair matted with gore, his face smeared with red. Masamune's glittering blade, now pointed towards the ground, dripped with the thick wet substance from the recent kill.

With his sharp sense of smell, Vincent whiffed the pungent stench of death on Sephiroth. On himself. All around. His darting eyes took in the littered bodies of the troop of SOLDIERs, knowing they would be missed, and soon, knowing that others would be sent in their place. Many, many others. He and Sephiroth needed to vacate the area, before the re-enforcements showed-up.

He took a step towards Sephiroth, a small smile beginning to light his face in a welcome, when he saw the General falter, swaying slightly and falling to his knees, one hand managing to break his fall, before falling unconscious upon the hard ground, his head hitting the dirt with a heavy thud.

The former Turk ran towards Sephiroth, but was too late in breaking his fall. Squatting down and gathering his child up in his arms, Vincent tried to awaken him, but nothing enticed those emerald eyes to open.

With no other option available to him, Vincent stood and heaved the heavy burden of his son over his shoulder, and began the perilous journey to rendezvous with Cid and the others.

oOoOoOo

Cid knew they couldn't go back to Midgar with Cloud. That would be the first place Shin-Ra would look for the boy, and his rescuers. And they couldn't go to Nibelheim either. That would be the second place on their list of locations to search for them. Cid also knew that it was best not to involve the boy's mother. Cloud would never forgive any of them if anything detrimental happened to her.

In the end, the AVALANCHE members had voted on going to an out of the way place—Mideel. No one would suspect that they would hide out there, if only temporarily. To all outward appearances, the small town had been wiped off the map. It was a little known fact that restoration work was well underway there.

Putting the finishing touches to plotting their course for the island, Cid was surprised when a crew member informed him that his presence was urgently required in medical. He passed the details he had just been working on to a member of the bridge, with instructions to be informed if any problems arose. He wasn't foreseeing any. All of the personnel there were highly trained, and any of them was more than capable of piloting the airship until his return, should any mishap happen while Cid was in another part of the ship.

The narrow corridors inside the Shera were a maze of twists and turns and tight staircases. On one of the wider platforms just off the bridge's corridor, Cid passed Yuffie with her head bent over a bucket. He hurried on unsympathetically, trying to get his mind to shut out the gut curling sound of the heaving dry wrenches she made, as she tried to expel the contents of her lurching stomach.

The pilot didn't even bother asking her how she was; he didn't want her to raise her pretty little face to him, to see the drooling spittle around her lips. With a shudder, he hurried on.

However, as he continued on his way, he did spare one thought for the airsick little ninja. The girl should actually have been in the privacy of her own cabin, and not in the hallways making a mess. And as an afterthought, he would be damned if he was going to clean up after the kid.

It took him about five minutes to reach the medial bay. Walking carefully down the last few steps of the stairwell, and turning into the corridor to his left, the captain heard the cries of muffled screaming coming from behind the sliding metal doors at the end of the hallway.

The guard standing at her post looked positively petrified at the excruciating yelling that was coming from within the room. That was Cid's first clue to not go any further. But he did.

Entering the primary set of doors, and then pushing open the second set, Cid's ears were assaulted by the toe-curling screams of the normally soft spoken young blond, whose voice was now an octave higher and crying out in horrendous pain. Cid had to cover his ringing ears with his hands as soon as he entered the room.

A thin beige curtain was drawn around one of the cubicles, and when Cid pulled it aside he saw several people standing there, their faces betraying the worry and concern that they were feeling for the person who was residing upon the bed.

Cloud, his slender naked body covered by a sheen of sweat, was tiring fast. On his hands and knees, his small fingers clutching the pillow beneath him until his knuckles turned white, he rocked to and fro, trying to ease the agony that now shot through his body continuously.

When he wasn't screaming, when the contractions weren't at their highest level of intensity, then he was keening, almost humming to himself, trying to take his mind away mentally from the pain he couldn't fight.

"Listen Cloud, when you feel the next contraction, I want you to push," Professor Gast instructed from the foot of the bed, offering much needed support to the exhausted little cadet.

The scientist had performed another ultra-sound scan on the boy to check to see where he could safely make an incision for an emergency c-section, but the baby was still sitting too close to the abdominal wall to make it viable. Plus, Cloud's womb was already contracting to expel the baby by means of the anal canal. It looked like Sephiroth's poor spouse was going to have to give birth naturally, which was just what Gast had been trying to avoid by maintaining a careful watch of the baby and its development.

Many times, he and Hojo had fought over plans about scheduling a c-section two weeks before the actual due date, with Gast urging that it was necessary. But Hojo had thwarted him at every single turn. Now Gast understood why…..Hojo had been buying himself the time needed to accelerate the growth process of his test tube experiments.

As Gast rubbed the boy's spine for him, trying to ease his pain, he cursed Hojo to hell and back again. If only he could get his hands around the other scientist's neck for causing all this un-necessary pain and suffering.

There was no medication on board the airship strong enough to aid the anguish and distress being borne by the pregnant male, plus Gast couldn't chance the infant's, or Cloud's, life by administering drugs of any kind this late into the delivery —it was just too risky. He knew the mako in Cloud's body would start to heal him once the baby was born, but that didn't make it any better for the poor suffering lad as he continued to moan softly, and clutch at the bed sheet beneath him with trembling fingers.

Another horrific cry was torn from Cloud, and by the gods, if he was in this much pain now, then Gast felt truly sorry for the boy, for the youth had no clue whatsoever about just how much more painful it was going to be, pushing this baby out by himself.

"Cloud, you're almost there. Just a little bit more," Aerith said gently, mopping his brow and his face with a soft damp cloth.

Panting, huffing with exhaustion, Cloud shook his head negatively, dropping his shoulders down onto the mattress, sighing in defeat. "I….. I can't…I can't take anymore. I'm too…tired."

"We know you're tired, son," Gast said, trying to console the distressed boy, yet at the same time marveling at the miracle unfolding before his eyes, and recalling the time he had assisted Tseng at Tsume's birth. The Turk leader had had an equally hard time, but at least a cesarean section had been possible for him. Unfortunately, that option wasn't available to this new mother-to-be. "Come on Cloud, you're the only one that can do this," the scientist urged, rubbing the hot skin beneath his fingers with more determination.

"Yeah, Spike…..Your baby can't come and meet you and the rest of us, if you don't help her out!"

"Zack…..Doc, please… I…_ugh!"_ Cloud was hit with yet another strong contraction, the sentence he was going to say froze in his throat as his face scrunched up and his eyes closed, tears forcing themselves out as he fought against the agonizing cramping of his inners.

"Come-on, Spike! _**P**__**ush**_" Zack eagerly encouraged from his position beside the blond, his hand instinctively reaching for Cloud's clammy fingers, closing round them and squeezing them encouragingly, wishing Sephiroth was there in his place. Cloud needed his husband here, not him. He wondered where Sephiroth was. He had thought his friend would have boarded with Cloud. Hadn't they left the complex together? When he and Aerith had gotten word that Cloud had been located, he'd automatically assumed that Seph would have been with him. What could have delayed him?

"Aah!" Cloud cried again, louder if possible than before, tears streaming down his distraught face.

"Push, Cloud! You can do it!"

"Fuck you, Zack! I _am_ fucking pushing, goddamn it!" Cloud shouted back, his blazing blue eyes turned now upon his friend with something akin to fury shining in them. "If you think you can do any fucking better, I'm quite willing to switch places with you at any time."

The contraction slowly eased off, giving Cloud a moment in which to catch his breath. But barely had the tightened muscles begun to relax, than he was right back to bringing his baby into the world just a minute later, as the torturous, climbing pain began all over again.

Cid, up until then rooted to the spot, had to move away and turn his eyes from the boy's torment. He hated this feeling of helplessness, uselessness. There was nothing he could do to ease things for the little blond, and he felt a failure for it.

If this was what women went through to have a blasted kid, then he wanted no part in ever being a father whatsoever.

And then, just as he was about to push open the double doors and escape the room, Cid heard it…..The loud wailing of a newborn infant.

"Congratulations, Cloud! You are the proud mother of a…..hang on let me double check, that long cord is kinda misleading you know….Yep, it's a healthy baby girl," Zack announced excitedly.

Aerith immediately took the bloodied, crying baby and wrapped it in a blanket, carrying the child across to the other side of the room to weight and clean-up. She cast a coy glance at Zack as she passed by, smiling a little at him beneath lowered lashes, a blush tinting her pretty cheeks.

Zack marveled at the sight of her cradling the child so tenderly in her arms, and his eyes followed her as she made her way over to the examination table. One day, he thought. One day they would have a family of their own, and it would be _his_ child she was so lovingly holding against her.

Checking Cloud over with a critical eye, Professor Gast's heart went out to the spent little blond as, once the afterbirth had been expelled with little complaint from Cloud's body, the professor readied the sterile needle. Luckily, it was only going to take a few stitches to mend the tears that the birth of the baby had caused, and the pain of the repairs would be nowhere near as bad as the actual birth.

Lying peacefully on his side, an arm tucked under his head and a sheet wrapped around his upper body and hips, Cloud's furrowed brow was now relaxed, as a light sleep claimed him and his body began to slowly recover from all his hard work of labor. His spiky locks, burdened down with sweat, had started springing back to life, as his body temperature dropped and he began to cool down. He hardly flinched as the needle began piercing his skin.

Gast silently applauded the new mother. He had done an excellent job bringing his baby into the world, and now he was bravely baring the pain of being sewn back up. Gast knew that Sepiroth would be proud of the boy when he finally got here. It was just too bad that the general had missed his child's birth.

Once the stitches had been completed, and Gast had pulled the sheet down and left his patient as comfortable as possible, Aerith shooed all the men out of the room, and then came into view with the tiny pink bundle.

"Hey, Cloud, look who's here to see you," she said gently, placing his daughter carefully on the bed next to him, and taking a step back.

Still lying on his side, Cloud opened his eyes and stared at his baby. His heart was thudding so fast. She was finally here—_and she was so small!_

Cloud couldn't believe how tiny his baby daughter was. She looked delicate and helpless laying there, her eyes closed tight, her pouty lips puckering. Cloud began to get flustered. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to handle her. And his mom wasn't about either, to help guide him. He looked around, waiting for advice.

Aerith stepped forward instantly, showing him naturally how to hold his daughter securely, using one arm and hand to support the tiny head and body, leaving his other hand free to touch her little fingers, and caress her smooth face.

Gaining confidence with Aerith's teachings, Cloud began to unwrap the baby's receiving blanket, to get a better look at her. And as the blanket was removed, revealing her features more clearly, Cloud's breath was stolen from him.

A mop of spiky silver hair covered her little head. Rosebud lips were slightly parted, as she was not yet use to breathing through her petite, delicate nose. Tiny, dainty hands were stretched out open, and Cloud unconsciously counted ten fragile, slender fingers.

Gazing down at his beautiful daughter and her elegant features, Cloud immediately thought of his missing husband. From the top of her silver downy head, to the tip of her sculptured chin, their baby was an exact replica of Sephiroth.

But the perfect image was quickly dispelled when sleepy eyelids briefly opened for a few seconds, before closing in sleep again. But it had been long enough for Cloud to notice unfocused brilliant blue orbs. He didn't know if her eyes would stay that color, but judging how bright a blue they were, it was most likely they wouldn't change.

Knowing his little girl was going to have the same eyes as himself, Cloud felt a rush of love for the tiny baby lying so still next to him, an overpowering, all consuming love that threatened to engulf his heart. And at the same time, he felt a hurting pang of guilt that Sephiroth wasn't here with him to share in the joy that she brought, or experience holding her for the first time.

Overcome with emotion, Cloud's wall of strength crumbled—and he started crying.

Sitting on the edge of the bed behind him, putting her arms around his heaving shoulders and hugging into his back, Aerith consoled her friend. "It's going to be okay, Cloud. You're not alone," she said, fighting hard to keep her own emotions in check.

Cloud didn't reply as he pulled his baby closer to him, his tears slowly drying up. He had to be strong for her. He knew he had to be strong for the both of them.

Letting go of him as he calmed down, Aerith noted how large his eyes became as he suddenly whimpered in pain and turned to look at her over his shoulder.

"Cloud, what's wrong?" she questioned. His tears had stopped but, he was obviously in pain. She thought about calling for her father.

"My chest… it hurts," Cloud answered, his voice reflecting the puzzlement he was feeling. "And….and….I think I'm leaking," he said, staring down at the two wet patches on the front of the bed sheet tucked under his arms.

Before Aerith had a chance to move or respond, the once quiet sleeping infant was stirring awake and mewling softly, before letting out a powerful, high pitched wail that went on and on.

"Oh, my… What—" Cloud was starting to panic.

With a little laugh, Aerith approached from the other side of the bed and, placing the tip of her smallest finger into the baby's mouth, she smiled as the infant's crying instantly stopped, and it began to try and suckle.

"I believe she's hungry. She smells your milk, Cloud."

The youth gave his friend a dumbfounded look at what she had just said, and he opened his mouth to ask Aerith what she was talking about, but before he could do so the doors swung open and Cid came back through into the room rambunctiously, bringing Barret and some other members of AVALANCHE with him to get a peek at the new arrival.

"There you go. Didn't I tell you she was the most beautiful sight you're ever seen?" Cid crowed proudly, puffing his chest out, looking for all the world like he was the proud father, ignoring the disapproving look he got from Aerith, who stood up, placing her hands on her hips, annoyed at the sudden interruption.

At the removal of the finger from the sucking baby's mouth, the infant took up its wailing lament again, her little lungs fairly bursting with the shrill shriek that was issuing forth, the loud screaming cry filling the room and shocking all the men that had come to see her.

"What's wrong with her?" Barrett asked, his gruff voice raised to carry over the noise the baby was making. "Kid hurt her?"

"No, Cloud didn't _hurt_ her!" Aerith scolded. "She wants feeding."

"So feed her then!" Cid hollered, looking about the room for food. Damn, he'd do it himself, if it meant that screeching racket would stop.

The baby continued to cry, her little face turning red, her tiny hands balled into fists. Once again, Aerith took charge.

"Here Cloud, hold her like this, and lower down one edge of the sheet," she instructed, giving the guys a glare for them to advert their eyes, which they promptly did, as one side of Cloud's swelled chest came into view.

Nestled in the crook of his arm, Cloud's baby daughter instinctively stopped crying and latched onto the swollen protruding nipple that was presented to her. She sucked greedily and hungrily, filling her stomach with the goodness that Cloud's milk provided.

At the happy, contented slurping noises now being issued, the grown men crept forward in awe, gazing down with amazement on their faces at the transformation of the tiny infant. Changed in seconds from a snarling, wailing ball of fury, to a sweet and innocent angel, she lay relaxed and quiet in Cloud's tender embrace, one little hand opening and closing, tiny fingers brushing against her mother's soft skin.

"Now that…._That,_ is the most beautiful sight I ever saw!" Barrette choked out, wiping a tear from his eye. Normally a man that was able to hide his emotions, this bonding between mother and child was tearing him apart. His thoughts turned to his own child….Marlene. "I….I have a call I gotta make," he said, squeezing Cloud's shoulder in a friendly farewell before exiting the room.

"I think we should all leave, and give Cloud some peace and privacy," Aerith stated, making for the door and holding it open pointedly. Taking her blatant cue, the men one by one praised Cloud and blessed his child, before following her out, Cid stopping to gaze back over his shoulder for one last look at the delightful little scene the nursing boy and his baby made.

Barely had the doors stopped swinging, before they were pushed open again. Cloud tore his eyes from his daughter's adorable face, expecting to see Zack, or Professor Gast standing there. His mouth dropped open when he saw his visitor. It wasn't someone he had thought would have wanted to visit him.

As Tifa walked across the room and came to stand by the side of his bed, Cloud held his breath. He couldn't read her closed expression. He didn't know how to react to her. They'd barely spoken two words together since before his wedding, and they had parted on not so friendly terms. Reflexively, his grip on his baby became tighter.

"Tifa?"

"I'm sorry, Cloud. I'm sorry for all the misery I caused you," the dark haired girl burst out. "I was jealous. I though that you would marry me. I never once realized that your preferences—that I wasn't the one you wanted."

Sniffling, Cloud managed to hold back his tears as he stretched out a hand towards her, which she held onto and hugged to her chest, her head bowed as he forgave her. He tugged her gently, silently insisting that she sit with him on the bed.

"Tifa, you've been my best friend since we were kids and, I wish I could love you as a lover should…. but I can't…"

"Hush, you don't have to say any more, Cloud," Tifa told him, her sorrowful eyes raking his face, still loving him, still hurting, even as her heart accepted what he was saying. "Just know that, if you need me, I'm here, for you _and _your daughter."

"Thanks, Tifa. I greatly appreciate that."

As she finished making her promise, Tifa lowered her head and gently kissed the crown of the still suckling baby's head, a soft smile playing on her lips as she felt the infant close her fingers around the end of her long hair and hold it, tightly. "I think she likes me," she said, thrilled.

"Of course she does. You're going to be her most favorite auntie," Cloud said, finding himself smiling back at her.

"She looks like…..him," Tifa commented, quietly.

"Yes, she does," Cloud answered, the smile fading from his face, falling into silence.

Gently untangling the caught up tresses from the delicate little hand that held her, Tifa stood up and planted a kiss chastely on Cloud's forehead. "Anything….you call me for anything. You got that?" she said through trembling lips. Cloud nodded, and watched as she made her way to the exit, giving a small wave goodbye as she slipped through the doors.

Finally alone, Cloud allowed his tears to fall freely, allowed his shoulders to droop and his chin to fall onto his chest, as he stared down through water filled eyes at the child now sleeping contently in his arms.

"You are so beautiful. Your daddy would have been so proud of you," Cloud whispered to her, as his fingers delicately traced the outline of her milk sated lips. Choking back a sob, burying his tears in the baby's soft downy mop of hair, Cloud gave a pitiful wail of his own…… "Seph…."

oOoOoOo

Back on the main deck, Cid was cursing up a storm and smoking twice as much. Talking on his cell phone, his voice was agitated, and there was a pensive look on his face.

After hanging up, he threw the phone away from him in a rage, nearly breaking it in the process, the words he was speaking barely intelligible as the language that issued freely from his mouth was mainly cussing and swearing.

"Cid, what's the hell's your problem, man?" Barret asked, his own agitation growing.

"Listen up! I just got a call from, believe it or not, the leader of the Turks, Tseng. He's just informed me that, Vincent and Sephiroth……they've just been captured."

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, I don't know about any of you but I cried. Any takers on what happened to Sephiroth and Vincent?

Okay, I have to admit, the baby was absolutely cute! Is it me or did any one cringe as Cloud gave birth?

Did anyone else get a kick out of Cid and Vincent in the first half of the chapter? I loved it when Cid said, "_IT FUCKIN' MEANS __**WHAT**_" It's almost as good when Cid first found the claiming mark on his neck—Priceless.

Tseng called Cid, think that Rufus put him up to doing that? Don't know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.

Mitts & ArchNemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 27 oOoOo

"I see that you're awake," he said. "You've caused quite a bit of damage, but I will overlook that fact, if you tell me where the boy is?"

Brilliant emerald cat-like orbs narrowed.

_**Boy? What boy?**_


	28. Interlude: A Valentine's Gift

A Special Valentine's Gift  
To: All Our Reviewers and Readers

One-shot: A side story to _Family: Chapter 26: At Last_  
**Disclaimer**: We do not own any characters of Final Fantasy. They are the property of Square Enix and Sony. We do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
Pairing: Tseng/Rufus  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. We are letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

oOoOoOo

Looking out of his high-rise office window, the leader of the Turks sighed. He had just finished a phone call with Cid Highwind, explaining as little as possible to the irate captain, about the capture of Sephiroth.

Rufus had wanted him to let any one of the AVALANCHE members know that Cloud's lover was still at the military complex. Tseng didn't understand Rufus' reasoning for the tip off. It was possible that he would never understand. Still, the Turk was just glad that the pregnant young blond had escaped from Hojo clutches.

Taking a seat, Tseng loosened his tie a little and undid the first button of his pristine white dress shirt, before pulling the important papers on his desk towards himself once more and going back over the notes yet again with a critical eye, trying to find out just why Hojo was sending research teams to the Northern Crater.

Disappointed at still not being able to find anything, Tseng returned the papers neatly to his folder case, slamming it closed with a sense of frustration. He stood, craning his head side to side to work out the kinks that had developed from being bent over his desk too long.

The words he had just been staring at, although in his own script, had been beginning to blur in front of his eyes. He had been over and over his subordinate's reports for what seemed like forever. In reality, Tseng had only been reading for a day and a half. But he desperately wanted something tangible to present to Rufus. He needed something that would make his lover give the order that would finally have that maniac out of their lives, once and for all.

Pushing back his chair, Tseng stood, turning again to face the wide clear glass window and absent mindedly placing a hand down over his flat stomach. He smiled, thinking of the treasure that resided in there. He and his lover had created another life. He knew it for definite now, after Gast had come over to his apartment a few hours after he had hung up from his frantic phone call. The scientist had confirmed what his home pregnancy test had showed him, what he hadn't wanted to believe.

oOo _Flashback_ oOo

_The toys __that had been strewn __around the living room w__ere now__ put back into their storage containers __and__ safely tucked away in his son's room, w__here__ Tsume __was sound __asleep on his pallet, next to his puppy. _

_Tseng shook his head at the pair. They were rather cute, cuddled __up __on the blanket in the middle of the floor, __each __pas__sed__ out from a hard morning of play. __He smiled at his little son, a feeling of pride swelling his heart. Rufus could never have given him a better gift. _

_Turning quietly from the room, Tseng made his way into the living quarters and sat down, tapping his feet im__patiently__. He was nervous, and anxious, which didn't make his queasy stomach feel any the better. __He __had telephoned__ work __earlier, __letting Rufus know that he would not be in, and __telling him that __if he needed anything, Elena was in charge._

_He checked the time on his watch again, counting the minutes, waiting __for Professor Gast to arrive __and__ still his frazzled nerves. _

_The doorbell chimed._

"_Hello, Professor," Tseng greet__ed__ in a low hushed tone. He didn't want Tsume or the pup to wake-up while Gast was here._

"_Hello, my boy," the professor greeted back, __immediately __ca__tching__ the young man's meaning by keeping his __own __voice down. __He stepped in quietly through the opened front door. __"So, __show __me to where you want __me __to conduct the exam."_

"_Right this way, please," Tseng said, __lead__ing the__ professor__ back into his bedroom. He closed the door with a soft click and went to his chest-of-draw__er__s to make sure the baby monitor was __switched __on. He needed to know if Tsume was up and about. __He __didn't __want __his son walking in on him a__t__ the wrong moment._

"_I__'ll__ need you to put this on, and lay down on the bed for me, please," Gast __instructed__ after he had washed his hands while Tseng __had been __check__ing the__ baby listening device. __The professor__ also placed a towel on __top of __the bed in order not to soil the __expensive __covering with anything._

_Taking the flimsy __garment, __Tseng did as he was told, __while __Gast __discreetly__ turn__ed__ around to wait for Tseng to dress in the offered examin__ation__ gown._

"_Lay perfectly still for me, okay?" Gast __said, as he __retrieved his stethoscope __from within his worn and battered doctor__'__s bag__Then, bending low, he began._

"_Now,__ b__reath in deeply for me…exhale…Again…one more time…Okay, now I'm just going to take your vitals…There, almost finished. Tell me if this hurts at all." _

_Tseng meekly complied with everything the professor ordered him to do, keeping one ear at all times on the monitor beside the bed. _

_T__he professor place__d__ his cold hands on Tseng's exposed stomach__ causing __the dark haired man__ to jump a little __at the unexpected contact__Gast__ poked around his abdomen__ until the Turk grunted in surprise. _

"_That doesn't feel too good __right there__, Professor G," Tseng admitted. __He had the urge to heave from the pressure on his stomach. He swallowed thickly to keep his morning meal down._

"_Your lower abdomen feels a little hard—not the compact of muscles that I feel in the upper portion. Have you been having any dizzy spells?"_

"_No."_

"_Vomiting?"_

"_Yes."_

"_When?"_

"_Early in the morning." Tseng's answers were clear and concise._

"_I need to do a pelvic exam," __Gast said, standing and putting the stethoscope away. "__Raise your knees up to your chest, Tseng. __And__ again, please don't move."_

_Gast quickly snapped on latex gloves and squeezed a hefty amount of gel onto __the__ fingers__ of his right hand, before__ insert__ing__ them __carefully __into Tseng's uncovered opening. With his left hand, Gast gently but firmly pressed down on Tseng's stomach, feeling around his ovaries._

_Tseng, as embarrassed as he was, remained quiet, sucking in air when he could, before __releasing__ a deep __sigh of relief__ when Gast gestured for him to lower his legs._

"_Okay, Tseng, you can get dressed," Gast said after stripping off his gloves and balling them up, throwing them away in a plastic bag he __had __brought __with him__. "__Well__, everything looks good. From what I can tell, you're about two, maybe three months pregnant. But I won't know for sure without conducting an ultra-sound__ scan__. You__'re going to__ need plenty of rest, and no_ _heavy lifting. See me in about a month__'s time for….__" Gast paused to look at the shocked man __still __sitting at the foot of the bed._

"_Tseng?"_

"_I'm fine, Professor. I'm fine. Thanks for coming," Tseng replied with a slight smile__, sitting for a moment taking the news in, before re-dressing and__ walking the older gentleman to the front door._

_Gast turned before exiting. "You need to let him know," he said, patting Tseng on the shoulder, and taking his leave._

oOo _End flashback_ oOo

Yet, Tseng still hadn't told Rufus. After all that they had been through, Tseng couldn't allow Rufus to know of this child—not yet, at least.

A knock at his door took him from his thoughts, and he came back to the present as the door opened. "Yes, Elena?"

"You have a message, sir."

Tseng waved for his work-partner to hand over the note she carried. "Thank you."

He ripped open the sealed envelope and glanced down at the message it contained, frowning.

_**Damn, him! Well, there's no sense in hanging around here**_, Tseng thought with blatant misery. _**Another Valentine's Day bites the dust.**_

"Not a problem, Tseng?"

"Elena?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Why don't you take what little is left of the day off," he offered.

"Tseng, it's you who needs to take the time off, not me," Elena shot back. "Why don't you go home early?"

"I am. Rufus just said that I can leave," he replied, motioning the held missive in his hand. "He's remaining here at the complex to complete a deadline for an important meeting." Tseng paused, hoping Elena hadn't picked up on the disappointment in his voice. He put on a brave smile. "Besides, I thought you told me the other week that you had something special planned for Valentine's Day? Or is Reeve pulling an all nighter?"

The Turk leader had never seen his subordinate blush at the mention of her beau's name before. Now, the woman's cheeks were rosy and aglow, her head and eyes dipped coyly. The world was just full of surprises.

"No,Tseng. I _am_ meeting Reeve tonight, so don't expect me in tomorrow," Elena said, smiling happily. She gratefully accepted the Turks leaders offer to leave early, and grabbing her coat and bag, she ran for the lift, leaving Tseng to clear off his desk and lock up the files, before going home himself.

Just before getting into his car, Tseng sighed, looking back up at the tall building, trying to refrain from gnashing his teeth and pulling out his gun to shoot something. Rufus had managed royally to fuck up his romantic plans for tonight. He had even organized it that Rude would be babysitting Tsume for him.

He cursed as he slammed the car door closed. Didn't the man _know_ that it was their anniversary?

oOoOoOo

What went un-noticed by Tseng as he entered his apartment, coat in one hand, file case in the other, was the fact that it was in darkness. Usually, when Rude watched his son, the bald-headed Turk left at least one light on in the living room. But it was pitch-black.

Not thinking of anything out of the ordinary, reaching out a hand and switching on a light automatically, Tseng called out, "Rude?"

What took Tseng by surprise next was not the absence of his fellow Turk but…

"_Roses__?"_

Long, freshly cut thorn less roses, sat on the middle of his coffee table in an elegant crystal frosted vase. Their delicate scent finally penetrated his nose, and Tseng went across the room, looking down at the exquisite bouquet of two dozen blooms, and plucking the attached card that was tucked among them.

Roses are blue, violets are red….

I'm terrible with colors but….

I'm wicked in bed!

Blue eyes welled up with tears as Tseng read the small post note at the bottom of the comic verse.

_Even after all this time, never forget that…… I still love you._

"You thought that I had forgotten, didn't you, Tseng?"

Startled by his lover's voice coming from behind him, the Turk dropped the note he was holding and turned to stare at his partner, nodding his head in acquiesce.

Rufus casually strolled over to Tseng, his slow graceful movements accentuated by the fall and drape of the black silk pajamas bottoms and matching shirt he was dressed in. The top was opened, exposing the Shin-Ra executive's bare torso, and Tseng's eyes roamed over the blond's body hungrily.

"Rufus, I…"

The executive didn't give his lover time to explain anything; there was nothing to explain. Closing the gap between them Rufus reached Tseng, and drew him into his arms, kissing him breathless.

Dropping his coat and file case from fingers no longer interested in holding onto such trivial things, Tseng wrapped his arms around Rufus' neck, and proceeded to pull the silk garment from his lover's slim tan shoulders, exposing his upper part completely.

Rufus lifted his mouth from Tseng's lips, and latched onto his neck instead, biting and sucking on the smooth column of flesh. His impatient hands ripped the buttons of Tseng's shirt off, wanting their hot, flushed skin to be in contact.

For once, Tseng didn't protest about another one of his expensive shirts being ruined beyond repair. He liked this unexpected display of affection from Rufus, this urgent way that he kissed him, touched him, and he let himself go in the moment.

Not bothering to go to the bedroom, Rufus guided his lover down onto the Persian rug in front of the fireplace. Neither man cared that it hadn't been lit. Their own rising body heat was more than enough to keep them warm. Rufus lifted up off of Tseng's prone body just long enough to kick his loose pants off his legs, before lying on one hip and watching, as his eyes silently told his lover to strip.

Tseng quickly divested himself of the rest of his clothes, and as he lay back naked and waited for his lover to claim him, he agonized briefly about telling Rufus of their new, impending child.

"Rufus, I really need…"

"Shh….. Tsume is being well taken care of," Rufus said, misunderstanding Tseng's concern. "This is our night. Just you and me….together, alone." And so saying, Rufus cut Tseng off from saying anything else by seizing his swollen lips once more in another bruising kiss.

Groaning, Tseng let Rufus guide his body into submission, as a strong hand fondled his firming penis. Rufus dipped his head and glided his tongue around a pink pebbled nipple before nibbling on it, teasing it with his teeth while worrying its mate with pinching fingers. Tseng's back arched and rose off the rug at the action, digging his blunt nails into Rufus' back.

The executive released his hold on the now peaked nubs, continuing on his journey with his tongue to lave the indented belly button, before encountering a forest of fine downy curls of hair.

Rufus didn't stop his torture of licking there, resuming his journey and lapping down the front side of his lover's hard, erect member. He advanced onto the tip to briefly suck the dripping mushroom head clean of pre-come, and nipped gently on the sensitized underside.

Tseng whimpered at the erotic sensation of Rufus' tongue sliding back and forth over his slit. Juices began to flow from his anal passage, preparing him for penetration.

"Take me, Rufus," he pleaded, his breathing coming in panting gasps. Tseng was needy for his lover's prick.

Coming back to Tseng lips, Rufus heatedly whispered in his ear, "Guide me into your ass, love. I'm going to fuck you until your neighbors complain about all the noise we're making."

Doing as he was instructed, Tseng reached down between their bodies and took hold of Rufus' erection, leading the enlarged organ directly to his aching opening. "Ahhhhh….." was his only senseless response, as Rufus pushed in inch by delicious inch, until he couldn't go any deeper.

"Now, my lovely, Turk, this is going to be one Valentine's Day you will never forget," Rufus promised, pulling out and slamming back with force into the slick canal that enclosed him so snugly.

Rising up to lean over his mate, Rufus stabbed further into the scrumptious heat of his lover. With pounding, thrusting moves, he built Tseng up to the point of bursting, stopping right at the pivotal point. Rufus was being a deliberate cock tease, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to be an attentive lover tonight. He wanted Tseng to know how much he meant to him—just how much he loved his raven haired assassin.

Again, but this time with leisurely measured strokes, Rufus worked Tseng into a frenzy, moving his body in and out of the clutching vice like grip that wanted to hold him, that pulsed and throbbed around his deeply embedded organ. The sound of skin slapping against skin was the only sound to be heard in the room, until Tseng could stand no more, and begged Rufus to let him come.

But Rufus, being the sadistic bastard that he was, carried on as if he hadn't heard his lover pleading with him to give him release. He kept right on with his torment of slow love making, sliding in deeply and pulling out almost to complete extraction, before beginning the unhurried inward thrust again.

It was agonizing for Tseng. His entire body overly sensitive to what Rufus was doing to him, he didn't know if he could handle any more of this pleasing sensation. With eyes closed, he tossed his head side to side, pushing his hips up, wanting to force Rufus into setting him free.

With a small sob of relief, Tseng's painful, straining erection gave a jerk as soon as Rufus mercifully closed his hand around it, pumping it with vigor until Tseng exploded. The creamy rope of liquid squirted up into the air, and landed on Rufus' chest. Unperturbed, the blond never ceased his slow hip movement within his lover, continuing the actions of entering and sliding out, in the same measured way.

As the expelled seed of Tseng dribbled down his skin, Rufus paused to catch his breath and to get control over his own impending orgasm. It was a wondrous sight, watching his loved one release his load. Rufus lifted a hand, and ran his fingers through the cooling come, raising it to his open mouth, tasting Tseng's essence. His hips began their slow movement once again.

Tseng's breath hitched in his throat. He was coming undone. Watching wide eyed as Rufus licked his hand clean of his ejaculate caused his manhood to stir for a second time, and he rocked his body upwards, lifting his legs and wrapping them around Rufus, digging his ankles into the small of the blonde's back, and urging him to completion.

The encompassing tightness around Rufus' body, both inside and outside, made him give up the achingly slow thrusts he had up until then been enjoying. Now, his motions sped up, and he began to pound brutally into Tseng's willing opening, his head thrown back in ecstasy as the urgent need in his loins took over all else, as the burning desire to be one with Tseng made everything else fade into nothingness.

The man that Rufus was disappeared, and in his place was a beast taking its mate, uncaring of how rough or hard the coupling was, only knowing that the compliant body beneath his own belonged to him, and was his for the taking. And take he did……

Not long afterwards, Rufus came with a shout, his essence filling his lover's bowels completely, the warm fluid leaking out of the softly closing opening as he pulled free. Tseng, panting for breath, gave a shout of his own, as he spilled again, this time into his hand, which he discreetly rubbed clean on the carpet.

Sated and content, Rufus pulled his lover close to him, reaching out and grabbing the sheet that he had conveniently planted near the hearth earlier before Tseng arrived home, along with a set of pillows…. and a small box bound up in gift paper.

Covering them over, and placing the pillows beneath their heads, Rufus deeply inhaled Tseng's cinnamon-spiced scent, brushing aside the stray strands of hair from Tseng sweaty face. His straight dark hair had worked free from out of the binding that normally held it neatly in place, which was fine with Rufus, for he loved it when Tseng's hair was loose and flowing. It made the Turk appear even more tempting.

Nearly asleep from their lovemaking, Tseng yawned—Rufus had never handled him so well.

"Don't go to sleep yet, love," Rufus prodded. He was sleepy himself, but he wasn't going to let Valentine's Day slip by without giving Tseng his gift.

"Hm," Tseng purred. His body tingling pleasantly in the aftermath of their erotic dance, he was fighting to keep his eyes open. But his blue orbs widened a friction at the small package Rufus was holding out for him, shaking it a bit to entice him to accept the beautiful wrapped package.

Sitting up, and accepting it with some trepidation, Tseng glanced up at his lover. Not receiving any type of indication to what it might be, the Turk leader carefully opened it.

"Oh!" Tseng exclaimed, as he gazed down in wonder at an eight karat three diamond ring, and not just any ring…..an engagement ring.

"Marry me."

oOo owari oOo

A/N: Well, how was that? I don't know about any of you but, a cold shower is definitely called for after this heart pounding scene, wouldn't you say?

I'm just keeping up with tradition about having a sweetheart. Hope every one enjoyed this. See everyone in the next chapter of _Family._

Mitts & ArchNemesis


	29. Chaos

Mitts & I have dedicated this chapter to _**Lesley-Anne**_. For those who don't know her, she's a fabulous artist that has been reading this fic since we've posted a year and a half ago. She had drawn Cloud's and Sephiroth's daughter as if she went into my head and pulled a likeness that I had imagine the precious angel to be. Please visit her bio-page under the penname: **_191026_**, and from there her webpage to view her works and full view of Cloud's and Seph's daughter.

And if you can't wait to see what she looks like please also visit our bio-page.

ArchNemesis

Family  
**Disclaimer**: We do not own any characters of Final Fantasy. They are the property of Square Enix and Sony. We do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. We are letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

_

* * *

Special thanks to:_ HealingHelper227,hellsing101, Queen of Light 17, PleiadesWolfe, Peachie Bunni, xslavextoxsephirothx,Gaara's girl, carefreecat,sephirothpaine squallpaine, Kirai-Ninja, hunt4me, SidiousSith, Kitsune Kit, LunaLocket, 191026, Lionessmon, Cold Drake Queen, Makoto-Elena, Firehedgehog, Anelir-sensei, Heidi, Yamia Ishtar, dreamgirl93, ElvinDragon, and to those who have read and didn't review thanks for reading thus far. We hope you enjoyed it.

* * *

oOoOoOo

Chapter 28: Chaos

Broken and charred glass crunched loudly underneath Hojo's shoes, as the scientist limped unsteadily around his destroyed incubation lab, his eyes taking in with disbelief of the utter devastation that had been caused by the explosions and the ensuing fires. Of the thirty-six viable embryos that had been his life work, only three had survived Sephiroth's madness.

Hojo nervously made his way over to the cold storage area, where he had kept at least two dozen or so embryos tucked away safely. But to his dismay, he found that even those precious samples were gone as well, destroyed along with everything else. He felt his emotions getting the better of him.

_Sephiroth __had done__ this!_

No, Hojo reasoned with himself, he couldn't place all the blame of this disaster on his number one. It had all been the fault of that blasted boy, Cloud Strife…_he_ had been the one that had made Sephiroth lose control. He was the one who had turned the General against everything Hojo had wanted him to believe in. Sephiroth was now a loose canon. The tight hold Sephiroth had over his emotions gone and there was no way to judge his mental stability. If Hojo was openly honest with himself, he would estimate that Sephiroth would lay waste to whatever place or city he came across—killing everything.

Wanting to have total control over the silver haired boy for the entirety of his life had been the main reason for Hojo getting Valentine and Lucrecia out of the picture all those years ago. He hadn't wanted any 'outside' interference messing with his experiment. Sephiroth had been the only one of his kind in existence, ever. No other, since before he was born or after, had ever come close to what Hojo had achieved with his prize specimen. The other test subjects that the scientist had nurtured had either died, or had been born with some type of defect, and thus had to be destroyed.

Sephiroth, his one true masterpiece, was nothing short of perfection.

And now, Hojo thought in alarm, looking around at the devastation of the lab, all of his hard, careful planning had been for naught. Everything that had been meticulously planned and plotted down to the last detail was gone. Every single record that had ever been made had been completely wiped out.

And all because of _that_ boy!

The knowledge of discovering that Sephiroth was having sexual relations with the cadet had been easy to dismiss at first. Hojo had no worries that the General would soon tire of the pretty young boy. But their on-going affair had somehow morphed into something that went well beyond the norm of a relationship.

The professor concluded to himself that it had more to do with the Jenova cells that resided inside both the boy and Sephiroth, than any real physical attraction.

Hojo really did not have it within his capability to understand that Cloud and the General were simply—in love—and that the Jenova cells implanted within them, had merely cemented their bond.

oOoOoOo

Nothing!

Absolutely nothing had been reported back to Hojo by the lower ranked SOLDIERs ordered with discovering the whereabouts of the boy and the General. Hojo knew he should never have entrusted such an important task on such an incompetent body of imbeciles.

In a fit of rage, the professor picked up and threw an intact beaker across the lab, where the now shattered pieces fell and rested along with other debris on top of the broken equipment it had struck against.

A little calmed at this wanton act of destruction, Hojo went and stood in front of the three large stasis chambers, staring at all that remained of his precious embryos. The read out on the tanks beeped in sync with the tiny heart beats.

Their read outs showed they were already at forty-two points of life. If the accelerated growth process continued at its current level, the scientist predicted that the three life forms would surpass the boy's infant by at least fifteen years when they were released from the tubes. Then, if they had inherited Sephiroth's intellect and skill, they could be trained within two years, maybe in even a shorter period, provided that they had also inherited the boy's capacity to learn quickly.

Then he would crush Shin-Ra.

_Then he would take over the world…………..._

"Excuse me, sir?"

Hojo was pulled abruptly from his musings by the arrival of a nervous looking subordinate.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?" Hojo growled at him, causing the other man to look even more nervous.

"We…..we spotted one of the two targets," the private reported, terror written all over his face. This was _not_ the news that the scientist would be happy to hear. He wanted both men found, not just the one. But the news, however unpleasant to deliver, had gained the professor's attention.

"Hm." Hojo adjusted the circular glasses on his long narrow nose, before peering over the top of them, searching the face of the man that stood before him. "Which one?" he asked.

"Sephiroth, sir. But…. but he's not alone, sir. There is someone else with him, that isn't the other target."

"And you have identified this other person with him, yes?"

"No sir; not yet but…" The private trailed off, unsure of how the professor was reacting to the information. However, he continued with his verbal report, knowing he couldn't leave until everything had been told, and the situation explained. "… we couldn't find any information, sir; here you better take a look at this." The lower ranked SOLDIER thrust a mini-viewing monitor into Hojo's hands. "This is the last visual transmission we have, sir. It was received from the air chopper pursuing unit," he explained.

Hojo silently watched the three minute video clip. Then he re-wound it, and played it back through again. A greasy smile prominently showed on his face as he stared in fascination at the recorded images. He pressed the paused button on a flawless up-close head shot of…

_Vincent Valentine……………. _

So……his failed experiment was freed from his tomb. He had somehow survived the gunshot wound that Hojo had given him. And, judging by how he looked in the short video, the tampering that the scientist had done with his body's molecular structure showed that the long dark haired man hadn't aged a day since Hojo had dropped his supposedly dead body into the coffin that was to contain him.

But Hojo wasn't stupid. He knew that the bitch, Dr. Lucrecia, had done something else to the boy, something that he couldn't put his finger on, unless the research report that he had read in the woman's lab was true. Having gone through the doctor's research notes, Hojo had read about the existence of an entity named Chaos. He had heard stories of course, surrounding the beast, but he had never believed them to be true. Hojo didn't believe in fairy stories. He based all his findings on fact.

But now, seeing the dark haired man alive and well, it would appear then that maybe there_ was_ some truth in the report. And if that was the case, then he would need to acquire Valentine back for further testing.

"Proceed with caution," he instructed the waiting private. "Both men are armed, and both of them are extremely dangerous."

As the man turned to hurry from the room with his new orders, Hojo called out after him.

"I want both of them brought to me—alive."

oOoOoOo

Two days…

Two long days had passed, and still Sephiroth lay unconscious and unresponsive—well, not entirely unresponsive. The General had come around several times for a few moments, each time calling out for Cloud and trying to push himself up onto his feet. Vincent had had to restrain his son, forcing him to rest back upon the floor, lest the sudden movements that the silver haired man had made re-opened the gaping wounds that were taking time to heal.

Sephiroth's body was riddled with bullet holes. And it was some of these wounds that were causing concern to Vincent, as they were proving slow in closing. The bullets had finally been forced back out through their entry points, and although some of the holes were mending nicely, Vincent was still worried that others were taking too long to seal over. He was also anxious because Sephiroth appeared to be in pain, but because he was not coherent long enough to get an accurate assessment, Vincent could do nothing for his son except keep him safe, and try to make him as comfortable as possible. While Sephiroth's body was in its deep healing sleep, the ex-Turk knew that was about as much as he could do.

Sitting on the floor of the derelict and ramshackle cabin that he had stumbled across in their escape from their pursers, Vincent let the fingers of his ungloved hand caress through the flowing silver locks, as he gazed down onto his child's face and thought again of how close he had come to losing him.

After leaving the wooded area near the Shin-Ra complex, Vincent had run as fast as he could, carrying the heavy burden of Sephiroth over his shoulder. He had felt his son's life blood trickling away, soaking into his own clothes, making the fabric stick to Vincent's skin. He had listened to the labored breathing in his ear, hearing it get weaker and fainter. And he had known that he had to find somewhere safe to tend to his son….and soon.

Coming upon the lone and empty cabin in a small clearing had been a godsend, and Vincent had blessed each and every one of them as he'd kicked open the crooked door and stepped over the threshold. He had carefully lain Sephiroth down on the dirt covered floor, and proceeded to evaluate how badly hurt he was.

After a quick but thorough examination, Vincent realized that their situation was dire at best. He needed Cid to come and pick them up in the Sherra, so that Sephiroth could get proper care and attention, but the gunman didn't have a cell phone to let the pilot know where they were.

Vincent shook his head in regret. His lover had offered so many times to get him one in case of emergencies, and Vincent had always declined, saying that it would never be needed. Now he wished desperately that he had accepted the offer. A search through Sephiroth's pockets had revealed his son's mobile had been shot to pieces, and so now here they were, with no way of getting in touch with Cid or any of the others.

Sighing loudly, Vincent's posture dropped a little. His shoulders sagged, and his tired head lowered down towards his chin. He missed his lover terribly. His body ached to feel the pressure of Cid pushing up against him. His skin yearned to tingle again, as the pilot's mouth engulfed his hard erect manhood. And Vincent wanted more than anything to bend the willing blond over a table or any durable surface, and thrust with fervor into the writhing body beneath him.

Shaking himself, Vincent cleared his mind. It wouldn't do for him to be distracted at a crucial time like this. He needed to remain focused, alert. Both his ardor, and his arousal, would have to wait until he and his son were safe.

Thinking of Sephiroth, the ex-Turk looked back again at the prone form that was stretched out near the redundant fire place. Vincent had earlier inspected the flue, and had found it to be completely blocked up. Luckily, some moth eaten, thread bare blankets had been discarded in a cupboard, and Vincent had used them to cover Sephiroth, their meager weight providing at least some warmth for him.

Seeing that his son still sleeping and unmoving, Vincent brushed the silver hair one more time back from Sephiroth's sweaty brow, and stood to stretch out his own cramped muscles, pacing the one roomed cabin from end to end, his attention all the while attuned to the sleeping man's every breath, every heartbeat.

Finally, he went and stood quietly by the window, letting his eyes admire the majestic beauty of the trees and surrounding bushes outside for a moment, before turning his glance back into the room, and keeping up the constant vigil of Sephiroth. Vincent himself had had little to no sleep in the last forty-two hours, and he had to keep forcing his eyelids to remain open.

Casting his gaze back out through the dirty window pane, trying to find something interesting to take his mind off of sleep, the ex-Turk did a double take. He could have sworn that he saw a small movement just beyond the furthest trees that made up the property's over-grown boarder.

Vincent stayed absolutely still and watched for several minutes, his fingers digging into the soft rotting wood of the windowsill, his red eyes searching back and forth. But nothing moved. Nothing stirred. Vincent convinced himself that it must have been a leaf falling from a tree, or a small bird or animal that had caught his attention. Either that, or else it were just his eyes playing tricks on him.

Or so he thought, until Chaos bristled. But the warning from the beast came too late.

A small button sized hole was made in the glass, as a dart passed through and struck Vincent in the chest. He staggered back away from the window, quickly pulling out the tranquillizing needle—but just as quickly as the first dart had struck him, two more missiles hit him dead center in the chest, and all in the space of a few scant seconds. Vincent tore these also from his body, throwing them with distain down to the floor, his anger rising. He wanted to but run out and tear the enemy limb from limb. But he could already feel the potency of whatever the darts had contained taking effect on him.

Although he tried to fight off the lethargy that was swiftly overtaking him, the gunman finally succumbed to the drug as yet another dart followed through the window, and he slumped to the floor in a heap. Chaos roared for his host not to fall asleep, to keep trying to resist the pull of the slumber that was claiming Vincent, but the creature was losing the battle to remain awake too.

The last thing that Vincent saw, before he closed his eyes in unconsciousness, was several armed men entering the tiny cabin, their weapons drawn and ready to be fired.

oOoOoOo

Crying…

The low mewling crying instantly awoke Cloud from his deep sleep. His precious angel was awake, and was in need of his attention. He spent a few moments lying in the warm bed, rubbing at his tired eyes and stifling a gaping yawn. Motherhood was proving to be quite a daunting task.

The crying began slowly escalating in decibels, the tiny voice becoming high pitched and shrill, as Cloud's daughter called for his attention in the only way she knew how.

The racket the tiny baby was beginning to make prompted Cloud to move faster to prevent her from waking all the others on-board, and he hastily kicked his feet free from the bedding and eased himself carefully out of the bed. He was still a little sore from the act of childbirth, and the subsequent stitches he had received as a consequence.

Paddling softly over to the crib in his bare feet, Cloud hissed in pain as his swollen chest brushed up against the fabric of his nightwear, letting him know it was feeing time again. But first he wanted to make sure his little jewel was clean, dried and comfortable, and so he picked her up gently and placed her carefully on the special baby changing mat that Tifa had gifted to him.

Even though his daughter kept up her grizzling cry, Cloud proceeded to remove the small soiled diaper, and used pre-wetted wipes to wash her clean, before powdering her down and placing a fresh diaper and baby wear back on her.

Picking the still softly crying infant up, Cloud kissed her nose before taking her back across the room to his bed, and settling down on the mattress with her snuggled up in the crook of one of his arms.

Fumbling one handed with the buttons on his nightshirt, Cloud parted the item of clothing and exposed one of his engorged breasts, lifting his daughter up and offering her the leaking nipple. Her dainty nose seemed to sniff the scent of her mother's milk and her crying instantly stopped, her mouth seeking for, and latching onto, the source of goodness. Greedily, she started to suckle.

Staring down at his baby as he fed her, Cloud's thoughts drifted to Sephiroth, as they always did when he gazed upon her silver head. Moisture gathered in his eyes as he pined for his husband, and his heart felt heavy with his yearning. Sephiroth had missed out on so much in the last two days since their child's birth. Already she was showing little signs of her own developing character, and her daddy was missing it.

"Oh, sweet, Gaia! Where are you, Seph?"

The first of many tears started to fall silently, as Cloud nursed and rocked his newborn infant.

oOoOoOo

The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was people, strange people, scurrying around outside of the water-filled environment that he was aimless floating around in like ants in a colony, mindlessly carrying out the work of the drone in charge without even asking questions. Six men and three women, all of them wearing white lab coats, and all of them busy measuring gauges and taking notes, as dutiful soldiers were supposed to do.

He hated these people.

One of the men detached himself from the others, and he walked over to the tank with a pronounced limp in his gait. As he approached nearer, the man adjusted the glasses on his nose that covered weak eyes, and a smile appeared that didn't sit right on his face. Raising a hand, he rapped on the glass, gaining the full attention of the man inside.

"I see that you're awake," he said loudly, slowly. "You have caused quite a bit of damage, and have cost me many years worth of work. But I will overlook these misdemeanors, if you tell me where the boy is?"

Brilliant emerald cat-like orbs narrowed in confusion……….._**Boy? What boy?**_

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, how was that? We're dying to find out. So, what do you think happened with Vincent and Sephiroth? Is Cloud ever going to see his husband again? Don't know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter.

Mitts & ArchNemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 29 oOoOo

"I don't want Hojo near me! I will consider him a threat to me and my staff."

"You can't threaten one of the board members, Tseng, for the simple fact that you hate the man," Rufus countered.

"You don't see it, sir. He is on the verge of staging a coup de tat…"


	30. Again

Family  
This chapter is dedicated to our 500th reviewer:  
_**x s l a v e x t o x s e p h I r o t h x**_

**Disclaimer**: We do not own any characters of Final Fantasy. They are the property of Square Enix and Sony. We do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. We are letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

Stats update: _Family_ has over 500 reviews, on the favorites list of 178 readers, cataloged in 18 c2s, as well as on the alert list of 259 readers. And if that's not enough of a mind blower, Mitts & I are proud to announce that _Family_ has 107,566 hits!

_

* * *

Special thanks to:_ xi chi, kirallie, X-Panda-Chan-X, Peachie Bunni, d0rkgoddess, Kisetsu Shirosenshi 116, Gaara's girl, WishingForDreams, Kitsune Kit, Asilem Dlanod, chibibunny-chan, hunt4me, Anelir-sensei, sahie, Lil-Rahl, PleiadesWolfe, sephirothpaine squallpaine, setsuko teshiba, SidiousSith, Poshu, Firehedgehog, 191026, ElvinDragon, carefreecat, dreamgirl93, and to those who have read and didn't review thanks for reading thus far. We hope you enjoyed it.

* * *

oOoOoOo

Chapter 29: Again

_Gast __had __quickly snapped on latex gloves and squeezed a hefty amount of gel onto __the__ fingers__ of his right hand, before__ insert__ing__ them __carefully __into Tseng's uncovered opening. With his left hand, Gast __had__ gently but firmly pressed down on Tseng's stomach, feeling around his ovaries._

_Tseng, as embarrassed as he was, __had__ remained quiet, sucking in air when he could, before __releasing__ a deep __sigh of relief__ when Gast gestured for him to lower his legs._

"_Okay, Tseng, you can get dressed," Gast __had __said after stripping off his gloves and balling them up, throwing them away in a plastic bag he __had __brought __with him__. "__Well__, everything looks good. From what I can tell, you're about two, maybe three months pregnant. But I won't know for sure without conducting an ultra-sound__ scan__. You__'re going to__ need plenty of rest, and no_ _heavy lifting. See me in about a month__'s time for….__" Gast __had __paused to look at the shocked man __still __sitting at the foot of the bed._

"_Tseng?"_

"_I'm fine, Professor. I'm fine. Thanks for coming," Tseng __had__ replied with a slight smile__, sitting for a moment taking the news in, before re-dressing and__ walking the older gentleman to the front door._

_Gast __had__ turned before exiting. "You need to let him know," he __had __said, patting Tseng on the shoulder, and taking his leave…_

Not wanting to believe what Professor Gast had told him, Tseng had immediately paged Elena with a request to purchase him a home pregnancy testing kit. Not until he saw the evidence for himself, would he…dare he….believe what the good doctor had told him.

And now, sure enough, with the evidence right in front of his face, Tseng realized he could not deny the obvious any longer. The deep blue liquid in the phial didn't lie—in fact, it stared back at the Turk as if mocking him with the color it had turned. Tseng was looking at the results of a positive test, and a grave look settled upon his face.

Dumping the liquid tell-tale contents down the toilet, and depositing the trash of the now empty carton in the wastebasket, Tseng exited his office bathroom and crossed the wide area to his desk. He had to tell Rufus that he was pregnant again. He _should_ have told him on Valentine's Day, but he hadn't. Rufus had managed quite easily to distract him from revealing the information about their new forthcoming child in the way only Rufus knew how to.

A smile graced his lips as Tseng briefly touched his tummy; recalling that special night and how they had celebrated it. He played with the diamond encrusted engagement band on his left ring finger, but the smile soon vanished from his face as his hand leisurely caressed his stomach, for suddenly he seemed to be aware that it had taken on a slight curve.

_**Too soon! **_he thought. It was much too soon for him to showing, wasn't it? Tucking his shirt into his dress trousers, Tseng turned to the side to gaze at his reflection in the mirrored glass of the window. His baby bump, if indeed it was one, was barely noticeable. Perhaps he was getting paranoid. He slipped on his suit coat, and checked out his profile again.

Better! Much, much better, he thought, running a hand down the front of his clothing, happy that the outer garment hid what he was convinced was a huge lump. With the coat on him like this, no one would be able to tell that he was pregnant.

Then the Turk realized that he would have to keep his jacket on whilst he walked around, maybe only taking it off to sit down. Tseng prayed that he would be able to hide his condition long enough until he could work out how to leave again.

Elena, who had waited patiently for Tseng to come out of the bathroom, didn't have to ask what the results of the test had shown. She could tell by the stern expression on her boss' face, and the way he was fussing with his clothes. And judging by the sheen of sweat across Tseng's brow, and his pasty coloring, she guessed he had been throwing-up while in there too. That would make it the third time this morning.

No one needed to be a doctor to really know what was ailing the young, handsome Turk leader, one just needed to be close to Tseng. Since about February, he had been sick off and on, and now she knew why. But his secret was safe with her.

Although Elena had a loyal, long standing working relationship with Tseng, they were also good friends outside of being employee and employer. She didn't pry or ask un-necessary questions about his personal life, and Tseng wasn't a big talker, but they read each other well enough, like intimate partners. And she understood Rufus' jealousy towards her, and his possessiveness of Tseng. But the Shin-Ra leader had nothing to fear from her. Tseng was like an older brother to her, and nothing physical would ever happen between them. Although, when Elena had first set eyes on the handsome dark haired man, she'd had many, many erotic fantasies about him. She was human, after all.

Drawn out of her musings by Tseng's low unsteady voice, Elena focused on him with some scrutiny.

"Report," he said again, his tone slightly agitated.

"Sir, Rude just reported in. He and Reno have lost Strife—AVALANCHE extracted Cloud some ways from the complex, but Sephiroth was not with him," Elena said, as she quickly re-read the message out that she had received on her cell phone.

She glanced up when there was no response to the news that she had just imparted. "Sir? Tseng, are you alright?" She didn't like how he was looking. He seemed to be deep in thought, his features drawn.

"Elena… I-"

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Her friend's pallor had taken on a peaked tinged, greenish hue.

"No, everything is fine… As you were saying?" Beads of sweat were now rolling off Tseng's temple.

Elena hesitated. She wondered if Tseng needed the bathroom again. At the look of impatience in his eyes, she hurried to finish off the report.

"Reno and Rude intercepted a communiqué, sir. It appears that Hojo has taken matters into his own hands."

"Have you informed the executives of what has unfolded?"

The blonde shook her head negatively. "The executives were the ones to back Hojo in his plans for capturing Cloud and Sephiroth. They………"

As Elena continued giving her report, Tseng began to realize that, although he could hear her voice, he couldn't make out her words. He was getting hot, unbearably hot, and he loosened his tie to breath a little bit better. But the air was not getting into his lungs as fast as it should. He felt himself slipping helplessly into a void of blackness, as his first-in-command continued talking.

"……so sir, the president doesn't know about this… Sir? …TSENG!"

oOoOoOo

Rringg…

"Shin-Ra…What? No! Don't move him. Call Hojo and tell him to get to Tseng's office immediately. I'm on my way down. Keep all other personnel out, and do not inform anyone else, understand?"

They young executive closed the file he'd been reviewing and locked it in his desk. Then, grabbing his lengthy overcoat and checking his firearm, Rufus dashed out of his room, and ran towards his lovers.

In no time, he had arrived at the Head of the Investigation Division's office. Panting slightly, and knocking on the door, Rufus heard a muffled 'identify yourself' order.

"President Shin-Ra."

The lock was released and the door swung open inwards, admitting him. The office, he noticed, was in semi darkness, and Elena swiftly closed and bolted the door shut after Rufus had walked fully in.

The putrid smell of vomit assaulted Rufus' nose, causing him to choke and gag, and making him instantly try to hold his breath. The female Turk offered an apology to the sour smell. "I've cleaned up the mess as best as I could, sir, but maintenance really needs to come in and deep clean the carpet."

Waving the statement aside, and taking a few shallow breaths of rancid oxygen, Rufus headed towards the plush leather sofa, where a prone figure lay. He stood there, silently staring down, inspecting his lover, but Rufus could not find anything outwardly wrong with Tseng. Turning slightly to face Elena, he said curtly, "Open the blinds a little and bring some water. Oh, and check to see if he has another suit here."

Doing as she was told, Elena went about her tasks quietly, leaving Rufus to kneel on one knee, bringing himself to Tseng's eye level, wiping the sweaty forehead with the wash towel Elena silently handed to him.

"Rufus? What…What are you doing here?" the Turk asked, confusion showing in his eyes when he realized just who it was tending him. His heart had started doing somersaults at the sight of the Shin-Ra leader nursing him so tenderly, which was a bad thing when he was still battling fiercely with his innards to cooperate.

"Elena told me that you'd collapsed while she was giving you a report," Rufus replied, eyeing his lover with critical concern. He never seen Tseng in such a terrible state before, and it bothered him. He wanted to let Tseng know he was doing everything possible to make him well again. "Professor Hojo is on his way here now to check you over. Unfortunately, Gast has left the facility on business, and it will be some time before he comes back, otherwise I would have ordered him here."

"I'm fine, sir," Tseng argued weakly, struggling to sit up. This proved a bad move on his part, as his stomach dropped, giving a slight push upward. He swallowed hard several times, but he didn't think that he could stop another vomiting episode from happening soon.

Rufus held him steadfast. "No, Tseng, you're not fine," he insisted, when he saw the pallor of the man in his arms turn even paler.

"I don't…want…Hojo …" Tseng panted, "….near me… I will consider him…" He had to pause to swallow thickly, taking in deep gasping breaths before he could continue. "….a threat to me…and my staff." Tseng lay limp in Rufus's arms, his strength used up in the exertion to get his words out.

"You can't threaten one of the board members Tseng, just for the simple fact that you dislike the man," Rufus countered, his sympathy for the dark haired mans sickness drying up as the need for fresh air made him irritable. His nose twitched, and he kept trying to turn his head around, but the disgusting smell still penetrated his nostrils, and made him want to wrench himself.

Tseng sighed as he realized that the president had no clue as to the impeding danger that was about to happen. He had to try and explain the situation, however much his grumbling stomach rebelled.

"Your company, sir, is on the verge of a coup de tat by that megalomaniac, and yet you still refuse to… " He had to stop as a slight gag reflex twisted his inner muscles, and he felt the room sway for a moment. Taking a deep breath, he rushed out the rest of the words he had to say "…And yet you refuse to give us the order to take him out!"

The little outburst he had just made caused Tseng's stomach to give up the resistance of not throwing up, and losing all composure, he threw himself forward over the side of the sofa and emptied the rest of the contents it contained slap bang on Rufus' expensive dress shoes.

Gritting his teeth, Rufus bit the inside of his cheek until it was bloody, to keep the profanities on the tip of his tongue from passing through his lips. Taking deep, measured breaths, he released his hold on Tseng and calmly walked into the en-suite bathroom to wash away the malodorous puke, as Elena set about cleaning the soiled carpet, again.

Tseng weakly followed his long time lover into the bathroom, wanting to say sorry, but knowing that an apology wouldn't make things better. As Rufus stood in his socks, and continued to sponge down his footwear at the sink, Tseng undressed to take a shower, first brushing his teeth and rinsing out his mouth to get rid it of the polluted after taste of stomach acid.

The executive said nothing, merely put his washed shoes to one side and leaned back against the unused portion of the sink's countertop, silently observing his naked lover make himself more presentable. Not able to bear the strained silence that had suddenly built up between them, Rufus once more attempted to make Tseng see reason as to why Hojo should examine him.

"Tseng—"

"I'm pregnant," Tseng said point blank, his voice flat and resigned. He didn't sugar coat the words or elaborate, and neither did he hesitate or beat around the bush.

Blue eyes widened a fraction at the blunt statement. _**Pregnant? **_Rufus' mind echoed the word over and over. So, that was why Tseng didn't want Hojo to look him over, why he didn't want the man anywhere near him. He was worried about the scientist discovering that he was a carrier, that he had already borne one child, and that another was on its way.

Rufus conceded that Tseng was right. They _were_ living in fear of one man, and Rufus Shin-Ra feared no one. He knew he had to stand up for what he believed in, but Tseng's news couldn't have come at a worse time. Not that finding out he was to become a father again was unwelcome news of course, but it was just bad timing. The information he had received on Hojo from Elena, the information that she had not been able to tell his lover as he had been puking up so badly, was not going to be well met.

"There is a problem Tseng," Rufus said, deliberately not making mention of the fact that had heard what Tseng had said. There would be time for their own private celebration later, but for now…... " Hojo has managed to capture Sephiroth."

The Turk leader instantly went rigid, his knuckles whitening with the grip he still had on the bottle of mouthwash. "I know, Elena explained," Tseng said, his words hushed. "Cloud……."

Seeing the distress in his lover's eyes, Rufus went to him, reassuring him. "He doesn't have Cloud. Gast sent an encrypted email to us. Cloud has had the baby safely—a little girl. Sephiroth has a baby daughter," Rufus softly whispered, pulling Tseng close to him. "Hojo has someone else, not the boy. Who? I don't know, but I do know that the only way to end this nightmare is to find where Hojo's keeping the General. My guess is he's somewhere here, hidden far below the complex. Either that, or he's set up operations in his old lab in Nibelheim."

"No, he's here," Tseng replied strongly, his hands gripping the arms that were wrapped around him. "Shisune intercepted a transmission communication that was bound for the professor. It seems that, whoever it was that was taken along with the General, has been deemed to be classified as a level 10."

The executive stared wide eyed at the Turk in disbelief. "No one else can be a level 10! Only Sephiroth has ever been …" Rufus trailed off in thought. _**Who could **__**H**__**ojo be hiding**__**,**__** that i**__**s**__** equally as lethal as the General? **__**Who or what, was it that the scientist had in his hands? **_

"Find that lab, Tseng," Rufus ordered.

Tseng broke away from Rufus' comforting embrace enraged, his face distorted with his anger. "I will not endanger our unborn child, Rufus!" he yelled, placing a protective hand over his non visible curve.

"W…."

"Sirs….." Elena's timely interruption in the bathroom put a stop to the lovers impending argument. "Professor Hojo is here. What would you like for me to tell him?" she asked, her eyes showing no surprise at seeing her employer standing before her naked.

Tseng answered before Rufus could open his mouth. "Please inform the professor that his services were called for pre-maturely, and that I simply consumed something that didn't quite agree with me."

"Yes, sir," Elena said, and went back out to send Hojo away.

After watching her leave, Tseng turned his attention back to his blond lover. "Once I've bathed, I'm going home, Rufus. I don't feel well. We can discuss our, _little_ problem and the professor then."

Tseng then stepped in the shower, closing the screen door with a slam and leaving Rufus slightly ruffled.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Oh, my! Tseng told! Rufus took it quite well. Did you hear that? Hojo has Sephiroth…. and someone. Can anyone guess who is sharing a cell with our beloved General? Don't know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.

ArchNemesis & Mitts

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 30 oOoOo

"I know my legal surname—something Hojo had been keeping from me—so instead of using your last name, Cloud, we'll use mine. My birth status has been properly documented, everything is all set for us," Sephiroth explained.

Cloud was dozing off, missing half of what his husband was telling him. Then in a moment of wakefulness, Cloud asked, "What _is_ your last name, Seph?"


	31. I Remember

Family  
**Disclaimer**: We do not own any characters of Final Fantasy. They are the property of Square Enix and Sony. We do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. We are letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

_

* * *

Special thanks to:_ August Blue, Gaara's Girl (you know… you reviewed twice! Thanks!), Ashlygal, cyne, Jumbaliah Squishy, Peachie Bunni, Sailor-Earth-Dragon, hunt4me, Empress Satori, Stoic-Genius, chibibunny-chan, Allen Sario, flyery, LunaLocket, Lil-Rahl, setsuko teshiba, Queen of Light 17, Shadowolf21, Rethira, Anelir-sensei, Firehedgehog, kim carol, Kitsune Kit, Yamia Ishtar, carefreecat, 191026, Ebony Cassandra selene Riddle, labyrinth traveler (I love your avatar! Inu is just too cute as a pup), WishingForDreams, dreamgirl93, kirallie, PleiadesWolfe, and to those who have read and didn't review thanks for reading thus far. We hope you enjoyed it.

* * *

oOoOoOo

Notes: Mitts & I would like to wish each of you a happy and safe Fourth of July.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 30: I Remember

The lone female lab assistant watched with interest as the monitors of tank 1B fluctuated dramatically. The printed read out she was staring at showed the subject had an increased heart rate, as well as rising blood pressure and a rapid pulse, which was now causing the blips to streak across the screens more hurriedly. She turned now to stare mesmerized at the silver headed specimen who was suspended in the cylinder of mako behind her.

Flawless pale skin shimmered in the eerie glowing green sea that surrounded the man. He was naked, his only form of modesty being the long tresses that swan around his inactive form lazily, covering and uncovering his nudity in a teasing dance to onlookers. His eyes were closed, his features passive and peaceful. His strong arms rested at his sides, and his long, muscular legs reached almost to the bottom of the glass container he was held within, his toes pointed towards the floor.

Gazing at him unabashedly, the assistant let her mind drift as she watched at how his pectorals would move, twitching minutely as he dreamed. She had never had the privilege of seeing a man this well fit before. He was perfect. No, he was more than perfect, she thought. He was a god, made of flesh and blood.

Her eyes feasted upon the broad shoulders, taking in their fill before traveling downwards towards a chiseled compact abdomen, the stomach flat and taut. The barely visible silver trail of hair below his navel pointed southward, and she felt her face heating up with desire as she drank in the stupendous image of the man's long, flaccid penis. She wondered how much longer, and fuller, the man's length would be if he were erect.

Her own womanhood responded deliciously to the man, and the secret place between her legs started pulsing and oozing juices. She was going to have to go to her private quarters and relieve the ache she could feel building up inside of her. If she didn't think anyone would walk in on her, she would touch herself intimately right at this very moment.

Taking a quick look around, satisfied that she was still alone, she shifted her stance, opening her legs a little wider and letting a hand steal between them to rub at her clit.

Her breath hitched, and she inconspicuously fondled one of her sensitive nipples under her lab coat with the fingers of her other hand. The wanting wetness between her legs was sweet agony, and she had to bite on her bottom lip to hold in the moan that was building up in her throat, as she imagined this man holding her down, forcing his hardness into her, taking her with short powerful thrusts of his hips, impelling himself deeply within her body.

Behind the closed eyelids of the impassive man, flashes of radiant azure eyes and spiky blond hair invaded his dreams. Sensual, pouty red lips tenderly touched his, planting little kisses over his face and neck, as small delicate hands caressed and teased his body.

_**I love you, Seph,**__ the soft bewitching voice __of the boy being held within his arms __proclaimed._

A large hand suddenly went up to press against the glass, the palm flat against its smooth surface, the fingers spayed wide. The unexpectedness of the movement startled the female out of her daydream.

"Myles!" she called out in surprise, stepping backwards away from the tube, adjusting her dress, her pending orgasm immediately forgotten.

A male lab assistant rushed into the room and raced over to his co-worker, turning to look at the man in the glass tank as the woman silently pointed. Seeing the raised arm, he went forwards and looked at the monitors that were in front of the casing that the man was held behind.

"Well?" she asked, walking back nervously to stand behind her colleague.

"He's dreaming," the man replied after viewing the most recent printed data sheets. "And by the looks of it—he's having one hell of a dream." He smiled in appreciation of the enlarged erection that the specimen was sporting, and chuckled to himself as the female averted her eyes from the distended penis, her face dusted scarlet.

"Yes, um… I wonder who he's dreaming about?" she asked out loud, her eyes still avoiding the tank. She didn't need to see the engorged cock again. The memory of it would forever be burned into her mind, where it would settle until she needed it when she was alone with her secret toys .Shame filled her for allowing herself to fantasize, but she was only human, and she had bodily needs too, as much as the next person.

"Who knows," the male lab assistant replied, answering her question. "It could be anyone. I mean, I dream about you and I getting naked and having wild monkey sex all night. I said it was a _dream_ of mine," he laughed, as the woman grunted in dismissal. "Anyway, he seems happy enough in there, so I'd better get back to my own work. Just a bit of advice, Selphie…. don't get too attached to the subject. The professor has an outright nasty temper, and will not tolerate distractions. And as for our guy here, you'd better get use to being around him, this probably won't be the last time you see him with an upright prick."

"You are such a pervert!"

"Selphie, all I'm saying is you can't act like a shy little virgin whenever you get an eyeful of a man's dick. Shit, you act like you've never had sex before," Myles said mischievously, giving the woman a wink. "Finish up with this one in here, and then meet me next door. The specimen there is quite a sight to behold as well."

Myles handed over a clipboard and pen, and then left the female alone with her case study.

After writing out her report for the day, Selphie looked back to the male inside the tank. "Who _are_ you dreaming about?" she whispered softly, before returning the clipboard to her station and exiting the lab, missing the cat-like green orbs springing open.

_**Cloud…**_

oOoOoOo

"_SEPHIROTH!"_

Cloud sat bolt upright in bed. He was sweating and shaking, and he inhaled deeply through his nose, trying his best to slow the frantic racing of his heart and to ease his jagged breathing. He wiped at his damp forehead as his eyes gazed unseeingly into the dark depths of the room.

_**It **__**felt **__**so real**_. _**I could have sworn that Sephiroth called me**_.

The drained blond ran a shaky hand down over his tightly drawn face as he contemplated, for a brief moment, that he had actually heard his lover.

Blue eyes burned dully with the awareness of the knowledge that his husband hadn't called him—it was all in his feeble mind. Sephiroth was somewhere lost or hurt, and Cloud couldn't do anything to help. It made him feel useless. It made him feel angry. But most of all, it made him feel….lonely.

Unfortunately, by him crying out Sephiroth's name into the stillness of the night, Cloud had woken the baby, and her own cries now filled the room, her unhappiness at being disturbed plain to hear.

The young mother got out of his bed and made his way to the bassinet, carefully lifting his child into his arms and rocking her gently to and fro. Fresh tears marred his vision as he attempted to comfort her. Lately, it seemed as if all he did was cry. Professor Gast had explained that it was a slight case of post natal depression, and promised that it would pass.

"Shush, shush, princess… its okay, I've got you," Cloud cooed softly. Still the child wailed, and her tiny arms and legs flailed within his hold. "Tsk, tsk. No wonder you're upset. You need a diaper change, and you're probably hungry too," he said, pulling his hand away from a drenched, drippy bottom.

Glad to have something to take his mind off his own woes, Cloud set about tending to his daughter's needs, stripping off her soggy leggings, and removing the soiled diaper. Once he was finished cleaning her and had wrapped a fresh diaper on her, he took the still grizzling infant and sat at his usual place near the window in the rocking chair, which had been gifted to him as a baby shower present from the AVALANCHE members.

Cloud held the baby close to his chest and exposed the small mound of his left breast. He still couldn't believe that he had the womanly capabilities of nursing, that he was able to feed and nourish his and Sephiroth's child with the goodness from his own body. He felt proud, and special, that his little daughter needed _him._ And he really needed to be needed at this point in his life.

The whole parenting role was a bit new to him, and Cloud felt it overwhelmed him at times. During the day, under the watchful eyes of friends and well wishers, he was able to put a brave face on it 'for the baby's sake', as Aerith would say. But, at night, alone with his pain and loneliness, his thoughts would always invariably linger on Sephiroth, and that was when Cloud would cry his name out silently, missing the warm secure comfort of his lover's lean muscular body around his keeping him close, keeping him safe.

A week, nearly two, had gone by now and yet still no information on Sephiroth or Vincent's whereabouts had turned up. No message of any kind had been forwarded to Cloud, good or bad, and he was as in the dark as all the others as to knowing if the two missing men were alright, or if they were injured. No one could tell him if either of them was alive, nothing, no matter how many times he pestered and kept on asking.

And that was what scared Cloud the most in these quiet times when his head let his thoughts take over. He was terrified that Sephiroth was dead, and that he would never see him again, would never touch him again.

But even as his mind created these blackest thoughts, his heart rebelled against them. There was no way either of the two men would die on him. Cloud knew Sephiroth couldn't die, not yet, because he needed to meet his daughter—to see what their love had created. Her hair had grown a little since her birth, but the silver-blond locks were yet to lay flat, at least the front part, where the two protruding bangs on either side of her sweet little face made the contrasting resemblance to her father all the more plain. And yet her eyes, Cloud noted with pride, were just as blue as from the day she was born, even if the early vision they procured for his daughter was still a little unfocused.

As for Vincent, the dark haired man also needed to meet the little tiny baby, for the simple reason being that she was his first grandchild. Cloud still found it hard digesting that pill of information, and he thought back now to the night Sephiroth had revealed the truth about the red-eyed gunman…

oOo _Flashback_ oOo

_Just recently married, Sephiroth moved against Cloud, increasing __the __thrust of his penetration. He was close… they were __both so__ close, to achieving their climax._

_They panted out their need, __as s__mall fingers gripped strong board shoulders__, as pistoning __hips__ swung forwards and back__…_

_They grunted with passion and writhed with desire. Slender long __hands with bruising fingers__ dug into __widely parted thighs__, holding the petite body in place…_

"_Please… Seph… let me…" _

"_Let you…what, Cloud?" __T__he silky baritone __of Sephiroth's voice __fervently__ whispered__ in the delicate__ shell of a__ small ear__, the words he __murmured__ punctuated with slams into the tightness encasing his shaft. __"__Tell me. __I want to… hear…the need… in your voice…Cloud… I want… to hear you… beg…" _

_Squeez__ing__ Cloud's enflamed cock at the base, __Sephiroth __chok__ed__ off any leakage of semen. The __shiny purple engorged __head was angry looking__,__ but the general wanted to __hear __the __pleading __words__ that Cloud fought to keep silent. He wanted the earnest and demanding pleas __to flow from his lover's mouth._

"_Ah, please, Seph…pleaseplease… I—I want to come… let me come… please…"_

_Hearing the sweet sound of Cloud __calling__ for release, Sephiroth relaxed his __tight restricting __hold from around his husband's manhood, __and began instead to __work his fist zealously up and down the highly sensitized appendage, mimicking the propelling motion of his hips. __A__nd with a strangled howl soon thereafter, Cloud sullied the sheets with his __erupting __seed__,__ whilst __Sephiroth growled and tensed, and__ spurt__ed__ a steady stream of fluid __deep__ in__side the compliant and quivering body of the boy._

_While consummating their marriage, t__he __wedding __celebration__s had__ continued on downstairs __and,__ muffled by the walls and the second floor separation__, the__ visiting gues__t__s and friends __were__ blissfully unaware of the intimate act going on above their heads. _

_B__ut__ that __would not have__ mattered to the newlyweds, __for they were so wrapped up in one another, they cared __not__ who heard them privately celebrate their love. __Every thing was perfect, as far as Cloud was concerned. He was married to the sexiest man of the age, __and he had__ a baby on the way—what more could he ask for?_

"_Cloud__?__" Sephiroth affectionately whispered in his ear; the huskiness of the general's voice caus__ing__ Cloud to tremble with anticipation, stirring his limp leaking penis__ into life once more. T__he come hadn't stopped dribbling out__ from his last ejaculation, and yet here h__e was, ready for another roll between the sheets._

"_Yes, love," __Cloud answered, his small fingers reaching up and brushing stray strands of silver hair back from Sephiroth's face, tucking the long tresses back behind the general's ear._

"_Tomorrow we need to get the names on our marriage license change__d__. Aerith and Zack will have to come with us," Sephiroth said vaguely, in between biting and licking his mate on the neck, __purposefully__ leaving a trail of passion marks in his wake._

"_Wh…-why?" Cloud asked__, his mind not really paying any attention to what the silver haired man was saying, being far too occupied with other things__ as Sephiroth__'s lips__ traveled further southward to suck on a pert swollen tit—alternating back and forth from one glistening pink bud to the __other, propelling Cloud's mind back to the wondrous feelings that were shooting though his body again._

_Deciding to __end__ the__ torture__ of __his own__ re-growing erection,__ as well as Cloud's, __Sephiroth__ turned__ the quivering boy over off__ his back__, and took his place behind him,__ kneel__ing__ between trembling legs __and positioning his cock at the small, tight puckered entrance once again,__ re-sheathing himself back into the __welcoming__ body of his delirious young husband __with one swift forward movement__._

_Sephiroth groaned in bliss as his cock slid swiftly home, un-hindered by the sopping wet ring of __taut __muscle. __The general's e__merald cat-like eyes were fully dilated with sexual hunger__, and the smell of the semen that already coated Cloud drove his nostrils wild with lust._

_Cloud__, his whole body bobbing with the pounding that was being administered to him, turned his face slightly and__ whimpered at the delectable sight of his husband's flushed face moving to and fro out of his line of __vision as Sephiroth__ thrust __his large erect manhood__ into __Cloud's__ sweltering passage. Cloud __had to avert __his eyes__ and close them tight__ shut__ to prevent him from getting too overly excited at the vision of loveliness __the __silver haired man made, as his jerking, thrusting cock slammed into Cloud time and time again. Cloud thought he would never get enough of this __heavenly invasion of his body._

_So far gone was he in ecstasy, the blond could__n't__ remember if the request to move was spoken __out loud __or not__. __All he knew was that, with gentle persistent fingers pushing at him, Cloud found himself laying on his side, one leg held up over Sephiroth's large shoulder by a strong hand, while his husband continued to jigsaw in and out of him. __Neither __had any desire to __sa__y__ anything, as they __each __gave into the wild indulgence of gratifying __one__ other. _

_In order not to hurt Cloud or the baby in the __deep penetrating __position they were in, Sephiroth pulled out just before coming, spilling himself on the blond, saturating Cloud with his warm cream. He pumped his throbbing length quickly to ejaculate his essence on__to__ the writhing body underneath him__, smiling down on the passive form of Cloud as his release washed over the boy's stomach, slowly trailing down his skin, leaving a glossy sheen in its wake__. __Giving__ one last final tug on his penis, Sephiroth expell__ed__ a large droplet of come__ and, after it had__ landed with a plop on his mate__, he used a forefinger to further rub it into the soft body below him__._

_As soon as Cloud felt the pulsating __sticky __wetness upon his belly, his balls drew up and he pumped out his __own __completion. His come __shot upwards in a stream, and __mingled with__ that of__ his husband's as it ran__ back__ down his baby bump in rivulets of drying streaks. _

_Lifting himself __up __on his __arms, Sephiroth__ let his cock slip out of the slicked hole it had just found immense pleasure in. He was__ heavily gasping for air. He and Cloud had made love numerous times since leaving the festivities, and__ yet, even now,__ if he was perfectly __honest__ with himself, he was ready to plunge back into __the __cocoon of Cloud's tight ass__. B__ut, as he gazed down at his mate, __he could see that __Cloud looked ready to drop. __The lids had closed over the bright blue eyes, and a sheen of sweat coated the panting, exhausted boy as he lay there trying to get his racing heartbeat under control._

_Sephiroth realized h__e __had __over d__one__ it with his petite husband. __Even though he had promised himself that he would try to restrain his passion, the sight of the blond enjoying his body, and the sounds he made while Sephiroth did what he did to him, always drove him over the edge of sanity, searching for and obtaining sexual gratification, and then, seeking more._

_But he knew that he had to give Cloud a break. __If anything went wrong now, this late in__to__ the pregnancy, Gast and everybody else would have his head on a platter for going to__o__ far with their bedroom activities._

_Not wanting, nor willing, to get up, Sephiroth forced himself to rise__ from the bed__ and leave Cloud. He walked into the bathroom, running a tub of water for his tired spouse,__ adding a generous helping of bubbling, lavender scented bath oil. F__or himself, Sephiroth __stood __at the sink__ and __thoroughly washed __away__ the sweat __that glistened on__ his brow, and__ scrubbed at__ the flaking come __that clung to__ his lower regions and stomach. _

_Once he was completed with that task, he __checked the bath water's temperature before going__ back into the bedroom to retrieve his lover. Cloud needed a warm relaxing bath __to help settle him to sleep. Sephiroth told himself that __he would__ take a__ shower __himself __after he __had__ t__aken__ care of Cloud__. His new husband's __needs __were to be put__ first, before his own. _

_Taking hold of a slim, limp hand, Sephiroth __had to__ pull __the boy__ up from the bed and__ lead __him__ to the soothing water__, holding one strong arm around the blonde's waist, helping to hold and support him as__ Cloud stumble__d sleepily on the way._

_While __he left __Cloud soaking, Sephiroth __went back into the bedroom and __stri__p__ped the __soiled __linen from the mattress, re-dress__ing__ the bed with __the __clean fresh sheets that were stored in the closet._

_By the time__ that __he __was finished, __being finicky about having perfect corners, taking time to make sure he and Cloud each had equal amounts of bedding,__ the bathroom door __had __opened__,__ revealing an extremely worn out, but __now squeaky clean, __blond__. _

_T__he lazy smile and adorable blush __that adorned__ Cloud's face told Sephiroth all that he needed to know—he __had done__ one hell of a job thoroughly ravaging his husband on their wedding night—a night that Cloud would never, ever forget._

_Climbing back into the newly made bed, Cloud sighed in contented__, sated,__ relief. __He was going to sleep now in the arms of his soul mate, the man that he loved, the man that had chosen to marry _him_. And as __Sephiroth __tucked Cloud in, h__is memory was jolted__ back__ to what had __been__ said __earlier__._

"_Why do we need to change our license, love?" he asked sleepily, yawning __into the__ words._

"_Because __I __now __know my legal surname, something __that __Hojo deliberately kept from me. __S__o, instead of __us having to __use your last name, we will use mine__." Sephiroth paused momentarily, waiting for an outburst, but when none was forthcoming, he continued.__ "__Professor __Gast confirmed my birth status from the samples he took from __both __me, and the one who claimed to be my sire," __he__ explained, __a hand idly resting on the taut skin of Cloud's abdomen, __enjoying __feeling __the__movements of his unborn child__ beneath his fingertips__._

_Cloud was __fast__ dozing off, missing half of what was __being__ told to him. Then, in __a __moment of wakefulness, he asked, "What_ is_ your last name, Seph?"_

"_Valentine…" _

oOo _End of flashback_ oOo

Cloud looked down at his daughter. She had long since stopped suckling, and was now fast asleep, her tiny rose pink lips pouting and quirking from time to time. Softly wiping the spilt and dribbled dregs of his milk from her mouth and chin, Cloud picked his baby daughter up and walked back with her in the crook of his arm to her cot, where he placed her gently on her side and covered her over with a blanket. Then, once he was sure she was settled, the tired blond sluggishly dropped into his own bed, his arm reaching out for the other side, his fingers caressing the empty space, his thoughts still with his absent lover.

He had never felt as close to Sephiroth as he had in those early hours of the morning, following their wedding. When Sephiroth had confessed how he had discovered that Vincent was his father, and of how Hojo had made him a pet experiment while still nurturing deep inside his mother's womb, Cloud had snuggled closer to his husband, offering silent support and comfort.

Vincent Valentine, Cloud had learned, was Sephiroth's sire. No wonder the tall ex Turk was able to get Sephiroth to calm down, or to come back whenever his silver haired lover took off to get his head on right. Cloud had to admit he was glad that the gunman was related. It was no great surprise really, for he was just like Sephiroth, quiet and well reserved. But when riled, Vincent had proven that he was just as extremely dangerous as his son, as Cloud had witnessed for himself, the day he went into labor. Like Sephiroth, there was a cold hard edge that filled Vincent—a beastly shadow that lurked behind crimson eyes.

Where were the two men? What were they doing? Were they hurt? Were they captured? It was the not knowing that tore Cloud apart. Hopefully, soon, the members of AVALANCHE would find out something regarding his husband and father-in-law and be able to tell him. But until then, he simply prayed that both were safe. It was all he could do for them.

Cloud finally had to force himself to stop thinking of Sephiroth. It hurt too much, and he'd promised, for his daughter's sake, that he would not cry, not tonight at least. But it was too much to ask of himself, and unbidden the tears began to slide down his face. Turning into the pillow, Cloud buried the wet drops in the fluffy cotton, and let the cushion muffle his heart wrenching sobs, as his shoulders shook with absolute desolation.

Maybe tomorrow, he thought. Maybe then, and the emptiness of being lonely and alone, will lessen—it just had to or else, Cloud felt deep within him—he would go mad from the grief.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Fool you, didn't I? I'm sure some (if not all of you) thought that Sephiroth would be back with Cloud, huh? Nope, that would have been too easy on my part. And what can I say about the cliffhangers? I'm the queen when it comes to keeping readers wanting to know what happens next.

Well, how was that? I don't know about any of you but the flashback was just scrumptious! Tell us what you think.

ArchNemesis & Mitts

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 31 oOoOo

"No, Rufus! Don't tell me that you had no other option because you did—you still do!" the enraged Turk yelled at his lover.

"I trust no one with this but you. You and the other will be fine," Rufus calmly replied.

"It's just…I have a bad feeling about this," Tseng admitted.


	32. Executive Decision II

Family

Family  
**Disclaimer**: We do not own any characters of Final Fantasy. They are the property of Square Enix and Sony. We do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. We are letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

_

* * *

_

_Special thanks to:_ Kichou, Anelir-sensei, reeby10, xxLivingPuppetxx234, Zillah's Return, rogi16, PleiadesWolfe, sephirothpaine squallpaine, Versaillesxkamijoxlover94, -777blackfox777-, LunaLocket, xslavextoxsephirothx, Sailor-Earth-Dragon, Lil-Rahl, carrie mosman, chibibunny-chan, Firehedgehog, Makoto-Elena, August Blue, darkneko666, 191026, hunt4me, Queen of Light 17, dreamgirl93, Gaara's Girl, carefreecat, Allen Sario, Kitsune Kit, flyery, d0rkgoddess, Ania24, setsuko teshiba, Rethira, Nathali, and to those who have read and didn't review thanks for reading thus far. We hope you enjoyed it.

* * *

oOoOoOo

Chapter 31: Executive Decision II

Inside the conference room there was a deathly hush—a pin would have been heard dropping onto the floor if someone had been remiss enough to allow it to happen. But no one was that fool hardly, no one wanted to draw attention to themselves and be singled out.

Only the occasional coughs of nervousness from the assembled group, which rang out as loud as a toll bell for morning mass, could be heard, as a pair of hard sapphire eyes drilled holes in the shifting bodies that sat across a vast oval table.

Rufus Shin-Ra, President of the Shin-Ra Military and Electric Companies, had called an emergency board meeting with the Directors. Five of them had been sent for, and were now assembled before him, and all were a little unsettled to say the least, to have been summoned by the executive himself, and not by his secretary. Even the normally unflustered Hojo twitched every so often with suppressed nerves, as the Shin-Ra leader glared heatedly at them with the ever supportive presence of his lover.

Tseng—

Oh yes, Hojo knew all about the President and the Head of Investigations supposedly secret relationship—a relationship that was often described by his spies as being a torrent affair. Although, he deduced that the young dark haired male was not as faithful as he would have Rufus believe.

Hojo's bespectacled eyes discretely landed on the female that was standing to the Turk leaders left—Elena. Slim, trim and what could be considered as beautiful to some, the professor had long suspected that it was Tseng's involvement with her that had been the cause for the break-up of their first affiliation, nearly three years ago.

Regrettably, Hojo had never been able to fully confirm it as truth, as his selected moles hadn't been able to obtain any detailed information on the Turk, once he had left Rufus services. Nothing was forthcoming about the man, not even so much as a home address or a cellular number could be dug up. It was as if Tseng no longer existed outside in the real world. And this lack of not knowing for definite vexed Hojo more than anything. But Tseng was back, and it appeared the relationship between the Turk leader and the President had been started up again.

Assessing the couple now, standing so close together, left some doubt in the professor's mind about them. There was something different about them—especially Tseng. Gone was the stiff stance the man usually wore, the proud, haughty way that he usually held himself. Instead, he seemed to have hunched his shoulders a little, so that his normally tight fitting jacket gaped open. Also, it almost seemed as if he were hiding himself behind the President's chair, keeping one half of his body out of view for some odd reason. In addition to these details that Hojo picked up on, he also noted that Tseng's pale ashen face made the shadows underneath his eyes extremely noticeable. It was as if the man had hardly slept in days, and he probably hadn't, Hojo mused laughingly, if the rumors were true about the President's insatiable sexual appetite.

If Tseng looked tired and jaded, Rufus on the other hand seemed to glow, his eyes holding an undeniable spark to them, a brilliance shining through even as he looked with hatred at the people sitting in front of him. Hojo couldn't explain it, but he knew he had seen the look that showed on Rufus's face before, only on someone else. If he weren't in such a quandary, wondering why he had been summoned, he would have given it more consideration. But for now he chose to simply store the information for later, his thoughts being on the other Turks that were gathered there—too many in one room for his liking.

The big brute, Rude, and his painfully thin work partner, Reno, were guarding the main entrance, their brooding presence emitting the threat of malice without them even having to utter a single word. Hojo was always amazed at how the pair seemed to think and move in unison, their actions when attacking a combatant done in almost complete silence, except for the yelping and cheering the red headed man would make as they successfully subdued any aggressor.

Aside from them and Elena, there was another female Turk, Shisune, who was posted, Hojo noted, at the secret exit that was located in the bathroom. Again the professor smiled inwardly at the knowledge he shouldn't have had. Rufus thought that no one knew about his emergency escape routes. Hojo was going to keep it that way.

The last Turk member in the room was a third female, Cisseni. Tseng had her stationed at the bookcase exit, another supposedly secret escape route for the President. The professor wondered just how many other people were aware of these hidden secret passageways. He doubted Rufus would feel as safe as he did, knowing his secrets were practically general knowledge.

Now, noticing that each and every single exit to the room was blocked and guarded, it made Hojo squirm in his seat with unease. The thought that there was no way out made him nervous and he wondered if the Turks were in place to keep people out…..or to keep them in.

He was no fool. If anything unsavory was to go down, the Turks were all in prime positions to kill everyone in the room, including him. Hojo had no doubt about it; they were, after all, paid assassins for Shin-Ra—they answered to no one but the President.

"I'm sure you are all wondering why you are here?"

Rufus' calm spoke out to the board members, breaking Hojo from his thoughts. He concentrated as the President continued speaking. "It has been brought to my attention that some of you were planning a coup-"

"You can't be serious!" Heidegger immediately shouted, jumping out of his seat and cutting Rufus off from finishing his opening speech. His abrupt movement and raised tone of voice was a bad move on his part, for instantly there were two laser sightings aimed directly at his heart.

On noticing the lethal red dots, the heavy-set man swallowed thickly. Tseng and Elena cocked their guns in warning… letting Heidegger and the rest of those assembled know exactly who was in charge of operations.

"I assure you, Heidegger, I am _dead__ly_serious," Rufus continued, as the now trembling big man sank back slowly and quietly in his chair like soggy sludge. "Which leads me to my next question: Who was it that gave the authorization for General Sephiroth to leave on a mission, when I had already specifically ordered for him to remain here on special assignment?"

When no responses were forth coming, just more of the nervous coughing to be heard, Rufus chuckled, and leaned back in his plush leather chair.

"So, my trusted Board-of-Directors are not so trusted after all," he mused, as he swiveled his chair to the side, turning his face away from the eyes that were locked upon him until only his crossed legs could be seen by them.

"Tell me, Hojo…" the young President started, his voice calm and level, betraying nothing of the crucial question he was about to ask. "When were you planning to inform me of Sephiroth's….. detainment?"

Had it of been anyone else who'd had that question flung at them so off handedly they would have choked, giving themselves away instantly. But Hojo was made of sterner stuff. He knew he had to remain composed in order not to betray himself. Instantaneously, his sharp mind was already thinking up the right reply to give. But a question of his own did burn in his mind: How had Rufus come to know about Sephiroth's incarceration?

Taking a moment to gather his wits and thoughts about him, Hojo gazed through his spectacles at Tseng. He noticed that a minute smile was tugging at the dark haired man's lips.

_**Bastards! The whole lot of them!**_

Careful to conceal his hatred towards the Turks from his face, Hojo deliberately kept his own voice as calm and as level as the President's had been when he issued his calculated reply.

"When the General was found, it was brought to my attention that he had sustained major bodily damage. I have confirmed this, and after extensive tests, I'm still not sure whether or not he will ever be fully functional again. I saw no sense in boring you with the details of the finding of Sephiroth, until I at least had some useful news to impart about him," Hojo explained, the half truths slipping out innocently and glibly. "Although his brainwave activity is relatively normal, the General remains unconscious. I believe the cause of this is because of the boy."

"I see…" Rufus replied nonchalantly, swiveling back around to face the Board Members. Unperturbed by the anxious tension hanging in the air, the young President reached out a hand towards a delicate crystal goblet of iced water that was set upon the table. The finely etched drink ware glistened with condensation, the beads of moisture dribbling down the glass mimicking the sweat that was trickling down many of the faces opposite him in the room.

Taking a sip from his glass, Rufus nodded his head towards the others, indicating the five plain glass tumblers and the bottles of room warm water. No luxury of chilled, iced water for them. Rufus didn't want them to feel comfortable.

"And just what exactly, does Strife have to do with the General being unconscious and incarcerated in _my_ building?"

Hojo gulped loudly on his own glass of water before answering. "Sephiroth and that boy, Cloud Strife, have grown closer to one another than any other of our SOLDIERs. It would appear that they have a bonding and needy relationship and it is with this knowledge, that Sephiroth and the boy is dependant on one another, that I draw my conclusions," he answered knowledgably, shifting hastily through his notes.

"Obviously, Rufus, the boy must be found," Scarlet bit out, bringing her fist down upon the table. She was not happy at openly hearing that Sephiroth had acquired a new bitch. Although she had had her suspicions about the silver haired man and the boy, she had still thought for sure that the General would come around and accept her blatant invitation of one night of dinner and wine, and possibly a late night romp in her bed. Gaia only knew how long the man had gone without sex, before that little blond tease entered the academy.

She banged her fist in agitation again, her voice becoming shrill as she vocalized her scheme to get the boy removed from Sephiroth's life once and for all. "From what I've read of Strife's completed SOLDIER exams, we shouldn't let him go. The boy's results were extraordinary! Save for the sword and hand combat evaluation, his numbers were off the charts. His location needs to be discovered, and he needs to be brought back and experimented on."

"Yes, I agree with Scarlet," Heidegger added, mopping at his sweaty brow with a sopping handkerchief as he backed the head of Weapons Development, hoping that his support for her would finally grant him access to her bedroom. "We shouldn't let someone with his type of skill slip through our fingers."

Scarlet didn't even give him so much as a grateful nod.

"No, I believe you're both wrong," Reeve countered. "I believe there had to be a reason for why Strife and the General felt it necessary to leave here in such a rush, and under the cover of darkness."

Reeve was on the right track, but Scarlet had diverted the real reason behind the meeting and Rufus was not going to let them get away from it. This was not the time for a debate on the two missing men. He had information to impart to the gathered group, and he would make sure that they damn well listened.

"As of this morning, both Sephiroth and Cloud Strife are no longer Shin-Ra employees," Rufus declared, allowing some time for his words to sink in to his audience. "They have each been given an honorable discharge from active service to this company. I have also discharged 1st Class SOLDIER, Zack Fair, as well."

The taut atmosphere in the room at this news was electrifying. Rufus felt the small hairs on the back of his neck stand up as it almost seemed as if the temperature in the room dropped several degrees. Instead of facing several pairs of inquisitive eyes, he now found himself facing eyes of accusation and mistrust.

Hojo was seething. He had to meekly let Sephiroth go? The General was no longer the property of Shin-Ra? Rufus might have thought he had scorned a point, but the canny professor still had a trick up his sleeve.

"I'm sorry, but seeing that Sephiroth is yet to wake, I'm afraid to say that he will need to remain in the medical facility, and under my care, until he has recovered," the bespectacled scientist proudly announced.

The young executive had figured that Hojo would pull something of this sort on him once he had dropped his bombshell news, and so he now decided to throw in his next startling announcement.

"Let me remind each of you whose military complex this is, and who it belongs to…Me! And if any of you have a problem with that, or feel that working for me is beneath you, please feel free to get up and leave. However, I will warn you—once you walk out that door—don't plan on making it very far."

"Are you threatening us, Rufus?" Scarlet screeched, livid that this _child_ would have her killed.

"On the contrary, Scarlet, it's no threat………It's a promise," Rufus drawled, his voice hard and cold. "All of you possess so much privileged information about what goes on within these walls that I just couldn't take any chance of such highly classified information falling into the wrong hands if you decided to leave, now could I?" The glare he fixed them with was icy enough to freeze.

"And what of the MIA cadet?" Reeve asked, trying to take the edge off the tense atmosphere in the room.

Rufus stood up in one singe graceful movement to glower at those seated before him, not even pausing to think about his reply as he responded easily to Reeves query, almost as if he had been waiting for that very question to be asked.

"The last known confirmed report on Cadet Strife was of him being perused not far from the complex. From the evidence that has been gathered, it is believed that the boy fell to his death over the edge of the cliffs while trying to escape his pursuers."

Rufus paused a moment for dramatic effect, before continuing.

"My sources say that Cloud was alone when he fell, and that he was being followed by unauthorized SOLDIERs, all of whom met with gruesome deaths themselves……Isn't that correct, Hojo?" The scientist's name was spat out with blatant venom.

"Yes," the professor reluctantly answered. "We had to identify their mangled bodies by dental records."

"_Anyone_ care to explain to me then, how nearly three full troupes of 3rd Classes were totally annihilated in such a fashion by a single, unarmed…..cadet, who then apparently seemed to commit suicide by jumping off the edge of a mountain?" Rufus mused, a small smile now playing about his lips. Although the question he asked sounded as if it were directed at all those seated, his eyes were fixed firmly, purposely, on the innocent looking bespectacled man that he had come to hate and mistrust.

Hojo sat rooted to his seat, any words he might have said drying up in his throat. Sephiroth's killing signature had been very evident when he and his team had surveyed the slaughtered bodies of over half of the Thirds. He knew it had been the General that killed them, and the President knew it too. In fact, the blond haired man definitely knew a lot more than he was actually letting on. Hojo wasn't stupid. He knew he was being tested. Pushing his glasses back up his sweating nose, he silently fumed.

_**Gast has the boy, and Rufus knows where **__**he's keeping him**__**! Damn it!**_

In his mind, he knew this startling fact to be true. Rufus was lying when he said that Cadet Strife was dead. But Hojo also knew that to get his hands on the boy, and the child he was carrying, he had to play along and plead ignorance.

Giving a small contented sigh, Hojo smirked. He was not going to allow Rufus to win. He would do whatever it took to obtain Strife and, if everything worked out in the end like he had it all planned to, he would also, once the baby was born, acquire another heir from Valentine. He already had Sephiroth in his clutches, that part of his plan was going smoothly. But he needed the pair to continue his experiments successfully.

Realizing that Hojo wasn't going to commit himself by making any comment, Rufus continued conveying the information he wanted to impart to the gathered group, slowly walking around the room as he delivered his next shattering statement, looking at them each, one by one, a hand trailing idly along the backs of their chairs as he leisurely passed them by.

"Professor Gast has confirmed that blood DNA samples taken from the fallen bodies of the 3rds, came not only from Cadet Strife, but also from Sephiroth, and…..from one other, as well. A former Turk: Vincent Valentine. It would appear that all were on the same cliff, together….."

"_Vincent_ Valentine? As in, Grimoire Valentine's son?" Reeve asked, spinning around in his seat to face Rufus, his bewildered voice betraying the puzzlement at what he was hearing.

Most of the other board members were confused also, as Vincent Valentine had died over thirty years ago. They didn't understand how it was possible for him to be reported alive after all these years. Only one man facing Rufus knew the truth of the question Reeve had asked, and he now spoke up in fringed denial vehemently.

"That's impossible!" Hojo protested, trying to keep the appearance of innocence up. "He and Dr. Crescent were pronounced dead years ago."

"Yes, by you, Professor;" Rufus snapped back. "And yet, neither of their bodies was ever recovered. Strange, wouldn't you think?"

"Wait-a-minute…" Reeve cut in, waving his hand about to halt the other members from speaking. "You mean to say that, you're trying to tell us that, Grimoire's son is still _alive_?"

"It is a slim possibility, but yes," Rufus answered honestly, returning to stand by his seat again, facing all the members of the Board with an open expression. "Yes, I believe, from the evidence gathered by trusted sources, that Vincent Valentine is alive and well."

"So, where has he been this entire time? I, for one, don't believe he's still alive," Heidegger retorted sharply. "I firmly believe that he and his tramp lover committed suicide when she lost that baby she was expecting."

Having huffed out his opinion, the overly large director wiped his sweaty forehead and face with a silk scarf that he took from his left breast suit pocket, the small scrap of cloth not nearly big enough to cope with the copious amount of water the apparently nervous man was losing.

Rufus eased himself back into his chair, a small smile playing about his lips, a satisfied thought running through his head. _**Well, this is certainly turning out to be an interesting morning… very interesting. **_

He decided to press the fat man further.

"Except for you and Professor Hojo, none of the others was here around back then, and I was just a child. Heidegger, maybe you can shed some light on the subject for us? Tell us what happened, what you know about the supposedly dead gunman and his….lover?"

Heidegger snorted with a huff of superiority, puffing out his chest. "I would suggest you look through your father's files for specifics, but I can tell you what I _do_ know. I was informed, with absolute certainly, that young Valentine and Dr. Crescent were intimately involved. The result of this liaison was that she became impregnated, and there was talk of both of them leaving the facility. Then she lost the baby. Apparently, the couple were devastated and overcome with grief, and killed themselves," Heidegger admitted. His voice, as he had been recanting the tale, was matter-of-fact, and held not a trace of remorse over the young lovers' untimely demise.

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence, the other members subdued by what they had just heard, and the callous way it had been spoken. Neither Heidegger nor Hojo seemed to have any shame though, for both continued to sit there, heads held high.

Rufus would have liked to have had longer to spend wiping the smug smile off the scientists face, but he had other pressing business to take care of, and so he flicked back his hair and crossed his fingers out of sight of the other seated people.

Tseng, ever watchful, saw the quick scissor movement of Rufus's fingers, and knew the secret code had been given. Turning slightly, he slipped a hand inside his pocket and pressed the button that would send a call to his employer's mobile phone.

Rufus flicked a disinterested look at the face of the ringing instrument on his desk, and with a pretended exaggerated sigh, he picked the phone up and addressed the Board members.

"I'm sorry. This is a really important call that I _have_ to take. This meeting is going to have to be adjourned. However, Reeve, I need to speak with you in regards of the proposal for another reconstruction project. Could you please wait behind?"

Reeve remained seated, watching as the rest of his fellow co-workers filed out of the conference room. Once the other directors were gone, Rufus put down the now silent phone, and Reeve moved to sit closer to the executive.

"What did you find out?" Rufus asked conspiratorially, leaning in.

"I was able to get a friend to scout around, and he _has_ found Valentine. The ex-Turk is actually being kept right next door to the General!"

"What else have you discovered?" Rufus demanded.

"Nothing. And that has me worried," Reeve answered. "It's like a tight blanket has come down, and no one is prepared to talk."

Rufus leaned back in his chair, his face set deep in thought. "Hojo knows that I'm on to him—it's only a matter of time before he attempts another coup. He's just trying to buy himself some time by acting like the loyal employee." Turning towards his lover and bodyguard, Rufus asked the dark haired man, "What did you turn up, Tseng?"

"We know the mansion has been breached. Sadly, we can't confirm or deny if Hojo had anything to do with it, but someone _has_ been there," Tseng responded. "We did follow a team of his researchers to the Northern Crater though."

Reeve and Rufus both looked pensive at this piece of news.

"Why is Hojo searching that black hole?" Reeve asked, not caring for this turn of events.

"He's looking for Jenova's head," Rufus replied simply.

"Surely he's not going to find it?"

"I don't know," Rufus admitted. "However, it doesn't matter. Tseng, Elena, and Reno will be heading to the Northern Crater themselves to make sure Hojo doesn't get his hands on it first. I believe Sephiroth destroyed the lab on propose. And I suspect the reason for that has to do with the scientist wanting Jenova's head."

Tseng stared at his lover with unhidden chagrin for having assigned him a field mission, despite his condition. But Rufus blatantly ignored him.

"Inform me if anything changes, Reeve," Rufus said, standing up, signaling the end of the private talk.

The Head of Urban Development departed, along with Elena and the remaining Turks in tow.

Feeling the heavy and angry atmosphere in the room, Rufus tried to placate his lover, "Tseng-"

"No, Rufus! Don't tell me that you had no other option because you did—you still do!" the irate, dark haired man shot back, moving away from his lover, putting space in between them.

"I trust no one with this but you," Rufus defended. "You and the others will be fine. I promise." He closed the gap between them, and held onto Tseng's shoulders tightly, staring unblinkingly into his eyes. "You don't honestly believe I would ever send you into danger. Not you. Not ever you, my love."

Tseng's anger folded, and he lowered his face as if to hide the shame of his outburst. "It's just… I have a bad feeling about this," he admitted, placing his right hand over his slighting bulging stomach, worried for the new life growing within him.

Rufus pulled Tseng tighter to him, holding him close. "Keep in contact with Reno at all times," he said softly. "Elena, I'm sure, will ensure nothing happens to you. And I want you to call me immediately, should anything go wrong."

The Turk merely nodded in agreement; relaxing into Rufus's hold, neither man realizing how this mission would alter their lives, forever.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, how was that? Can anyone see what's about to happen? Don't know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter.

Mitts & ArchNemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 32 oOoOo

Zack covered his eyes with a shaky hand. His head ached as did the rest of his body. He definitely had way too much to drink the previous night. He groped blindly for the cover as his body shivered a little from the chilled morning air drifting in through the cracked window.

He was successful in pulling the thin sheet over his head when he heard a slight yawn next to him, then a barely whispered, "Thank you, Zack."

Electric infused Mako eyes snapped opened. _**Oh, sweet, Gaia! Don't let that be Tifa!**_


	33. Breakout

Family  
This chapter is dedicated to our 600th and 650th reviewers:

_**1 9 1 0 2 6**_and _**Z C**_

**Disclaimer**: We do not own any characters of Final Fantasy. They are the property of Square Enix and Sony. We do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. We are letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

Stats update: As of March 14, 2009, _Family_ has over 650 reviews! We are on the favourites list of 263 readers, catalogued in 28 c2s, as well as on the alert list of 347 readers. And if that's not enough of a mind blower, Mitts & I are proud to announce that _Family_ has over 148,100 hits!

_

* * *

_

Special thanks to: Michael01, Jiyunamai, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, MischaBleach, tails doll curse, Riiiceballe, Norm120 (Love your avatar of Akihiko and Misaki), artistic sprite, sexy fox 101, reeby10, Peachi Bunni, XSLAVEXTOXSEPHIROTHX, WishingForDreams, chibibunny-chan, Gianduja, Gaara's girl , BlackDomina71 , Allen Sario, Versaillesxkamijoxlover94. airi-kun, Firehedgehog, X-Panda-Chan-X, rogi16, hunt4me, Empress Satori, darxqueen , Queen of Light 17, Kitsune Kit, carefreecat, sephirothpaine squallpaine, LunaLocket, d0rkgoddess, sahie, dreamgirl93, Lil-Rahl, flyery, Nathali, Rethira PleiadesWolfe, Kichou, AnonymousVacuum and to those who have read and didn't review thanks for reading thus far. We hope you enjoyed it.

* * *

**N O T E S**: Again, I find myself apologizing for the agonizing long wait. Unfortunately, I'd been going back and forth to court with my ex-husband for child support and it had taken a toll on me physically as well as mentally. I just didn't have the energy or the fire to continue writing and I've been considering retiring from fanfiction. But, Mitts, being my voice of reason has talked me out it. Thanks, dear. In addition to that, one of my uncles had been ill and I was helping my extended family by visiting and checking on him to make sure that he was okay. Sadly, we laid my uncle to rest on February 20, 2009. He was 60.

I'm slowly but surely getting my head back on straight and to show that we haven't lost our touch here is the next chapter. Please tell us what you think!

Nemesis

oOoOoOo

Chapter 32: Breakout

Broken and shattered glass, small pieces of twisted and mangled metal and other debris, as well as liquid goo, was being swept carefully into the middle of the lab, where an embedded drain in the centre of the floor allowed it all to be washed away. The trash made a sloshing noise every time the mop was pushed forward, the cloth covered head scrapping up against the wrecked pieces of laboratory equipment that was scattered all around.

"This fucking bites!" a lab tech grumbled under his breath. He was annoyed that he had been ordered from his microscope to come and join in with the clean up operation. This was the work of a janitor, not the job of a budding scientist.

"The professor is gonna have a conniption fit over this shit," he commented, his remark made to no one in particular. Sighing heavily, he dunked the mop he was holding back into the bucket that had once been filled with hot soapy clear water. Now, after just a few minutes, the water had turned dirty and murky from the viscous mako that had been spilled everywhere.

"Don't remind me," another technician said. Standing off to one side, this man was busily and hastily wiping off the computer stations and exam tables. He scrubbed hard to remove some of the tougher stains, the dark and greasy marks being stubborn and resistant. The muscles in his arms and hands ached, unaccustomed to such hard manual labour.

A third man was scrapping bits and pieces of ripped and torn flesh from off a near-by surface, making a valiant attempt not to throw-up. His face was scrunched, and his eyes were glassing over as he felt his insides heaving, felt the food he had eaten not an hour before entering the lab, threatening to make a return journey upwards. In a last attempt to keep the contents of his stomach contained, he took his eyes off the blood and gore, and gazed about the room.

The laboratory was almost completely and utterly, destroyed.

There was not a single test-tube left un-shattered. Not a single vial or phial left intact. Trays that had once held scissors and swab pads were now dented and twisted, and scalpels and tweezers were littered upon the floor. Deep indented claw marks peppered the walls in a sporadic pattern, and the almost heaving man allowed his eyes to follow the trail downwards, even though he knew where they led. A body, partially lying behind a large containment tank, was covered over with a white sheet.

Spilled blood had already soaked through the material, making a gaudy pattern of swirling red that outlined the still form beneath. The first one's to find the remains had identified them as belonging to Stevens, Hojo's young assistant. His torso had been so badly mangled beyond recognition, that the only clue towards his identity had been the broken name badge still attached to the lab coat.

Finding his head on the opposite side of the room, had confirmed the identification.

Whatever had escaped from the now decimated tank had taken the boy completely by surprise, as his young face was frozen forever in a peaceful pose. His dead eyes, still half opened, looked downward. He had probably been reviewing the stats on the now blood covered clipboard that lay next to his body, when he had suddenly and violently been attacked. He hadn't stood a chance, and he had never known what had hit him, which was just as well. No one should have to see death coming.

The doors of the lab automatically slid open, giving access to Professor Hojo, his pace brisk and businesslike. The technicians stopped their cleanup operation as they nervously watched the scientist survey the damage, watched him take a stance next to the decapitated head, staring down at it dispassionately.

"Where is the specimen from the tank?" Hojo asked as calmly as his temper would allow him to do, lifting his face up, peering through the lens of his glasses at the three cowering men.

"W-we don't know, sir," one of the men answered, his voice uncertain, his eyes looking at the two others as if for support. Unconsciously, he held the handle of the mop tighter, pulling it into his body as if it were a shield.

"You mean to tell me," Hojo sneered, adjusting his glasses, pushing them further up his nose in his characteristic manner. "You want me to believe, that a heavily sedated man was simply able to walk out of this facility freely? Unchallenged? Is that what you are trying to tell me?"

The three nervous men shook their heads. Now they were not only frightened, but confused also. The professor seemed to be taking the death of his assistance much too calmly. They had expected his voice to be ringing out in anger at the senseless murder, to be ordering the whole complex to be shut down and searched to find the killer.

But all he seemed to be concerned about was with whatever specimen had once been in the tank. He seemed more disturbed to know that the subject has been taken by person or persons unknown, than the crime that had been committed to his employee.

The man that had spoken first, being a little braver than the others, stepped forward, offering up what information he knew.

"No-no, sir, I meant that, the specimen is here in the building, somewhere. We just don't know, where."

Hojo walked around the shattered mako tank, his quick keen eyes taking in everything. He noted that the fluid that had once been contained inside was still dripping onto the floor, mixing in with the blood that was slowly oozing from the inert body beside it. Counting the drops as they fell, timing how long it took them to hit the mess on the floor, he calculated that the attack had happened just minutes before the alarm had sounded.

Lifting his face, he carefully scanned the lab, searching for any clue that would lead him to his elusive prey. He noted that the light green solution spreading from the tank veered off in several directions, clearly showing where footsteps had been trodden. One trail led to an inner room, and back out again. Another trail made its way to a door that opened onto the equipment storage area. The door was left ajar, and exposed the emptiness within.

The last trail tapered off into the small office space that had belonged to the dead assistant. Cold damp air filled the tiny, windowless room. Aside from the one doorway, there were no other exits.

Hojo had followed all these trails, and yet found nothing. _**Where are you, boy? **_he fumed mutely. He would not accept his prize had escaped him. He had to be within these confined chambers, somewhere. It was just a question of finding him, of dragging him back. Of holding him more securely, so that a repeat of this fiasco could never happen again.

Gazing around the hushed room for clues to his prey's whereabouts, Hojo's eyes happened upon a table that had not been destroyed, that had not been upended in the chaos. _**This is not right**_, he mused happily, eye-spying the glistening, shiny weapons that still lay untaken upon the metal surface. He knew that the raven haired fighter wouldn't go very far, not without those.

"Search the floors again," Hojo ordered, brusquely. "Valentine couldn't have gotten far. He's still under the influence of the drugs that were injected into his system, plus I'm confident that he's not going to leave here without the General."

As the men ran off to do his bidding, Hojo took out his cell phone and called security. "I want a security guard put at every exit," he demanded. "Their orders are to detain, not to kill. Do you understand? Good….."

From up above, behind a darkened grill, crimson eyes watched the ongoing proceedings.

oOoOoOo

Time passed, and night fell gradually over the facility. Moonlight flooded the laboratory, and its mystical rays cast an eerie glow in the now silent and empty room.

A small noise was heard, and from up above an air vent grate was loosened and allowed to drop, to land softly on the carpeted floor below.

Vincent, pausing for a few moments to make sure that no one had heard anything, began to lower himself down through the small opening in the ceiling. Over the several hours he had slept inside the small cramped space of the ventilation shaft, his naked body had healed itself, repelling the tranquilizing drug and other vile serums that had been forcefully infused into him.

Landing safely and silently, his long loose dark hair swirling around his shoulders, he stared at a spot behind the cylinder that he'd broken out of earlier that day, closing his eyes briefly, out of respect and remorse.

Chaos had surfaced before he'd had time to realize what was happening, and the beast had killed the lone boy it found working within the room. The being had laughed in amusement at spilling innocent blood, but Vincent had been appalled, until it reasoned with him, saying that if the boy had lived, then they would have found themselves back in that accursed tank. Chaos was done with being experimented on. _No more needles! _The beast had roared, and Vincent, for the very first time since Chaos came into existence, had let it have its way.

_**Another sin.**_

Dragging his gaze away from the scene of the brutal murder, Vincent looked around the dim lit room and noted that all the unusable equipment had been removed. Even the broken tank had been cleared of any remaining glass shards, the enforced window that had kept him entombed now imploded, gaping and open. Thankfully, the dismembered carcass of his carnage and rage had also been taken from the wrecked laboratory, and for that, Vincent said silent prayers. He had a job to do, and feeling guilt and remorse for something that was beyond his control was only going to slow him down. He didn't have time to waste unnecessarily. He was a man on a mission.

Turning sharply on his heels, he made his way quickly towards the table where he saw that his weapons still lay, untouched. Grabbing them up Vincent armed himself, shivering momentarily against the chill of the casings against his bare flesh, before cautiously approaching the exit to the room, laying his ear against the wood panel, listening for sounds outside.

When satisfied that all appeared still, the ex-Turk turned the handle on the door and slowly eased it opened. As he suspected, the outer lab was empty, and finding it so filled him with some much needed hope and encouragement.

Walking with caution to the automatic doors that led out onto the main corridor, he found that they were shut off. He had encountered his first hindrance in his escape plan, but it wasn't one that was going to stop him. Prying the glass doors open with his powerful metal sheaved left arm, Vincent was able to squeeze through the narrow opening, twisting his body between the crushing panes, hearing the dull thud of the doors as they pulled themselves closed again once he was past.

Pressing himself up close against the outside wall, he listened for any movement from patrolling guards that might be stationed near the lab he was currently standing outside of. So far, he heard nothing but his own light and even breathing. No sirens, no alarm bells, no guns being cocked and made ready.

_Amazingly, a__ll was clear._

Keeping close to the limited protection that the wall officered him, Vincent edged his way along, one watchful step at a time, until he came to a doorway which led into the room next to the one he had just escaped from. Taking a firm grip of the handle, he twisted the knob and was surprised to note that it was unlocked. Cautiously pushing the door inwards an inch at a time, he entered the room beyond and discovered that it too was left unprotected.

_S__trange_, was the warning thought that rang through Vincent's mind, for he understood the man that Hojo was. Very paranoid and security conscious, the ex-Turk knew that the scientist would invariably go to great lengths to ensure that neither he, nor Sephiroth, would be leaving his company any time soon.

If ever.

Vincent wasn't fooled by this little charade. This was a trap, pure and simple. It had to be. He wouldn't put anything past Hojo. He knew that while he had slumbered in drug enforced sleep, the scientist had done something to Chaos, had disabled its sharp senses, for the beast constantly whimpered and whined inside his head, either purring from time to time, or mewing and crying piteously. It was monotonous and constant, and it was getting tiresome.

Making his way slowly, silently, across the unguarded laboratory, Vincent crept closer and closer to his goal. His bare feet made no sound upon the tiled floor as he lifted and placed each foot dexterously, and the loud whirring and clicking of machines masked the gunman's breathing, which seemed to be getting harder and harder to keep under control.

Vincent could feel his chest tighten as he fought to keep calm, the inner excitement building the nearer he got to his intended target. He felt hot and extremely aroused, the thrill of having escaped, and remaining undetected, racing through his veins. His head was pounding with the rapid beating of his heart, the pumping of his blood deafening in his ears. He was beginning to find it a struggle to keep his mind focused as pain laced behind his eyes, and the noise Chaos was emitting was not helping at all.

Vincent breathed an audible sigh of relief upon safely reaching the opposite side of the room, of getting to where he had to be. He lifted a hand and placed it gently on the container in front of him, staring as the underwater lights in the mako filled tank cast an eerie glow around the occupant inside. Sephiroth's large form took up the full length of his glass prison, floating listlessly in the neon green liquid with his arms held loosely at his sides and his silver hair fanning out around his nude body. His head was bowed with his chin resting on his chest, and his eyes were closed, his face peaceful as if in sleep.

The ex-Turk tore his gaze away from his imprisoned child and moved away to check the monitors that were recording and maintaining Sephiroth's stats, making sure that it was safe for him to disable the machines and not harm his son. Fortunately, Vincent knew his way around a lab, and after getting positive information from the readings, he swiftly disengaged and drained the mako in the tank, watching with concern on his face as Sephiroth slumped to the bottom of the circular tube.

Leaving the monitors, Vincent raced over quickly to Sephiroth's container, swinging open wide the bottom opening, his arms helping to ease the general's limp body from his tomb. As he did so, the overhead lights flickered on.

Within milliseconds, Vincent had pivoted on his left foot, drawn Cerberus with his right hand, and aimed at his target with deadly accuracy.

"Please……d-don't shoot!" the quivering female begged. Her face was a picture of sheer terror, and she kept her empty hands up, palms open, and in plain view. Her quick darting eyes flicked between the tall dark haired man and the slumped, silent, silver haired one.

"Then get us something to cover ourselves with," Vincent ordered, indicting Sephiroth's nudity, as well as his own. "And get it……NOW!"

oOoOoOo

Another month had flown by quickly, before Cloud had even realized it. His tiny baby was growing in leaps and bounds, and he found most of his waking day was spent in simply looking after her. But he didn't mind. Caring for her gave him a reason to want to face each new day without Sephiroth by his side. He missed his husband so badly, but their child gave him cause to smile, to fret, to worry about something other than his own loss.

He turned his gaze upon her now, lying upon the floor at his feet. She was cooing contentedly, rolling over and trying to sit up on her own. Anything that her little hands grasped hold of ended up in her mouth, and she would bite down on the item, and dribble over it. Cloud thought she could already be teething as she seemed to want to gnaw on everything, including his milk laden breasts.

He had now taken to expressing his milk as his nipples were becoming sore, which had led him to feeling a little guilty for he had, up until the baby started chewing on him, enjoyed the closeness of personally holding her and sustaining her. It had been 'their' time. But Aerith and Tifa had soon turned feeding time into a joyous occasion again, as they had squealed their own delight at being able to hold the baby in the crooks of their arms and feed her from the bottle that contained Cloud's goodness.

A soft smile graced Cloud's face as he looked down at his little jewel. _Little jewel. _He'd been teased by Cid and Barret over calling her that. Nanaki too had joined in, making some suggestions on what to name the baby, but nothing had sounded right to the ex-SOLDIER. Even Zack had bugged him about the pet name he had given her.

Cloud's mind went back and recalled the event with the dark haired man that had taken place earlier that day.

He had been outside training with Zack, using swords. But it hadn't been just any sword that Cloud was welding, but a buster sword, and he was handling it with ease.

Zack had gifted Cloud with the new weapon. It was similar to Zack's in appearance at first glance. But a closer inspection revealed how unlike it really was, for the enormous blade was able to separate into six individual swords, each containing their own special inbuilt ability.

Cloud had mastered all of the blades in a just short span of time, paired against Zack who pushed him to the limits of his skill and aptitude. Cloud knew he would have been a perfect SOLDIER if things had turned out differently, but that was just a dream now, and his time as a cadet at the Shin-Ra army almost felt like a life time ago. Now, instead of being holed up in a barrack with hundreds of other soldiers, Cloud found himself living with his closest friends on the little island of Mideel, hoping and praying that he would hear some word from either Sephiroth or Vincent.

Losing his concentration momentarily, thinking about his silver haired lover, Cloud had jumped back sharply to avoid being struck. He had quickly followed Zack's offensive strike with several of his own, trying to finish his move with one more over head swing. He would have successfully completed the hit, if it wasn't for the fact that he was tired. He landed on his knees panting and gasping, both hands holding onto the handle of the sword for support.

"Well, looks like someone had a late night," Zack said, teasingly. He knew Cloud had the speed, but ever since he'd had the baby, the boy's stamina had diminished somewhat.

"Shut up," Cloud growled, leaning on his sword as he pushed himself back up onto his feet. "Wait until you have a kid. See how you manage."

"Not going to happen any time soon, my friend," Zack laughed, holding out his gloved hand and taking the heavy blade from Cloud, giving him a chance to catch his breath as they headed back indoors.

"How's the little squirt doing, anyway?" he asked.

"She's fine," Cloud answered, a proud fatherly smile creasing his face. "My little jewel is just fine."

"You know, you have got to give that kid a name, boy. Otherwise, she's going to grow up responding to all sorts of crap. You call her 'little jewel'; I call her 'squirt'. I've even heard her lovingly referred to as 'smelly sack'. Do you really want Sephiroth's daughter entering womanhood being called Smelly Sack?" Zack reprimanded.

"I need to go and get her actually," Cloud answered, brushing the subject aside. "It's way past her feeding time and I need to, um, well, you know." His voice trailed off and a light blush dusted his cheeks as Zack quirked an eyebrow at him in question.

Although his friend knew about him breast feeding, it was still embarrassing to talk about. And only Tifa and Aerith had ever been with him when he had extracted his milk, showing him what to do, how to use the apparatus and how to ensure everything, including bottles and teats, were sterile. It was okay to discuss such things with the girls, but with another man…..

"ZACK!"

Cloud heaved a sigh of relief. He had been saved from any further discussion by the appearance of Aerith. Zack had immediately turned his attention away from the blond boy and instead fixed the huge grin on his face upon the pretty young girl that now approached them, waving an arm in earnest greeting.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Spike," Zack had said, passing back the sword before jogging up to his love. "And don't forget to think some more about that name!" he'd called back, winking.

Sighing softly to himself, Cloud had watched the couple leave with sombre eyes, his heart gripping painfully as he saw how Zack gave Aerith a tender kiss, following close behind the girl, a possessive hand on the small of her back guiding her inside the air ship.

Cloud sorely missed the touch of Sephiroth's lips on his, and yearned for the feel of his husband's hands upon his body. He pined for the romantic embraces they had shared, and the hours of passion they had enjoyed, entwined around one another, pleasing and pleasuring each other all through the night.

Pulling himself up out of the depths of his self-pity, Cloud had made himself think of more positive thoughts. About the most important thing in his life that mattered at this time…….was his baby daughter.

Sheathing the heavy sword in the scabbard on his back, Cloud had followed after Zack and Aerith, passing by the two love birds as they kissed and canoodled in the long corridor that threaded around the air-ship, navigating his way quickly towards Tifa's room. He just wanted to get his baby back and lock himself and his child away from the real world. He didn't want to have to make a decision on his own about her, one that would affect the rest of her life, such as deciding on a name for her.

He wished so much that Sephiroth was there to choose with him, to disagree and fight playfully over samples, testing out different sounding names with good hearted bantering between parents, like it should be. But Sephiroth wasn't there, and Zack was right, the little girl deserved to have a proper name.

Looking down again at the chuckling, beautiful child at his feet, Cloud knew something would come to him, but only when the time was right.

oOoOoOo

The ex-SOLIDER had left Cloud's side and raced up to Aerith, kissing her sweetly on the cheek. Aerith had smiled at the passionate gesture, her heart filling with love.

"How do you always manage to make me feel like I'm a teenager on a date with her first crush?" she'd asked, as arm in arm they'd begun the leisurely walk back to their quarters.

"I don't know, sweetheart. Maybe it's my charming personality," Zack had cheekily answered, opening the door that led into the main structure of the airship and holding it ajar for her to walk through. Aerith did so, and then waited patiently for him retake his position by her side and to replace his arm around her.

Once back in step with one another, they had continued on towards their destination. Aerith needed to get them fed, and Zack desperately needed to shower and put on a fresh change of clothes. His work-outs with Cloud were proving to be as strenuous as the sparring sessions he'd had with Sephiroth. The young blond might well only just be learning how to use the buster sword, but in the short space of time since Cloud had received the blade, he'd already figured out how to disassemble and reassemble the First Tsurugi in record time.

Zack had been impressed with the boy's ability, and was pleased he'd introduced the weapon to the little blond. He'd been even more impressed with Cloud when the former cadet adapted his motorcycle, reconstructing the bike to store all of the six individual blades. It was what Zack had talked about, as he and Aerith had walked together.

Now, back inside one of the cabins reserved for crew members, Aerith was putting the finishing touches to the small meal that she had prepared for her and Zack. Chopping up some favourite herbs of the dark haired man to add as a garnish, she stopped for a moment to push her sleeves up higher, and smiled as she thought about him. She still couldn't believe that he was all hers. She knew of all the women that Zack flirted with, and she'd heard the stories of him being a 'ladies man'. But what made her really smile was the fact that, of all of the women Zack had gone out with, he'd chosen to stay with her.

Continuing on with her task, she let her mind think back to Cloud's and Sephiroth's wedding day. Attending it had to have been the very best thing that could have happened for her and Zack. The newlyweds love for one another, so plainly on display, had seemed to cast a spell on them and the other guests at the reception.

Aerith found her smile becoming broader as she reminisced about some of the events that had happened when everyone had got together to congratulate the newly married pair, and she chuckled out loud as she remembered the look of horror on Tifa's face, when the girl had finally realized that the general, and the boy she'd had her hopes pinned on, were actually in a room above, consummating their wedding vows.

Even to this day, Tifa blushed every time Zack entered the room, because he always reminded her of the time a few days before the wedding, when he had stopped Tifa from storming up to Cloud's room where Sephiroth was taking the little blond, nosily.

The herbal garnish chopped and added to the meal, Aerith set about preparing their dessert. Absentmindedly dipping a finger into the bowl of cream she was about to whisk, her mind wandered again back to that special occasion.

She had warned Zack about consuming too much alcohol, but the 1st Class SOLDIER never listened to her good advice against the perils of drinking too much. And for once, on that night at least, Aerith was extremely happy that he hadn't. She giggled to herself now as she day dreamed again...

_Zack covered his __bloodshot__ eyes with a shaky hand. His head ached __abominably,__ as did the rest of his body. __His mouth was dry, his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth. __He__'d__ definitely had way too much to drink the previous night__, and would probably spend the rest of the day suffering for it__—despite his fast recovering ability__. _

_He groped blindly for the __bed__cover that __had__ somehow managed to end up down at his feet__, h__is body shiver__ing__ a little from the cold air drifting in through a partially opened window__. H__e was successful in pulling the covers __up to__ his __chin__ when he hea__r__d a s__oft__ yawn next to him__, followed by__ a barely whispered, "Thank you, Zack."_

_The 1__st__ Class SOLDIER__'s befuddled thinking flew__ into__panic mo__de,__ as h__is sozzled brain struggled with__ put__ting__ a name to the voice. __An image of an attractive young girl flashed before his eyes, and he almost groaned aloud._

_**Oh, sweet, Gaia. Please don't let it be Tifa that I slept with!**_

_His heart beat__ing__ wildly in his chest, pumping blood faster into his ears as he __gnawed and worried__ his lower lip__, he slowly turned his head to face his mystery bed partner, expecting the worse__._ _But to Zack's surprise, instead of seeing long raven hair __spread out over the adjoining pillow__, he __saw__ light brown tresses fann__ing__ out__ and falling__ around the soft curvy shoulders of………_

_**Aerith! **_

_Zack's mind went into complete psychosomatic shutdown. Unable to move or talk, all he could do was simply stare at her as she lay contentedly beside him, her beautiful eyes covered by her closed lids, her pretty mouth lifted in the semblance of a smile. __Of all the people to find in his bed, __innocent __Aerith was the last female he __had ever__ expected to be caught with. _

'_Shit, I'm a dead man,' __was the only thought playing around and around inside his head__. 'Professor Gast is going to kill me!'_

_His eyes took in again the features of the girl nestled up so close next to him. Her breathing was even, her naked exposed breasts rising and falling softly. Zack suddenly had a flash back of biting at the small nipples, of mauling the fleshy globes of her bosom in his large hands as he had made love to her, as he had taken her girlhood from her and made her a woman during a night of drunken sex. _

_His head fell back to the pillow, and he closed his guilt ridden eyes, a groan escaping his throat. __He __had __fucked up royally __this time and he wondered if __she__ w__as going to hate him now__, when she woke up and realised what he had done__. He hoped not. __But he didn't want to be anywhere within striking distance if she did._

_He __kicked a leg free of the entangling sheets and set about__ eas__ing__ himself out of __the __bed__, his intention__ to put some __safe space__ between him and his soon-to-be ex__. B__ut Aerith in turn __moved closer__, dropping a bare arm a__cross__ his equally bare chest__,__ making escape impossible. __Her lids opened, and as she looked at him a __smile lit __up __her still innocent, beautiful face __and__ her eyes glow__ed__ with unbridled fire._

"_Good morning, Zack," she purred__ huskily, before a __yawn__ caught her. C__overing her mouth with one hand__, she __blushed__ as she__ pull__ed the__ sheet closer to her __naked __body__ with the other__. __G__az__ing up__ at Zack through sleepy eyes, __she began __thinking on what __had __transpired between them__ just a few short hours ago__. _

_She had never imagined that love making could be so breathtaking. The feel of another's warm body atop of hers, the delight of willing submission as Zack had nudged her legs apart and had positioned himself at her entrance. The short burst of pain, followed by the thrill of feeling him slide deeply inside her. _

_The erotic memory had __Aerith__'s__ blush __deepening. She felt elated, ecstatic, but at the same time embarrassed now that the flush of first passion had abated. She wanted to thank him, to praise him, to make him understand how thoroughly she had enjoyed his touch. But she didn't know how to put her feelings into words, and so she__ remained quiet._

_The silence was deafening to Zack. He was ready to rip his hair out because of it. Something needed to be said. __Pushing himself up a little on his elbows, he began the speech that he hoped would save their relationship._

"_Aerith__…….." H__e __stopped. He __didn't __really __know what to say to her. __What on earth __**could**__ he say, to make things right?__"Look,__ I'm sorry. What happened last__ night…….it__ was a mistake. __I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing." His voice trailed off and he simply stared at her, his face an apologetic mask, imploring with her to understand._

_Sitting up fully in __the__ bed __beside him, moving over a little and unconsciously putting distance between them, __Aerith couldn't __quite __believe what she was hearing. She refused to accept what he was saying to her__, denying to herself that he thought so little of her. Her heart lurched in her chest painfully, and a lump of lead seemed to settle in her throat, robbing her of speech momentarily. Her eyes grew large and watery, and she had to blink hard several times to ensure the tears that had suddenly built up didn't spill down over her cheeks. _

_**She **__**had given**__** up her virginity, to be told that it was a mistake?**_

_Gulping down a deep breath and holding onto a __sniffle__, she__finally __spoke__, her __voice unsteady__, ready to break. __"You…__You're sorry?__ I thought__…..__ I thought that you love__d__ me?" __The impassioned question out, Aerith could no longer hold onto her tears, and they now__ slid __freely __down her redden__ed__ cheeks__. _

_The dark haired man looked at the saddened face of __his girlfriend,__ his own handsome face aghast at the pain his __untamed__ libido had caused her. This wasn't what he wanted, to see her cry. __The situation was becoming awkward__,__ and Zack __didn't know how to handle it. He__ didn't like not being in control. __He quickly tried to remedy the situation._

"_I _do_ love you, babe__, more than anyone in the world. B__ut it's just that, I wanted to wait until we were married to take things __to this point. I wanted it to be special, something you would never forget__. Hey!__Why are you laughing?" _

_He looked __perturbed__ at the young girl sitting beside him, her shoulders now shaking with barely contained laughter as she __wiped the tears__ of sadness away from her face. Her sudden change in behaviour had him confused._ "_What's so damn funny?" __he asked, his head canted to one side, studying the laughing young woman._

"_You really _**did**_ have too much to drink __last night__. You don't remember __what we did, __do you?" __Aerith answered._

_His__ head pound__ing__ with the viciousness of a monster__, Zack tried to get his brain to think what else, other than the sex, could have taken place between him and Aerith. __Apart from the drink and the dancing and the general merrymaking, he __came up with nothing__, and he looked at her pleadingly, silently begging her with puppy dog eyes to put an end to his misery. What else did he do, that he should be apologizing for?_

"_Zack__……__ We _are _married," Aerith announced with joy__, proudly holding up her hand, showing off the wedding band that graced her finger__. __"Sephiroth talked the minister that conducted his wedding into performing ours. He even provided the rings," she giggled. _

_Unnatural bright blue eyes widen__ed__ well beyond what was considered normal as __Zack's__ mind slowly took in this information, __a__nd__ for the first time since waking up __he became aware of the tightness on __his__ own __ring finger__. H__e __dropped his gaze and __looked at his left hand, __twisting it first one way and then the other, all his attention now focused upon__ the thick platinum wedding band __that he now wore. _

_L__ifting his head in a daze__, his gaze shifted to Aerith's __raised hand__. Su__re__ enough, a delicate platinum we__dding__ band encircled her slender finger__. It was settled above__ a matching diamond engagement ring, t__he large stone of which shone brightly, twinkling in the early morning light, reflecting the rays of the sun around the room with a rainbow of colours. Zack could feel his world spinning._

_Jumping out of bed __he__ grabbed __his__ pillow to cover __his exposed groin, intending to make his way to the bathroom, where he was sure a splash of cold water would clear his head. His mind couldn't take in what he had been told, what he had seen, and the walls of the room seemed to be closing in and out on him__. But __if __the shock of the wedding __jewellery__ didn't knock him off his feet, the sight of the legal marriage certificate on the bedside table__ certainly__ did._

_Aerith peeked over the edge of the bed, __a happy amused smile playing on her lips as she __look__ed__ down at her unconscious husband. __'__I wonder if __I __should tell him that he kissed Sephiroth for having the rings on hand,__'__ s__he thought to herself. She __giggled out loud.__ No. There was no need for him to know that yet. __She__ had__ pictures__ with him doing so, which she would__playfully use__ to__blackmail him with __later in their future. _

_**Their future.**_

Shaking herself out of her musings, Aerith picked up the food that was now ready to be served and left the kitchen area, calling out to her husband.

"I'm still in the bathroom," came the muffled reply from him.

Walking through to the sitting area, Aerith carried the two full plates and carefully laid them upon the small dining table, fussing with the cutlery and curate set, her eyes roaming around the room that Cid had assigned them. He'd jokingly referred to it as the 'Honeymoon Suite' when he had escorted them here, for it was one of the larger cabins on the lower deck of the airship, only bigger because it had a small kitchenette attached.

Aerith was more than happy with the room, for although they normally ate with AVALANCHE and the crew, she still liked to be alone with Zack from time to time, out of the company of friends and acquaintances. These moments of alone time with him on the evenings were precious to her. Besides, Cid was less snappy in the mornings at breakfast, and Aerith found that she could handle the pilot's irritating attitude better after spending some quality time with Zack. Even now, just thinking about how much worse Cid had become, was giving her a massive headache. She wished that Vincent and Sephiroth would make it back to them, and soon.

Thinking about the two missing men she called out, "Any word? Has Cid heard from Tseng again?" while going to stand at the threshold of the bathroom, averting her eyes to the floor as Zack stripped out of his soiled fatigues. He'd shaved and brushed his teeth and removed his upper clothing, and now with the removal of his pants and boots, was getting ready to step in the shower. He grinned, watching Aerith over his shoulder while turning on the taps, adjusting the temperature of the water accordingly to his liking. Entering into the stall, he left the shower door partly open so he could hear his wife over the running water.

"Any word?" she asked again.

"Honey, you can talk with Cid about it if you want to, but I doubt he has heard anything," Zack replied, letting the warm water cascade down his sorely tensed muscles for a moment before he lathered up the soap in his hands and began the ritual of washing his body.

Starting from the neck, his soapy fingers proceeded to rub briskly over his chest, under his arms and down his ribcage. He added more soap to his palm and cleaned his groin, his slippery fingers sliding around his soft cock, under and around his ball sac. He looked out of the cubicle to see if his wife were watching and smirked when he saw that she still hadn't raised her eyes from studying the white and black marble swirl tiles that made up the floor.

"Aerith?" he called, deliberately teasing her. "Did you want me to have a word with Cid for you?"

"No," she replied, and Zack's smirk deepened when he saw the tiny lift of her head. "Cid has enough to worry about. I could be wrong but, have you noticed how spaced out he looks, lately?"

The water shut off, and as the door slid back. Aerith turned to give Zack a bit of privacy. Noticing her action, he wrapped a towel around his dripping body first, and then hugged her from behind.

"Please don't shy away from me, Aerith," he whispered tenderly against the softness of her neck.

"I'm sorry," she replied, turning around in his hold, lifting her face up to his. Her heart began to thud at the closeness of him, at the fresh smell of him, and she reached her arms up and linked them around his neck, her fingers threading through his wet hair. "It's just; I'm still not use to seeing you naked."

"Yeah, I know, it's strange for you," Zack admitted, lowering his own face and peppering Aerith's cheeks and eyes with small, tiny, kisses. "But you'll get use to it, because I aim to be walking around completely starker's every time we're alone."

"Get dressed so we can eat, I made us dinner," Aerith beamed, giggling like a schoolgirl and batting ineffectively at one of Zack's strong arms, trying but not really trying to pull away from his embrace.

"Hmm, sounds good, but I have something else in mind," Zack answered, his mouth clamping down now and claiming hers completely. He pressed his hardening lower half into her, letting her know just what it was that he was thinking of. Encouraged by the passionate way she kissed him back he prodded his wife to move, and still attached by the lips, steered her into the bedroom.

Dinner was spoiled by the time they remembered it was still on the table.

oOoOoOo

Retrieving his daughter from Tifa's care, Cloud had refused the dark haired girl's offer to dine with her, requesting instead that a meal be sent to his room. He was too tired after today's workout with Zack to make small talk. He wanted solitude, not company.

Once back inside the privacy of his bedroom Cloud dropped his sword and the toiletry filled baby bag he was carrying inside the door, and set about seeing to his precious angel's needs, ensuring that she was dry and had a belly full of milk. He sat quietly on the bed, holding her in his arms as he gave her the last bottle of the night, watching as she suckled and slurped greedily around the rubber teat. He had started mixing cereal into her feed now, as he'd noticed she'd been crying a bit more after drinking each bottle and he had realized that she wasn't getting her fill on just milk alone.

Her little eyes slowly shuttered, her suckling easing off and Cloud, exhausted himself, pushed up off the bed and lay her down in the bundle of soft thermal blankets in her bassinet. The nights were getting cooler, and he felt she needed the extra warmth of more bedding. Brushing his knuckles gently over her still soft downy hair, he headed for the shower.

Cloud grimaced as he began to undress. He smelled terrible. His clothes were heavy with sweat and blood. Zack had nearly beat him into the ground today with his gruelling workout, testing him, trying him, making him prove over and over again that he could indeed handle the sword that his friend had given him.

A small smile graced Cloud's lips as he washed his body down quickly. Although he felt bone weary, he also felt happy too. Happy that he had been able to show Zack his prowess with the weapon, had demonstrated with finesse the way he could handle all six individual blades without hesitating.

Turning off the shower, dumping his dirty clothes down the laundry chute, Cloud dried off and pulled on some loose bed pants before tiredly climbing into bed. As he lay and listened to his baby daughters nasally breathing, he thought some more about his new Buster sword, and his surprise when his friends had gifted him with a multi-purpose sheath to accommodate two or more of the blades. He had been deeply touched by the small sentiment from them, for it showed him just how much they cared for him, and how they were proud of him for continuing with his training, despite him not making it as a SOLDIER.

Stretching out his aching limbs and yawning, Cloud curled up and closed his eyes, preparing for sleep to take over, blissfully unaware of what the night was about to bring.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, how is that? Sorry, for such a long wait. I couldn't get my head on straight and then I started working my other on-going projects. Please forgive me! And thank Mitts for her persistent nudging. She stayed on me to get the chapter to her.

So, any thoughts? Did everyone love Zack and Aerith's scene? Bet no one saw that one coming, right? And I'm sure all of you thought that it was Tifa that Zack woke-up next to, huh? Fooled you on that one too!

Well, it seems that Vincent and Sephiroth are getting out of Hojo's lab. Any takers on who is with them? Don't know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter.

ArchNemesis and Mitts

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 34 oOoOo

"But how?" Cloud asked again, scooting backwards towards the body beside him, settling himself back in place, snuggling into the familiar heat of his lover.

"I believe it's possibly from the combination of mako and Jenova cells in our bodies. But let's not waste our time discussing trivial matters," Sephiroth purred seductively, his warm soft lips coming down and attaching themselves to the back of Clouds neck.

"Wait—how much time do we have left?" the little blond asked shyly, his cheeks coloring a pretty shade of scarlet as his husband worked his magic on one of Clouds favourite erogenous zones.

"Only a couple of hours," Sephiroth answered, his voice husky with need. He turned Cloud around to face him, dropping a kiss to his husband's brow, his eyes, his nose, and then gliding his tongue wetly across the boys smooth jaw line, before claiming Cloud's lips in a passionate, hungry kiss..

Cloud pulled back from the sinful slippery appendage that was Sephiroth's tongue, panting, holding on to the moan that hummed at the back of his throat as the silver haired ex-general sucked on his neck, marking him.


	34. Finally!

Family  
This chapter is dedicated our 700th reviewer:  
_**S e p h i r o t h l o v e r 8 4 5**_

**Disclaimer**: We do not own any characters of Final Fantasy. They are the property of Square Enix and Sony. We do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. We are letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

_

* * *

_

Special thanks to: Qseued, bloodyhacker19, Crimson Blade Kos-mos, LuciusTickledVoldie, Bryony Mather, xxLivingPuppetxx234, Reaper Nanashi, Gaara's Girl, sbwTrish, Versaillesxkamijoxlover94, Norm120, BlackDomina71, Firehedgehog, Anelir-sensei, Kitsune Kit, Lil-Rahl, Dalcora, Allen Sario, Empress Satori, LazyLamia, PleiadesWolfe, yuki22lovers, 191026, Queen of Light 17, cloudstrifejen, Kichou, caraglar, carefreecat, Rethira, jin-yutashi, MischaBleach, .Jew, sexy fox 101, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, and to those who have read and didn't review thanks for reading thus far. We hope you enjoyed it.

* * *

oOoOoOo

Chapter 33: Finally!

Cloud was warm and sleepily content, snuggling down as much as he could into the overly large bed that was meant for two. Cid assigned him a mirror imaged cabin of Zack and Aerith's. The pilot simply said, "_He'll be back and I'm moving shit when does."_

With that small happy thought, Cloud continued to make himself comfortable, he had the blankets pulled tight around him, and his spiky blond hair was practically the only thing visible to any onlooker that might have chanced looking into the bedroom. He had no desire to leave his little cocoon that he had created to keep the evening chill from touching him.

Taking one last peek at his baby's own sleeping nest, and hearing her snore gently as she slept, Cloud's tired eyes fought the effects of the sandman no more. He yearned for sleep, and finally allowed his eyes to close of their own accord, feeling his taut, pent up emotions relax as he drifted off into welcoming slumber.

_T__hat was until he felt__ a__ light gentle breathing on the nape of his neck__,__ and something secur__ing tightly__ around his waist__, pulling him backwards in the bed__. Fusion mako eyes instantly spr__a__ng open, alert._

_His whole body tensed, and h__is heart thudd__ed__ quickly in his chest as adrenaline pumped __ferociously__ through his vein__s,__ preparing him to fight. __But the hold upon him was not threatening. In fact, the arm that held him felt familiar, the fingers that brushed softly against his skin, sending shivers through him. _

_The former cadet immediately took stock of the __effect that the stroking hand was having on__ his body.__ His nipples, and his cock, were beginning to harden.__ Cloud began to panic __in consternation, __when he __realised that he__ felt the presence of his lover behind him._

"_**This can't be real…" **__he__ whispered to himself, easing __away__ from the tight embrace. _

_But as soon as__he was free of what__,__ or whoever __it __was wrapped around him, cat-like __green__ eyes opened._

"_Cloud?"_

_The blond peddled away __more as he heard the soft seductive purr of__ the__enchanting voice __that he knew so well.__ "No! You're not real!" he __cried, his voice rising in pained denial__, tears welling __as he twisted his body around to stare numbly __at the lovely vision __laying next to__ him. _

_It had to be a__ hallucination__!_ _He hadn't heard anyone come in, hadn't felt the blankets move or the bed dip. Sephiroth couldn't be here. It was impossible. He squeezed __his__ weeping blue __eyes __closed tight, wishing the taunting teasing apparition gone._

_The arm reached for him again, and he felt the warmth of the hand lying on his skin, the soothing fingers gentle and caressing. __"__Don't be afraid, my love. __I'm real, Cloud__. B__ut only here."_

"_Here?" Cloud repeated__,__ confused__. _

"_Here…__In your dream__s__, Cloud. Or should I say, in __our__ dreams."_

_Staring dumbly at his mate, Cloud __asked__, "You mean… I'm asleep?"_ _His pounding heart was __calming down__ as he listened to__ his husband sp__eak. His fear and suspicions were fading away at the touch of the strong hand that was so reassuring upon him, and the little cadet found himself relaxing back again into the pillows. _

_Silver hair fell forward from the slight nod __given__. "__Yes, you're sleeping, Cloud. __And so am I."_

"_Seph, what does this mean? I mean__,__ how __is it possible that __we can__ share the same dream, if we're so far apart?"_

_A sad smile __passed over__ Sephiroth's handsome face. "It's because we __**are**__so far __apart__,__ that we can enter each other's dreams__," he said, quietly. ._

"_But how?" Cloud __asked again, scooting backwards toward the body beside him, __settl__ing__ himself back in __place__, snuggling into the familiar hea__t__ of his lover._

"_I believe it's __possibly__ from the combination of mako and Jenova cells __in our bodies. B__ut let's not waste our time discussing trivial matters," Sephiroth purred seductively__, his warm soft lips coming down and attaching themselves to the back of Cloud's neck._

"_Wait—how much time do we have le__f__t?" __the little blond__ asked shyly, __his __cheeks coloring a pretty shade of scarlet __as his husband worked his magic on one of Cloud's favourite erogenous zones. _

"_Only a couple of hours," Sephiroth answered__, his voice husky with need. He turned Cloud around to face him,__ dropping a kiss to his husband's brow__, his eyes, his nose, and__ then gliding his tongue __wetly __across the __boy's __smooth jaw line, __before__claiming __Cloud's lips __in a passionate, hungry kiss._

_Cloud pulled back from the sinful slippery appendage that was Sephiroth's tongue__, panting, holding__ on to the moan __that hummed __at the back of his throat as __the silver haired ex-general__ sucked on his neck, marking him._

_Finding his voice, Cloud hopefully asked, "Will we remember this when we wake up?" He was losing himself to the sensual sensations __that were flooding through his body__, __arching__ his back from the bed when his manhood was teased underneath the sheet._

"_I don't know, Cloud__. B__ut if I were to guess then yes, we will remember this moment. Why do you ask?" Sephiroth had by now removed the sheet__s and bedding__ that was acting as a barrier between him and his young husband__, and he let his fingers trial the length of Cloud's growing erection, his forefinger playing with the rosy, wet, leaking crown, his fingernail drawing teasingly over the tight satin soft skin, dipping into the pre-cum that was spilling from the blonde's cock._

"_Because… Seph…oh, ahh… …" __Cloud fought to keep his composure. __H__e had to tell Sephiroth about their child. As bad as Cloud wanted to have Sephiroth take him,__ to enter his body and make sweet love to him, he knew__ Sephiroth need__ed__ to know he was now a father._ "_Seph…your daughter…"_

_The ex-general paused in his quest to claim his husband, staring intently at Cloud's serious expression. And for the first time since 'waking', he noticed the __flatness of his husband's stomach….and the __decorative bassinet next __to__ their bed. _

_Cloud reluctantly untangled himself from Sephiroth's __loving embrace __and moved the tiny __crib__ closer to them, reach__ing__ into the baby's cradle __and__ removing a small bundle swaddled in an ivory blanket._ _Gazing down __with__ love and __pride__ at the beautiful, peaceful features of his little girl, he__ carefully placed his daughter in large strong arms__, laying the tiny sleeping baby in the hold of her daddy._

_Startled, Sephiroth nearly dropped what was handed over to him when it made a grunting sound, __the baby annoyed at being disturbed from slumber__. __A little alarmed, he__ was about to hand __the bundle __right back to his spouse when __small eyelids fluttered open, and a pair of__ electric sapphire __blue__ eyes gazed up at him__, fixing him with a rigid unblinking stare. _

_The blanket that was wrapped around __the bundle__ slid __open,__as an interested Sephiroth inspected __his child__. He took in her__ chubby thighs and __her little__ fat belly__,__ as well as __the__ thick little arms__ that flailed about, noting with fascination the way the tiny fingers were touching and clutching at his exploring hand. B__ut what entrance__d__ Sephiroth the most about the little being __in__ his hands, w__as the intensity in the colour of__ her __pupil__s._

"_She has y__our__ eyes, Cloud," he said__, his voice low in hallowed wonder. _

_Almost crying with joy, Cloud scooted up to Sephiroth's side, placing one arm tenderly around his lover's shoulders, while placing the tip of his little finger in the baby's grasping, sucking mouth. Not that she grizzling, but Cloud didn't want Sephiroth to hear __their__ daughter's __ear-splitting__ loud wailing. Not yet, anyway. He rested his head peacefully in the crook of Sephiroth's neck, and waited patiently while the new father continued his long overdue first meeting with his offspring._

_Carefully examining the rest of __his daughter's delicate __features, __Sephiroth__ saw __with contentment the__ light silver-grey hair __that topped her crown. It had__ a touch of blond__e__at__ the tips__,__ and to his astonishment __he noted that__ her front mane framed her face just like his, __while__ the rest __of her hair __stuck up__wards in unruly__ spikes, resembling a __Chocobo's,__ just__ like Cloud's __did. He gave a slight chuckle at the prettiness of her, his heart swelling with untold emotion._

"_She's looks a lot older than that of a newborn, love," he commented__, tracing a finger lovingly across her peach soft cheek,__ trying not to envision what a __stunn__ing beauty__ his daughter w__ould__ be once she matured into her looks__, knowing he would become a protective, over-bearing parent. _

_**Masamune would be a good deterrent for predators... **_

"_Seph…" Cloud's v__o__ice was strained with sadness. "__She….__she__'s nearly __eight weeks__ old."_

_Emerald orbs opened __wide__ to show emotional shock. "__Eight weeks__? I've been separated from you…and her, for __nearly two months__?"_

_Fighting __b__ack tears__ of sorrow and guilt for all that Sephiroth had missed out on,__ Cloud simply __whispered__, "Yes."_

"_I'm sorry, my love…" __Sephiroth began, his gaze now looking beseechingly, imploringly, at his blond mate._

_Hurrying to forestall __the __words of apology__ that were about to be made,__ the smaller male shushed his older partner._

"_We were careless__, Seph. No….__I was careless. __H__ad it not been for me dropping th__at__ suitcase, we'd ha__ve__ gotten away."_

"_I would have given my life gladly, knowing you two __had made__ it to safety," Sephiroth confessed, hugg__ing__ his precious baby __daughter __close to his body__, his__ arm__ tight and protective around her, __draping__ his__ other __arm __firmly __and__ lovingly around Cloud__'s shoulders, pulling him to him, kissing the boy's lips with passion._ _Cloud returned the kiss just as ardently, his own small arms reaching round to enclose his little family in his embrace. _

_Utterly worn out __emotionally at __meeting his __child__ for the first time, Sephiroth lean__t__ back against the __pillows__and closed his eyes.__ Cloud followed suit, laying his head upon the flawless bare chest of his mate. Their daughter __nestled contentedly,__ situated securely between them. _

_In this way, they settled into a companionable silence, the strong fingers of Sephiroth's hand stroking Cloud's skin, his strong heartbeat calming his snoozing baby. _

"_You __haven't introduced me properly to my baby daughter, __Cloud__. You haven't yet told__ me her name," Sephiroth __chastised__ in the growing light of the room. It was nearing daybreak. __They had been comforting each other for hours and __soon__ they would be waking-up in the real world. _

_Not receiving a response to his __comment__, the former elite SOLDIER __thought__ that his lover__ might have__ finally succumb__ed__ to consciousness__,__ but the slight body__ in his arms__ still felt just as solid__,__ and just as whole._

"_Cl__oud?__"_

_Looking down, Sephiroth saw guilt written all over __the boy's__ beautiful __flushed __face._

"_I__….I haven't__ name__d__ her, __yet,__" Cloud admitted shamefully__. "How could I, without you here to christen her with me? It…it just didn't feel right. __You missed her birth, love, and I'm not about to take away you naming her.__"_

_Sephiroth smiled down softly at his husband's bowed head. He knew exactly how the boy felt. To name their child on his own would have felt like a betrayal to him. They had created this new life together, and it was only fitting that they gave her a title together._

"_Hm__m__,__" the ex-general said musingly, taking his arm from around Cloud and rubbing at his chin with his fingers, as if in deep thought. "__I see… well, let's give her a name __now that we are actually here together, __shall we?" _

_Cloud's once shamed face lifted up towards Sephiroth, but his face now was aglow with love and happiness. He nodded eagerly at his mate's suggestion, and starting rattling off a selection of names, quickly finding fault with each and every one of them, and trying more__, evening using some of the names his friends thrown at him—those weren't noteworthy either._

_Nothing else struck Cloud that would be suitable for his little jewel. __"Any suggestions, love?" __the little blond finally asked of the silent man that held him. _

_The choices that had been offered perplexed __Sephiroth. __He__ was clueless __as to what made a good child's name.__ His own name meant 'god-like', he found out from Hojo that his mother had named him when he was born. He didn't know how she came up with it but it did match him perfectly._

_Glancing down at his daughter, Sephiroth realized that it took a lot time and consideration into naming something. __He had__ never owned a pet, __had never had to think of a fitting title. S__o how could he__ be expected to__ name his own child?_ _He explained as such to Cloud, hoping the boy would take the onus off his shoulders and come up with an idea._

_Fiddling with the wayward strands of silky silver__ that spilled over __his shoulder__, Cloud look__ed__ away with a blush steadily creeping along his nose, spreading outward to his cheeks and down his neck. __He did have a name in mind. He had done so since his daughter's birth. He just didn't know how to explain his choice properly, without the big man laughing at him. _

_Watching Cloud becom__e__ flustered was an extreme turn-on for Sephiroth__. He surmised that__ the main reason he was able to enter Cloud's dream and vice-versa was simple: they were sexually frustrated and needed to release the__ir__ tension. __Their close bond had somehow opened a gate for them to couple psychologically. __Unfortunately,__ he knew their time was running out, and__ th__at__ making love __wouldn't__ happen in this dreamscape. Maybe in the next one, Sephiroth smirked__ to himself, before saying, "Come my love. Tell me what is on your mind? You have a name you want to suggest? Let me hear it."_

"_I… well, uh… since, since she looks so much like you, I wanted to call her…" Cloud's face was on fire. "…S__tephanie__…"_

_Tossing __the name Cloud had offered__ around in his head a few times, __Sephiroth__ then rolled it on his tongue, __trying it out.__ "S__tephanie__… S__tephanie__ Valentine. It has a nice sound to it." _

_Sensing approval, Cloud hurried to explain his choice. "You see, Seph, it's made up of nine letters, exactly the same number as yours. And…it starts with the same first initial as yours too. And…" Here he paused, his cheeks burning even brighter as he took a deep breath. This was where his lover would either ridicule him, or understand what __he__ meant. _

"_And….if you take all the same letters used in both your names, S-E-P-H-I-T… and rearrange them…" He stopped, giving Sephiroth a chance to guess where his reasoning was leading. When the ex-general continued to look at him placidly, Cloud hastened to finish off his narrative. "HISPET.__ And separate the word into two, __It makes, 'his pet'. And she is, isn't she, your little pet?" He turned big watery blue eyes up to Sephiroth's face, silently beseeching the man not to mock him. "Of course, if you don't like it, you can always pick another name."_

_In answer, Sephiroth rubbed the blond's hair affectionately. "You've obviously been spending a lot of time, thinking about this," he mused. "And it proves to me that, although I haven't been with you, I have been deep in your thoughts." His thumb rubbed a tear from Cloud's cheek, and he felt his own heart tighten, knowing the boy was on the verge of waking up, and wanting him to do so happily._

_Holding__ his baby out to his partner__, Sephiroth gave one of his brightest, rarest smiles__. "S__tephanie__… __my daughter, my pet. __Tak__e care of her, Cloud,__ until I return. I love you. I love you both__…"_

Cerulean orbs fluttered open. Cloud sat up in bed, his gaze immediately searching his cabin for his husband.

"Just a dream…" he muttered to himself despondently, until his eyes caught sight of his daughter in bed with him, and the rumpled sheets on the other side of her. Cloud reached out a hand towards Sephiroth's side of the bed where it was rumpled and still…warm.

He smiled, his heart soaring. He wasn't dreaming. He had seen his husband. Now he knew, without any doubt, that it was Sephiroth he had heard all those other times in his sleep. His wonderful, beautiful, caring husband, who had passed through every possible barrier to get a message to Cloud, to let him know he still lived…..And to help finally name their child.

As quickly as he could, Cloud dressed in a pair of seat pants and an over-sized t-shirt. Scooping up his still sleeping precious jewel, the former cadet raced out of his room to the galley, where he knew most of his friends were probably having breakfast.

All eyes turned on him as he burst through the doors, holding out his baby girl for them to see, held like a prized trophy. She was awake now, and looked around with her large blue eyes opened wide in bemusement.

"Everyone, may I introduce to you, my daughter—Stephanie Valentine," Cloud proclaimed, proudly.

As one, his friends left their early morning meals and gathered around him and his baby, congratulating him for finally naming her. Tifa and Aerith instantly plucked their godchild from her mother's arms and fussed and cooed over her, saying her name over and over again as they tickled her tummy, and kissed her nose. As Cloud went and sat next to his best friend at the table, he suddenly realised how hungry he was, and how good food smelt. He hadn't realised he had started eating only as something to do just to stay alive. Now he couldn't wait to let his tongue wrestle with a plateful of pancakes and maple syrup.

"It's about damn time my niece had a name, Spike. How did you manage to come up with that one?" Zack asked, ploughing through a stack of piping hot pancakes of his own.

Boldly smiling for the first time in a good long while, Cloud answered, "Sephiroth named her."

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: How was that? Sorry, no Sephiroth or Vincent. And yes, Cloud did dream of his beloved husband but it wasn't all bad.

Questions, so many questions… will Sephiroth and Vincent make it to their family? Do know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.

Mitts & ArchNemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Next Chapter oOoOo

"Shit," he muttered under his breath.

"Such foul language, Mr. Strife."

Cloud whipped around to see..."Rufus?"


	35. Information II

Family  
This chapter is dedicated our 750th reviewer:  
**X–P a n d a–C h a n–X **

**Disclaimer**: We do not own any characters of Final Fantasy. They are the property of Square Enix and Sony. We do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. We are letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

NOTES: THIS IS NOT A CROSS OVER! Never intend to be one or will become one. I've added new characters to make the story line interesting. And if you cannot handle that or be bothered with how I'm writing this then go elsewhere. If you are not mature enough to leave an email in order for me to response back to clarify any confusion, proves to me that you DO NOT need to be reading this fic. If there are any questions or concerns regarding this chapter, please feel free to email me or Mitts and we'll be more than happy to discuss any issues with you in great detail.

ArchNemesis

_

* * *

_

Special thanks to: Foskett, LazyLamia, Crimson Blade Kos-mos, xxLivingPuppetxx234, Norm120, Queen of Light 17, Ashlan, YaoiPrincess16, xslavextoxsephirothx, Firehedgehog, Namesake, Versaillesxkamijoxlover94, Reaper Nanashi, Lovers' Medium, MischaBleach, 191026, Empress Satori, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, Lil-Rahl, Bryony Mather, sephirothpaine squallpaine, and to those who have read and didn't review thanks for reading thus far. We hope you enjoyed it.

* * *

oOoOoOo

Chapter 34: Information II

A tired sigh escaped the professor. Hojo knew he should be ecstatic with the fact that his remaining embryos were thriving in and outside of their tanks. The specimens were now pre-teen, and growing stronger, taller, and older, by the day. But he was still upset over Valentine's and Sephiroth's miraculous escape.

He thought he had their confinement all worked out. He had been wrong. He had under estimated Vincent's tolerance to the drugs he had been infused with.

That blunder couldn't be helped, what was done was done. But it made him more cautious of the president. Rufus had starting visiting the lab quite frequently now since the break-out, asking questions, poking his nose into business that was of no concern to him.

So Hojo made sure at all times to keep important notes and data sheets out of sight. He could not have the young executive discovering his pet projects, one of which included keeping a close watch out for that damn boy, Cloud Strife. His spies had turned up empty handed continuously now for the past two months, and the buyer he had lined up for the little blond was getting irritated because of the delay.

Hojo was beginning to suspect that the man had his own hidden agenda for Sephiroth's favorite cadet.

Now with the general gone, more than likely in company with the boy, Hojo had no way of producing another fetus.

He stared at the three twelve year olds with interest, watching from the observation room as they played violently with each other. Forearms were smashed against faces. Fists pounded into guts, and all the while they smiled and laughed.

Hojo knew that maintenance would have yet another bloody mess to clean up, if the youngsters continued with their aggressive play. Luckily, this particular romper room had an all tiled floor and sterile white walls, so if any blood was spilt, as had happened on numerous occasions already, then it would be easy to wipe up with soapy water and liquid sanitizer.

Taking a deep breath, Hojo opened the door and calmly walked into the room, causing the children to halt in their fight immediately, frozen statues caught in the process of raining blows upon one another.

Cat-like green orbs gazed up at him with boredom written across their faces. Each child had the look of a predator, as they followed his every move across the small gap towards them. Then slowly, as one, they began to stand and straighten. Hojo forced a smile to his lips, and gave a small cough, an indication to them that he was about to open up their group session.

"Hello, children, I've came to collect one of you to start your training with Instructor Heinhart. Kadja, I'll start with you," he said, pointing to one of the silver haired boys.

At once, two young voices cried out in distress.

"No, fair! He always gets to go first!"

"Why him? Why not one of us?"

"Because he's the oldest," Hojo patiently explained. "Loz, don't worry. Stop crying. I'll start with you next time, as you're the baby of the family, alright?" The false smile that Hojo had plastered on his face was starting to hurt. His cheeks were beginning to ache from the unnatural position his upturned mouth held.

The youngest of the trio pouted at the scientist's words, but was satisfied with the answer. But then he glared at his other older brother, Yazoo, for snickering at him behind his small hands. As the professor led Kadjah from the room, the fighting between the two left behind started up again, leaving Hojo silently wishing that this part of the project was over with.

oOoOoOo

"_Target spotted."_

"_Roger that. Take careful aim."_

"_You know me, Commander, I never miss."_

A shot rang out through the mountain pass, the sound of its discharge echoing and ricocheting off the narrow rocky walls, as a lone rider on a sleek black motorcycle sped down the meandering road.

Cloud was making his final delivery of the day, before heading home to his daughter, when he felt something sharp jab him in the neck. Lifting a hand to feel at the sting, thinking it only to be a bug bite, he suddenly realized that the road ahead was blurring.

He blinked hard several times, but the blue eyes behind the darkened goggles were not getting any clearer. If anything, Cloud realized that his vision was fading…fast. And his body was starting to feel like someone had taken a hammer to it and rained blows all over him.

The powerful machine swerved side to side erratically as the spiky haired blond attempted to keep his bike from crashing. But it was not to be. Cloud slumped over the handlebars, causing Fenrir to skid and crash to its side, pinning him underneath it.

In a last ditch effort of self protection, Cloud pulled his sword from the holder at his back and held it aloft weakly, as four dark figures approached him. It was the last thing he saw, as he fell back, unconscious.

oOoOoOo

Dazed blue eyes opened to a darkened room. The sun had long since set behind the snowy topped mountains, and as the cooler air descended upon his skin it caused his flesh to pimple, chilled.

Alert and on his feet in an instant, Cloud instinctively reached for his sword. But it wasn't there; it was just the teasing empty sheath that lay across the bedchamber on a chaise lounge.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath, looking around for the missing weapon.

"Such foul language, Mr. Strife."

Cloud whipped around to see… "Rufus?"

The man chuckled at being wrongly identified as the Shin-Ra president. "No, Mr. Strife. You're mistaken. Let me introduce myself. My name is Deusericus. Lazard Deusericus. And I'm in need of your assistance."

oOoOoOo

Several men were gathered around the mini-fork lift that was, at that very moment, getting ready to transport the enormous board sword that had been taken. The commander in-charge was baffled by the sheer size and weight of the weapon, and even the second-in-command felt a little intimated by it.

"You know… there is a saying that goes, 'Size really does matter.' I think it definitely applies, in this case," one flaxen haired youth said, absent mindedly fingering one of the waves of the elaborate tattoo he wore upon his face.

"Shut it, Zell."

"Blondie has a point though, Commander," another Hunter said, a slight smirk playing about his lips.

The leader of the group cast his grey eyes towards his friend, the one who had made the comment about size mattering, wanting so much to remove the tattoo with a dull spoon. "I've never seen anything like this though," he finally admitted, truly awed. "I mean, how could such a little guy that like, wield something twice his size?"

The other three Hunters gathered around the unusual weapon.

"Well, shit! That thing's bigger than my co-"

"_Don't_ you dare say it, Almasy," the commander barked cutting off the taller blonde's offensive explicative.

"Why, Squall….. I take umbrage that you would think something like that about me!" the second-in-command replied, feigning to be hurt.

"That's just it, Seifer, Squall _does_ know you too well," a fourth male in the group said smiling, tipping his cowboy hat.

"Bite me, Kinneas. Nobody asked you for your fuckin' two gils worth," Seifer growled back.

"No thanks, Seifer, I'll leave the biting to Squall," Irvine said polishing the barrel of his shotgun.

"Knock it off, you two," Squall cut in quickly, heading off the show-down with his subordinates. "We need to have the techs do a complete analysis of the components. That's one thing we all agree on, at any rate. Let's go and meet with Rinoa and Quis."

oOoOoOo

Cloud stared at the aristocrat with a look of disbelief on his face. Had the older man lost his mind? Surely he didn't just say what Cloud thought he said? It had to be a mistake.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" he asked, puzzled. "I don't think I heard you properly."

"No, Mr. Strife, you heard me quite correctly," Lazard replied calmly. "But I'll say it again for you, anyway. I need for you to bear me a child."

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: I know it's short but I did that for a reason. Does anyone know what this is leading up too? Don't know? Stay tuned for the next chapter.

ArchNemesis & Mitts

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 36 oOoOo

"Vincent?"

Red eyes widened in surprise at the call of his name. The ex-Turk turned.

"Yes?"

"Someone's knocking the door," the girl whispered.

"That would be Zack, but wait here with Sephiroth just in case."

Un-holstering Cerberus, Vincent went to receive their visitor.


	36. Concern

Family  
**Disclaimer**: We do not own any characters of Final Fantasy. They are the property of Square Enix and Sony. We do not make any money from the writing of this story  
Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. We are letting you know now what the relationships WILL contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

_Special thanks to_: VanillaJewelz, Emela, SanctumSyte, Peachi Bunni, Anelir-sensei, KhaosRyu, LazyLamia, Foskett, Kitsune Kit, Reaper Nanashi, Norm120, free the sky's Clouds, LucTickleVoldy, Galectia-Nightshade, Allen Sario, Queen of Light 17, xxLivingPuppetxx234, Devils Puppy Dog, Empress Satori, Crimson Blade Kos-mos, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, BlackDomina71, Lil-Rahl, cloudstrifejen, 191026, freefall1310, ladyaffirmed, sephirothpaine squallpaine, Lady-yuna7, Axel'sGirl507, Firehedgehog, Lil Becc,and to those who have read and didn't review thanks for reading thus far. We hope you enjoyed it.

Notes: After careful consideration, I've decided to make this a cross-over with Final Fantasy VIII. If there are any questions or concerns, please email me or Mitts. Thank you! Now on with the story.

ArchNemesis

oOoOoOo

Chapter 35: Concern

Another sweep of the area where Cloud had last been seen turned up nothing, although Zack had found Fenrir, Cloud's prized motorcycle, lying on its side just off of the canyon road, there was no sign of the short petite blond. Judging by the position the bike was lying in, it was easy to surmise that Cloud must have been in an accident, possibly with another vehicle. But Zack hadn't seen any other tire marks on the dirt road, other than Fenrir's double treads.

Checking the bike over, Zack had noticed that the hidden blade rack compartment was empty. That obviously meant that Cloud must have been involved in some type of skirmish. And sure enough, when the dark haired man looked harder, he'd seen that there were signs of what looked to be a struggle, though Zack wasn't entirely sure, for tracking was not his specialty, it was Sephiroth's. But he could make out at least three different footprints to the boy's known boot design—Cloud had had his heavy set boots specially made, to show a wolf's head with a ring clenched between snarling jaws. The wolf had become Cloud's trademark, and he'd incorporated the symbol in all of his belongings, including his left pauldron and gauntlets.

He remembered he'd once asked Cloud what the meaning was behind the wolf, and the blond had simply smiled saying, _"The wolf is my__ display of__ courage. I__t tells me I__ have to be strong for myself__,__ and for Stephanie."_

Zack groaned out loud. Cloud's disappearance couldn't have happened at a worse possible time. When his lovely wife, Aerith, and fellow AVALANCHE members had come running to him saying that Sephiroth and Vincent were waiting to be picked-up in the lower sector of Junon, Zack had thought everything was going to be fine again, that their lives were going to go back to being normal. By all the graces of Gaia, it seemed that Sephiroth had an admirer, who had aided him and Vincent to escape out from the Hojo's grasp.

But on the day of receiving the news, Cloud hadn't come home from his last delivery. No word was heard from him, no sight seen of him. And if that wasn't bad enough, on top of that, Cid had fallen ill. Tifa and Aerith had taken it upon themselves to accept the responsibility of caring for both Cid, and Baby Stephanie.

Frankly, Zack was quite worried about Aerith. The last couple of nights that she'd been looking after the child, she had started to look extremely tired and completely drained by the time Tifa came to relieve her. During the day, Aerith would watch over Cid while Tifa had the baby, and then they would switch over.

Stephanie was proving to be a real little trial. She was normally a quiet baby who hardly cried or complained, except for when she noticed that Cloud wasn't getting her. Those moments were trying at best. But now, without her mommy there at all to feed her or hug her—just to give plain comfort, the infant wailed for eight hours straight into the night, leaving Zack and Aerith with frazzled nerves.

The former 1st Class smiled forlornly in memory…

"_**And you want one of those?" Zack asked**__**,**__** incredulous of the child's lung capacity.**_

"_**Yes! Why not?" Aerith answered**__** sweetly over the din.**_

"_**I love my niece, I really do,**__**" **__**Zack said, rubbing his **__**throbbing**__** temples. **__**"B**__**ut… that's-that's… **__**G**__**ood merciful heavens! Where is Cloud? I can't take that noise**__**!**__**" **_

"_**Don't say such a thing, Zack! What if this **__**was**__** our daughter? Would you say the same thing?" Aerith questioned,**__** her beautiful**__** eyes tearing up.**_

"_**Huh? No, no, honey, please don't cry," Zack begged. "I'm sorry! It's just that I'm seeing how Cloud is handling being a parent**__**,**__** and he's exhausted all the time**__**,**__** regardless of the fact th**__**at**__** we **__**sometimes**__** baby-sit.**__** Just maybe if, the pitch wasn't so high….. **__**"**_

_**Aerith ran from the room**__**,**__** scooping up the still hollering child in her arms **__**and **__**slamming the bedroom door behind her.**_

"She's so touchy lately," Zack huffed to himself now, crossing his arms over his chest, thinking about his wife and her strange mood swings. His thoughts jumped back and forth between her and his friend. "Cloud… I know you're out there, and I'm going to find you," he mused openly, walking back to his jeep.

oOoOoOo

Malicious cerulean eyes watched the short-spiky haired blond as he walked around the sweet smelling rose garden far below her balcony. Her chest burned with hate at the sight of the beautiful male. Even she couldn't deny how lovely he was, and it pierced her heart to know that her husband, much to her disgust, blatantly ogled him at every opportunity.

_He would have to go._

Before her thoughts could twist any further with plans of how to dispose of the home-wrecker, the lady was pulled from her dark musings by tender arms wrapping tightly around her slender waist.

"You shouldn't allow yourself to be upset over nothing, my dear," Lazard said delicately in her ear.

"He can give you what I cannot," she replied sorrowfully. "I've seen you gaze upon him, as if I'm plain. Do you resent me that much to desire another, a male no less?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, Quistis, he is quite the beauty," her husband replied honestly. "But I have no desire for his body, other than using it for bearing our child."

"So, he's agreed to do it, I take it?" she asked, moving her hands to join her husband's, resting over her damaged womb.

"But of course, my love. After a bit of persuasion, he was only_ too_ happy to agree to it."

oOo _Flashback_ oOo

"_The answer is no, Lazard. I'm not breeding stock for you__,__ or any other rich bastard," Cloud hotly declared._

"_I__ don't recall__ giving you a choice, Mr. Strife. __And __I'm sure your child would appreciate having her mother around to see her__ '__firsts__'__ of many," Lazard countered._

"_Leave my daughter out this," Cloud hissed__ dangerously__, his eyes faintly glowing._

_Lazard paused__,__ taking a breath to calm his nerves at witnessing the raw power the boy was exhibiting._

"_Such a beautiful child, so I've been told. Silver haired. Blue eyed. Sweet natured."_

"_You bastard, you'll NEVER get your hands on her," Cloud bellowed, his fear for his child's safety making his temper boil. _

"_I got you, didn't I?" Lazard stated simply, silencing the snarling boy in an instant. "__My men are prepared, if need be, to… how shall I say… give a loving couple a child that they've long__ed__ for," __he__ threatened._

"_I will kill you, if you lay a hand on her!"_

_The__ air in the room had become charged with the young boy's aggression, his stance positively poised for attack. __Lazard was shaky inside__, b__ut__ the aristocrat ploughed on. __H__e wasn't going to show the spiky haired blond that he was fearful__ of him__. _

"_You are in no position to carry out such meaningless words," Lazard __said to Cloud's threat__,__ his voice carrying a tone of__ self-assured__ confidence__. "By the time I hit the floor dead, your daughter would be gone without a trace. Mr. Strife,__ d__o you really want to take that type of risk?" _

_Cloud's shoulders sagged at the truth of __the words that__ Lazard spoke. __If he struck now, h__e m__ight__ get his revenge__ for being kidnapped and accosted. B__ut his precious jewel would be lost to him—forever._

_Resigning himself, Cloud asked__ quietly__, "What must I do?"_

_oOo End flashback oOo_

"See, Quistis, there's absolutely nothing to worry about," Lazard said to his troubled wife, pulling her back gently towards their bed, his need for her apparent.

"But why can't we simply have the child he's already borne?" Quistis asked, a desperate hope shining in her eyes.

"Because that child is his, and his partner's. She bears their traits, their persona. The one he will birth for us will be of our making, not someone else's," Lazard explained, running his hands through the long silky hair of his wife's head. Taking a portion of it between his fingers, he lifted it to his face and inhaled the raspberry scent of the golden strands.

Leaning over her, Lazard bestowed little kisses on her brow, then her cheek, and continued until he reached her lips.

oOoOoOo

Days had passed since Vincent had talked to Aerith, letting her know a ride home was needed. He and Sephiroth, along with the girl, Selphie, were waiting for Zack to come and get them. He had asked about Cid, wanting, no… _needing_ to speak with his lover… to hear his crass voice once again. But to his disappointment, he was denied. Aerith merely stated that Cid was unavailable to come to the phone.

_**He's dying!**_ Chaos howled loudly in his host's mind. Vincent didn't reply, because he knew the beast was right. His and Cid's forced separation was killing them. Vincent felt ill for the majority of the day, his head throbbing, and his limbs aching. He could only imagine what type of pain his lover was in.

_Hang on, Cid, I'm coming._

"Vincent?"

Red eyes widened in surprise at the call of his name. Rarely had anyone approached him without him noticing. But obviously it was not the case now. His senses were dull with his hurting, and he didn't particularly care for that.

The ex-Turk turned his questioning eyes towards Selphie, the girl who had aided him and his son to escape the lab, and waited to hear what she wanted. He was indebted to her, but that didn't mean he was entirely trusting of her. She seemed just a little too eager to help.

"Yes?" he drawled, enquiringly.

"Someone's knocking at the door," she said.

"That will be Zack. I'll go and let him in. But you wait here with Sephiroth, just in case it's one of Hojo's lackeys."

oOoOoOo

'_Well, I__ never thought that __I__ would be back __here __in_ _Junon__'__,_ Zack thought as he walked the streets in Sector 5. The town was busting with a flurry of activity. There were mothers leading their daughters in and out of boutiques, and men, young and old, doing various types of odd jobs such as repairing broken rooftops or repaving sidewalks.

From the look of things, the city had been hit by a major rain storm recently. It looked worse now than it did when it was dry. The air was heavier, thick with the pollutants from the Shin-Ra's Electric Company stream stacks, and the rising steam from the underground passages brought the stale stench of sewage into the air, making breathing more difficult from the toxic fumes.

The ex-SOLIDER walked to the far end of town, where one of several inns was located. Inside, the drab dark entryway was brightened with a variety of green potted plants, and high skylights sparkled as the waning rays of the sun dimmed. Zack continued through the small entrance before walking into the lobby. From there, he went directly to the stairs, taking two at a time.

He soon found himself on the 3rd floor. Peeking around the corner, Zack cautiously approached his final destination: Room 310.

Raising his hand to knock again, Zack was startled when the door was snatched opened and he was swiftly pulled inside—the door closing behind him with a soft click.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, tell us what you think! Seph and Vince are so close to home. But what's this… Cloud is missing? Is that true? Don't know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.

ArchNemesis & Mitts

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 37 oOoOo

Laughter erupted in the vast space of the garage.

"Don't you get it?!" Zack shouted, enraged at hearing why his friend was taken. "Sephiroth is going to lay waste to everyone, and everything, in order to get his husband back—there is nothing to help me keep him in check! He's already gone ballistic once for someone trying to rape Cloud while he was pregnant. You call them now, damn it! And get Cloud back on this fucking ship!"


	37. Return

Family  
This chapter is dedicated to our 800th reviewer:  
**M u s I c L o v e r A l w a y s**

**Disclaimer**: We do not own any characters of Final Fantasy. They are the property of Square Enix and Sony. We do not make any money from the writing of this story  
Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. We are letting you know now what the relationships WILL contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

_Special thanks to_: LadyTiya, residentevil4, assassin girl, Peachi Bunni, IA1979, deadlyassassin, LazyLamia, Gaarahottie, Norm120, jack, Crimson Blade Kos-mos, princesstinkerbell45, Black-Luna, X-Panda-Chan-X, Versaillesxkamijoxlover94, Firehedgehog, Empress Satori, Anelir-sensei, Emela, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, Lil-Rahl, VanillaJewelz, Hikari Tsuki Chi, Qseued, Queen of Light 17, music-is-luv,and to those who have read and didn't review thanks for reading thus far. We hope you enjoyed it.

Stats Update: As of August 1, 2009, _Family_ has over 835 reviews! We are on the favourites list of 315 readers, catalogued in 33 c2s, as well as on the alert list of 400 readers. And if that's not enough of a mind blower, Mitts & I are proud to announce that _Family_ has over 177,911 hits!

oOoOoOo

Chapter 36: Return

The anxiety was extremely high among the small waiting crowd, as the lookout yelled down to them at the first signs seen of the dust being kicked-up by the speeding return of the black soft top covered jeep that had departed three days ago—Zack was almost home.

The AVALANCHE members that were gathered outside the garage ramp were waiting on pins and needles for the long over due reunion of two of its group.

First to exit the vehicle, once it had parked and the engine had been switched off, was of course Zack. The dark haired man was finally back at home with his friends. He was greeted warmly with a kiss and a hug from his wife. And a sharp smack to his hand was heard as Aerith glared at him coltishly for groping her behind in public.

Next to exit the jeep was the young girl, Selphie. She kept the door to the car held open as Vincent struggled with extracting his son's massive unmoving form from the vehicle. Barrett quickly lumbered over to assist the ex-Turk with his burden.

There were so many burning questions on everyone lips which needed to be explained about the duo and the time that they had been held prisoner. However, talks of their misadventures had to wait. Vincent desperately wanted Sephiroth and Cloud back together as quickly as humanly possible.

Thinking about the little blond, Vincent hugged Sephiroth to his chest and looked around at the others. Where _was_ his son's husband?

"Tifa, please take me to Cloud," he demanded.

The atmosphere became saturated with uneasiness at the mention of Cloud's name.

"Uh, okay, Vincent… just follow me and I'll take to you to his quarters," Tifa meekly replied, without offering any further explanation on Cloud's absence.

Once Vincent was safely out of earshot, Zack pulled Aerith aside.

"Still nothing about Cloud?" he asked, concerned, his face mirroring his worry.

Shaking her head negatively, Aerith signed and said, "No."

"Damn," Zack huffed, running a gloved hand through his spiked hair. "Sephiroth isn't going to wake up without him being here. What are we going to do now?"

"Maybe, just by him being in Cloud's room, it will be enough to help bring him to consciousness," Aerith answered, her voice not holding much hope.

A gasp sounded from behind them, making the rest of AVALANCHE remember their newly acquired guest.

"Something wrong, Selphie?" Zack asked her.

"Well, that depends on if you're going to kill me or not," the girl responded nervously.

There was a pregnant pause as Selphie paced herself in a circle, chewing on the inside of her cheek.

Always in control, Aerith gently stopped the girl, and held her hands, looking deeply at her. Selphie was younger than them by quite a few years at least, but her sad green eyes spoke volumes of battles that had been experienced, and her stare had a hard edge to it that reminded Aerith of Zack's and Sephiroth's cold gaze.

"Go ahead, Sephie, tell us what's on your mind," Aerith urged. "We won't think any less of you. How could we? You're the one that made it possible for Vincent and Sephiroth to escape from Shin-Ra," Aerith hoped her words would encourage the girl to speak her mind.

Blushing like mad, Selphie couldn't tell them the _real_ reason why she had helped them, so instead she said, "I'm a Hunter. I am in a group that is paid to 'hunt' people. I was actually searching for Cloud Strife at the Shin-Ra facility. I was sent on a special assignment to work in Hojo's lab in an attempt to get close to the blond cadet—my employer is very interested in him. And, hearing you ask about him, finding out that he is missing, means to me that Leon and the others have already got him. I just stumbled onto Sephiroth. I didn't even know who he was until I viewed his bio-chart."

"Who's your employer?" Zack asked, instinctively going into SOLDIER mode.

Without hesitating, Selphie answered, "Lazard Deusericus."

"What does he want with Cloud?" Zack enquired, none too friendly.

"It's simple, Zack!" Yuffie cut in, equally as irate. "He wants a child born of a man. And he's discovered that Cloud is a breeder. Isn't that right?"

"Yes," Selphie whispered, hanging her head in shame. "Lazard's wife, Quistis, can't have a baby of her own—she's tried. She was an active member of my team until a couple of years ago. She just teaches at the academy now. Anyway, we had an earlier lead on another breeder named Tseng Kisaragi who we had been ordered to capture for another client. But the fight with him and a female in his company proved to be a bit much for us to handle. Quistis took a bullet in her lower abdomen—rupturing one of her ovaries and damaging her uterus. We didn't know it at the time, but she was pregnant, and lost the baby."

"So, Lazard wants Cloud to…" Zack couldn't complete his sentence. "IT WON'T WORK!"

Startled by her husband's violent outburst, Aerith asked him why he thought that way.

"Cloud and Sephiroth are chemically attuned to each other, because of the Jenova cells and mako in their systems," Zack declared, glaring at Selphie.

"That means…" the young girl began.

"That means, all your boss' efforts are for nothing! Cloud can only get impregnated by Sephiroth. So I suggest Selphie that you call whoever you need to, and arrange to get Cloud back to us before Sephiroth recovers and wakes up."

"Dr. Kadowaki has much of Professor Hojo's research material on Cadet Strife—she's probably already made a successful implant. He will be returned safely, I promise you, once the child has been born," Selphie reassured.

Maniacal laughter broke out in the open space of the garage.

"Don't you get it?!" Zack paused, but continued after receiving no answer from the girl. "Sephiroth is going to kill everyone, and lay waste to everything, to get his husband back. There is nothing to help me keep him in check. He already went ballistic once, when another cadet tried to rape Cloud whilst he was pregnant with Stephanie. You call them now damn it! And you get Cloud back on this fuckin' ship, pronto!"

"Zack, calm down, please," Aerith begged.

Selphie was nearly in tears by the end of Zack's tirade against her. Surely Sephiroth couldn't be that bad, she thought to herself. No, Zack was just exaggerating to scare her. She didn't believe that anyone could be that destructive, it just wasn't plausible.

"Look, we're all tired. Let's freshen up, grab a bite to eat and then, Selphie, we'll arrange for you to call your commanding officer, k?" Zack offered, his voice sounding weary.

Selphie nodding her head quickly in agreement. She prayed that her friend, Squall, could pull some strings to get this messy matter resolved. She didn't want any harm coming to either Lazard, or Quistis.

Aerith lead Selphie quietly to the upper decks and got her settled in an unoccupied cabin just a few doors down the hall from her and Zack's rooms.

She hoped that Tifa was having better luck with Vincent.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: How's that? Wow, that was a lot of information to take in. So, Tseng's last name is Kisaragi. Is anyone thinking what we're thinking? We hope so. And does anyone believe that Sephiroth will sleep on without Cloud? How do you think Vincent is going to react to Cid? Don't know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter.

Nemesis and Mitts

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 38 oOoOo

Cat-like eyes narrowed in anger. Sephiroth said nothing as he faded from view.

Neither Seifer nor Squall understood what just happened. There was no way for whomever it was to be a ghost—the heady scent of sex hung thickly in the tiny bedchamber.

They examined the slumbering boy with their eyes as the thin sheet barely covered Cloud. Bruises resembling fingerprints were vivid along they boy's hips. Love bites dotted his throat and chest. Cloud looked as if he'd been fucking all night. There were even wet patches on various parts of the linen.

The Hunters left the room, heading directly to Lazard. They wanted to know what the hell was going on.


	38. We Meet Again

Family  
**Disclaimer**: We do not own any characters of Final Fantasy. They are the property of Square Enix and Sony. We do not make any money from the writing of this story  
Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. We are letting you know now what the relationships WILL contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

_Special thanks to_: YaoiWolf-Forever, Yumi-nachan, Savvy Adams, Yumi Satowasaki, XxlaLunaxX, BlackBlood, melmel234, princesstinkerbell45, Mizu Hoseki, Dragi, LazyLamia, Black-Luna, Glacier-Wing, Peachi Bunni, Norm120, Versaillesxkamijoxlover94, 191026, Trinitys Blood, gothicnoblevampire, IA1979, Lil-Rahl, Anelir-sensei, Ashlan, Crimson Blade Kos-mos, Gussie, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, Namesake, Superwitch, Empress Satori, TMX ArchivesQueen of Light 17, sexy fox 101, Gaarahottie, Firehedgehog,and to those who have read and didn't review thanks for reading thus far. We hope you enjoyed it.

Notes: I apologize for not updating in a good long while. Unfortunately, I've been in a financial stoop and I'm barely making ends meet and I lost my internet. Right now, I'm on-line at a friend's house and after this posting I'm not sure when I will be able to post again. But don't fret, Mitts & I have not abandoned our baby.

Nemesis

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

Chapter 37: We Meet Again

The shuffling of sheets behind him didn't scare Cloud the next time it happened, and he smiled when he felt the warmth of another body creep in close beside him. The blond didn't need to worry, for he knew who it was now lying quietly in the bed next to him.

But after the silence continued, he found himself calling out for reassurance, his voice holding a note of slight urgency.

"Seph?"

"I'm here, my love."

Turning, Cloud threw himself into his mate's waiting arms and, unable to stop the tears of relief, he just let the flow of salty water droplets run their course down his face.

The strong arms holding Cloud hugged him tighter, and the blonde's sorrow leaden heart was lifted as his lover spoke to him in a gentle cooing manner.

"Don't cry, my love. I'm with you now. All you have to do is let me love you, let me take your fears away."

Even as Sephiroth gently whispered the words into his husband's ear, his fingers were reaching towards the wet cheeks and he tenderly wiped away the wetness from Cloud's face with his thumbs. Kissing the now dried trail of tears, Sephiroth latched his demanding mouth over dainty quivering lips and he kissed his mate deeply, passionately, while his hands began their journey of remapping out the smaller male's naked form.

When Sephiroth's playful fingers explored Cloud's chest, the boy arched up his back, hissing with passion as both his sensitized pebbles of flesh were pinched and tugged on. His breast feeding nipples still leaked a little milk, but not as much as before, his milk having begun to dry up since he hadn't been nursing his baby.

Leaving the peaked hubs, Sephiroth broke from the kiss they had been sharing and began to nip at the smooth column of his beloved's neck. Cloud's panting and fervent little kisses in return upon his face made the former general realize that he didn't need to coddle his husband during sex tonight, for tonight was his to take Cloud how he pleased.

Not bothering with any further foreplay, knowing Cloud was more than ready and willing to receive him, Sephiroth spread the little blonde's legs and, mounting him, he slipped himself between the open limbs easily, his thrusting hips pushing his erect member hard inside the hot compliant body beneath him, the initial entry deep and piercing without the hindrance of the now non existent baby bump.

Jerking forwards, Sephiroth looked down and saw the raw desperate need in Cloud's intense azure eyes. The desire of un-fulfillment was swirling in their depths, and the mako infused orbs widened a friction at being impaled without warning.

Shushing his mate, urging him to contain the cry from the hard intrusion, Sephiroth waited patiently for Cloud's body to adjust to being taken again after so long. A few scant seconds passed by before Cloud began to squirm beneath him, signaling that he was ready for their love making to proceed.

Slowly pulling out, leaving just the head of his engorged penis within the painfully tight and unyielding slick channel, Sephiroth pushed gently with his hips and drove back in just as teasingly slowly.

With each tantalizingly erotic push forward, and each thrilling exhilarating stroke out, Sephiroth built up the tempo to a hurried velocity, causing both he and his lover to become light headed and teetering on the brink of coming. An early climax however, was not going to prevent Sephiroth from making love to his petite husband the whole night through. He was going to relish this time now, while he had it, as he didn't know when they would be able to join like this, together with one another, in the physical world.

Moving his body, Sephiroth sat in an upright position, sitting in a lotus style as he urged Cloud to climb upon him and wrap his strong legs around his middle. Cloud didn't need urging, immediately understanding what was required of him, and scrambling up quickly he repositioned himself over his silver-headed mate's erect member. Lining up the hard shaft with his hole once more, Cloud slid back down over the top of it, the sheer sensation of it entering again taking Cloud's very breath away.

The crushing grip that Sephiroth's fingers had on Cloud's hips tightened, encouraging the blond to move and slide faster up and down, to take more of the stiff organ within himself. Cloud did so, raising and lowering his ass, allowing Sephiroth to penetrate him inch by inch and grunting as his husband plunged him down harder, entering his body deeper and filling him to capacity.

And while Cloud groaned with the pleasure of being taken, Sephiroth moaned in ecstasy at being wrapped in his lover's burning passage.

No words needed to be said between them as they both enjoyed the compelling feeling of their joining. Only the guttural cries of passion could be heard as Cloud reached around his beloved and grabbed at the long flowing silver hair, his eyes closed tight and his head thrown back as he continuously worked his young hips up and down upon the thrusting embedded cock.

Sephiroth's dark pupils dominated the entirety of his eye, his own handsome face clearly showing and expressing the heightened passion he himself was feeling, which in turn was causing Cloud to tremble, knowing that he was the one that evoked that manifestation of lust upon his lover's face.

With one hand still tangled in the long silver tresses, Cloud's other hand lowered and fisted as he went to hurry his orgasm. But Sephiroth stopped him.

"No, love…" he whispered huskily, leaning in close to Cloud's ear and saying the words seductively, the hot puffs of expelled breath making the curved aperture tingle. "I want you… to… come… by me… doing this… to you…"

Shifting his thrusting aim just a little bit, Sephiroth began hitting Cloud's sweet hidden bundle of nerves with each hard ram upwards that he performed.

No longer holding anything back, Cloud moaned loudly, the cries more like a purr of contentment. Sephiroth's tight grip on his hips was painful and was definitely going to leave bruises, but Cloud was too far gone to care—all he wanted was for Sephiroth to allow him to jerk-off. And yet, at the same time, his cock was enjoying being trapped between their heated bodies, his hard manhood throbbing at being rubbed so exquisitely between their two stomachs.

Thrust up…

"Oh……"

Slide down…

"Uhh…..."

Up…

Down…..

Cloud panted and his body shook, and with one final loud cry of passion he found his release as he could no longer handle the jacking pistoning motion of his lover's buried organ. Leaning back on his hands Cloud came, his cock twitching as Sephiroth persisted in thrusting deeply until, on his final plunge, he stilled and emptied himself inside his small mate with a contented growl.

Their bodies hummed from their completion, and they fought to get the necessary oxygen back into their exhausted lungs, each not wanting to move from their coupling embrace. Cloud could feel his partner's shaft pulsing and twitching inside his hole, and he knew that his lover had not yet finished with him. For, even as Sephiroth was filling him with his seed, Cloud knew he had not expelled all of his essence, and the still semi swollen organ was beginning to harden and expand again within him.

Never one to miss the opportunity of having and enjoying lingering sex, Sephiroth laid Cloud on his back and, re-positioning his cock once again, he began working his hips with renewed vigor. His lover would be quite sore when he woke up in the morning, a lasting reminder of their time together. This exotic thought pushed Sephiroth into a frenzied fit of fervent passion, making him eager to ravish his partner over and over, to take Cloud again and again throughout the entire night. He would make sure that his husband didn't forget him.

Several arduous hours later, the former general finally sated his sexual appetite for his blond boy beneath him. Pulling an exhausted Cloud close to him, Sephiroth inhaled deeply the scents carried on the lean lithe body… sweat and semen. But most of all, Sephiroth inhaled the unmistakable scent of vanilla, the all too familiar smell that he always associated with his mate.

Even as Cloud lay in his arms, his blue eyes fluttering closed with tiredness, the very scent of him was having an effect on Sephiroth, and the silver haired man had to fight the erotic aroma that was stirring his blood, making his cock stand to attention once more, eager and ready to penetrate the prone boy, still primed, ready for action, regardless of the endless fucking that he and Cloud had done all night.

Sephiroth looked down at the smaller male that he held, and he smiled in contentment when he saw that Cloud was sleeping peacefully. He had managed to satisfy his mate. He had managed to keep their love cemented. And as Cloud continued to sleep, Sephiroth kept watch over his husband, guarding him.

In the quietness and stillness of the early hours he glanced around the room he was in, and realized it was different to the one had visited before. He didn't recognize it. And he suddenly realized that he could not detect the scent of the sweet baby powder that he had smelt before. In fact, looking harder now, he couldn't even see the baby cradle.

This room that his sleeping husband was in now, was much smaller, indicating a single person's apartment. But the bars upon the windows that showed up in the moon filled night suggested it was more of a prison of some sort.

Feeling his heckles rise, Sephiroth's hold around his beloved intensified and, as his ears picked up the sound of footfall outside the room, his arms tightened around his husband.

Quite unexpectedly, the bedroom door creaked open and a tall blond man entered, followed by another younger man. Both of these intruders bore scars across their faces, each mark in opposition to its twin. And each man was girdled with gunblades. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed as he appraised the approaching males, judging them to be lovers by the easiness and compliancy of their closeness to one another.

Suddenly the two men became aware of the presence of the silver haired man in the bed of the small blond, and both Squall and Seifer instantly reached for their weapons.

Cat-like green orbs flashed and narrowed in anger, but Sephiroth could say or do nothing as the shouts of the two advancing males softly echoed in his ears, and he slowly faded from their view.

Not understanding what the hell had just happened, the two armed men could only stand at the foot of Cloud's bed, stunned speechless. For one crazy moment it crossed their minds that it had been a phantom they had just seen, but they quickly realized that it had been no ghost laying there in between the tangled sheets, for the heady scent of sex hung thickly in the tiny bedchamber.

Moving around to the side of the bed, the men could see Cloud's naked petite body, the thin sheet draped low on his slim hips, one smooth, seemingly soft reddening butt cheek on display. Bruises resembling fingerprints were to be clearly seen on the skin of the sleeping blond, vivid and many, from the boy's slender waistline to his thighs, as well as tight gripping bruise marks on the tops of his arms as well. Love bites dotted Cloud's throat, revealing a path that led down his chest, his swollen nipples, and his stomach. Cloud's slightly parted lips were also swollen, and the two Hunters could only hazard a guess that much more than mere kissing had been involved for the boy's soft mouth to be so inflamed and plump. A light flush highlighted the sweat damp skin, and Cloud's normally upright spiky hair was weighted down, though a few stubborn and persistent locks still managed to hold onto their true upright position.

Overall, the image that Cloud presented to the two onlookers was one of a person having been thoroughly fucked for hours on end.

With only the soft panting sounds of the still deeply sleeping prisoner filling the room, cyan colored eyes met questioning stormy grey ones, and the puzzled Hunters left the room as quietly as they had entered, walking briskly walking towards an elevator that took them up to the med labs. Exiting there, Squall and Seifer headed directly towards the main house. They needed to see Lazard.

oOoOoOo

In the family quarters aboard the airship, Shera, furious bright green eyes snapped open for a second and glared, before closing again in apparent sleep.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: How was that? A whole chapter dedicated to our boys. Okay, so Seifer and Squall saw Sephiroth and vice versa….. What do you think is going to happen now? Don't know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.

Mitts & Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 38 oOoOo

"Man, who woke little Spike?" Zack asked yawning, shaking off the remnants of sleep.

"Here, Tifa, let me try. Did you check her diaper? Maybe she's wet," Aerith offered as Tifa relinquished her hold, yet Stephanie took her complaint to the next level. She alternated moving her arms and legs, tears streaming down her blotchy red chubby face. Now her cries were ringing in the adults ears. The poor baby hiccoughed, trying to catch air.

"No, she's dry as a bone and she refused to take her bottle," Tifa answered, vexed that she couldn't calm her godchild.


	39. A New Mission

Family  
This chapter is dedicated to our 900th reviewer:  
_**L a z y L a m I a**_

**Disclaimer**: We do not own any characters of Final Fantasy. They are the property of Square Enix and Sony. We do not make any money from the writing of this story  
Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. We are letting you know now what the relationships WILL contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

_Special thanks to_: princesstinkerbell45, Gussie, Peachi Bunni, XxXDarkness Sorround YouXxX, Yumi-nachan, Norm120, Black-Luna, IA1979, Versaillesxkamijoxlover94, LOLWUT, Empress Satori, xslavextoxsephirothx, 191026, Crimson Blade Kos-mos, Hikari Tsuki Chi, Lil-Rahl, Superwitch, Sailor-Earth-Dragon, Queen of Light 17, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, lady-yuna7, Mizu Hoseki,and to those who have read and didn't review thanks for reading thus far. We hope you enjoyed it.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 38: A New Mission

The stale odor of cigarette smoke that dominated the captain's quarters no longer affected Vincent as much as it had done when he had first set foot inside the man's room.

Cid's sitting area was littered with crushed empty beer cans and piles of musty clothes. There were odd socks strewn over the backs of the furniture, and an unused lamp had been tipped over, and not re-righted. The dank darkness and shabbiness of the cabin was merely a prelude of the occupant's actual state of being.

Vincent slowly removed his weapons, along with his borrowed garments, and placed the items carefully and neatly upon the floor. Later, after determining how his lover was doing, he would venture to his own quarters to get a fresh set of clothes, to feel like himself again. Unfortunately, he didn't have a replacement cloak, but he knew where to acquire a new one. But first, he needed to see Cid.

He had barely taken two steps across the room when a low possessive growl escaped inside his head, causing his cock to instantly swell. Chaos was mewling from heat, again. And it was driving Vincent absolutely crazy. It didn't take a lot to figure out that Hojo had somehow triggered Chaos' mating cycle while he had been trapped in the lab, for now the beast preened and whined at inappropriate moments and in such a primeval way that it left the ex-Turk quite hard and discontented.

Just being this close to Cid, standing outside his bedroom door, had Chaos going berserk. The beast's exact words that were roaring inside Vincent's mind were, _"Let's rut with our human until we pass out__!__"_ Vincent chided Chaos for making such a bold remark, although the gunman couldn't deny that it was a nice idea. But he knew that Cid had been ill, and until he checked up on him there was no way of knowing how bad off the feisty pilot was. And until he knew that Cid was alright, Vincent wouldn't give in to the creature's frantic pleas to reclaim their mate.

Allowing his fingers to gently caress the door that separated him from his lover, Vincent decided to bathe. He hadn't had a decent shower since the day he'd left to rescue Cloud, which just happened to have also been the last time he had been in bed with Cid. Plus, he thought, he might be able to take care of the beasts needs himself while he was in there.

Stepping into the cubicle and turning on the water, Vincent turned his face up to the pouring stream and lowered a hand down to tend to the hard-on he was sporting, made even more rigid now from thinking about his lover on that fateful morning rescue…

_Vincent's breathing began to get heavier, as his lover expertly swirled his tongue around the erect shaft, licking and stroking as his mouth sucked and bobbed. Closing his eyes, falling into the erotic sensations that soared through his veins, the ex-Turk gently touched the airman's neck with his free hand, letting his fingers caress and rub the claim mark. _

_Cid emitted a moan, as pinpricks radiated from the contact of the gunman's massaging fingers, igniting something within him. Taking one of his hands from Vincent's thighs, Cid took hold of his own aching need with it, fisting his throbbing member with fevered strokes while his tongue continued its sensual journey along the ex-Turk's engorged appendage, trailing its way over the pulsating veins beneath the soft, velvety skin, and enjoying the taste as it reached the mushroom shaped dome, lapping greedily at the pre-ejaculate that was steadily leaking from the slit…_

Thirty minutes later, Vincent's skin and hair was washed and refreshed. His sexual ardor, however, had not been abated. It felt as if Chaos was rubbing itself along his mind, to keep him stiff.

The fading sunlight that filtered through the windows of the room didn't hinder Vincent in the least as he softly padded his way back to the closed bedroom door. He had prefect night vision, no thanks to Hojo, and as he turned the handle and entered the inner room his eyes immediately located the man he yearned for.

Cid was laying on the bed, curled over on one side, his back to the approaching gunman. The single sheet around him outlined his masculine body shape, defining the contours of the ass that was guaranteed to excite and tease. Walking quietly around to the other side of the bed, Vincent let his gaze linger on his unconscious mate, noticing that Cid's skin had a pale hue about it—gone was the golden glowing tan. The pilot's blond locks were dingy and unkempt, and dark rings were visible under closed eyes, showing the worry and stress his beloved had suffered.

In addition to Vincent's overall inspection, he noticed that his lover had also lost weight. Sighing, he realized that their enforced separation had been far worse on Cid than it had been on him.

Feeling guilty for having been away so long, even though it had been out of his control, Vincent lifted the sheet and slipped in behind the sleeping man. He was barely able to keep the rampant Chaos at bay as he wrapped his arms around his mate, trying to generate as much warmth and energy as he could to give to his trodden down lover. His crimson eyes fluttered closed for the much needed rest he required, only to open again swiftly as a gravelly voice sounded in the room.

"It's about damn time you showed up."

"Cid?"

Propping himself up on his elbow, Vincent reached around Cid and ran his right hand over his lover's face, neck and chest, letting his fingers reacquaint themselves with his body, remapping out the contours and the lines that he had missed touching so much.

"Don't paw me like an old lecher," Cid said hoarsely, his quickening breath showing that he wasn't meaning any word of his reprimand. In fact, he was relishing the light caresses and tantalizing strokes that were slowly bringing him back to life.

Smiling slightly, Vincent swooped down and captured Cid's mouth, kissing his mate for all the gil that the airman was worth.

oOoOoOo

Sitting bolt upright in bed, startled and dilated pupils pursed into thin slits, and the narrowed eyes searched for the source of the awful ear-splitting howling that resonated around the walls of the small room.

Sephiroth, with Masamune at the ready, had to gather his wits about him quickly to realize that he was no longer held captive in Hojo's lab—he was out of the mad-man's control.

Flopping back down into the inviting softness of the mattress, Sephiroth fully intended to get a few more hours of sleep. Exhaling to release the sudden build up of adrenaline, the silver haired man willed his sword away knowing that he was not in any sort of danger.

But the noise that had disturbed his slumber didn't cease. In fact, if anything, the grating screaming wail seemed to be increasing in volume.

Irately looking over his shoulder, Sephiroth zeroed in on his early morning wake-up call, and a small smile crossed his lips when he saw the fist clenched arms and chubby legs of his child kicking up a storm in her crib. She was demanding attention, and from the pitch of her determined screams she wasn't about to let up any time soon.

Glancing down at his body, Sephiroth noted the grey sweat pants and ribbed white under-shirt that he was dressed in. He wasn't sure where the clothing had come from, but it would do he told himself as, on unsteady legs, he walked towards the small decorative bed.

Remembering how his husband had showed the way to hold their daughter, Sephiroth carefully hauled Stephanie up from her cradle, shushing her gently, cooing and talking sweet words to her. Placing her in the crook of his arm and letting one soft finger gently wipe away her tears, his baby girl, able to smell the scent of her mother upon this man, began to quiet and calm herself. Until his bedroom door swung open and she was taken from her fathers loving arms, causing his little pet to wail anew.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I thought you would still be unconscious. I heard the baby crying and wanted to make sure that she's alright," Tifa said as she grabbed the infant from Sephiroth, not allowing him any time to put up a protest. Within seconds, Tifa had her goddaughter out of the inexperienced father's hands before he could even bat an eyelid. Unfortunately, this course of action only resulted in making Stephanie cry again, this time harder, and louder.

Going through the motions of trying to figure out what could possibly be wrong with the temperamental infant, Tifa struggled to get the baby to take a bottle of expressed milk, sighing loudly when one of Stephanie's flailing arms hit the offending item away from her mouth and promptly knocked it across the room with amazing strength.

The propelled plastic container made a considerable sized dent in the steel enforced wall-panel that it was flung up against, and the impact cracked the nursing bottle, causing a leak of the precious waning supply of Cloud's expressed milk that had been stored. Tifa sighed again. There wasn't much of the precious liquid left, and once it was gone she didn't have a clue as to what they were going to do if the screaming child's mother wasn't back before the milk gave out.

Of course Sephiroth said nothing, enjoying watching Tifa become more frustrated with each passing second. His smirk revealed the satisfaction he was having at the martial artist's expense.

Because the door had been left wide open, Stephanie's high pitched lament could be heard echoing down throughout the corridors of the airship, and the alarming sound of it disturbed and woke others, who quickly came to see what all the fuss was about.

"Man, who woke little Spike up?" Zack asked with a slight grumble to his voice as he yawned, rubbing a hand through his tousled hair and shaking off the remnants of sleep. His calmer wife slipped by him, going straight towards the wailing baby, and holding out her arms.

"Here Tifa, let me try," Aerith offered, and a relieved Tifa relinquished her hold. Yet being passed from one female to another wasn't what Stephanie wanted, and she took her complaint to the next level, alternating her flailing arms and legs in a flurry of movement. Her tiny body shook with anger as her complaints were not being met. "Did you check her diaper? Maybe she's wet?" Aerieth guessed.

"No, she's as dry as a bone, and she's not hungry either as she refused to take her bottle," Tifa answered, vexed that she couldn't quiet the screaming child. Glaring hatefully at Sephiroth, Tifa thought to herself that he must have done something to her god-baby, to cause her to be so upset.

Aerith began to gently rock the infant while pacing the floor, singing a lullaby softly and brushing her lips over the anguished child's forehead. But to no avail. Stephanie was continuing to bring down the rafters with her cries and screams.

Zack was the one to finally come up with a solution. His keen eyes had noticed that every time his wife walked past his silver headed friend, Stephanie turned her gaze towards her father as if to keep him in her sights, and her cries abated a little while she could see him. But as soon as he was forced from her view, she picked up tempo again.

"Okay, Honey, this is not our problem to deal with," Zack said assertively, plucking his temperamental niece from caring meaningful arms and dropping her back into her fathers protective hold, ignoring Sephiroth's surprised face and Aerith's confused one.

"Huh? Zack, don't do this. The baby needs me….us."

"No, she doesn't," Zack argued back. "We've come barging in here thinking that Sephiroth needed saving from his daughter and…..well he doesn't." He smiled as his instincts were proven right and baby Stephanie, once more back in the strong comforting arms of her father, allowed her crying to come to an end, and one chubby little arm reached up so that tiny fingers could grip tightly to the long strands of hair that tickled over her pretty, tear stained, face.

Staring incredulously at the former General, jealously biting into her that the baby had accepted the man so readily, Tifa stomped her foot in anger and turned around, storming out of the cabin. Aerith too, knowing her presence wasn't needed, quietly left as well, embarrassed at not giving Sephiroth the opportunity of taking care of his own child, of suspecting him of not being competent enough to tend to his daughter properly.

"Sorry, man," Zack said, a lazy smile growing on his face as he stared at the beautiful picture Sephiroth and Stephanie made. He went across and stroked a single finger down over the infant's heated cheeks, glad to see now that the little girl no longer cried. "We didn't all mean to barge in here. It's just that, Tifa and Aerith kind of know her routine. A diaper change. A new bottle. A hug. I guess the early morning wake up call from this little tike put the girls out. Plus, Aerith has been acting completely out of character since Cloud…."

Zack stopped himself from saying any more, but Sephiroth caught the slip straight away.

"Where _is_ my husband, Zack? Why haven't I seen him?"

In his heart, Sephiroth knew that Cloud was somewhere else. He remembered his dream of the two of them just moment's earlier making love. And looking around this room he now stood in, he was aware that it was nothing like the tiny cell sized room that he had been in, the room into which two men, strangers, had walked.

Zack had never lied to his best friend before, and he wasn't about to start now. "We're not sure, Seph," he answered truthfully, watching the ex-general as he sat himself down, successfully coaxing his daughter to take the remaining baby milk. "But, that girl who helped you and Vincent escape, she knows where Cloud is being held prisoner. Selphie, that's her name, is going to call her C.O. after breakfast," Zack explained, his calm voice hiding his inner turmoil, knowing that his friend wasn't going to like this news.

Placing the happily content baby back in her crib, Sephiroth went to the closet and swung the doors open wide. He smiled wistfully for a moment as he gazed upon his little blonde's wardrobe, his fingers reaching out to touch the fabric of one of Cloud's sleeveless sweaters. Then, with a soft sigh, Sephiroth took his hand away and instead reached out towards the right of the closet, finding what he was searching for.

Pulling out his beloved formal uniform, Sephiroth couldn't help a goofy expression being pasted onto his otherwise stoic face. Cloud, his beautiful and wily lover, had somehow managed to acquire his favorite pauldrons and leathers, including his boots, straps, and buckles. And judging by the amount of other clothing in the cupboard, Cloud also seemed to have also acquired the rest of his clothes that he had left at the military complex, possibly by sweet talking Rufus into shipping them to him. He wouldn't have put it past his honey tongued little husband. But thinking now of Cloud, the small smile vanished, and a hard look once again came down over the ex general's face.

"I want to have a little 'chat' with this, Selphie," Sephiroth said, his words sounding calm and deadly as he went about his ritual of dressing.

Zack's heart sped up as he watched his friend don his battle gear, and he took a step backwards as his guts began to knot. With the growing chill he could feel beginning to penetrate the room, his worse fears were rapidly becoming reality, and he knew that Sephiroth was fighting to retain control of his emotions.

"Seph," Zack began, trying to placate the man in front of him. "She's just a kid, and you going in all looming and menacing might scare her—I mean, I'm just two inches shorter than you, and you scare the hell out of _me_. Just give the girl a chance to talk to her superior first, please," he pleaded, not wanting his friend to interrogate or intimidate the young Selphie in this dark morose mood of his.

"I'm not giving any more chances to anyone," Sephiroth said flatly as he finished slipping into his trench coat. "I'm sick and tired of my life being fucked with. Wherever Cloud is being held, I'm going to find him. And if anyone tries to stand in my way, then I'm going to send them to Hell for taking what is mine. And once I get Cloud back home safe and well…… I'm going after Hojo."

As Sephiroth uttered the last few words the temperature in the room dropped low, and freezing fog began to roll in from underneath the closed bedroom door, curling around the thick panes of glass at the windows.

"My daughter _will_ have her mother," Sephiroth promised, speaking the words to himself as he set about putting Stephanie's baby bag together, not really knowing what went in it, but throwing things in regardless. "She will _not_ be like me. I only had Hojo to raise me, and look how I turned out. Damaged. But now at least I have my father in my life, and we are trying to build a strong relationship. Although…..it will take time."

"Your father?" Zack said, confused. He knew that Sephiroth had never before made any mention of having had parents while growing up, and so Zack had always presumed his friend to be an orphan.

"Vincent …… he is my true sire," Sephiroth quietly answered as he tossed the filled baby bag to Zack. Then, gripping Masamune in his left hand and scooping up Stephanie with the other, he stood straight and tall and allowed the stern, no nonsense, expression to come down over his face once again.

_**Oh, this is bad**_, Zack thought as he ran from the room with the intention of warning everyone that he saw to stay out of Sephiroth's way. And putting a spurt into his step, he raced off to also see if he couldn't also wake Selphie up, to make that important call right now.

oOoOoOo

The Wutain princess sat numbly on her bed, her mind thinking over and over what the girl, Selphie, had told them regarding the other breeder.

"_A couple of years ago, we had another lead on a breeder named Tseng Kasaragi…__"_

Collapsing backwards on her bed, Yuffie stared sightlessly at the ceiling and fretted over this one piece of information. She had finally found her older brother, who just so happened to be the leader of the Turks. And on top of that, Yuffie had also discovered that her brother was a carrier. Her father had never once mentioned her brother's special ability, and thinking about it Yuffie supposed that, in all probably, it had been because he was scared for Tseng's life, fearing he would end up as Cloud had done now.

But that still didn't answer the question of why her brother had left home. She had little to no memory of Tseng when he lived there, and when Cid had first mentioned his name to them, Yuffie hadn't put the pieces together. It had all only fitted when Selphie had said Tseng's last name. Kasaragi….the same as hers.

Rolling over onto her side and resting her head on her arm, Yuffie sighed deeply. While everyone else was focused on Cloud, she knew that her focus was going to be centered on the Turk leader.

oOoOoOo

Fully rested and able to think clearly, Cloud knew he needed a plan of escape. He felt uneasy being around Lazard's wife, Quistis, because she openly scorned and sneered at him whenever he was in her company, glancing at him with hostile eyes while everyone else he met tried to be kind to him. Even Dr. Kadowaki was gentle and patient, and tried his best to make each insemination treatment as painless as possible.

Today, Lazard had allowed Cloud to venture down to the training field. This was where he was now, desperately thinking out plans to get back to his baby. He pondered over whether she'd grown any while he was being held captive, and wondered if she missed him. Had her hair gotten any longer? Could she walk yet? Was she saying words other than her cute and adorable babbling?

Tears of dejection began making their way to his despondent azure eyes, and in order to get his mind off of his precious jewel, Cloud had to blink hard and swallow several times, looking around at his surroundings in the hopes of finding a weak link.

The scope of the sports ground he was on was unlike anything he'd ever seen before. The training field was exactly that—a field. The size of several normal football fields at the very least. Out on the grass there were various obstacle courses and some tall built up areas resembling high mountain peaks, amongst which Cloud could swear were cave entrances. Other sections of the field were just simple flat terrain for ground combat, and that was where most of the day's activities seemed to be taking place.

Spying a bench off the main path, Cloud sat down to watch some of the mock simulations, the jousting and the sparring causing him to remember his own time as a cadet when he had trained furiously in an attempt to become one of the elite members of SOLDIER. Alas, he thought broodingly, those days were far behind him now.

But in all that time one thing hadn't changed though, and that thing was, the bullies. Cloud felt his gut tightening up as a group of youths noticed him and, after a brief discussion amongst themselves, began striding over towards him, arrogance and superciliousness on their faces.

_Shit, not again_, Cloud thought in misery. He had thought this sort of thing was behind him, had hoped that he wouldn't have to deal with this sort of behavior from others ever again. But unlike before, this time he was more than ready to handle any trouble.

"So, _you're_ the bitch my brother told me about? A little, puny, wimpy thing like you?"

Cloud's breath caught in his throat and his heart began to pound, for he found himself looking up at the speaker of the harshly spoken words, and seeing a big husky boy with piercing hazel orbs staring back down at him with contempt on a face that Cloud instantly recognized.

_**Montgomery? But how?**_

"Adam said you weren't the sharpest tool in the shed," the boy slowly drawled, mocking Cloud. The others with him laughed, their scornful laughter and derisive jeers making Cloud feel like he was stupid. Of all the assholes in the entire world, he had to have the damndest bad luck to run into Adam Montgomery's identical twin brother, Aaron.

Not wanting trouble of any kind, Cloud rose to leave, his intention being to avoid a fight. He only managed to take a single step forward however, before a hefty hand grabbed onto his arm and meaty fingers held onto him in a bone crushing grip.

Cloud's mind began to race as he found himself violently spun around. This was not happening to him! What was it about him that made him such an easy target for bullies?

"I don't know you managed to get the high and mighty Sephiroth to nearly kill my brother, but I assure you," the boy growled dangerously, "you won't be walking away from _this_ encounter. And, look around… you don't have the General's coat tails to hide behind this time, either," he scoffed.

"Your brother got every damn thing he deserved for what he tried to do to me," Cloud vented, recalling the fear and panic he had felt, knowing that he would almost certainly have miscarried if he had actually been raped.

"Adam didn't deserve to be put in a wheelchair. What he did to you didn't warrant him eating food through a tube for the rest of his life! Nor should he have had to suffer the disgrace of being kicked out of the military, not on account of a piece of ass!"

"He should have been able to handle rejection better then, and not go after something that _clearly_ wasn't his," Cloud countered angrily, getting fed-up with the larger teen's attitude. This boy was just a ignorant as his twin.

"Oh, that's right…" Aaron smiled devilishly, his fisted hold on Cloud tightening. "Adam told me all about you being the General's sex plaything. And now it seems you're turning tricks for Deusericus. Getting to be quite the little slut, aren't you!" Pulling Cloud closer to his brawny chest, Aaron petted Cloud's cheek with an almost caring hand, his fingers trailing softly over Cloud's pinched lips. "Adam also said that you give the most amazing, mind shattering, blowjob. He said that you were better than any hooker he's ever paid for."

Being reminded of the nasty horrible act that he had been forced to perform, Cloud lost all of his composure.

"_BASTARD!"_

No one really knew for sure what took place after that, but it ended up with Cloud standing over the knocked down youth, breathing heavily, visibly shaking with anger. He didn't care that blood was spilling from the other boy's nose and lips. He didn't seem to mind that his own knuckles were bloody and torn from the tooth he had knocked from Aaron's mouth. He wasn't going to let this son-of-a-bitch, or anyone else for that matter, humiliate him. He had done what his evil brother had forced him to do in order to keep his unborn baby safe—and no one had a right to judge him for it!

Still panting and standing guard over the fallen boy, something caught the attention of Cloud's brilliant azure blue eyes, and turning his head slightly, he saw his gleaming buster sword.

oOoOoOo

"I don't think you should be playing around with that thing so carelessly, Zell," Riona had said, chastising the short blond who was trying to show off in front of the others.

"Yeah, man. Squall will have your hide in a sling for messing around with that thing," piped in another voice.

"Oh come on, Irvine, what the commander doesn't know won't hurt anyone," Zell had replied, attempting unsuccessfully for the umpteenth time to lift the weighty object that he was holding. Huffing and puffing from straining and exertion, he'd collapsed to his knees in near exhaustion, still with no positive results at having so much as moved the weapon an inch.

"What won't hurt anyone?"

Quickly turning around, Zell had found himself face to face with his superior and friend, Squall, who was walking back towards his team members with Seifer following closely behind on his heels. Zell had attempted to shield the sword from Squall's view, but it was kind of hard to do that, the weapon not that easily hidden.

Fixing the fighter with a pointed glare, Squall had been about to reprimand Zell for tampering with evidence when all hell had broken loose.

"_BASTARD!" _

The loud outcry had come from the little blond, and they had all turned to see what was going on.

Looking across the field, watching as punches and kicks rained down, they spoke, their voices unconcerned, excited even.

"Twenty bucks says Montgomery wipes the floor with the boy," Seifer waged, reaching into the pocket of his cargo pants, pulling out his money.

"I'm in!" announced Zell. Riona and Irvine too betted, putting their money in Irvine's hat.

"Squall?" Riona prodded. "Are you going to bet on Aaron?"

"No. My money's going with the kid."

No sooner had he said those words, when Cloud leaped the wide distance between them, seemingly in the blink of an eye, shoving Zell out the way like he was nothing and grabbing his buster sword from off the ground with ease, twirling the blade high above his head as easily as if it were a baton. Then, with a snarl, the furious little blond took off once again towards the fallen Montgomery.

"Shit!" Seifer cursed, immediately running after Cloud. Whoa, the kid was fast!

"Stop him! Stop him!" Squall yelled, unsheathing his gunblade at the same time as Seifer, his long legs breaking into a fast run also.

The duo reached Cloud before he could deliver his killing strike, his blow being deflected. But Seifer and Squall were both in for a rude awakening if they thought it was going to be an easy task disarming the boy.

With blazing blue eyes that narrowed in concentration, Cloud turned his attention towards his two new aggressors, successfully blocking both gunblades as they attacked him.

On the other side of the field, Kinneas loaded up his rifle and slapped the bold in place before carefully lining up his target. His finger slowly squeezed the trigger, and his victim's once glowing, angry azure spheres widened in shock and disbelief after the shot rung out.

Cloud stumbled, and fell heavily to his knees. The piercing sting that he felt in his back told him that he had been shot. Yet still he persisted in trying to hold off the gunblades.

Until weakened, and Cloud's world grew dark, and everything faded to black.

oOoOoOo

Walking down to the main conference room, Sephiroth strode into the room with his tiny daughter held protectively against his chest. The appearance of her there diminished his cold-hearted demeanor by a fraction, but the AVALANCHE team could tell he wasn't in a pleasant mood by the fierce scowl he wore upon his handsome face.

Without saying a word, Sephiroth walked over to Aerith and dropped his baby in her lap. Stephanie was about to protest at the sudden loss of warmth from her father's arms, but she didn't utter a sound when he cast a displeased look at her, and she immediately quieted, putting a thumb into her pouty mouth and turning to clutch at the one who held her now.

Without the baby in his hold, Sephiroth exuded an ominous aura, and Selphie slunk back in her chair as he approached her, shivering despite the heat of the room.

"Where is your base of operations, girl?"

Her heart beating violently in her ears, Selphie nearly cried. Sephiroth was no longer the man that had pleased her in her dreams. Standing before her now, menacing and threatening, there was no comparison to the dream lover that had held and caressed her, who had taken her over and over again in her fantasies as she slept.

He lifted a hand to her, and for one wild moment she thought that he would caress her face, just as she had imagined a thousand times over, and she wondered how it would feel as the agile gloved fingers sensually touched her skin.

But Sephiroth's fingers didn't stroke or caress her, instead they wrapped around her throat—choking her.

"Please….no," Selphie begged as best as she could, her own frightened fingers clawing uselessly at his hands, trying to force them away from her so she could breathe properly. "You're going to kill me, aren't you?"

"On the contrary, I need you alive in order to tell me where I can find my husband," Sephiroth drawled, his voice silky smooth as he slowly straightened up, removing his threatening hand and dropping his arm down by his side. Turning his back and walking away from her, he cast a glance over his shoulder and sneered, "Once you tell me the information that I need then, if the mood strikes me, I'll be merciful when I end your useless life."

"You bastard," Selphie whispered, tears falling unbidden from her large scared eyes.

"Let her alone, Sephiroth," Aerith said warningly, lending her voice to the Hunter's defense. "Can't you see that she's afraid? That she feels frightened?"

"I don't really care about her, or how she feels. All I care about is my mate, and his safe return."

Before anything else could be said by either party, Selphie's mobile phone rang, startling everyone in the room for a moment. The small handheld device buzzed several times, sliding across the table a little with each vibration, waiting to be picked up.

At Sephiroth's nod, Selphie answered it and, in a calm collected voice she said, "Hel-hello? Leon! Thank goodness… did you get my message? Yes, that's right… No, Leon, listen to me, please… I'm alright, thank you, but you need to get Cloud out and bring him back… Why? Because if you don't, Cloud's husband is gonna kill me, and you, and everyone else at the Garden to get him back and……"

The phone was violently snatched out of her trembling hands.

"And this is Sephiroth….. I'm coming for Cloud."

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Oh, damn! Sephiroth is going on a rampage and there's no stopping him. Did you like Cloud? He was about to tear it up, but Irvine had to spoil it. Bet Seifer and Squall wasn't expecting Cloud to counter their attack. And did you like the tender moment with Vince and Cid? I did.

Doesn't anyone believe that Sephiroth will get Cloud back? Don't know? Well stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.

Nemesis & Mitts

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 39 oOoOo

"I don't want you to go, Zack," Aerith said in a small voice so pleading that it was on the verge of becoming a sob. Her small slim fingers clutched at his clothing, and she buried her face in his chest.

"Hey, Honey, please don't cry. Everything is gonna be okay," Zack said in a reassuring soothing tone, his hands rubbing her arms gently. "I'll be back in time for one of your home cooked meals. And you know, we'll probably be having company over when I do. Sephiroth and I are gonna bring back Cloud." He forced a smile, still trying to set her at ease.

"No, Zack, you don't understand," Aerith pressed, turning her eyes upwards to stare at her husband in earnest. "I _need_ you here with me. Let Barret, or…. or Vincent, go with Sephiroth. Just…. not you."


	40. Confession

Family  
**Disclaimer**: We do not own any characters of Final Fantasy. They are the property of Square Enix and Sony. We do not make any money from the writing of this story  
Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. We are letting you know now what the relationships WILL contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

_Special thanks to_: those who have read and didn't review thanks for reading thus far. We hope you enjoyed it.

Notes: Mitts & I would like to apologize for taking such a long time to update. First reason being that, I didn't have internet and had to update when I could at a friends house and half the time I couldn't even get on using my wireless or ether line. Second reason is, I wrote quite a few chapters and numbered them incorrectly. So, these past couple of days, we've been trying to figure out what chapter is to be posted and well, this one is it.

So, please enjoy!

Sincerest apologizes,

ArchNemesis

oOoOoOo

Chapter 39: Confession

As a seasoned SOLDIER, Zack was prepared both mentally and physically for every type of catastrophe that any of his mission specs outlined, such as terrorism, emergency disaster, and natural phenomenon. This latest mission that he was going on with his best friend seemed to be no different to any other.

Lacing up his heavy combat boots and securing his fighting gloves and back-belt, Zack stood up, ready to go. He did a final check, preparing to exit his cabin, and was just holstering his buster sword on his back when he saw his wife wringing her hands and pacing the floor.

Walking over to her he hugged her close, letting her feel and hear the easy lub-dub of his heartbeat, attempting to alleviate her frizzled nerves. If he wasn't worried about leaving, then neither should she be.

"I don't want you to go, Zack," Aerith said in a small voice so pleading that it was on the verge of becoming a sob. Her small slim fingers clutched at his clothing, and she buried her face in his chest.

"Hey, Honey, please don't cry. Everything is gonna be okay," Zack said in a reassuring soothing tone, his hands rubbing her arms gently. "I'll be back in time for one of your home cooked meals. And you know, we'll probably be having company over when I do. Sephiroth and I are gonna bring back Cloud." He forced a smile, still trying to set her at ease.

"No, Zack, you don't understand," Aerith pressed, turning her eyes upwards to stare at her husband in earnest. "I _need_ you here with me. Let Barret, or…. or Vincent, go with Sephiroth. Just…. not you."

Puzzled by her irrational plea, Zack couldn't help but wonder if her wanting him to remain had anything to do with the odd behavior she had been displaying over the past few weeks.

"Why are you insisting on me staying, sweetheart? I've always watched Seph's back for him, you know that. And he needs me now, more than ever. He's gonna go all out on a massacre to get his lover returned, and I have to at least find Cloud before Seph can do too much damage to where we're going," Zack explained patiently, holding her tightly, kissing the top of her head, hoping she understood.

Pushing away from her husband's muscled chest, holding her arms around herself as if she were cold, Aerith's eyes glistened with more tears as she whispered, "I'm pregnant."

oOoOoOo

Zack heard his wife utter the life changing announcement, but the words she spoke didn't really seep into his idled brain immediately. He found it hard for his thoughts to focus, for his own words to sound coherent.

"Are-are you sure? I mean, how-how could you be? We-we haven't… I mean, not lately at least." Zack knew he was fumbling over his words, knew he wasn't making much sense, so he said the only thing he could think of saying that summed up the flabbergasted way he was feeling. "Shit!"

Raking hands through his hair, former 1st Class SOLDIER, Zackary Fair, found himself slipping down to the floor to rest on his knees, his mind whirling with conflictions, his feelings a jumble of mass of emotions. The news that he was to be a father seemed just a tad bit too much for him to take in.

Aerith wasn't upset by Zack's behavior as she sat down next to her husband's crouched form, carding fingers of her own through his thick black spikes. She'd already figured that he would be shocked when she told him, she even had to admit that she'd been stunned by the news herself, especially hearing it from her father, no less.

oOo _Flashback_ oOo

_Sitting upright on the exam table, pulling __back down__ her poor excuse for proper covering also known as a hospital gown, Aerith stared blankly at her__ trembling__ cold, clammy__ hands__,__ frightened of what her father was going to say to her. Never in her wildest dreams __had she ever thought __that she would be here as a patient__. N__onetheless she was, __but only because__ she was__n't__ able to get rid of the ailment__ that plagued her __for quite some time __by__ herself._

_The worse part __about __being in sick-bay was the below waist exam__ination. Aerith__ was just grateful __for__ the __presence of the __on-board female medic__. She__ didn't know what she would __have done__ if her father had __had__ to perform the exam. She would never be able to look him in the face again if he__'d done it__, __that was for sure. B__ut he__'d quickly__ reassured her that he would not be the one__ to perform that duty. He__ only __needed to __look at the results__ that his assistant gave him,__ and ask __any__ further medic__al__ questions if need be__, once__ the examin__ation__ was over._

_Leaving his daughter sitting there quietly, __Professor Gast__ took the results and__ busied himself at the low processing table, going back and forth from one __specimen __flask__ to another,__ to his notes __then__ to a __test__ tube__,__ back to his notes__ and then on__ to __the__ high powered microscope that Cid__ had__ somehow acquired for him. __He __hadn't__ ask__ed__ questions as to __how and __where the captain __had acquired this expensive piece of apparatus, grateful only that it was now coming in handy in his research on his daughter's sickness. _

_Taking a final look through the magnified lens, satisfied to discover that his instinctive diagnosis had proven correct, Gast__ swiftly reviewed__ and jotted down his__ notes before giving his daughter his full__ and__ undivided attention._

_Aerith for the most part was feeling dizzy again__,__ and she wanted __nothing more than __to lay back down and close her eyes__,__ to shut out the__ spinning__ world__ she was seeing. B__ut she couldn't, __because __if__ she did, she __knew she __wouldn't wake back up for at least an hour or two. __Then, t__he__ scraping of __a__ lab chair caught __her__ notice__, and she lifted her worry filled eyes when__ she heard the gentle gait of her father walking toward__s__ her._

"_Well, my dear, you__'ll be happy to know that you__ don't have a virus__,__ or any__ other__ type of sickness__,__ that __will __give__ great__ cause for alarm," Professor Gast told his only child, smiling as best as he could._

_The young woman __kept silent, __kn__o__w__ing__ there was more to follow__, a tiny nod of her head__ the only thing she could __do in response to her father's words. She felt confused. If she wasn't ill, then w__hat in all of Gaia was making her __feel so __unwell__, sick__ to the point of not being able to hold her food __down?_

_She watched as h__er father pulled up__ and__ adjuste__d__ his stool, sitting down __beside her __and placed his aging, callous hands on top of her knees, comfort__ing __her__ like he use to do when she __had been__ a little girl._

"_How __are__ things be__tween__ you and Zack?" he questioned with caution. He liked Zack. The man, although__ rather__ immature at times, __always seemed to__ put the needs of others before his own. __He knew his daughter had chosen wisely in her choice of mate._

"_Things are f__ine, Daddy. We talk every night when he comes back from__ spending __the day__ searching for Cloud. We've hardly been eating together__, but it's n__ot that I mind__ because I know he has a duty towards__ Tifa, Yuffie, Barret …" _

"_Zack is very loyal to them__,__ and to you, dear,__" Gast interrupted, his hands now patting his daughter gently.__ "__But no, what I meant was, sex wise. You have a healthy relationship in the bedroom, yes?"_

_Aerith __blush__ed __furiously__ from the tips of her toes, __to the tips of her ears__. She __couldn't imagine why her father__ would want to know about her and Zack's relationship__, least of all__ their intimate relationship. __But then she supposed he had a reason for asking, and so she answered to the best of her ability._

"_Um, well…__with Seph and Vince coming home, he's been less__….__ attentive of late," she replied__, stammering her words and looking down at her hands as she twisted her fingers together nervously.__ "Um, Daddy…. Am I……"_

"_Y__es dear, y__ou're pregnant."_

"_I'm__……__ what?" __Aerith gasped. Her father had__ just knocked the wind __right __out of her sails.__ She had been about to ask him if she were dying, and now here he was telling her she was pregnant! The fact that she could be carrying a child within her had never even entered her mind._

_Gast gave a__n excited__ little hoot as he rubbed his daughter's hands within his. He thought about the times he __had__ given this__ happy__ bit of news to Tseng__,__ and__ chuckled at the memory of__ how __the man had__ reacted __to it__. Aerith, being a female, was obviously no different. __The knowledge that she was to become a mother seemed to have her as stupefied and as tongued-tied as the Turk had been. Gast __wasn't too upset with the news he had just told her. He knew that Zack was an honorable man and would do everything that was within his power to keep his little girl safe._

"_You're three months pregnant__," the proud grandfather-to-be beamed. "Y__ou have about another two weeks__ to go,__ until your second trimester. __Now, t__here's nothing for you worry about__, just__ yet__.__ Zack has excellent genes to pass on to your children__. H__owever__…__ I'm quite concerned about the amount of mako in his system.__"_

_At the worried look his daughter shot him, he hurried to reassure her._

"_While __Zack's__ levels are not as over-the-top as Sephiroth's __or__ Cloud's, his __are__ still quite high, __and __you__ could very well be__ susceptible to mako poisoning—especially now that you're pregnant. __B__ut I'm confident__,__ since you haven't bec__o__me ill__ so far, that__ you may not get sick__ at all__.__"_

_A small smile graced Aerith's lips, but __Gast__ knew he had to __ask__ another question that could very well rob her of that tiny spark of relief._

"_I know that this is a bit embarrassing for you, my dear, but I have to know… __E__ach time you and Zack coupled, did he use any kind of protection?" __He masked his__ troubled__ thoughts, and didn't let Aerith sense the reason for his anxious questioning. But, i__f this entire time they __had__ been having unsafe sex__, then__ it was an extreme possibility that he could lose his daughter. __The slow poison from the Mako would kill her._

"_Yes, Daddy. Zack and I __have __always used protection. We wanted to wait to have children, considering that we're between homes now. __That's why…..that's why…..That's why this is such a shock to me.__"_

_Nodding at her answer, __suppressing his satisfied sigh, __Gast asked another question__,__ switching back to doctor mode. "You haven't noticed any changes with your cycle? __You're still losing blood monthly?__"_

"_No__, there have been no noticeable changes.__And yes, __I'm still having __it, though it doesn't last__ as long or__ tend to be__ as heavy. __I…I put that down to the fact that I was…was….a woman now, and no longer a girl,__" Aerith replied__,__ red face__d__. Oh, she just knew__ that__at any moment that she was going burst into flames__, she felt so hot with embarrassment. Who would have thought that she would ever be talking like this to her father of all people!_

"_Hmm…" Gast__, still seated on his stool,__ rolled himself back to his notes and __quickly __scribbled something __down,__ then rolled back __across __to his baby girl__ again__. "__Well, i__f my calculations are correct__, then it means that__ you conceived around… November, maybe __late __October. Did anything of significance happen __at that time__ that you can remember?" __he__ inquired__, his voice level, steady,__ trying to keep her calm and focused._

_Shaking her head negatively, Aerith __answered__, "No, no-nothing…" Then she lowered her head in shame. Something __had__ happen__ed. And she remembered it now all too clearly._

_Cloud had __come __rush__ing__ down to the mess hall__,__ announcing __loudly and happily __that he__ had__ finally c__o__me up with a name for his baby. Zack __had been__ so ecstatic about __his friend's news__ that__, once his day's __training with Cloud__ had __finished__ he'd come back to her and they __had spent__ the rest of the __day__ holed __up in their cabin__, celebrating by __pleasuring each other__._

_They'd made love several times, and each time __Zack__ had __use__d a __condom__. _

_Apparently, one of them__ had__ broke__n__._

_For a moment Aerith__ almost giggled__ into her hands. B__ut she__ didn't. She__ cried on her father's __sturdy __shoulder instead._

oOo _End Flashback_ oOo

From that day on Aerith had fretted, trying to think of the best way possible to tell her sweet dear husband of the joyous news that they were to be parents. But she had always lost her nerve. Zack always seemed so busy, or so tired. Plus, she hadn't wanted to add to his worry. He already had his plate full of things to deal with, such as searching for Cloud, having to go pick up Sephiroth and Vincent, as well as making sure that Cid was doing well.

But now, Zack was going on a dangerous mission in a desperate attempt to get their friend back once and for all, and she couldn't let him leave without knowing the truth, even though she knew within her heart that the news wouldn't persuade her husband from going on this venture. It like her father had said, "…_Zack is very loyal to them, and to you, dear."_

A groan was emitted from the ex-SOLDIER, and Zack turned his dazed mako eyes to look at Aerith, to stare questioningly into the smiling face of his beautiful wife.

"Wh-what happened? I mean, how? When? I mean…..are you sure?"

Not saying a single word, Aerith simply latched onto one of his hands and gently removed his glove, placing his bare fingers upon the slight but noticeable curve of her stomach. She watched quietly as he moved his hand over her, sliding and smoothing across her clothing gently and tenderly like he was touching something priceless, his serious face a mask of awe.

"And before you say anything," Aerith began, blushing like mad, "this is the reason why I've been a little… you know… off with you lately. I didn't know how to tell you. I wasn't sure how you would take being told you're to be a daddy. I'm not even sure if we're ready to have a child yet. I mean, is our room big enough? What will our friends think? Have we rushed it? Will we cope?"

Zack didn't hear a single word that his apprehensive wife was uttering. All he could concentrate on was staring transfixed at the small mound of his wife's middle. There was a tiny human being growing in there. He was going to have his very own little boy or girl to tend to, and protect. And he couldn't wait!

Rising from his kneeling position, Zack wasted no time in pulling Aerith up into his arms and kissing her senseless, his hands slipping beneath her top and cupping her breasts, gliding his thumbs over the sensitive nipples and causing her to quiver and gasp. He knew that he should have left her, should be on his way to meet his best friend to start their journey. But Zack also knew that he had to hold off on his departure.

This time spent with Aerith now was important.

Slowly he kissed along her jaw line, laying a trail of bites and nibbles down the column of her throat, while at the same time his fingers now moved to unfasten the pink dress shirt that she wore, to push the folds of opened cloth aside and fully expose their unborn child's future liquid food supply. He soon had her wiggling out of the matching skirt she had been wearing, and within moments her undergarments were off her body too. Then, moving away from her naked form just a little, Zack shed all his battle gear, dropping the items unceremoniously to the floor before holding out his hand, and leading his mate to their bedroom.

Stretching Aerith out below him on their bed, Zack continued from where he had stopped. Lowering his head, he dragged his tongue wetly along her swell of bosomy flesh, gently suckling on one pert nipple, and then the other. He was more careful now though than before, as he recalled all the times that Cloud had talked privately with him about having an extremely tender chest while he had been carrying Stephanie. And so he continued with his oral administration but took it downwards, trailing her ribcage with his tongue, lapping over her stomach, nuzzling in the softness of her female folds and tasting the unique flavor of her.

As Aerith's breath caught, and her fingers twisted in his hair, Zack pulled away and settled himself between her shapely legs, taking hold of his straining member and situating it at his wife's womanhood which was swollen from the build up of excitement. He grinned as he looked at her face of wantonness, her body arching up to meet him as he moved his length up and down the crevice of her entrance, coating himself with her wetness.

As non-forcefully as he could, Zack pushed the head of his penis into Aerith's heat source, only to pull out almost immediately, leaving just the very tip of himself inside her, holding open her entry to him. He then moved his hips forward and pushed a little bit further in before drawing himself back out.

Again and again he did this, small little thrusts, coating his length in her slick juices, lubricating himself and easing in slowly, until finally he was able to penetrate much deeper before pulling out and leaving only the mushroom shape dome of his organ inside her.

Soon, Zack was propelling faster and picking up the tempo with his driving hips, until he had established a gratifying pace of making love to his wife.

They each moved against one other, Aerith grinding and groaning in pleasure beneath him as he rode her. Zack took his time, and tried to bear the weight of his upper body with his strong arms, trying not to put pressure on his mate's tummy. But as he plunged harder and deeper into Aerith's welcoming tunnel, he lost all sensible thought and spread her legs further apart so that he could get in closer to her, to make her accept more of his length inside of her.

Aerith was no longer able to remain quiet as Zack lunged into her. She cried out loudly in ecstasy, her fingers now gripping the sheets to try and keep herself stationed as she was pushed up and down against the mattress under her husbands ardent assault. But it was useless, and they continued to move higher and higher up the bed.

Switching their positions, Zack now lay on the bottom and pulled his wife up on top of him, helping her to find his length again and to slide down upon it slowly until she was impaled and her ass cheeks seated upon his groin. He held her around the waist to ease her small bobbing movements, holding onto her and making sure the she didn't slide down too far, injuring herself.

Aerith's continuous rocking motion soon brought their rapture back to their heated frenzy point, and Zack stared at her breasts as they jiggled in front of his eyes. And though it was a tempting sight for Zack, he didn't latch onto them and chew at them, he simply lay there and let his panting wife set the pace, for after all, this time their love making was to celebrate their gift of life.

Sweat dribbled down over their bodies. Zack's spikes were dampened, and Aerith's long hair clung to her back as it gradually came loose from her pink scarf and came into contact with her wet skin. Their eyes were closed, and their breathing labored.

The end was nearing.

Suddenly, Zack flipped their positions over once more and, sinking his cock deeply into the hot velvet envelope that gripped him, he thrust once more as far as he could and then stilled, empting his load and filling his mate with his seed.

Lowering his head to Aeriths's for a few moments, catching his breath, Zack knew from experience that his wife was yet to have an orgasm. So, sliding his spent organ out, he carefully parted the folds of her semen saturated clit with the fingers of one hand and, with the other, he rubbed at the sensitized nub until he felt her rise her bottom off the mattress in a humping motion, trying to get more friction from being fingered.

And then she cried out his name at her release.

Zack was so in awe of the wild sexy picture his wife made when she climaxed, that it got him hard again. And as she lay there panting to recover, he masturbated for the first time in front of her, stroking his erect manhood with fast hard fisted movements, his second ejaculation shooting out and coming to land between Aerith's exposed pussy.

Wiping the still spilling semen from off of his balls and stomach, Zack gathered his wife up and cradled her in his arms. He smiled at how large her eyes had become, noting the cute blush that now highlighted her cheeks from watching him jerk-off. It never ceased to amaze him how innocent she still was—especially after they'd been intimate for quite some time.

Nevertheless, it was enduring to him. And, forgetting about leaving for the time being, Zack coaxed Aerith lay back down and spooned behind her, cuddling in tight to her and laying a hand tenderly upon her stomach, on top of their child.

Zack hoped that Sephiroth wouldn't be too mad with him for delaying their departure. But he was sure that the former General would understand.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Was that sweet or what? Well, we all know what's coming next right? No? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.

Nemesis & Mitts

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 40 oOoOo

"You know something! What?" Tifa prodded, her eyes opening wide. "Come on Aerith, you know you can't keep secrets from me."

"Okay, but you have to promise not to tell another living soul," Aerith pressed.

"I promise," Tifa swore solemnly.

Looking around the room as if to make certain they were alone, Aerith lowered her voice and whispered, "Did you know that Cid and Vincent were… um… involved?"


	41. Who is Sephiroth?

Family  
This chapter is dedicated to our 950th reviewer:  
_**N O R M 1 2 0**_

**Disclaimer**: We do not own any characters of Final Fantasy. They are the property of Square Enix and Sony. We do not make any money from the writing of this story  
Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. We are letting you know now what the relationships WILL contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

_Special thanks to_: Gaara's Girl, IA1979, Jasper's Singer (love your avatar!), Kadaj18, Yumi-nachan (Ro y & Ed avatar, yum), Empress Satori, 191026: you didn't sign in!, Gussie, Crimson Blade Kos-mos, Silverstargirl, Mizu Hoseki, Norm120, towo3, and to those who have read and didn't review thanks for reading thus far. We hope you enjoyed it.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 40: Who is Sephiroth?

"_This is __Lisa Cohen, __reporting__ to you live from the Shina-Ra Electric Company._

_In the aftermath of what is considered__ to be__ the worse industrial catastroph__e__ in history, President Rufus Shin-Ra, of the Shin-Ra Electric and Military Companies, has __b__een air__-__lifted to a nearby __hospital__, __where he is__ be__ing__ treated for__serious injuries __that __he has sustained__. There has been__ no word as yet to his condition__, and n__one of the Board-of-Directors were __available__ to__ issue any__ comment. _

_What caused the __explosion__ is still unclear,__ but it is known that__ in just under two months, Shin-Ra has been the__ repeated__ target of terrorists. The first attack occurred at the __m__ilitary __f__acility__, and many are saying it is the work of radical militants__. __However, __other __sources __have __revealed that former General Sephiroth may have had a hand in the deadly explosion__, though l__aw __e__nforcement __a__gents are not commenting__ on that__ at this time._

_This reporter__ has__ managed to get an unofficial copy of police reports__, in which it clearly__ stat__es__ that three unknown assailants could __also be__ the ones behind these acts of violence. Officials have not released any pictures __of the three in question, nor are__ they __confirming__ if these attacks __wer__e committed by __them._

_I__n this __latest__ assault, the __e__lectric __c__ompany's medical __unit __has been hit__,__and__ now__ here behind me you can see__ the remains of__ what use to be the President's office__, the flames of the blast still__ blazing high into the sky. _

_I__f th__is latest calamity__ is not a tremendous blow__ in itself__ to the cooperate giant, stock__ market results__ have now shown that __its __rival military company, Balamb Garden, funded by Lazard Deusericus__ and affectionately known as 'The Garden'__, has been __steadfastly __gaining a higher percentage rate of recruits__,__ including a greater number of sales__, which in turn is__ giving Shin-Ra a run for its money._

_All of t__his could prove to be __the start of__ Shin-Ra's downward spiral__ing__ plunge __of__ being top dog. _

_Car__ol__yn, Dave, back to you in the studio__.__" _

Lying in his bed, Rufus threw the television remote control away in disgust, gritting his teeth as fresh pain shot up through his broken leg at his violent movement. Panting heavily in exertion, he took in a deep breath of calming air, fighting the wave of nausea and dizziness that threatened to engulf him. He needed to keep a clear head to think carefully on who would have planted Sephiroth's name as the bomber. He knew that Sephiroth didn't do it, because it was below the general's standards to carry out such underhanded tactics. No, Sephiroth would go in all gun's blazing, as it were. He wouldn't hide behind smoke and fire.

So if his ex-general hadn't caused the explosion, that meant someone else was responsible, and the only one's to come to mind were the board members. One of them was the traitor. _Hell… it could be all of them_, Rufus mused to himself, closing his eyes and gripping the bed sheet's as he fought to keep the pain at bay.

If he were to place a very large wager, he would put his money on Scarlet—she was too much of a fan about blowing things up, and Rufus knew of the obsession she held for Sephiroth. Sephiroth though, like the good SOLDIER he was, had politely told her to go suck someone else's dick when she had propositioned him, telling her that he would rather drink rat poison than sleep with her. Scarlet had taken a deep offense to his rejection, telling Sephiroth that he would regret not accepting her gracious offer.

But Rufus had to be realistic and honest with himself, and face the fact that Scarlet wasn't the only suspect. There was also Hojo. The man had gone secretive ever since he had been told to release the general. And since the second attack at the facility, there was no telling where that snake could have slithered off to.

Then there was Deusericus, Rufus reasoned. He had met the man once for a meeting, and afterwards they had communicated only via satellite, because Rufus didn't like him. He reminded Rufus too much of his own father—arrogant, self assured, and with an ego as big as the planet. And all of those traits were ones that Rufus had tried desperately to filter out of his own personality, though it seemed that with the recent disaster at the Northern Crater, Rufus was very much his father's son.

However, the explosion at Shin-Ra, and who had caused it, wasn't really what concerned Rufus, it was just something he used as an excuse to not think about what was really tearing his heart out…Tseng and Elena. They were both missing.

Reno had barely managed to come back safely with the secured item from the Northern Crater. But the startling news he had imparted had unsettled Rufus…

"_We were attacked, sir," the young red head said grimly__ when he had come into the hospital room to make his report__._

"_By who?" Rufus asked__,__his eyes darting__ back and forth every few seconds from his closed door to the Turk, as if he was waiting for someone__ else to come through and__ visit __him__._

"_It__ all__ happened so quickly, sir__.__ I'm sure __it was__ two__,__ possibl__y__ three__,__ assailants __that __ambushed us as soon as I landed to __pick up__ Tseng and Elena," Reno nervously replied._

"_Did you retrieve the relic?"__ Rufus asked._

"_Yes, sir__,__" Reno__ answered,__ swiftly hand__ing__ Rufus a small black rectangular case._

"_And what of Tseng and Elena? Where are they? They should have been here by now." __Rufus noticed the __guilty look __that__ settled on the Turk's boyish features __and it __caus__ed him__ to worry. "What__'s__ happened?!"_

"_They… they didn't make it, sir," __Reno whispered__, his head bowing__._

_T__he next__ few__ minutes of Rufus' life__ were a blur. H__e would__ never__ be able to recall __how he had__ g__otten__ up out of__ the__ bed__,__ nor would he be able to explain how he __had __managed to get to the door with__ such__ a severely damaged leg__. B__ut he __had done, and it __had__ taken all h__is physician__'s skills and powers__ to__ drag Rufus back to the bed, to__ heavily sedate him to keep him from repeating his __reckless __action__, and warning him that__ he would be walking on a cane for the rest of his life__ if he didn't keep off the damaged limb. As it was,__ Rufus__ just had to accept__ be__ing__ confined to a wheelchair until his leg healed. __Rufus had fought against the words of wisdom, and the drugs, until his body yielded and he could fight no more, slumping back against in the pillows, his face contorted in grief and anger._

_Reno __c__ouldn't understand why the President would be this upset over the loss of his head bodyguards. __They all__ knew the risks involved __with __being a Turk__. Y__es, __without a doubt __Tseng and Elena would be missed—but death was a constant companion to a Turk, which was why it was __advised__ not to get too deeply involved with anyone. For this reason alone, Reno hadn't taken his relationship any further with the adorable Wutai princess__. He knew if anything happened to him, sure people would be upset about it. __Rufus however, looked absolutely devastated…_

And he was… Rufus felt as if his very soul had been torn asunder, struck from his heart, and there was nothing he could do about it, being forced to lie up in bed for a few days at Healin Lodge with no word of his lover—his pregnant lover.

Rufus gave a dejected sigh. He could hear the soft giggles of his young son, and the playful growling of the six-month old Dalmatian pup two rooms over from his. How was he going to tell Tsume that his mother was dead? That his mother was never coming home again? This was something Rufus couldn't handle, didn't want to face, and something he wasn't coping well with.

No matter how many different ways he analyzed the situation, no matter how many angles he approached the problem from, the results were always the same… he had knowingly sent his lover and unborn child on a dangerous mission, and it had been a mission that Tseng did not want any part of.

Rufus was responsible for their deaths…..

oOoOoOo

_CRASH!_

Another piece of fine crystal had been thrown violently against the walls of the dining hall by Lady Deusericus. She was frustrated and angry, simply because none of her eggs were taking to the breeder's womb. And on top of this sense of failure, the little blond bastard had managed to capture her husband's eye during his stay. Cloud had been residing in Quistis' household for nearly two months now, and there was _still_ no resulted pregnancy!

"Grrh! What the hell is that quack doing? Quistis fumed, taking up yet another piece of luckless china. She wanted the boy gone from her life.

"Calm down," another female voice chimed in. The woman sounded bored as she sat filling her nails to perfection, and she took no heed of the newly shattering glass as she kept her focus on her nails, trying to decide on what color polish she wanted to paint them.

"That's easy for you to say, Rinoa, you can have a baby any time you and Irvine are ready," Quistis replied hotly, kicking out viciously at a piece of furniture. She was at a loss over what to do about her current situation—her husband was actually lusting after Cloud.

On numerous occasions, Lazard had attempted to reassure her that Cloud meant nothing to him, that the petite blond was only a means to begetting them a child. But now, Quistis wasn't so positive. She had seen the way her husband eyed the boy. Had heard the way he spoke about him. What if Dr. Kadowaki came to them and said that the artificial insemination wasn't working for Gaia knew whatever reason, and that Lazard, her beloved, would have to actually start sleeping with the surrogate bitch? Quistis didn't know if her heart could handle such a thing as her husband lying with any another… let alone a male.

In all of her life, Quistis had never faced anything as hurtful or humiliating as being a woman and wife who was not able to conceive. _Tseng_, she thought with malice. She would get even with that Turk. He had a dead-shot aim, and that single bullet he had fired at her had changed her life—forever.

Pulling out of her murderous thoughts for the time being, Quistis asked the other woman, "Have you talked with Selphie yet, Riona? Zell's been a righteous pain-in-the-ass."

"Hmm, now that you come to mention it, I haven't talked to her since Squall sent her on that mission to infiltrate Shin-Ra," the dark headed female answered, stressing now as she began thinking about their friend. Hopefully, Selphie was okay. Irvine wouldn't tell her anything, even if she asked, as he was just as stressed as Quistis after his meeting with Seifer and Squall last night, so Riona put the negative thought out her mind in favor of admiring the soft pink shade of polish she had just applied.

"Squall's been so secretive—I doubt Seifer even knows," Quistis responded, almost talking to herself.

Riona knew better than to engage Quistis in a deep and meaningful conversation when she had a bad temper about her, and she wasn't about to open her mouth now and try. Instead, she just made light of the situation. "That would be a first," she jested.

Both girls laughed at the boy's expense, and the lighter atmosphere lifted Quistis' foul mood, if only temporarily.

oOoOoOo

A door opened, causing a small gush of air to blow in through the mediocre sized bedroom where Cloud was lying face down on a comfortable mattress, fighting yet another bout of nausea. The meds and injections he was being subjected to were wrecking havoc on his body. It wasn't anything that he couldn't handle—he just needed time to recover between doses. By the next evening, he knew he would be well enough to at least sit upright without having his head spin crazily all the time.

Opening his closed eyes, his glossed over azure orbs spotted a pair of jean covered thighs standing by the bed, and Cloud managed to turn his face upwards to see who it was for a few seconds, before sticking his head back into the handy placed garbage bin to puke some more.

_**Now, what?**_ Cloud thought in his misery, not wanting to move from the relaxed position he was in. He had just virtually emptied his insides again as the room began to swim with that sickening see-sawing motion he'd come to hate. How much longer did he have to stay here? He'd been held captive for far longer than he wanted, and still with no resulting pregnancy. Not that he was surprised, for Professor Hojo had clearly stated that Sephiroth was the only man that could ever impregnate him. And thinking of his husband, Cloud groaned in misery.

"Hey, are you okay?" a concerned voice asked the ill looking blond.

"What do you care?" Cloud demanded, not even bothering to lift his head from the vomit filled bucket. "It's not like you're going to help me get home to my daughter, my friends… to Sephiroth," he added quietly.

The two men that had come into Cloud's room remained silent, not really knowing how to answer back to the captive. Eventually though, one of them became impatient.

"Just get the fuckin' questions out the way, Commander, so we can leave chocobo here to his beauty rest," his gruff sounding voice barked.

"Quiet, Seifer," the other man reprimanded. "We need his cooperation, and we're not going to get it with you insulting him!"

Seifer backed off, grabbing a chair at the table, sitting down upon it with a grumbled, "Sorry."

"Ask what you came here for, and leave," Cloud hissed out at them in pain.

"Your sword," Squall simply stated.

"What about it?" Cloud snapped, his voice higher than normal, his attention still focused on the bucket below him. He didn't care that he was being rude, he just wanted the drugs to work their way out of his system, and that wasn't going to happen if he didn't get any sleep.

"Where did you get it?"

Silence followed the question.

"See, Princess, I told you we're wasting our time with this," Seifer drawled, preparing to stand back up.

"It was a gift from my mentor," Cloud answered after what seemed long agonizing minutes.

Cobalt eyes widened a fraction. Squall hadn't really expected to receive a reply, and before he knew it he was hit with another surprise, as the boy just opened up to him and talked.

"Zack gave me my very own sword for keeping up with my SOLDIER training. Sephiroth should have been there to present it to me, but… Some things just don't work out how we want them to," Cloud said to the two men, though mostly it appeared as if he were speaking to himself.

"Shit, you mean Sephiroth as in, General Sephiroth? Seifer asked warily, leaning forward in his seat.

"Yeah, who else do you know named Sephiroth?" Cloud smartly replied, finally lifting his head up, showing off his agitated face.

"Why you little snot," Seifer hotly shot back, quickly getting out of his seat and crossing the room with intentions to hit Cloud.

"Seifer, no!" Squall ordered, but his words were uttered too late to stop his quick tempered lover. He looked fearfully over at the two men, expecting to see Cloud's head reeling from a backhanded blow. However, Squall was struck motionless at the scene playing out in front of his eyes.

Seifer's face was mere centimeters away from the little blonde's fist. Cloud's other fist was close, but not quite connecting, to Seifer's exposed abdomen. The boy was leaning menacingly over his would be attacker, his arms ready to strike and pummel if provoked any further.

_Unbelievable, when did the boy move? _ Squall asked himself.

"Shit! How in the hell did you do that?" Seifer gasped, backing off; unsettled by the super speed Cloud had displayed. It didn't seem possible that he should be able to do that, especially seeing that the boy was laying up deathly ill not too long ago, unless maybe the kid was faking his sickness, he reasoned.

"Is there anything else in particular that you gentlemen wanted to know?" Cloud asked tiredly, lying back down on his mattress. He was fed-up with their company, and wanted them gone.

"Yeah, tell us the real reason why you haven't gotten pregnant yet," Squall inquired.

oOoOoOo

Sighing was not something that Aerith did very often and when she did do it, it was normally for a perfectly good reason. She'd just crept out of Cid's bedroom, and was now sitting tiredly at the same table as Tifa, who was sitting with Cloud's sleeping baby cradled to her chest. The poor little thing had been up all night, again, though she wasn't alone in having restless nights as now, with Sephiroth and Zack gone, the lack of sleep was catching up to Aerith too.

"Well… how's he doing?" Tifa asked her friend quietly as she slowly rocked Stephanie to keep her in slumber. Every so often she would pat the baby's bottom gently, or rub her leg with a finger in the familiar way that Cloud would do. It seemed to be working, so far.

"Daddy said that, physically, Cid is fine, but mentally…" Aerith sighed again.

"What? Cid's cracked? That's not possible," the martial artist argued. "I mean, he'd have had to go through something traumatic to lose his mind, right? And as I remember, nothing traumatizing has happened to him."

"We don't know what it is that's caused him to be in this state, Tifa," Aerith argued. "But, we're all worried about him again."

"He was doing better once Sephiroth and Vincent got back," Tifa observed, brushing a soft kiss against the crown of the still sleeping child. "You don't think that, by them departing again, Vincent's absence has anything to do with it?"

"Maybe…" Aerith was a little hesitant to say more.

"You know something! What?" Tifa prodded, her eyes opening wide. "Come on Aerith, you know you can't keep secrets from me."

"Okay, but you have to promise not to tell another living soul," Aerith pressed.

"I promise," Tifa swore solemnly.

Looking around the room as if to make certain they were alone, Aerith lowered her voice and whispered, "Did you know that Cid and Vincent were… um… involved?"

Tifa blinked several times. Her mind had processed the question that Aerith had posed, but in her reality it just wasn't possible for those two to be a couple. She stifled a giggle, not wanting the baby to wake.

"Vincent and Cid? Come on, Aerith, think about it," Tifa retorted. "What do those two have in common, besides being a pain in each other's necks? They bitch and argue and fight all the time."

"Tifa, I'm serious."

"So am I, Aerith. You don't honesty believe that Vincent and Cid are lovers, do you?"

"I see no reason for them not to be. Besides, haven't you noticed where Vincent has been sleeping? And if that's not enough proof for you, then maybe you should try cleaning Cid's room, like I did the other day," Aerith said before realizing she had said too much. Clamping her lips together she was determined that she wasn't going any further with what she knew, even though her face was flushed with the memory of that revealing encounter…

_Aerith __had been going__ about her daily chores__,__ taking care of Cid as she__'d__ always done in the morning__. She would s__top by__ and pay a visit to__ his cabin__, just__ to make sure that the pilot ate and showered__. Sometimes s__he cleaned his bedroom__ and__ chang__ed__ the bed linen__, p__icking up various items that somehow ended on the floor__,__ and__ she would occasionally__ dust__ and polish, trying to make sure his room was always airy and bright__._

_The morning following Vincent and Sephiroth's return, Aerith __had __thought nothing __was __out of the ordinary__…__ until she__ had__ walked into Cid's __bed__room__ and had found t__here__, much to her shock and surprise,__ Vincent__,__ lying__ asleep__ in the pilot's bed__. He was resting__ on his stomach, __his obviously naked form __partially covered with a sheet, __his __long shimmering black hair fanned out across his back. She couldn't see his f__ront,__ and she was thanking Gaia for that small mercy. __The other half of the bed was rumpled, but empty, which meant that __Cid was probably in the bathroom__, though__ Aerith wasn't going to stick around to find out. _

_As carefully and as quietly as she could, __she__ made her retreat__ and had almost made it out of the bedroom when she had been__ stopped by__…_

"_Don't you know that i__t's impolite to stare__?__" _

_Vincent's sleep groggy voice rushed through her ears__, making her stop in her tracks__. _**Oh, this is so wrong**_, she thought. And __as__ if her morning couldn't get any worse, the door to the bathroom __suddenly __open__ed, and__ a totally bare Cid__ stood there, looking at her with a quizzical expression upon his face__. What was a girl to do in her position? _

_Aerith__squealed__ in __alarm__, and__ then __she__ fainted. _

_When __she__ came to__, Aerith__ found herself resting on the __chaise__ lounge in Cid's se__a__ting area__,__ and__ her eyes were__ greeted __by__ Vincent and Cid__ standing before her, both now__ fully dressed. Cid__,__ for the most part__,__ looked much better__ than he had the last few days__—it was__ almost__ as if he hadn't been ill at all._

"_Aerith, are you all right?" Vincent asked__, genuinely__ concerned about his friend. He__'d__ detected a sweet lavender scent __about her __when he__'d__ carried her to the chair. Chaos__,__ panting slightly__, had__ stated that she was breeding with her mate, but Vincent__ had__ simply tuned the beast out as it was purring softly at the mere mention of__ the word__ mate, so__ decided__ it was best not to accept the creature's word._

"_I'm fine… I'm just…" __Aerith__ was stumbling over her words._

"_W__ould__ it make you feel better if I told you that __this isn't just a one off thing? That __Cid and I are romantically involved?" Vincent offered. _

"_No, I mean, yes… __S__hoot. I don't know what __I__ mean__," Aerith blustered. "__Vincent, I know__ and trust__ you__,__ and__ there's no way__ you woul__d__ do anything to hurt Cid, just__…__ take care of him, okay," Aerith replied__ lowering her head to look at the floor__, still a little flustered at the situation she found herself in._

"_Sure thing, Aerith," Vincent answered. __And __even__ though s__he could__n't see i__t,__ Aerith __could tell that the ex-Turk was smiling__ down at her__._

"_Well, if you two are finished, I would like to go bed __back to bed __and get some__ more__ sleep," Cid suddenly piped up__, giving a knowing look and a wink at__ Vincent__, which clearly __told__ the black haired man that sleep was the last thing on his __lover's__ mind._

_Aerith made to stand__ up,__ but another bout of dizz__iness__ attacked her__ and she swooned back down__._

"_Maybe you should go to the med-lab, Aerith," Cid said__ a little ruefully,__ grabbing a cancer stick from behind his __ear and inserting it between his lips__. "Come on, I'll escort you__,__"__ he gallantly offered._

"_No, I'm fine, Cid. Really, I can make it on my own__," Aerith argued. "__Besides, you shouldn't be running around the ship__…you're not well__. I'll go, promise," she said__,__ slowly __standing back up again and __making her way to leave__ the room__._

"_Aerith?"_

"_Yes, Cid?"_

"_You __sure you're __okay with this__?__" Cid asked__,__ motioning between himself and Vincent._

"_Is there any reason why I shouldn't be?" __And __with that as her parting words__, Aerith had__ left the__ two__ lovers._

So Aerith had relented, and the information she had just revealed rattled Tifa somewhat. The dark haired girl had sat there holding the sleeping baby, listening to everything that Aerith said, but she still couldn't believe that her friends were being intimate together. When had that come about? To her, Vincent seemed too anti-social to have a lover, especially someone as brash as Cid.

Well, anything was possible, Tifa mentally shrugged. After all, if Cloud and Sephiroth could make it work, why not Cid and Vince?

oOoOoOo

"Squall, walking up and down and wearing a hole in the goddamn carpet isn't going to change our situation," Seifer said in a surly voice.

Pausing mid-step, Squall glared at his partner. "Lazard knew who that boy was, yet he still had us nab him!"

"Calm down, Squally-boy. Okay, so we got the kid. Who's to say that he's telling the truth?"

Cobalt eyes narrowed on the blond facing him. "What do you mean by that, Sei?"

"From what we've learned so far about this Sephiroth character, it seems that every young punk idolizes him. So… why would this kid be any different?"

"We can't take that type of chance, Seifer."

"But all we have to go on is the kid's word. If he _is_ with the General, then I firmly believe that the man would have come for his little princess by now." Seifer negatively shook his head as he crossed the room and went to stand next to the smaller male. "Listen; let's play along with the kid's game. I doubt what he says is true—Lazard would have said something before sending us on a suicide mission. You know I love danger, darlin', but I'm not stupid."

Reluctantly, Squall agreed, and he didn't argue any more as he was being pulled into Seifer's gentle embrace. He reached up to cup the other's face and watched as fire danced in aquamarine orbs—a side effect of merging with the fire demon, Ifrit.

"I know that I don't say it enough, my lion, but know I love you," Seifer tenderly voiced, bending to capture Squall's slightly parted lips with his own.

Putting his worries out of his head for the night, Squall gave in to the demands of his persistent lover, and he began to return the kiss with ardour.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: How was that? Hopefully, this chapter answered some questions. I don't know about any of you but I loved the scene where Aerith finds out about Cid and Vin. Hmm, does anyone know what Cloud told Squall and Seifer? Don't know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.

Nemesis & Mitts

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 41 oOoOo

"Timing, Princess, you gots to work on your timing," Seifer grunted out.

"Sephiroth, I presume?" Squall inquired.

"You presume correctly, underling. Now, since your lover refused to answer my question maybe you can oblige me—where is Cloud?"


	42. Search and Destroy

Family  
**Disclaimer**: We do not own any characters of Final Fantasy. They are the property of Square Enix and Sony. We do not make any money from the writing of this story  
Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. We are letting you know now what the relationships WILL contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

_Special thanks to_: MeykoLove, 191026, Anelir-sensei, Gussie, Empress Satori, Dragi, music-is-luv, Aria Rezonfold (is that you dressed as Reno? Awesome!), Crimson Blade Kos-mos, Norm120, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, superfan8, Silverstargirl, kurosaki9, Yumi-nachan, Mizu Hoseki, HarryPotterObsessed44,and to those who have read and didn't review thanks for reading thus far. We hope you enjoyed it.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 40: Search and Destroy

The sun had barely peaked over the mountain ridge, when an explosion rocked the Garden complex. Alarms blared out their warning sirens, and red flashing danger lights began shining brightly to signal the emergency.

Upon hearing all the commotion, Lazard immediately, jumped out of bed, with his wife right behind him. Both were frantically searching for their articles of clothing that had been discarded some time during the early part of the night.

"What is going on?" Quistis asked worriedly as she stepped into her jeans, tucking in a brown long sleeved shirt before quickly donning a pair of sturdy leather riding boots.

"I have no idea, but I can take a guess," Lazard answered, dressing in the elegant royal purple Victorian style suit he had worn the day before.

Turning to her wardrobe, Quistis retrieved her weapon, strapping it to her hip. She hadn't used it in real combat for a number of years, only ever using it recently for training purposes. She was just thankful that her skill to crack a whip hadn't dwindled.

"It's about the boy, isn't it?" she said with trepidation in her voice.

"Maybe… Or someone else found out that we have an excellent young breeder and wants him," Lazard replied. "But we cannot afford to lose him."

"I for one want him gone. He's been nothing but trouble," Quistis yelled out over the deafening noise of falling debris. Her beautiful home was being destroyed, coming down around them. In her heart she knew it was happening because of their small blond prisoner, and a part of her wished she had never set eyes on him. But at the same time, Quistis didn't want to lose her only opportunity to have a baby of her own.

"Why would you say such a thing, my dear?" Lazard asked his wife, not believing what he was hearing, going over to her and stroking her arms lovingly. For some reason, she seemed to hate the boy that offered them such hope for a family of their own.

"You've catered to his every need ever since his arrival here. And even when that fight broke out, you did nothing to discipline him for his rude behavior," Quistis fumed. "And on top of that, that bitch has yet to get pregnant! You promised me a child! You said he could carry our……."

An urgent knock on their bedroom door interrupted her argument. Snatching the door open, Lazard was not surprised to see Squall standing there. He had actually expected the gunblader's presence sooner.

"We need to evacuate, now. Most of the complex is on fire, and parts of it have been heavily damaged," Squall reported.

"What about the trainee barracks? Was everyone able to get out?" Lazard asked hopefully.

"I regretfully have to report, that was the first building to be demolished, sir. Everyone is dead."

Quistis gasped behind her husband. "Who is attacking us?" she screamed in both anger and fear.

"Unknown," Squall answered. "Seifer and Zell are out searching for the person or persons responsible, while Irvine and Riona are assisting the staff and survivors." He stood there, waiting for a response, obviously with something else on his mind to say.

Nodding slightly, Lazard exhaled his pent up breath. So many lives had been lost, and for what? He needed to have a face, or a name, of whomever or whatever was attacking.

"This ends now, sir. Release the boy," Squall demanded bravely. "If the assault on us is being led by who I think it is, then this isn't going to end well for any of us."

"No! I will not be denied what is rightfully mine," Lazard snapped back, defiantly.

"We've just lost over two hundred young men and women because of your selfish needs! Obviously the boy cannot conceive through artificial means, and has to be impregnated the old fashion way," Squall argued.

"Wh-what are you saying, Squall? That my husband must… With that home wrecker?" Quistis' face puckered in disgust at just the thought of her husband in bed with the boy, and she was furious with her friend for even voicing such a vile suggestion.

"No," Squall answered immediately, throwing his hands up in a show of defense. "I'm just saying that, maybe you're not _meant_ to have a child, Quistis. We've held this kid captive for over two months with no positive results, and now I believe that his husband, who just so happens to be the General, or rather the ex-General for Shin-Ra, is bringing the complex down around our heads in his quest to get him back. We need to save our faces, and our lives, by letting the boy go."

Quistis began shaking her head.

"Listen, I'll stall Sephiroth for as long as I can, but you have to accept it… there will be no children in your future, just as there will be none in mine either," Squall stated sadly. He knew that Seifer would have made a wonderful father, but seeing as they were both men, and neither one of them a breeder, for which he was secretly thankful, Seifer and he had become resigned to the idea of never becoming parents.

And with that somber thought, Squall swiftly left his employers bedchambers to seek out the man he held responsible for the almost complete ruin of Balamb Garden.

oOoOoOo

Blood was heavily splattered along the greenish glow of the pit of the Northern Crater. It glittered like gold from the low illumination of the natural lava flow of mako, yet the decayed metallic smell of it was undeniable.

Vincent took note of the various gunshot holes marking the walls throughout the passage as he crept along. He recognized the standard issue handgun of a Turk. There were other markings from a different weapon though, one he'd never seen before. Running his hand along the double slashed grooves, he presumed them to be that of a katana, a Souba most likely. But, those swords were none existent.

He sighed. Masamune wasn't supposed to exist either, and yet his son wielded that sword with a power and grace to be envied.

Slowly making his way to the center of the deep hole, Vincent couldn't help but feel on edge. What really irked him was that Chaos was ominously silent. This was the creature's shinning moment to enjoy the suffering of others, in the slim opportunity that it would get a taste of some blood. And yet… nothing.

Vincent's senses were gearing his body up, preparing him for battle as he continued to carefully make his way forward. But as he reached the center of the crater, his crimson eyes widened with surprise at what he saw, for it was not what he had expected to see.

A jagged ledge, surrounded by pillars of stalagmites, housed two badly wounded bodies.

Running to the unmoving forms, uncaring of any danger as he slammed Cerberus back into its holster on his right hip, Vincent dropped onto one knee, feeling for the pulse of both individuals. The first one was a female, with short blonde hair.

Turning her over, Vincent gasped in shock. "Elena," Vincent whispered to himself, as he immediately recognized her. But then, if this was Elena…

Carefully examining the other body which was lying on top of a pool of blood, Vincent breathed out a name in disbelief.

"Tseng."

oOoOoOo

Cloud remained dazed as he lay on the exam bench in Dr. Kadowaki's lab. He was being subjected to yet another insemination injection. This made what… five, seven, ten? He couldn't remember any longer the correct number of procedures he had gone through, but it didn't matter, because he knew there was only one way he could ever conceive.

The doctor though, was convinced otherwise, certain that by using Hojo's research notes a pregnancy could be made to take place within Cloud's body. She just needed time.

But in her heart, Dr. Kadowaki knew that time was running out.

oOoOoOo

Smoke filled the endless passageways of Garden. Seifer and Zell crept as silently as they could along the corridors once they were sure everyone was out of danger, their eyes always searching, their ears listening for the slightest suspicious sound.

"I don't like this," Zell whispered, closing his gloved hands into tight fists, the leather stretching across his tensed up knuckles.

"Shut the hell up," Seifer scolded through clenched teeth. "What are you trying to do, give our position away?"

"It wouldn't have mattered even you'd both been as silent as the grave, I still would have found you," said the voice of a tall silhouetted person who was walking towards them. Seifer and Zell froze, standing motionless as the unknown man approached them. "And now, if you would be so kind, tell me where my husband is… And just to warn you, I won't be asking twice."

"Who the fuck are you?" Seifer demanded, pointing his gunblade at the intruder.

Walking fully into the light, long silver-grey hair danced about the massive body that was clad in black. The two friends had never seen anything like it. Sure, the ankle length trench coat was nothing new, as Seifer favored his white one. But to be bare-chested, with only one clasp holding the material closed, was awe inspiring. Not to mention the trench boots that traveled up to the man's thigh. What impressed Seifer the most about the outfit though, were the many belts and straps that complimented the attire, for it reminded him of his ice queen.

"I am… Sephiroth," drawled the stranger, extending an arm out and bowing a little, never taking his eyes from the two men standing in front of him.

With vivid clarity, Seifer suddenly remembered the man that he and Squall had seen in the boy's bed, moments before he had vanished. Seifer grinned now, slinging Hyperion over his right shoulder while holding his left hand up into the air. So, this was the all mighty and powerful Sephiroth, the famous Shin-Ra General that Lazard had told them about.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid that the little blond is otherwise occupied at the moment," he said, taking aim. "But I'm sure Zell and I can keep you company for a while."

Flames erupted from Seifer's gloved hand as he cast a fire bomb. And thinking he had the element of surprise, Seifer charged his opponent… only to find the space empty where Sephiroth had just been standing.

Before he could figure out where the man had gone, Seifer suddenly found himself being thrown down the full length of the corridor. He landed on his back with just enough seconds to spare to raise his weapon and block the incoming strike of the longest blade he'd ever seen.

"Not bad! You're not at all what Shorty claims you to be," Seifer taunted, pushing back with his gunblade.

Sephiroth said nothing as he delivered a well placed kick to Seifer's ribs, sending him soaring through the air while at the same time he spun around and countered Zell's back attack with a right solid punch to Zell's jaw, knocking him unconscious.

Back on his feet, seeing his friend fall, Seifer charged again, reaching the silver haired man and intending to do him damage. Serious damage.

Their blades lit up the area as they circled each other and fought. It was amazing how Sephiroth practically zipped around Seifer with inhuman speed. The Hunter couldn't keep up with man's movement, or with the many cuts and slices that Sephiroth's sword made against him, and he found himself getting slower, weaker.

Not expecting the body slam, or to be hit with an awesome right hook, Seifer found himself once again flat on his back. But this time he didn't manage to stand up as the blows were followed by the burning pain of being stabbed. Sephiroth had nailed him to the ground with his sword. Blood slowly oozed from the wound in the fleshy part of his upper thigh, staining his white trench coat.

_So, t__his was how it ends_, Seifer contemplated, his face scrunching up and grimacing, expressing the excruciating pain he was suffering as Sephiroth methodically twisted Masamune, causing more red fluid to pool out around the floor. It was a rare sight to see Seifer with any type of blood on him, especially his own, as he was normally the better fighter in a contest. But today he had met his match, his better, and his exhausted body just wanted to give in and to sleep forever. But he couldn't… lives were at stake.

The smile on the ex-General's lips was enough to let Seifer know that the bastard was enjoying the torture session. And as the gunblader screamed out, so the silver haired man's smile got wider.

Then the torment suddenly stopped.

Sephiroth was not bothered in the least by the weapon prodding him none too gently in the back. He swore silently, knowing his duster would be ruined with infinitesimal pin prick holes if the gunblade were fired at him. Looking down at Seifer he sneered, "Ah, your lover has come to save you."

"Timing, Princess, you gots to work on your timing," Seifer grunted out, biting his lips to stop a cry of pain as the long sword was removed roughly from his leg.

"Sephiroth, I presume?" Squall inquired as a way of announcing himself, still holding the weapon firmly in place as he took in the appearance of the man before him. The description Lazard had given proved to be nothing like the real thing. Sephiroth was freaking huge!

"You presume correctly, underling," Sephiroth drawled, slowly turning his head a little. "Now, since your playmate there refused to answer my question, maybe you can oblige me… Where is Cloud?"

Hesitating for a moment before lowering Griever, Squall looked Sephiroth firmly in the eyes as the former elite SOLDIER turned around fully to face him. It startled Squall to see the enchanting emerald orbs that resembled the eyes of a feline.

"He's being held in medical," Squall told him. "He's unharmed, but he's weak…" Squall didn't get the chance to say much else, as he was suddenly seized by the throat and hauled off his feet.

"What do you mean 'weak'?" Sephiroth demanded, heedless of the compound still exploding around them.

"Lazard wanted Cloud… to conceive… a child…" Squall was struggling to breathe as Sephiroth's hold became tighter. His hands came up in a useless attempt to pull the suffocating fingers from his neck.

Not able to stand watching his lover being manhandled, and knowing he himself couldn't help, Seifer stumbled to his feet, lurching and holding onto the wall for support as he summoned his inner demon. The ground rumbled and shook as fissures opened up in the floor, causing flames to shoot out from deep within the earth.

Pausing in his questioning of the small man, Sephiroth turned, giving Seifer a side profile. "So, you still want a piece of me?" he mocked.

"Drop him… Now!" Seifer ordered, fighting to stay upright on his unsteady limbs. Hyperion felt three times as heavy as normal. He also couldn't lift his blade arm, it was useless. That bastard must have severed tendons and nerves while he had been slicing and dicing. The short haired blond wouldn't be able to summon any type of fire spell, or cast any cure spells… which left Seifer with only one other option.

Instead of letting Squall drop carefully, Sephiroth casually tossed him as if he were casting away a pebble over water. And as he did so, a fiery hoof came down before him, and then another. Sephiroth's cat-like eyes raced up the large body of the fire demon that had appeared in front of him, taking in the details of this new adversary.

Behind him, Sephiroth felt the icy chill of yet another creature that was not of this world. He turned.

She was beautiful, as far as demon looks went, with lengthy pale blue hair that reached her waist, and her skin shimmering in the same shade. Snowflakes fell around her curvy form every time she moved, and while a crystal crown adorned her head, her clothing left little to the imagination.

Sephiroth smirked, his brows quirking at the menacing threat presented to him.

"A fire and ice demon," he stated, slowly rising his right hand toward the heavens. "Shiva and Ifrit… I'm glad to have met your acquaintance."

Both summons slightly bowed their heads in acknowledgement.

Then thunder erupted as the surrounding area became black with swirling mist. Lightening struck intermediately near and around Sephiroth's unmoving lithe form.

"You, who stand in my way, keeping me from what belongs to me, shall suffer my wrath."

But just as Sephiroth was about to unleash his greatest weapon, he heard a barely audible, "Seph."

His green eyes widening, Sephiroth's maelstrom dissipated at a sight that he had thought he would never see, Zack walked fully into his view.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Oh, my fuckin' goodness! Did Sephiroth perform for us or what? He was absolutely hot! Sorry but Seifer got his ass handed to him. Ah, and wasn't it cute that Squall came to Seifer's rescue like his knight in shining armor, I mean, queen. Well, obviously, something Zack's got has made Sephiroth cool his jets. Does anyone know what it could be? Well, to find out stay tuned for the next chapter.

Nemesis & Mitts

oOoOo Teaser Chapter 42 oOoOo

Taking a chance, Yuffie followed the gunman until he stopped some distance away from their original position.

"You know, Cid got into a lot of trouble by following me, Yuffie."

"I'm sorry, Vincent, but… I have to know."

Vincent sighed. He had not planned on anyone joining him. "Fine, if you're going to be here then you may as well help."


	43. Return II

Family  
This chapter is dedicated to our 1000th reviewer:

Trinity's Peace

**Disclaimer**: We do not own any characters of Final Fantasy. They are the property of Square Enix and Sony. We do not make any money from the writing of this story  
Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. We are letting you know now what the relationships WILL contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

_Special thanks to_: Dark crystal Usagi, Allie-grrl4, Kupo9089, LazyLamia, hopetess, BlackDomina71, princesstinkerbell45, Yumi-nachan, Mrs-Turk, Sharingan-Youkai, kurosaki9 (lovely avatar), XxXDarkness Sorround YouXxX, Gussie, Dragi, x-YaoiWolf-x, yavin4, Ashlan, Kichou, Anelir-sensei, Mizu Hoseki, 191026, Queen of Light 17, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, DarkEra'Ssnow, Empress Satori, Silverstargirl, Norm120,and to those who have read and didn't review thanks for reading thus far. We hope you enjoyed it.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 42: Return II

Taking a chance, Yuffie silently followed the gunman until he stopped some distance away from their original position.

"You know, Cid got into a lot of trouble by shadowing me, Yuffie."

"I'm sorry, Vincent, but… I have to know," she said, showing herself, not really looking sorry at all.

The gunman sighed heavily. He had not planned on anyone joining him. "Fine," he conceded, giving a shrug of his shoulders. "If you're going to insist on being here, then you may as well help."

Vincent continued walking, leading the way to where he was housing himself and the two injured Turks in one of the many abandon shelters of the Forgotten City. He had just returned from getting much needed supplies for the injured pair. Elena was awake and aware of her surroundings, just barely, but she needed assistance with almost everything, from her personal needs right down to feeding herself. He supposed that Yuffie would come in handy with caring for her.

But Vincent was more concerned about Tseng.

For the majority of the time, the young handsome Turk was in and out of consciousness. Mostly he slept, a deep and troubled sleep, in which Tseng would whimper and tears silently escaped from behind his closed eyelids. And even when he did awaken, he seemed to not be aware of anything, or anyone, around him.

What disturbed Vincent the most though, was the constant bleeding that issued forth from Tseng's anal passage. He had stripped the Turk down, as he had Elena, in order to clean up both their wounds, but as far as he could see, Tseng had no tears or lesions that would be cause for such an out pouring. Vincent wasn't quite sure what to do about it, or how to tend to it. He knew that the Turk would need medical aid. The former Turk wasn't too keen on the idea of getting a doctor involved, but it didn't look like that bleeding was going to stop on it's own, another reason why he had allowed Yuffie to accompany him. Perhaps she could come up with some suggestion.

Cid had managed to secure Vincent with a mobile phone, and that morning the dark haired gunman had called his lover to inform him of his whereabouts, and ask if Professor Gast was still on board the Shera.

Vincent had stood and listened, the phone moved away a little from his ear as he got cursed out, the airman's rich language screaming at him through the tiny speaker. It would have been nice to hear seductive sweet talk, but at least he knew that Cid was doing a lot better. Chaos had whined when he'd ended the call. The beast was going to drive him mad with lust. Like a naughty school boy, Vincent had had to sneak off away from his patients and try to alleviate some of the sexual build up. It was going to be like this until he was back with his lover, but there was no telling how many days it would take Cid to find him and the others here.

Hopefully, Tseng could hold on a bit longer.

oOoOoOo

"Whatever you do, Irvine, make sure you don't miss," Riona whispered urgently.

"Well, with you in my ear, I just might," the rifleman replied smartly as he locked onto his target.

oOoOoOo

This was it… the moment that he'd been dreaming of since the start of all of this. The goal he had been so determined to attain was now within his reach, and Sephiroth turned his back on his adversaries, Squall and Seifer, to face his best friend. Zack stood before him, soot covered and fire singed, but the ex-general tuned out everyone and everything going on around him. He had eyes only for the person Zack was holding onto.

"Seph!"

"Cloud?" Sephiroth took a tentative step forward, a hand reaching out for his beloved mate. But before he could reach him, something sharp hit him in the arm.

"Nooo!" Cloud screamed out in fear, watching horrified as his husband stumbled slightly with blood erupting and splattering from the gunshot wound he'd received. Breaking free of Zack's caring hold, Cloud ran to his stricken lover, embracing him tightly.

"You stay away from that breeder!" roared out an angry voice, and the sound of another bullet going into the chamber of a gun filled the area. "I will _NOT_ lose the only means to having a child!"

"Lazard Deusericus… Or, should I say, Lazard Shin-Ra?" Sephiroth mocked, his uninjured arm wrapping around Cloud's shoulders possessively.

A snarl erupted from Lazard before he fired off the second round, but this time the bullet didn't make impact with its target as Sephiroth summoned all his powers to erect a barrier to keep him and Cloud safe, though he didn't know how long he was going to be able to maintain the shied for. The first gunshot wound he'd received was attempting to heal, and the bullet had already been forced out of the entry hole, but the flesh was now painstakingly slow in closing as he was using most of his energy to protect them.

The sound of a whip cracking ricocheted from off the walls.

"Let it go, Lazard," Quistis pleaded, standing there, a crushed look upon her face.

"Sweetheart?"

"I want him gone. I… Enough is enough. Look around us," Quistis said, gesturing at the destruction that had been wrought upon Garden. "Our home is going up in smoke, and you _still_ want to hold on to the boy? Squall's right, we are not going to have the family that we've always wanted, and we just have to learn to live with it."

"Quistis, you don't know what you're saying," Lazard argued. "Dr. Kadowaki assured me that…"

"Whatever she told you, it's a lie," Squall piped in.

"What do you mean?" Lazard hissed, turning to stare at his commander.

"The reason why Cloud hasn't conceived a child by you… is because he can't. If you'd forced it from Kadowaki, she would have told you that. Cloud can't get pregnant by anyone, except for him," Squall revealed, nodding his head towards Sephiroth.

"Impossible!" vented Lazard. He was shaking, though the hand that still held the loaded weapon aimed at Sephiroth remained steady. "All of Hojo's research notes document that the boy can get pregnant!" he exclaimed, clearly upset at being deceived by his own personal physician.

"Yes, but only by his partner," Zack vented forcefully as he carefully maneuvered himself around the cuddling couple, his buster sword in hand. He wasn't taking any chances with his friends, for they both had a maddening look in their eyes. And people who were crazy about protecting a loved one were fiery and unpredictable.

"It's true!" Cloud added, his urgent soft sounding voice ringing out over the continuing crescendo of eruptions. "Hojo tried every means available to him to obtain female eggs fertilized by Sephiroth's sperm. The truth is there's just too much mako in Sephiroth's body. It's made his sperm too potent to fertilize any eggs…except for my eggs. I have just as much mako in me so as not to be affected," Cloud rushed out to explain. "And yes, Dr. Kadowaki knew all this. But she's been trying to figure out a way to get your wife's ovum, and your sperm, to stay attached to my uterus."

Lazard slowly took in all that was being said to him. Quistis, accepting her fate, went and stood by her distraught husband, rubbing his arm as she stared at him sympathetically.

"Because of the mako and Jenova cells, it makes me being a surrogate for anyone impossible. I'm sorry, but I can't give you what you want. No matter how many invetro injections I go through, I simply can't get pregnant by anyone else," Cloud finished, holding on to Sephiroth.

Crackling, sizzling fire was all that could be heard in the sudden stillness of human voices. There was nothing else for anyone to say. Lazard lowered his gun arm in defeat as Shiva and Ifit shimmered from sight.

With a contented sigh, Sephiroth disposed of his long duster and hugged Cloud close to his body. His black feathered wing sprang forth from his bare shoulder and, without so much as a goodbye he took flight, escaping through a gaping hole in the roof of the building, carrying his blond lover with him.

"Well, I think you'd better figure out how you're going to compensate my friends for this mess you've made of their lives, because if you don't… well, I just wouldn't want to be in your shoes should Sephiroth ever come into contact with you again," Zack said, picking up the General's discarded coat and striding away, passing through the billowing flames and vanishing from sight.

Turning to her husband, Quistis asked, "What did he mean by Shin-Ra, Lazard?"

All this time, Lazard fumed to himself. All this time, he had managed to keep his past to himself. But, because of that silver-headed bastard blurting out what he hadn't wanted anyone to know, Lazard now knew he had some explaining to do.

"Yes, please clarify things for us," Squall demanded, "because after all, we nearly lost our lives. If anything, you at least owe us an explanation."

Having no other recourse, Lazard sighed and began his sorry tale. "Deusericus is my mother's maiden name," he told his listeners. "She… when she found out that she was expecting me, my mother told my father, expecting him to be happy at the news. But he told her quite bluntly that he already had an heir, and that he had no need for another. Refusing to see him again, she struggled to make sure that I got everything a child of my standing should have, while she went without. This included spending money on me that was supposed to be used for her own medical treatments. My mother withered away before my very eyes."

Lazard paused for a moment, the painful memories of his mother's death hurting him. Quistis put her arm around him and hugged him close, kissing his forehead tenderly.

"My father did set up a trust fund for me, for when I turned twenty-one," he continued wearily. "And that was about it. But I didn't want his money. I wanted to ruin everything that he had. I wanted to destroy everything that he held dear to him. And then that bastard died— shot by one of his own bodyguards, denying me my revenge. So, since I couldn't get to my father, I decided to make my half-brother's life miserable instead. I became a rival to his company, his name, and everything he cared about. And to top it all off, I meant to get a hold of his breeder lover, and separate them permanently, like I had been separated from my mother."

"Oh, sweet, Gaia," Quistis whispered.

"You asshole! You put our lives on the line for your own selfishness. You wanted the leader of the Turks, simply in order to get back at Rufus Shin-Ra, your brother?" Seifer shook his head and cursed. If he'd been able to, he would've strangled Lazard for this social injustice that he had brought upon them. But now wasn't the time to waste on killing, for at that moment, Irvine and Riona showed up, an unconscious Zell slung over Irvine's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He'd still not recovered after being hit by Sephiroth.

They all needed to get out.

Luckily, the fire teams were already hard at work extinguishing the raging blazes about the Garden, and the sounds of eruptions had abated, the crackling of flames dying down. Picking their way carefully through all the fallen debris, Seifer guessed that they would be accessing the extent of the damage in a day or two.

oOoOoOo

It was nightfall, and the bleeding from Tseng's back passage had stopped, though Vincent wasn't absolutely sure how long it would last. Already it had stopped and restarted twice. He gingerly lifted the Turk and took him over to the pool in the centre of the cavern, carefully carrying the naked man into the water, not caring that his own clothes were getting soaked in the process.

The trepid water came up to Tseng's neckline, and he groaned weakly as the liquid's healing powers worked its magic on his abused body, closing up small cuts, sealing tiny scratches and easing out the aches and pains of his tensed muscles.

Once Vincent was satisfied that the dip had done some good, he emerged out from the pool and lowered Tseng back down onto his makeshift bed, allowing Yuffie to dry the man and cover him with the extra bedding that Vincent had on hand. He watched silently for a moment, and then told her that he too needed to dry off. Making his way from their campsite, looking for some privacy for himself, he let her know that he wasn't going to be too far away, just in case trouble arose.

After some time alone with Tseng, the little ninja placed her head on the Turk's chest and listened to his heartbeat and his evened out breathing. How long had it been, since Yuffie had last seen her older brother? Years, she figured.

She had been just a small child still in diapers, learning how to string her first bow, when Tseng began leaving their home for days on end. Then, under the cover of night, Tseng had actually left for good, and was never heard from again.

Tseng leaving like that had been so overwhelming for the little ninja. Not that Yuffie remembered much about him, really, but the ensuing uproar it had caused within the family, and the looks of distress on her parent's faces had stayed with her.

Looking down at him, Yuffie recalled the family painting of them which had been displayed in the great hall of their home. In the picture, Tseng was much younger looking, a scrawny teenager with his long black hair flowing freely around his shoulders, dressed in his formal tribal attire as heir and prince of Wutai. He was seated beside their mother, who was holding the infant Yuffie in her arms. And their father, Gordo, was standing proudly behind them all.

Yuffie had asked many times as she get older, what had happened to her brother. But her mother and father would always reply, "He's where he needs to be", and would leave it at that. However, Yuffie was much too curious for her own good, and once Tseng was well enough to be able to answer her, she was going to question him about why he'd left, and to make him explain his reasons for having never returned.

But for now, still listening to the steady beating of her brother's heart, Yuffie was lulled to sleep.

oOoOoOo

Once more Zack found himself driving a vehicle, and entering the hanger of the Shera. Looking briefly back behind himself he smiled to see a familiar sight—Sephiroth cradling Cloud. He fondly remembered the time when he had been driving his friends back to base after their night out binge drinking and getting smashed, and how he had looked into the rear-view mirror, quietly watching as Sephiroth embraced Cloud as if he never intended on letting go.

'_It __doesn't feel__ that long__ ago_,' Zack thought to himself as he braked and pulled the transporter up to a stop.

"Zack!" A chorus of voices called out to the former 1st Class SOLDIER as he slowly opened the driver's side door and climbed out.

Spotting his wife in the crowed immediately, Zack swooped down on her and hugged her to him, twirling her for a half-spin before kissing her for all she was worth. "Honey, look who I brought back," he whispered tenderly in her delicate ear.

Cornflower eyes widened a fraction. "Oh, Zack, he did it. Sephiroth got Cloud," Aerith sighed happily, watching in awe as the large silver haired man gallantly helped his smaller mate exit from the back seat of the vehicle.

The weary trio was then welcomed warmly by the crew, and AVALANCHE. Backs were patted, and congratulations hailed. Then, above all the commotion, there came another call.

"Ma-ma?… Ma-ma!... MA-MA!"

Tifa couldn't hold the squirming infant any longer. The tiny tot had struggled to be free from her hold as soon as she'd set her blue eyes upon Cloud and Sephiroth. Carefully placing Stephanie on the deck floor, Tifa watched with tears blurring her vision as the little girl crawled her way to her parents, and for the first time, Tifa didn't begrudge Cloud his little bit of happiness.

"Steph? Oh, my precious jewel," Cloud exclaimed, running forward and scooping his baby up, returning to his husband as he held her to him while beaming proudly. "Seph, our baby, she spoke and, and, she's crawling so well." Then, unable to contain his tears of relief and joy, Cloud buried his face in Sephiroth's broad chest in order for no one to see him cry, taking comfort in the strong arms that wrapped protectively around both him and the child.

"Well," came a gruff gravelly voice, "I hate to be a party pooper, but we gotta get the hell up outta here."

"Cid! You should be in bed!" Aerith chastised the pilot, going towards him as if to forcefully make him return to his room.

"Yeah, maybe I should be. But Vince called. We gotta go and get him and Yuffie," Cid related to the listening crowd. "He's found two Turks—Tseng and Elena, half dead. Vince said that they'd been tortured pretty badly, and both are in need of urgent medical attention."

Without another word, the group hurried back inside. They had another rescue mission.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: It's about freakin' time! But it's not over yet, we now have to see what happens with Tseng and Rufus. Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.

Mitts & ArchNemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 43 oOoOo

Gast didn't know how much he should tell Tseng. He didn't want to be the cause of additional pain. "…is at Healin Lodge. He was attacked by who we believe were the same thugs who attacked you."

Tseng tensed. Was Rufus hurt, if so, how badly? Oh, so many questions, Tseng couldn't keep them all straight in his head. But he did have on that he needed the answer too.

"My… child?"


	44. Reunion

**Disclaimer**: We do not own any characters of Final Fantasy. They are the property of Square Enix and Sony. We do not make any money from the writing of this story  
Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. We are letting you know now what the relationships WILL contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

Special thanks to those who have read. Thanks for reading thus far. We hope you enjoyed it.

_**Vocabulary—Benzodiazepine: (**__ben-zoh-dahy-__**az**__-uh-peen.__**) **_A tranquilizer that acts against anxiety and convulsions, and which produces sedation and muscle relaxation.

Hi eveyone, Mitts here... Arch is having really bad computer problems at the moment, so I was asked to get this latest chapter out to you. It's a bitter sweet chapter... watch out for you emotions!

oOoOoOo

Chapter 43: Reunion

Heavy rain thudded off the sides of the Shera as the craft slowly made its way to the city of Nibelheim. Inside, the passengers huddled and stared out at the ice cold droplets, wondering where their lives would be going to next. Green eyes. Blue eyes. Old eyes. Tired eyes. All looking beyond the glass and the rain, trying to see not only into the distance… but also the future.

One set of blue eyes blinked, and a sweet rosebud mouth parted into a happy gurgle as the little girl played happily in her mothers lap. Stephanie, content and happy, wasn't even aware of the turmoil going on within her birthing parent.

Once Cloud had been fed and looked over by Professor Gast, and given a clean bill of health, the young man had been in desperate need of a parental guiding hand. Cloud wanted to visit his mother, but Cid had a better idea.

The pilot, having made the pick-up at the Forgotten City to retrieve Vincent and the Turks without any distractions or misadventures, now flew directly to Cloud's home town where they found Mrs. Strife wrought with worry about her missing child. She had seen, and had been following, the hair-raising news on the television, and the consequential sleepless nights and fretting had left her with a small patch of grey in her beautiful hair, which could be visibly seen on both sides of her long blonde spiky tresses.

Cid had tactfully assigned Mrs. Strife to the cabin across from the kid and Sephiroth, owing to the fact that he was quite sure that a mother didn't need to know the goings-on in her child's private life. Although, he wondered silently to himself, would even that be far enough away from the couple for her _not_ to hear the sounds of their fervent love making?

But Cid pushed that thought away. Whether Cloud's mother heard her son copulating with his husband wasn't the pressing issue in his life. No, what had the pilot's nerves twisted in knots was recalling over and over how his lover, when rescued, had described in great detail, the condition in which he'd found the Turks.

There were new players to the game, and Cid knew they were playing for keeps.

oOoOoOo

Dull aquamarine eyes stared blankly out of the bay window. The coolness of the medical lab caused the immobile figure to shiver from time to time, but apart from the involuntary shivering and the occasional blinking of the dulled eyes, no other movement was made, even though the patient was wide awake.

Eventually Tseng shifted, just his arm as his hand stretched out to reach for his mobile phone. But he found that it wasn't on the side table, and he silently swore. He desperately wanted to contact Rufus, to let his lover know that he was alright and to reassure his son that he was alive. The Turk leader winced at the simple movement of pulling his arm back. His body ached, and his head throbbed, probably from being hit or by him scrapping his head on the rocky surface of the crater—Tseng couldn't remember what exactly had happened to him. And the more he tried to remember, the more his head hurt. So he stopped trying. It was easier that way.

Several minutes ticked by, and then the door to the lab slid open, its electronic swishing sound notifying the occupant that someone was visiting.

"Tseng?"

As soon as the person spoke, Tseng knew it was Professor Gast. The assistant who was looking after him must have informed him that his patient had woken-up. Tseng responded to the man's greeting by ignoring him and closing his eyes.

"Tseng, I need you to talk to me, please," Gast beseeched.

"Where's Rufus?" Tseng asked abruptly, still keeping his eyes closed, his voice low and gruff. It even hurt for him to speak. The hours he'd spent screaming at the hands of his and Elena's tormentors had rubbed his throat raw—practically ripping his vocal cords to shreds.

Sitting down in the small chair beside the bed, the professor cast concerned eyes on the young man lying so still within the white sheets. He would have preferred it if the dark haired Turk showed some emotion. "Rufus…"

Gast paused. He didn't know how much he should tell. He didn't want to be the cause of any additional pain. But, he reasoned to himself, he owed it to Tseng to give some explanation as to his lover's absence. "Rufus is at Healin Lodge," he finally answered softly. "He was attacked by some people who we believe to be the very same thugs that attacked you."

Tseng tensed. Was Rufus hurt? How badly? Where had he been when attacked? What were these people after? Oh, so many questions… Tseng couldn't keep them all straight in his head. His headache was increasing by the minute, and all he wanted was to slip into blissful unconsciousness and escape from all this mental and physical pain. But he did have one question that he needed to hear the answer to first.

"My… baby? Is… my… baby alright?"

Tears were gathering in the corners of Tseng's eyes, and his heart sped up when he heard a long pitiful sigh from Gast, his insides knotting at the extensive break before the professor spoke.

"Taking into account that your body can withstand a certain degree of abuse under normal circumstances, you should have been healed enough to leave your bed within a day or two. But, being pregnant lowered not only your threshold to pain, but your recovery time also. Elena said that, whoever had you and her didn't let up for quite some time," Gast retold, trying to deliver his words as gently as possible. "Tseng, when brought to me, you had multiple gunshot and stab wounds to your front and back. Fortunately, you didn't take any hits to your stomach or any vital organs, or we would not now be having this conversation."

The Turk leader didn't remember exactly how long he'd been worked over, but he did know that the sun was coming up over the mouth of the crater, indicating that the next day had begun after he'd been shot in the back while trying to get on the helicopter to leave the area. If Tseng's calculations were correct, that meant he and Elena had been in their captor's hands for over twenty hours… almost a full day of pain and torment.

A bead of cold sweat began to trickle down Tseng's face as he pushed away the unsettling truth. Although the baby was unplanned, both he and Rufus were extremely happy at having another child, and Tsume would no longer be alone, he would be a big brother. Tseng wouldn't have to be without his lover with this second child, like he had been when he'd had Tsume. Sure, his friend Elena had supported him back then, but it wasn't the same feeling… as he'd discovered during labor, when he'd called out for Rufus. He had needed Rufus to comfort him, share in the joy of seeing their son being born. And now it was looking like Rufus wouldn't attend his next baby's birth either, because it was possible those bastards had taken that opportunity away.

Turning his head now, Tseng opened his eyelids, staring with passionate, pleading eyes at the man sitting before him, hoping not to hear the words he knew were going to be said.

"Vincent told me that, when he found you and Elena, you were bleeding from your anal passage. He did everything that he could under the circumstances, but as Vincent didn't have any medical supplies on hand, your body went into shock and it couldn't handle the stain of maintaining the pregnancy. I did an ultra-sound, and found nothing in your womb. I'm going to assume that the heavy bleeding was your body's way of expelling the dead fetus, which broke it down first then flushed it out. I'm sorry, Tseng… but… you lost the baby."

Tseng gave out a harsh strangled cry, and then began thrashing in the bed, his head rocking side to side as if he denied hearing the words, his spine arching up from the bed as grief wrecked through his body.

Immediately pressing the call button for help, Gast attempted to calm his patient, but he was unable to subdue the younger man under his own strength. Luckily, the lab techs ran into the room once they saw the red panic light flashing, and without delay they took over in holding down the Turk, who had just managed to throw the professor from off of him. Gast skidded across the dark tiled floor, the chair he had been sitting on falling over as his body slammed into it. But he was back on his feet and racing to the drug cabinet within seconds. Not pausing to think of what to do, acting purely on well trained instinct, Gast filled a syringe with Benzodiazepine and then slowly injected the sharp needle into Tseng's IV line, administering the drug.

The techs continued to struggle with their physically powerful patient… however, after a few moments of Gast dispensing the sedative, Tseng calmed down more and more, until finally his body went limp and he fell into a deep sleep.

Everyone was panting heavily as they stepped away, holding each other up and patting backs in a show of support, their voices fading as they left the small private room. Only Gast remained, monitoring Tseng's vitals. He didn't want to leave prematurely so soon after injecting his friend with such a strong dose of that particular drug. Tseng could unexpectedly have a seizure, or slip into a coma, and Gast didn't want to have to inform Rufus that his lover had died because of his incompetence and negligence.

The professor righted his up tipped chair, setting it back on its four legs and then sat down again by Tseng's bedside. After a few moments he reached inside his lab coat and pulled out a notebook, opening it up to read his reports on another of his patients… Cloud.

"Now, where was I? Ah yes…" Gast said softly, speaking to himself, smiling as he located the page he had been reading prior to coming to speak with Tseng.

With the drama over for the moment, and Tseng sleeping peacefully, the room was filled with just the soft breathing of both its occupants.

oOoOoOo

_Burning with an inner fire, Cloud charged his opponent, but his sword only sliced through empty air as his combatant side-stepped gracefully out of harms way. Cloud rushed again, only this time he leapt high into the air for an overhead strike. However, before his blade could reach its target, Cloud himself was pierced through the stomach by another blade… Masamune._

"_Is this the pain you felt before, Cloud?"_

_Bleeding and in agony, Cloud struggled to extract himself from the long sword that penetrated him. But it was no use, especially as he was slowly being lifted higher into the air._

_Evil cat-like eyes gazed upon Cloud as Sephiroth continued to taunt the former cadet. "Let me remind you. This time, you won't forget." _

_A feathered black wing emerged from the man's body, and for a moment Cloud forgot his pain and torment as he gasped at the marvelous sight. Then the pain returned tenfold as he was suddenly tossed violently towards the darkened sky. And as the long sword was withdrawn, so it then began to rain down upon him. His arm burned, his leg stung, and his back and torso were thudded time and time again. So it went on, as Sephiroth continued to jab and slice at Cloud's body as if it was made of warm soft cheese. _

_Blood was splattered all around on the battered concrete as Cloud dropped out of the sky. Using First Tsugeri as a crutch, he struggled valiantly to get back onto his feet._

_Again the low mesmerizing voice taunted Cloud. "Tell me what you cherish most. Give me the pleasure of taking it away." And then Sephiroth, the one Cloud claimed as his lover, drove straight toward him, with Masamune held out in a killing pose._

_Cloud's life literally flashed before his eyes… his friends, his family. Seemingly hundreds of events were playing out in his mind as he was engulfed in a celestial light, with everything around him in the world going silent. Until an all too familiar voice sounded in his ears, echoing across the vast void in which Cloud found himself._

"_So what if it looks hopeless? If it were me, I still wouldn't give up." _

_There was a slight pause, as if the speaker wanted what was said to be absorbed by Cloud. Then… "Embrace your dreams. And, whatever happens, protect your honor as a member of SOLDIER!" A chuckle was heard from behind Cloud. "Well, okay, you never made SOLDIER. But it's what's in here that counts." A black leather gloved hand pointed a finger at Cloud's heart._

"_Zack?" Cloud weakly called out, his breathing labored. He was so tired._

"_Well? You need a hand with him?"_

_Cloud stubbornly shook his head. He could do this. He wasn't weak! Cloud was just… scared. But scared or not, he still slowly rose to his feet, gripping his sword with shaky hands, and facing Sephiroth with determination._

"_You already beat him once, didn't you? This should be a cinch."_

"_Yeah_." _Easy for you to say…__ you're not the one facing him_,_ Cloud thought. _

"_Cloud… You know what I told you."_

"_That's right. I am your living legacy."_

_The figure faded, along with the blinding brightness, and Cloud found he had gained a new strength. He harnessed and used this, and propelled himself towards his enemy in a lighting blur. Zipping by his nemesis, Cloud smirked, charging his blade as he prepared to end this fight._

"_I pity you. You just don't get it at all. There's not a thing I don't cherish!" Cloud exclaimed heatedly as he swung his sword as if it were a baseball bat, making sure it connected with Masamune. Then, without warning, all the hidden blades concealed within Cloud's Buster sword separated from the main blade, and completely surrounded Cloud's target._

_A startled gasp escaped the menacing tall man with the flowing silver hair as he looked around and saw his imminent fate. His hand tightened on his own sword, but before he could counter, Cloud struck him with swift, precise blows from each part of his Buster sword, never letting up until Cloud landed safely back on the ground._

_Looking up at the man that he knew was not his husband, not __**his**__ Sephiroth, Cloud caught his falling main blade with practiced ease. "Stay where you belong… in my memories."_

"_I will… never be a memory."_

_The single black wing wrapped around the lithe form of Sephiroth, and Cloud stood and watched as everything disintegrated—feathers, body, and Masamune..._

"Cloud, wake-up! You're having a panic attack. It's okay, I'm here, my love," Sephiroth soothed, catching the smaller male up into his arms and brushing back damp blond hair from a sweat soaked brow. He had woken when his husband had begun thrashing, just about before Cloud had released an ear splitting scream.

Panting, still in the throes of the nightmare, Cloud clung on to the larger body of Sephiroth. It was just like the dream Cloud had had before, only this time around Zack had died; that much he gathered, killed by the man lying next to him.

_No, it's not true! Zack is safe in his room with Aerith, _Cloud fervently told himself, over and over_. _But hewas confused. Why wouldn't these dreams leave him be? Why did they fester his sleeping time?

With a short gasp, Cloud's eyes wildly searched around the room for his daughter's bed, his heart thumping at the lack of sound from her. Surely all the noise from his disturbed sleep should have roused her into crying? Then he remembered that she was with his mother across the hall, and as he breathed a sigh of relief and gathered his uptight nerves together, he sobbed silently into his husband's chest.

"Shush, love, everything is all right. No one can hurt you," Sephiroth cooed into Cloud's ear softly, as he gently petted Cloud's upright former General realized that his petite mate had been under tremendous stress during the past year—from them finding out about Cloud's pregnancy, to them having been separated, right up to Cloud being kidnapped. It wasn't surprising that it had all finally caught up to Cloud, and now he was suffering by being plagued with nightmares.

Sephiroth felt useless at not being able to help his lover while he was dreaming his awful dreams, but now that Cloud was awake, he was going to do something about his lover's stress to calm him down. And even if it only helped temporarily, at least Sephiroth could try to soothe some of Cloud's hurts.

Not bothering with any foreplay, Sephiroth gently but firmly began pumping Cloud's shrunken penis, bringing it to life, and smiling as it grew in his palm.

Cloud quietly moaned at what Sephiroth was doing, closing his eyes and letting his head down backwards, digging blunt nails into the bed linen as his hips jerked upward from the much needed contact.

Removing all the bed covering, Sephiroth extended himself fully on top of his small partner. He moved himself upwards far enough so that their elongated lengths briefly touched, and then he positioned himself directly at Cloud's dry entrance. Taking hold of his already seeping manhood, Sephiroth jiggled it around the tightly closed crinkled hole, lubing up the skin with his pre-cum until he felt the familiar wetness of Cloud's juices leaking out to mingle with his.

As he was entered, Cloud cried out in pain, as it had been quite some time since Sephiroth had breached his hidden opening. "Ahh," he groaned softly, trying not to make too much noise as Sephiroth continued pushing in, embedding himself deeper until he couldn't go any further. Once completely inside, Sephiroth didn't pause to let Cloud catch his breath, he simply pulled out a little before driving back in again, hard.

The bed creaked as the former General changed his position and kneeled, bringing his husband with him, letting Cloud's long slim legs dangle in the air over Sephiroth's arms at the elbows. And then, content with this new placement, Sephiroth started to rock his hips backwards and forwards, alternating between a few rapid plunges, and then slowing it down for several leisurely strokes. He prolonged this frustrating coupling for quite a while, because he loved hearing his beloved mewl with want, and he relished making Cloud beg for release. This time though, Sephiroth was not going to honor Cloud's pleas.

A few minutes later and blond spikes no longer defied gravity, for Cloud's hair was darkened with sweat, which trickled down the sides of his boyish face. Sephiroth, enjoying his own pleasure, fleetingly peeked down at his lover, noting that Cloud's cheeks were blotchy, and his blue eyes shut tight, while his cock bobbed back and forth with the force of Sephiroth's thrusting, sprinkling the owner's stomach with tiny moist dots. All this, and the fact that Cloud's mouth was partly open as he gasped and grunted, caused Sephiroth to increase his pace.

"Seph…" Cloud panted. "Seph… Seph."

"Yes, Cloud?" Sephiroth answered, briefly pausing to pull all the way out and re-position his lover. With Cloud on his knees and forearms, Sephiroth easily slipped back into his lover's dripping rear passage, biting at his own bottom lip to keep from gasping at the exquisite sensation of the tight searing heat that encircled his throbbing cock once again. His whole body was on fire, and it seemed as if nothing would be able to extinguish the smoldering ambers.

"Seph… I…ah, ah… I love… ah, ahh… you!"

Not other words were spoken after Cloud's declaration. No other words were needed. Sephiroth already knew how deeply his petite blond felt about him. And in his own way, he was showing Cloud _his_ love. Concentrating on the sensual body beneath his, Sephiroth bent over ever so slightly to reach under Cloud, and to take hold of his bouncing member.

Cloud's face was turned to one side on the mattress, the pillows having been pushed to the floor by his scrabbling hands as he'd spread his legs a little wider to take more of his lover within him. His vision blurred from time to time with every thrust that hit his prostrate, sending his body into shudders of pleasure. No longer wanting to remain passive, Cloud pushed himself up onto the palms of his hands, and then moved back to settle himself upon Sephiroth's lap, impaled in place by his partners deeply embedded cock. He tweaked his nipples simultaneously, throwing his head back on Sephiroth's shoulder in ecstasy from the stimulating contact, gradually working one of his hands down to his aching shaft while the other continued to pinch and tug at his already taut nubs.

Sephiroth latched onto Cloud's exposed neck, biting hard enough to draw blood and then soothing the abused flesh with his tongue. He smiled when he felt the small hand that rested upon his, and between the two of them, they jerked on Cloud's hardened silky flesh.

Semen dribbled over their joined fingers as the need to release mounted. They were close. Both could feel the tightening in their balls as the sacs tensed up. The air around them was laden with crackling energy, the room smelling of sex and sweat.

One more forceful thrust from Sephiroth, and Cloud shrieked out as the pressure in his penis abruptly erupted, his release splurging upward, coating the headboard and some of the wall, until nothing was left.

Gripping his mate's slender hips with his hands, one of which was slipping due to the white thick discharge of the blonde's orgasm, Sephiroth thrust deeply a few more times before filling Cloud with his seed, as he too was overwhelmed with his own climax.

Panting and heaving, Cloud and Sephiroth stayed in their coupling position for a little while, until they both sank back down to the mattress in total exhaustion. Their bodies quickly cooled down and Cloud shivered as he pressed himself closer to his husband to keep warm, as he struggled to get his ragged breathing under control.

Sephiroth gathered up the discarded comforter and sheet and covered him and his mate, settling down again with a contented sigh. Not wanting to think about the task ahead, he pulled Cloud close to him. He knew that they would have to go back to Shin-Ra and confront Hojo, and if possible, kill him. Sephiroth was tired of not being able to sleep well at night, knowing that the crazed scientist was still after him and his family. He would talk with Tseng and get whatever information he could from the Turk, and then all bets were off—Hojo was a dead man.

But for the moment, inside their quiet cabin aboard the airship, Shera, they were happy, and that was all that mattered to Sephiroth—keeping his loved ones happy, and safe from harm.

oOo TBC oOo


	45. Information III (Let me tell you a story

Family  
This chapter is dedicated to our 1100th reviewer:  
NARU-CHAN 92

**Disclaimer**: We do not own any characters of Final Fantasy. They are the property of Square Enix and Sony. We do not make any money from the writing of this story  
Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud  
**WARNING**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. We are letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

* * *

_Special thanks to_: SorayaEllis, SasoriTactic, Magicnixi, TobiIsMyGoodBoy, Magister Ludi, zackFairsGirl, UltimateNinjaOfDoom, Xyros, Kage 5243, Anya-A (totally love your avatar! AN), ILIKETHEWORDPIE, Alucard's Dracula, Kage Mori, oztan, makoslits, KittyWillCutYou, YunnieBoo, Yumi-nachan, Crimson Blade Kos-mos, Lazy Lamia, Baby-Ayatane , ladysubaru83, NukeMyWaffle, Norm120, Mizu Hoseki, Mizu Hoseki, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, and to those who have read and didn't review thanks for reading thus far. We hope you enjoyed it.

* * *

_**Thoughts**_

_**Vocabulary**__: Fag (n)—Slang: cigarette._

Notes: I know it has been quite some time since our last posting. Unfortunately, Mitts had some problems with her email and we could no longer communicate with each other. But we are back and on track with this update! Hope everyone is doing well.

Enjoy!

ArchNemesis

oOoOoOo

Chapter 44: Information III (Let me tell you a story)

No one knew of the incident involving Tseng at the Northern Crater, and the Turk was grateful for that. This way he didn't have to explain anything as he was now being questioned like a common prisoner by the former Shin-Ra General.

Sephiroth sneered despite the situation. He still held an air of authority as usual and nothing was going to change that, but he needed information from the man laying so deathly pale in the bed, even if his poor condition made Sephiroth wonder about what had happened to the Investigation Bureau Director.

"If this is a bad time for me to talk with you, Tseng…"

"No, just ask what you want and then leave. I don't like you, Sephiroth, and I'd rather not suffer your presence again anytime soon, so let's just get this over with, thank you very much," Tseng cut in.

"Don't be an ass, Tseng. I need your help. And I would think that being attacked by a bunch of hood rats, you would want to cooperate," Sephiroth bit back, not letting up on his verbal assault. "Anyone would think that you'd want to assist me, especially after you lost your child to those assholes."

His eyes widened in surprise. "How did you…?"

"Did you forget about my heightened olfactory sense? You smelt just like Cloud when he was pregnant. You and he shared a particular scent while carrying a child, one that is completely different to your own unique natural scents, which in your case is a mixture of cinnamon, ink, and gunpowder," Sephiroth said, adding forcefully, "So tell me, Tseng, how long do you think it will be before Hojo figures out that you're a breeder? And then how long do you think it will be before he tracks down the child you gave birth to two years prior?"

"You bastard! Don't you dare! I will not let you, or anyone else, hurt my son. Get out! Get the fuck out!" Tseng hollered, anger and fear propelling his body forwards into a sitting position, his face contorted with rage.

"Then tell me what Hojo is working on," Sephiroth urged, knowing he had pressed the right buttons to evoke a reaction from the weakened man.

"Zack saw Hojo's concealed chamber filled with test tubes, and marked cylinders that contain my husband's fertilized eggs.

"There is no guessing what that monster did to the embryos, and if any of them survived the explosion you best believe that Hojo engineered them to be exactly like me in some way." By now, Sephiroth was up close to Tseng's face, making himself even more threatening to the injured Turk.

Tseng delayed a bit before speaking, heaving a deep sigh, knowing the silver haired man was right. But there was only so much he was going to say. He was still loyal to his lover. "I honestly don't know what Hojo was working on. The majority of his data research was destroyed in the explosion. And the bits and pieces that were found at the Shin-Ra mansion in Nibelheim only made reference to Omega, and something called the G-substance."

_**G-substance?**_ Sephiroth canted his head, and furrowed his eyebrows. He had heard that word before but… from where?

"I'm not sure if this has any bearing but, Dr. Lucrecia Crescent's lab was recently unsealed on the other side of the mansion. She had notes pertaining to a being called, Chaos, which coincidently cross referenced with Omega. Whatever Hojo is after, you can bet it's that… Omega. And whatever _that_ is, it's obviously dangerous," Tseng finished, lying back against his pillows, clearly exhausted.

"Thank you." Sephiroth did not press for any more information, instead he let the Turk rest and left the medical lab, pondering his next move carefully because apparently, Vincent was somehow involved with this mess they'd unexpectedly found themselves in.

oOoOoOo

Knocking on the captain's cabin door, Sephiroth was pretty sure that he would find his father inside. There were questions he needed answers to, and Vincent was the only one who could give them.

Naturally, the door opened with the surly pilot behind it, and Sephiroth took a moment to stare at Cid's tired appearance. The man looked as if he'd just stepped out of bed which, judging by the wild state of his hair and the faint scent of sex about him, he probably had. In the background, Sephiroth heard the shower running, giving him confirmation of his earlier assessment about Cid's and Vincent's relationship.

He briefly closed his eyes to the damaging conceptual thought that ran unbidden around his mind. That brief mental image of his father and Cid together was going to be enough to keep him awake for many future nights, and Sephiroth winced as he felt the beginnings of a headache. The intimate nature of the two men's relationship, one his sire, the other was someone he considered a friend, a relationship that he didn't particularly need or want to know about.

"Well, General, what do you want? I know you didn't come all the way down here to visit with me and exchange pleasantries, so spit it out," Cid barked, opening the door wider to admit Sephiroth.

Like with so many of the doors on the airship, Sephiroth had to duck down to enter. Did Cid design the ship for only short people, and did Vincent have this problem as well, Sephiroth pondered as he entered the cabin. "I need to speak with my father," he said as he stood back up to his full height, leather crinkling with the movement.

"He's in the shower, but you already knew that I'm sure because your hearing's just as good as Vince's, if not better. Give him about five minutes and he'll be out," Cid replied, walking over to a table and picking up a lighter and a cigarette.

"How's Cloud and the baby?" he asked, turning back around to face his visitor.

"They're fine. Cloud is with his mother. By the way, thank you for picking her up," Sephiroth said.

"No need to thank me, it's the least I could do for the kid," Cid answered, placing the unlit fag in his mouth.

An awkward silence descended upon them briefly, until Sephiroth's low baritone filled the stillness. "I know it's probably not any of my business…"

"And you're probably fuckin' right," Cid answered, abruptly cutting off the General, exhaling a plume of cancerous smoke into the cabin.

Narrowing his eyes, Sephiroth didn't appreciate the pilot's rudeness. And he was about to let Cid know that, when the adjoining door to the bedroom opened, and a towel clad Vincent strolled into the room.

"Sephiroth, what brings you here?" Vincent was actually quite happy at seeing his son, and it was noticeable in the tone of his greeting. Most times he would have to be the one to seek out the other man's company, but not today… which meant something of grave importance must have arisen, and that took some of the joy away from the dark haired man, who now waited impatiently to hear what it was.

"Hello, Vincent. I came because I need to ask you about mother's research."

Cid saw how Vincent visibly tensed, and knew right away that something wasn't right. Usually, Vincent would get a furlong look on his face whenever Lucrecia was mentioned, but this time he actually looked shaken. Cid would definitely talk with his lover about this reaction later.

"I know nothing other than the fact it played a major role in creating Chaos," Vincent said evenly, trying to hide his unrest by scrubbing himself dry and donning his clothing.

Cid turned to leave. He couldn't stay in the room with the other two men. The air was saturated with tension. "I'll let you both discuss whatever it is that needs discussing. I gotta get to the helm." And with that, the pilot was out the door.

Looking at one another, father and son were at an impasse. After some minutes of not speaking, Sephiroth caved. He needed to know, he had to know. "Vincent…"

"'Soul wrought of terra corrupt, quelling impurity, purging the stream to beckon forth an ultimate Fate. Behold, mighty Chaos, Omega's squire to the lofty Heavens'," Vincent recited powerfully before Sephiroth could ask anything of him.

"Your mother told that to me a long time ago, long before you were even conceived. I never really gave the passage much thought," he admitted, as he sat down upon the edge of the bed.

Sephiroth sat across from his father, sitting quietly, listening, and quickly processing the information he was being given.

"Legend has it that, during a time of need, two entities would emerge; Chaos and Omega, to purge the planet of all life—to start anew." Vincent paused, thinking upon the words to himself and then, looking into interested emerald cat-like eyes, he continued. "Lucrecia and my father discovered what this myth meant. And it's no coinendence that I just so happen to house within my body, the harbinger of death."

If Sephiroth was unsettled, or even surprised by this revelation, he didn't show any indication of it. Instead he asked, "And Omega, what part does it play? Hojo is after it, and I can't imagine something as uncontrollable and untamable as Omega helping him with anything."

Sighing, Vincent ran his hand through his still damp hair. "Omega, like Chaos, thrives on darkness, pain, and suffering. With the world in the state that it's in now, Omega's appreance is only a matter of time."

Now fully understanding the gravity of the situtation, Sephiroth stood and started heading for the door, but he was stopped by more words from his father.

"Forget about going to the Shin-Ra company. You completely destroyed it," Vincent stated, knowing only too well where his son would head to.

"I'm going to look for Hojo," Sephiroth answered. "My family is not safe with him hiding somewhere and plotting to kidnap Cloud and our child."

"Then go, but you won't find him," Vincent replied. "It will be a complete waste of your time."

"Why do you say that? Do you know where he is?" Sephiroth asked, turning to fully look at the other man, his eyes impleading silently.

"He's dead."

oOo _Flashback_ oOo

_Having ascended the many flights of steps__ of the building__, Vincent paused briefly to contact Yuffie. Something was 'off' with the whole situation. "Yuffie, I want you to check t__he__ mako canon."_

"_I__ just check__ed__ it," Yuffie __answered, but__ she turned the scanning device back on and was startled to discover another blip. "Hold on! Hold on! That's impossible!"_

"_Just as I thought," Vincent replied. "__You go and m__eet up with Zack and the others. I have some unfinished business__ to attend to__." He terminated the transmission__,__ and __raced up__ the remaining stairwell__, only__ to come to an abrupt halt__ at what he saw when he reached the top__._

_All that__ was left of Professor Hojo's lab were remnants of the mainframe computer—no walls remained of the once fully functioning torture chamber. Broken__ glass laid everywhere, and exposed__ wires sparked all around the flooring, popping and sizzling at various intervals. Vincent stayed stationary as he surveyed the openness of what was left of the lab__, lifting his head as t__hunder erupted in the black sky__, and blinking as__ rain began to fall in light droplets__ upon his face__. _

_Quick flashes of lightn__ing__ bolts struck around the complex, __and __one hit the last standing tower__,__ causing it to break off and smash against the smoldering debris below. Thunder __began to __explode__ constantly, accompanied__ with __more and more__ flash__es__ of lightn__ing__. Fire__s__ spr__a__ng up, engulfing different part__s__ of the ruined building__, and h__elicopter search lights roamed the area__, searching for__ any signs of life, but there was none to be found._

_Ignoring all the devastation going on around him, Vincent's c__rimson orbs narrowed in concentration. There__,__ in the far corner where the data terminal was located, __he__ thought he __could see__ the body of Hojo, slumped over the flashing screen and keyboard. Another crack of thunder__ resounded loudly__, __and __Vincent nearly swore as he squinted his eyes__ against the now heavy pouring rain__ to confirm what saw__,__ but the frame__work__ quaked__ beneath his feet, and__ a loud rumble __underfoot __became almost deafening. The building was __starting to __collaps__e__ in on itself._

"_V__incent__!" _

_It was __Yuffie call__ing__ out to him__ as s__he whizzed by on an air scooter. Acting swiftly, Vincent ran__ to her__, jumping over the edge of the platform to leap on__to__ the fast moving vehicle as__ yet__ another fiery explosion ignited__ behind __them__, the blast causing the air scooter to swerve and veer wildly for a dangerous few seconds__. _

"_Ohh…" Yuffie groaned__,__ desperately attempting to hold onto the contents of her stomach._

_Vincent looked back __over his shoulder, but he was __unable to see anything __because of all the dust and smoke and rain. So he looked forward again, and held on tight as __he steered the vehicle to take them both to safety._

_What the former Turk didn't realize was that__, even as the building collapsed,__ one of the monitors was beeping in glowing words: DEFRAGMENTATION ACTIVATE._

oOo End Flashback oOo

Entering the medical lab, Cloud wasn't quite sure if he wanted to be in there. He grew ever more anxious and nervous with each step forward, because he hadn't had pleasant experiences with being in labs or hospitals in the past and he wanted to keep his visits to such places short, to non-existent.

Yet, he had no choice… Professor Gast wanted him here for his last exam, or whatever it was that the good scientist and doctor wanted to do.

Cloud spied the older man at his workstation, scribbling furiously on some notes and then looking through the lens of a nearby microscope for a few seconds before turning back to his notes. Smiling, Cloud cleared his throat to garner the professor's attention.

"Oh, Cloud, I'm glad that you showed up," Gast greeted with a smile in return.

"Well, I didn't think that I had the option of not coming," Cloud replied, looking tentatively around the lab.

"Go and have a seat. This will only take several minutes of your time, and then you can get back to your baby."

"Okay, Professor G," Cloud said, a little relieved to hear he would be out of this place soon. He watched as Gast turned from his work and walked over to a low cabinet, where he withdrew a plastic bag with something inside.

Cloud saw the contents; it was a small covered container with an orange lid, and a moist sanitary wipe packet. _**What was that for?**_ he wondered.

"Now then, take this and go into the restroom. I need a urine sample if you please," Gast instructed as he turned around and approached Cloud, holding out the bag as he neared the boy.

"A what?" _**Why in the world would the professor want that?**_ Cloud pondered.

"I need to conduct a pregnancy test, Cloud," Gast answered. "The last one we did right after Sephiroth brought you in to me was negative, and I want to be doubly sure that you have haven't conceived in these last few weeks."

"And if I have, then what?" Cloud asked, scared of what the test might yield. He didn't know what he would do if he was pregnant again. His daughter was barely eight months old, and he didn't think that he could handle having another infant underfoot so soon.

"Well, if you are, my boy, we will monitor your pregnancy carefully," Gast replied, knowing that, if Cloud was indeed expecting, then he would do everything in his power in order for Cloud to deliver a strong healthy baby. "Make sure you clean off any excess liquid with the wipe when you are done," he advised, handing the items over.

Mortified beyond anything that he had endured, Cloud took the specimen jar and slowly made his way into the single toilet area. Several minutes later, he emerged with the half-filled container and handed it over to Gast, who cautiously twisted off the lid.

Grabbing another canister, Gast retrieved a dipping stick and plunked it into the clear, warm, yellow liquid, watching as the colors on the stick varied until it finally stopped changing.

It was like Cloud was on pins and needles. He shuffled nervously from foot to foot, worried because he couldn't read the expression on the professor's face. "What's the end result?" he asked anxiously.

"It's red. It's negative," Gast announced proudly, holding the stick up for Cloud to see. "Now, with that out of the way, I want to go ahead and prescribe a birth control method that I'm sure would work for you. We will, of course, change the dosage if you become too sick. But I must warn you, you must be consistent or else you will become pregnant," he warned.

"Unfortunately, I cannot re-prescribe your testosterone meds due to you having already giving birth. That drug would do your body more harm than good, especially is you and Sephiroth are planning on having more children later," Gast explained as simple as he could.

For the next half hour, Cloud patiently sat with Gast as he explained how to use the new medication.

oOoOoOo

Fiddling with his engagement ring, Tseng couldn't help but wonder how much longer that he was going to have to stay in ICU. His physical trauma had already been dealt with, and there were no visible lingering bruises or scars, which Tseng was grateful for; however, he knew that mentally it was going to take a much longer time to get over his loss.

_Oh, dear Gaia? What do I tell Rufus? He's going to be…_ A sob escaped, and before he could hide his tears the door to the room opened to admit an unexpected visitor.

"Tseng?"

Sniffling somewhat, Tseng sat higher in his bed and greeted the newcomer. "Hello, Cloud. What brings you here? I thought for sure when the door opened that it would be with Sephiroth coming back to grill me some more about Hojo."

"He's talking with Vincent about something," Cloud revealed, taking a seat next to the Turk. "I just came by to see how you were doing. Elena just woke-up a little while ago. She asked for you and Reeve, and for someone named Tsume. Who's that? Is he her son?

"I'm… I'm sorry. That was very rude of me, I shouldn't be asking personal questions," Cloud said quickly, feeling embarrassed for allowing his mouth to talk unchecked. Getting up to leave to save face, he was motioned to sit back down with a wave of Tseng's bandaged hand.

"No, it's alright. I don't mind you knowing that Tsume is my son. Mine... and Rufus'," Tseng finally admitted out loud.

Cloud's overly bright eyes widened more than what they should have when he heard that information. "Then—then you're like me?" he whispered in awe.

Thinking this entire time that something was wrong with him—that he was alone as the only male to get pregnant and birth a child—that Tseng was right here all along. If he had some inkling, Cloud wouldn't have suffered in silence with being pregnant and having no one else to relate too.

"Yes, Cloud, I'm like you. And I'm sorry that you had to go through all that hell from Hojo during your pregnancy. You didn't have the resources that I did to keep it a secret, plus you are young and naïve still in the ways of the world," Tseng said gently, laying back against his pillows and closing his eyes while he talked.

"Our unique ability of child bearing is merely whispered on the wind. When I was about your age, maybe a little younger, I left home. I had discovered that I was a breeder, and my concerned mother made sure that I understood everything there was to know about male carriers before I began my journey. My village is maybe one of the last places on earth which produce a high ratio of carriers; two out of five males born to be exact.

"That has been a well-kept secret for many years. My father didn't know of course, about my ability. Something of this magnitude was not to be shared, not even with my sire. Being of a high status, naturally it was my expected duty to marry and have heirs, but I knew that I didn't want to be trapped in my village, fettered down to a female who I was not in love with nor attracted to. So I gave up everything, including my title and my family, in order to find the one person that would complete me in life."

Cloud gave a sympathetic sigh, but did not interrupt, and he waited patiently while the injured man lay there quietly for a moment, as if in sleep.

Opening his eyes, Tseng blinked several times, as if to flutter away the visions of the past. He didn't know why he was telling all of his ancient history to Cloud. Maybe it was because of what they had in common, or perhaps because he needed to talk to someone other than Rufus and Elena. Whatever the reason was, Tseng didn't really know, but it was nice getting this burden off his chest and he felt a little lighter for it. He decided to tell Cloud more of his story.

"After securing a job within the Shin-Ra company, I worked my way up through the ranks under the leadership and guidance of Grimoire Valentine. I'm guessing that, shortly after, Grimoire discovered something that he shouldn't have, regarding his son's death, because my period with him ended when I found him dead in his office." Tseng ignored the small gasp from Cloud, continuing with his narration.

"I was personally chosen by President Shin-Ra to be Rufus' bodyguard. I was fifteen when I first met Rufus, and he was just a child of ten, but I knew the moment I laid eyes on him that we were meant to be together—that he was the one. By the time I was twenty-five, Rufus and I had begun a consensual relationship, which wasn't a real relationship at all with all the secrecy surrounding it.

"At any rate, we continued on for several more years, during which time I watched Sephiroth grow into the man that he is today, and Zack too. And then three years ago, I completely disregarded my meds while I was on a mission, and when I returned home… well, let's just say that Rufus and I had created something precious."

The two men smiled in understanding at each other, each thinking of their own priceless treasure, their children.

Cloud opened his mouth to ask how Rufus had taken the news of becoming a parent, but it was as if Tseng read his mind and, after taking a small sip of water from a beaker by his bedside, the dark haired man started to talk once more, his soft voice waylaying Cloud's unspoken question.

"I had never told Rufus that I was a breeder, and he had never expressed any feeling on wanting children, so not knowing how he would react to my pregnancy, I thought that I had no other recourse but to go into hiding. Elena and I gave Rufus our leave of absence, and we left without a trace. We traveled a bit, staying in towns that were out of the way of anywhere. I went home once, for a brief respite—just to see how my family was doing.

"My parents actually thought that Elena was my bride at first, but I told them the truth. They of course asked many, many questions regarding the unborn baby's welfare, insinuating that perhaps I should marry Elena anyway to provide a stable home for the child, and I was just grateful that my young sister, Yuffie, was not there to witness my interrogation. She had been away on a hunting trip, and I was gone again by the time she came back."

Pausing again, Tseng thought he saw recognition in Cloud's eyes at his sibling's name. But Cloud still did not talk, content to just sit and listen as the other man unburdened himself. Tears build up behind Tseng's eyes as his mind recalled what happened next, and he was grateful when Cloud silently slipped his small hand into his, accepting the hold and appreciative of the comfort and courage it gave him. Taking a deep breath, the Turk picked-up where he last left off.

"Honestly, I hadn't given marriage to a woman a second thought. I loved Rufus."

For just a moment, Tseng fiddled with his engagement ring, lost in his own thoughts of nights spent in passionate embraces with his lover. "But, I felt there was no returning to him, so when Elena and I left Wutai, we headed north," he continued, his voice getting lower, softer.

"We had a run-in with some Hunters there. At first I thought that Rufus had hired them to track us down, but in the end it turned out that they only wanted me. Somehow, they had found out about me being able to conceive. Elena and I didn't run from the fight, and I ended up injuring the commander of the squad. I don't know if I killed her or not, but they ceased pursuing us and we got away.

"We eventually ended up at a place called, Round Island, where seven months later, I gave birth to Tsume. I wished that Rufus was there to witness the miracle, and that is something I will always regret—denying him the choice of being present for the birth of his son."

Tseng's tears were now streaming down his face, and he clutched at the tissue Cloud passed to him, pressing it to his weeping eyes. He was coming to the close of his story. There wasn't much left to tell, so taking in some fortifying gulps of air, he continued once more, the now wet tissue balled up in his fist.

"I stayed at Round Island to raise Tsume. I wanted him away from the fighting and the killing. I wanted him to have a peaceful infanthood. After he turned two, Elena and I came back, and I kept Tsume hidden, with either Elena or Rude watching him while I returned to work. Naturally, Rufus and I started our relationship again, with no questions asked, and I was quite thankful that Rufus didn't inquire as to where I went or what had happened.

"I think that Rufus thought I was cheating on him with Elena during that time away, but she is like my little sister. Nothing more." Tseng gave a small sad laugh, then he signed deeply. "I found out in January that I was pregnant, and in February, for Valentine's, Rufus proposed.

"Once again, I didn't have the courage to tell him about my condition but eventually, after the threat of Hojo coming to treat me for being sick in my office, I admitted to Rufus that I was expecting our second baby. He was actually thrilled, and pleased that he would be a part of this child's life from the very start. But then… then… he sent Elena, Reno and I on that accursed mission to the Northern Crater, and… and..." Tseng stopped talking and began sobbing instead, covering his face with his hands and the useless damp tissue.

"Tseng, it's okay. You don't have to tell me anything more," Cloud consoled, saddened by all he had heard. Standing up, he instinctively reached out to pacify the Turk, his slim arms going around Tseng's shoulders, and he held him for several minutes, his blond head placed gently against the dark head, whispering soothing words of comfort while the man cried and mourned for his loss.

"Well, this is where I am now in life," Tseng sniffed, his tears slowly ebbing. "Those bastards attacked us and tortured us, and because of them I lost my baby. Cloud, I lost my precious child and I feel so… empty," he confided woefully. But in finally admitting it, Tseng was ready to heal.

As soon as Cloud felt Tseng calm a little, he retook his seat and dared to broach a question he'd been dying to know the answer to. "Tseng, I just want to ask you one thing…" Cloud paused and licked at his lips, a little nervous about how the man would react to yet another personal question. Then taking a deep breath, he just went for it. "How is it that you're Yuffie's brother? I mean… I always thought that she was an only child."

"No, Yuffie has me as a sibling. She just doesn't remember me because I left home when she was an infant, barely days old," Tseng answered truthfully.

"But that means that… that you're…" Cloud wasn't quite sure how to form his words, and so he left the rest of his sentence unfinished. But Tseng knew what he meant.

"Yes, Cloud, you're correct in your thinking. I'm the heir apparent—the Prince of Wutai."

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well looks like Tseng had a lot to say. How was that? I know it's a bit different from the normal story line but I wanted Tseng to tell his side of the story.

ArchNemesis & Mitts

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 45 oOoOo

Racing through the streets of Midgar, Cloud knew that he had to stop the youth—the one who had Jenova's head. Then overhead, Cloud saw the glittering haul of the Shera.

"Cloud, I brought you Materia!" Yuffie exclaimed excitedly.

"Yo, Cid! Park this turkey!" Barrett shouted to the pilot, a comment to which Cid didn't take too kindly.

"Shud'up! If you want off, then jump—get off my back."

Tifa hid a smile behind her hand as she watched Vincent step next to his lover, like a silent sentry letting Barrett know that his comment was not appreciated.

Sephiroth joined them on the bridge, watching the fight below, realizing that this was something that his husband was going to have to do all on his own. Zack, and a heavily pregnant Aerith, had followed close behind their friend with worry clearly on their faces.

"Sephiroth did you know about them?" Vincent asked his son.

10


End file.
